Resilience and Perseverance
by Ezmarelda Elizabeth MacKlintof
Summary: Not everyone's life is easy, sometimes it's hard, Bella Swan knows this better than most. She's a broken girl. Her mother has died and her father beats her. Can the new kids save her? Will she let them? read what happens WARNING ADULT 18 CONTENT!
1. My Hell

**__**

**_A/N:- Hey everyone! this is my first time even writting a story so please BE NICE!!! I don't own anything to do with Twilight so please don't sue me either! This story is rated M/MA just because I am paranoid. The idea for the story plot is close to my heart. These are the first three chapters just because I dislike starting to read a story and it only has one chapter and I have gotten really into it and then nothing for ages, I understand though that not everyone has heaps of free time all the time._**

PLUS I WOULD LIKE TO SAY A MASSIVE THANK YOU TO AMY (AKA - TEAMTWILIGHT26) SHE HAS BEEN THE BIGGEST AND BEST FRIEND I COULD'VE EVER ASK FOR AND HAVE!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR EVERYTHING!!!

Summery:- Bella is a 17 yr old girl living in forks her whole life, her mother died when she was young and her father beats her. what will happen when she meets a certain family that turn out to be vamps and her life starts becoming like a yo-yo...read to find out, really bad at summery making.

Resilience and Perseverance

_**Chapter One: My Hell**_

My name is Isabella Marie Swan and I'm 17. Not that it means much. I feel all alone in this world. I can't have any friends; I can't even talk to anyone, especially boys, unless it's for school, let alone even a boyfriend. My life is controlled that way by _HIM. _To the small town of Forks, Washington, where we live, my father is Charlie Swan, Police Chief and model father. I saw a very different side of him though. This man was the reason I couldn't sleep at night, he was a monster. All I want is to be in a happier place where I had loving parents and I had freedom, where no one raised a hand to hurt me or used cruel words to bring me down.

The day I was born, my mother was in no condition to even name me and my 'father', if you could call him that, was more preoccupied with her, almost like I was nothing more than a complication in his world. My grandmother helped name me and look after me; she was the only one that cared for me. My mom was never really the same after I was born, so I don't really know what she thought of me, but I was told she cared. As I grew up I spent less and less time with my mom till one day I was told she got sick and died at the tender age of 4 and my grandmother got really sick and passed away when I was 8, so I really only had my father and he was a monster to say the least.

I had to grow up pretty quickly, Charlie, that's my father's name by the way, seemed to want a slave more than a daughter so I had to learn to cook, clean and do other house hold chores whenever I was ask to or by certain times. His dinner for example had to be on the table with a can of beer when he walked in the door from work, if I didn't he would yell often. He continued to drink more once he got home. It really should have been a sign to me to be more careful of him. One day when I was 10 I really, REALLY wanted to go to this birthday party that a girl from school, and my only friend, was having. I shouldn't have pushed him, I should have just gone to my room and left it be. That was the first time Charlie hit me.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_I had just finished dinner and picked up the plates and Charlie told me he wanted a new beer in the lounge room._

"_Hey d-dad?" I asked, biting my bottom lip nervously_

"_What do you want?" He yelled back at me. I should of said "oh I just wanted to know if you wanted anything before I went to my room" but instead I said._

"_Oh I w-was just w-wondering if I could g-go to Amy's house for her b-birthday p-party?"_

_I really shouldn't have hoped that he may let me go; I mean I have never been allowed out of this house unless it was for a school matter, or with my father, and even those excursions were rare. But what he did really shocked me; I mean I never thought he would actually hit me_

_But that's what he did. As he turned around and stood up from the couch, his hands were balled into fists and his face was red, he walked up to me and yelled right into my face "YOU. ARE. NOT. GOING. TO. ANY. PARTIES!!! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU THAT, YOU STUPID GIRL. NOW GET TO YOUR ROOM AND STAY THERE TILL YOU HAVE TO LEAVE FOR SCHOOL IN THE MORNING!"_

"_B-b-but dad, p-p-please l-let m-me go" I pleaded in a whispered and that was all it took for him to turn around and throw a punch, perfectly aimed at my face. I fell to the floor, sobs escaping from me as I held a hand to my face and looked into the angry eyes of a crazed man that in no way resembled the person who was supposed to be my father._

_The next thing I knew I was being dragged to my bedroom and my father saying that he was never going to let me out until the day he dies._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Since then I have never been asked to go to anything else, I don't even get asked to go over to other kids' houses to do school work anymore, it's all done at school.

And also since then I have never once be left alone by him, he is always hitting me to let out his frustrations and whatever else was bothering him that day and any little thing will set him off. Not once can I go to the hospital, they will ask too many questions but one day about a year ago he had no choice but to call an ambulance to take me there.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_I was late coming home from school and he had come home early, but I didn't know, as soon as I had walked in the door and closed it he had his hands around my neck and was shaking me violently while squeezing my throat, he threw me to the ground and started to kick me over and over and over and over again._

"_Why were you late you filthy, stupid, ungrateful little bitch?" He spat at me._

"_N-n-nothing...d-d-dad....I....j-j-just....had t-t-to.....h-h-help....out a.....t-t-teacher.....I h-h-have a.......n-n-note." I managed to choke out but that just made him madder._

_He picked me up and dragged me up the stairs; he didn't even bother about standing me up to walk, so I hit every step on the way up. Once at the top he shoved me into my room and threw me down on the bed, he turned to leave. I really should have left it but I didn't do anything wrong and I wasn't going to let it go when I didn't do anything at all. So in between gasps, panting and sobs I said._

"_B-b-but dad, i-i-i r-r-really.....did help.......a teacher and have a..."_

_I stopped right there because he had turned back around to face me with a look that was worse than one that could kill. He came back over to me grabbed me by the throat again and walked back to the stairs but stopped at the top and all he did was stare at me. Suddenly he pulled me closer to him and I could smell the alcohol on his breath now and the murderous look in his eyes. I was convinced that whatever was about to happen may be the last thing that happens to me and all I could do was think about how it would be so much better than being alive, if you could call the hell I live in a life._

"_I. DON'T. CARE! YOU ARE NOTHING TO ME. YOUR MOTHER DIED BECAUSE OF YOU, SO DID YOUR GRANDMOTHER. THEY CARED TOO MUCH ABOUT SOMEONE AS WORTHLESS AS YOU AND LOOK WHAT HAPPENED. YOU CAN'T EVEN DO WHAT YOU ARE TOLD! YOU ARE NOTHING, YOU'RE AN UNGRATEFUL, UGLY, MORONIC LITTLE HAG AND YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR IT. DON'T EVEN THINK THAT YOU'LL SEE YOUR MUM WHEN YOU DIE BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT GOOD ENOUGH TO GO TO HEAVEN LIKE HER!!!" He spat at me and then the next thing I know I was falling backwards down the stairs. I tumbled three times and hit my head on the railing and the wall several times. I heard heaps of cracks and what sounded like a popping noise coming from my back that sent ripples of pain up and down my spine, but leaving my legs and feet feeling like I sat on them for too long and suddenly than stood up on them. When I hit the bottom I couldn't move but I heard him coming down after me and I waited for more to come, so I was shocked when I heard his worried voice coming closer to me and a hand being gently placed on my shoulder._

"_Oh my god Bella, are you alright? Shit! What have I done, I didn't mean it! You just make me so mad sometimes that I just lash out. Just hold on honey you'll be alright" He said._

_I could hear him go to the kitchen and dial a number._

"_Hey I need an ambulance at 7 Moss St right now.....Yes that's my house......No I'm alright, but my daughter took a really bad fall down the stairs, she's breathing erratically and not moving on the ground at the foot of the stairs so can you get here ASAP PLEASE!"_

_I felt his hand on my shoulder again. "It's going to be alright Bells; the ambulance is on its way ok?" He said. Where did this come from? Not once has he ever been nice to me unless someone was over for dinner but he never ever showed any signs of concern for me if I was ill or anything like that so what the hell was going on?_

_I could hear sirens coming from outside and the door opening and many voices all hovering over me. I could feel the neck brace go on and being lifted on to the gurney and put in the ambulance but then the darkness closed in as the pain was being taken away. The next thing I remember is waking up in a bright white room, with someone holding my hand. I looked up to see my dad sitting there next to me on my right hand side looking..... Worried?_

"_D-d-dad?" I asked confused as to why he looked worried, thinking he was changed and things were going to be better from now on. How wrong I was though as soon as he saw I was awake, he got a blank look on his face and he said "Good you're awake, now you listen here and you listen well. DON'T TELL ANYONE ANYTHING AT ALL ABOUT WHAT REALLY HAPPENED YOU GOT IT? You tripped and fell ok but you don't remember the details you got all that, or do you need me to repeat anything for your slow and stupid mind to catch up?"_

"_N-n-no I got it a-a-all, I tripped and fell down the stairs but I don't remember anything about what happened just before I fell." I said without looking at him. He seemed content with that and sat back down as the new doctor in town walked in the door._

_He was very tall, with really blond hair and golden eyes. He was gorgeous, should have been on a runway instead of working in a hospital and way too young looking._

"_Well it's good to see your finally awake Miss. Swan. How do you feel? And what do you remember about what happened to you?" He gave a small smile as he looked at me waiting for my reply, I looked at my father and he just stared at me. So I took a breath and repeated what my father wanted me to say and told the doctor how I felt, then I asked what were my injuries and when I was going to be able to get back to school because I didn't want to fall behind or anything._

_That's when I found out that I dislocated the vertebras in my spine while I broke almost all of my ribs. He told me that I was going to have to have physiotherapy on my back and surgery to place a support down my spine to help strengthen it so I don't dislocate any vertebras again. I would still be able to move around with some normalcy after the physiotherapy but I maybe in some pain for a long time._

_Oh GREAT! Just what I needed, more pain I thought._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

I only just finished the physiotherapy 2 months ago, but when we got back from the hospital about 2 weeks after my 'fall'. My father just grumbled but helped me around when he was home and my best friend Amy Bennett got all my work from school and brought it over for me. She helped me out for a little bit and when my father wanted a break he would call his good friend Billy Black to send his son Jacob over to help me out so they could go fishing or whatever, not that I cared where he went just that he went. Most of the time I wished that he would drown or something like that. Jacob wasn't of much help, always trying to force himself onto me, and because I couldn't fight him off he succeeded one day.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_He helped me onto my bed, after waiting for me to finish in the bathroom. He sat on the bed next to me, I didn't mind his company before this point so I had let him be that close. Then he started to run a hand up and down my leg while looking at my whole body especially my lips and chest._

"_Jake can you stop that please?" I asked him because he really was starting to creep me out, I wasn't his girlfriend or anything like that so he had no right to touch me like that, plus I didn't like him like that at all._

"_No I won't, because I kinda like doing it. Honestly Bells, I really like you and I would really like to have you" He answered back to me with a sick, sadistic smile on his face._

"_Please Jake; I don't think of you that way and I am injured cant we talk about this when I get better?" I pleaded. I was in too much pain to have a conversation like this right now._

"_No Isabella, I will not stop and we will do this now because you are easier to get to right now and I may not have another chance to do this another time." OMG! No one calls me by my full name unless something bad is going to come or I have done something wrong._

_His hand moved up from my lower leg to my upper thigh. He was rubbing my thigh up and down all the time getting closer to his goal._

"_Please Jake stop it, I don't want you to do that!" I pleaded again but to no avail. He pulled my sweats off and then my panties, he actually licked his lips as he opened up my top. I couldn't lift my arms up to lift tops over my head so I had to wear a button up. Then he started to kiss me while one hand was on my breast and the other still rubbing my upper thigh, but getting further up yet again and pressing himself up against me. I tried to struggle away from him but I couldn't, he was too strong and I was in too much pain from my back and other injuries. He pulled back from my face long enough to look at me and smile, then he went back and started to kiss down my neck and then lingered on my breasts. His hand on my thigh was suddenly in me, it hurt real bad almost like he was shoving daggers in me but that was nothing to what I was about to feel._

_He looked at me again and his smile disappeared for a small second. "Oh come on Isabella, you better start to look like your enjoying yourself or I am just going to make this longer and draw it out. It will be over and done with if you make it look like your enjoying it and join in" He sneered sickly at me._

_I'm ashamed to say this, but I really just wanted it over with and for him to leave, so I gave up. I put on a smile and stopped struggling against him all the while tears still fell down my face no matter what I did._

"_That's a good girl, Isabella." He said with a wickedly satisfying sound to it. He stood up than and took his clothes off, he moved my legs apart exposing where he wanted to go. He grabs my wrists in one hand and held them above my head, while with the other he guides himself into me and forcefully thrusts himself inside me when he knows he was in the right place. It felt like I was being ripped from the inside out, I felt like I was being broken and that there wasn't a part of me now that wasn't destroyed in every way that was possible to be. And what made it all worse was that I couldn't even fight back, I just laid there in pain and misery and kept my eyes closed the whole time._

"_There you go Bella, it's all over. That wasn't so bad, now was it?" He asked after he was done with me._

_I wanted to scream at him "Yes you filthy pig, it was horrible" But all I could do was whisper "Guess not"_

_He turned and walked out the door, but before he left he told me that I couldn't tell anyone at all and that he would find out if I did and thanked me as he turned the corner to go down the stairs. My father still hadn't (and I don't think he wanted to) put my door back up from when he broke it down._

_I just turned my head the other way and cried myself to sleep. After that night every time I have a shower I scrub myself at least 5 times over before I get out._

_**End Flashback**_

Once I could get around better (which I forced myself to get better after that night, didn't want to be 'looked after' by anyone again) I had to start doing dinner and small stuff at first but I am right back up to doing everything I did before my so called 'fall'. And the yelling came back worse than ever if that was even possible and he still hits me but is more careful about it. He never hit my face or anywhere that I couldn't cover it up, if he could help it.

I soon went back to school and I started avoiding people and I'd jump at any loud noises as well as sudden movements. But with every step I take it's like about a million tiny daggers being shoved repeatedly up and down my spine I have pain killers but I don't want to take them during the day if I can help it because I needed to be awake and alert at school. Luckily I have Amy, she's the only one that knows my secret, knows what hell I go through every day after school and even during it with the likes of Tanya, Jess and Lauren the school bitches and town sluts and Mike Newton always trying to get me to go out with him and touch me like I was his possession.

Amy is my rock, the most caring person that I know of, she is always trying to tell me to report him or run away and that she would run away with me. I really like her; she is more of a sister to me than just a friend. We both have similar likes, dislikes and hobbies. She was 5'1-ish with light brown hair that hung to her shoulders; her eyes are blue with a little green in them that always made me think of the crystal clear water of some tropical sea. Even though she doesn't think this, to me she is more beautiful than Tanya, Jess and Lauren combined. We had most of our classes together and she really knows how to make me smile.

**_A/N:- Ok I hope you like it so far, PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS! Please again BE NICE no matter whether you like this story or not for I don't mind either way I just that this is my first fanfic and even writting a story plus the idea came from something personal._**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!! til next chapter_**


	2. Fateful Day

_**A/N:- Ok here is Chapter two! Any questions just review and ask me as well as let me know what you think and all that!**_

**_Still Don't own anything Twilight related!!_**

_**Chapter Two: Fateful Day**_

Today was going to be either hell, like every other day, or it was just going to go by without anything happening (which almost never happens but a girl can dream right?) and I feel like something was going to happen to change things in my life. I don't know why but I just could. Like the first day I saw THEM about a year ago, before Charlie pushed me down the stairs.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Amy and I walk into the cafeteria and as we walked to our usual table, we saw at the table two away from ours that is normally empty, we saw five of the most beautiful and perfect looking people I have ever seen._

"_Amy, do you know who they are?" I asked_

_Nodding her head Amy answered "Yea they are the new students here; they are Dr. Cullen and his wife's foster kids. They are all together with each other. The Blonde female and the BIG guy with the curly brown-black hair are going out; the short spiky black haired girl and the guy with the sandy blonde hair are going out. The blonde girl and the sandy haired guy are twins as far as I know. I don't know their names, apart from the guy with the reddish brown hair. That's Edward Cullen."_

_We took our seats and ate in silence; I couldn't stop myself from staring at them. Amy had her back to them in her normal seat, so when she wasn't looking at me I was staring at the Cullen's. I only glanced at the others for my eyes were glued on Edward and he looked up to me and our eyes locked and I felt my cheeks go red with the blush that I knew I had. He just looked like he was searching and concentrating really hard on something and not finding what he was looking for, so he just looked back to the table._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

At school as we walked into the cafeteria, Tanya, Jess and Lauren walked up to us as soon as we were inside. Tanya was tall with strawberry blonde hair that hung down to her waist. She wore a mini skirt that was barely covering her butt and her top was so low cut I'm surprised it was allowed to be worn at school. Her outfit was strategically planned to accentuate all of her curves. She always gets what she wants by any means that she can think of.

She marched right up to us and said "Don't even think about going anywhere near Edward Cullen today I have my eyes set on him so don't even bother to even look at him. You would more than likely just burn his eyes out with your ugliness and bore him to death." She turned and walked over to the others laughing.

Amy and I just looked at each other before Amy shouted to Tanya. "Well Tanya that would be KINDA hard if teachers ask us to talk to him or something like that. And unlike you we're not rude enough to ignore someone just because you tell us to, you half-brained blonde idiot." And with that we just turned and walked over to our table giggling, I stopped as soon as I started though because it hurt to laugh. As I sat down, on top of my normal back pain, a sharp pain shoots through my right side and I sucked in a sharp breath as I wince and clutch my right side. Amy turned to look at me worriedly and was sitting next to me in a second.

"What's wrong?? Oh my god! What did he do to you this time? Why don't you do something about this?" She berated me with worry and sadness written on face and in her voice with a little hint of anger. She was holding both my arms which made me wince even more and she looked at her hands and then back at my face with tears in her eyes and she let go of my arms very quickly and looked down at the table "I am s-s-so s-s-sorry Bells, I d-d-didn't know that your arms were hurt too. But please tell me what happened, you know you can trust me with anything."

I sighed and took a deep and shaky breath "It was my fault, I really should have been paying more attention to the time, but I was doing my homework in my room and I didn't have much left to do so I thought that I had plenty of time before Charlie got home to finish it. But I was wrong and I didn't have dinner ready in time for Charlie when he got home and he came up the stairs and grabbed me from behind. He punched me for a bit but then got a hold of my ear and dragged me back down the stairs and pushed me into the counter in the kitchen. It's nothing really, just bruises." As I finished I made to reach the bottle of water I had, but winced again when I lifted my arm up.

_Oh god I hope Amy didn't see that_

But no such luck because Amy's face was full of worry, sadness and something else when she looked over at me again.

"Oh my god! We have soooo got to get to the hospital or something!!" She said while trying to find a place to hug me, but couldn't.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!" I shouted and everyone in the cafeteria looked at us, I noticed the Cullen's sitting at their table, two away from ours again. The one with odd reddish brown hair was looking at me with a slightly shocked look on his face but then he, along with the others, looked away quickly, but he still had a weird expression on his face almost like he was really concentrating on something. Amy grabbed my hand gently and led me to the girls' bathroom, the whole way I was limping and had a feeling like I was being watched, I looked back once over my shoulder to see a pair of gold topaz eyes meet mine. After making sure no one was in there, she turned to me and said

"Look Bells, it's not going to take long before someone notices that you always wear winter clothes no matter what the season is and you can't keep doing this and protecting him, your better than this and I....... and I.... d-don't w-want to lose my best friend. You're more like a sister to me. PLEASE YOU HAVE TO DO SOMETHING FOR YOURSELF OR I AM GOING TO DO SOMETHING FOR YOU!!"

I was shocked I have never seen Amy this angry about anything EVER. "I-I-it's ok Amy you d-don't have to w-worry about m-me, I'll b-be f-fine!!!" I sobbed to her and gave a very small smile.

The bell went then and it was off to biology, one of the only subject I liked and also one of the only classes without Amy and I think that it was good to not have to sit next to her with her worrying looks at the moment I just don't think I could handle it. When I was at the door about to walk in, Mike came up behind me and grabbed my butt, I don't know why I did (maybe my instincts were finally kicking in) but for some reason I turned to tell him off and I regretted it straight away.

The pain in my right side shoot up and down that whole side of my body and I clearly heard a popping sound followed by more pain and I could hardly breathe, I grabbed the right side of my rib cage and doubled over in pain while Mike was trying to say he was sorry, trying not to laugh while he did. He helped me up by grabbing my arm only to hurt me more as he held tightly to the tender area. With tears in my eyes I started to push away as best as I could until out of nowhere Mike was gone and his hand was replaced by a very soft, gentle and Ice cold hand, which was very soothing and calming. Even though I had thick long sleeves on to cover the bruises up I could still feel the coolness of the hand, and as I looked up in shock with tears running down my cheek I saw the most beautiful person I have ever seen with the most interesting golden butterscotch topaz eyes that I felt like I could look into forever and in a voice that was like music but as smooth as velvet say.

"Are you alright? Do you need me to take you to the nurse?"

"N-n-no I'll....b-b-be alright......I j-just want.....t-to sit down at.....my d-desk" I said back to him in between taking in short quick breaths. He helped me to my seat and seeing as he was my lab partner he sat down next to me. Even though we sat next to each other every day this was the first time that he'd ever spoken to me. His first day all he did was glare at me so I thought he hated me, even though he didn't even know me.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_I walked into Biology and over to my table, I was the only one that didn't have a partner but I didn't mind, once I had my things out and was doodling on my notebook when I heard the teacher talking to someone. I look up to see that Edward Cullen walking up to my table, there were no other seats available in the class so he had no choice._

_When he sat down I went to introduce myself but saw that he was sitting as far away from me as the table allowed and had his hand over his mouth and nose like he could smell a foul smell, I turned my head and smelled my hair that fell over my shoulder but all I could smell was my favourite strawberry shampoo. When I looked back he was glaring at me with eyes that were darker than the darkest black and filled with so much hatred and another emotion that I didn't understand nor could I even pick what Emotion it was._

_As soon as the bell went, he was out of the class room impossibly fast before anyone had a chance to even start to pack their things up. _

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself before now. I'm Edward Cullen. I'm sorry for Mike Newton's behaviour; I hope he didn't hurt you?" He said while trying to look me in the eyes, but I kept my head down. Partly to try and hide my tears that annoyingly didn't want to stop and partly because I didn't know if I could look at him without being dazzled, so I answered him while looking down at the desk.

"I'm Isabella swan, but I prefer to be called Bella. And n-no he didn't h-hurt me really. You see I f-f-fall down a lot and I tripped really badly last night and I am really rather sore from it that's all. B-b-but thanks for your concern and your help for pulling him off me." I smiled at him as I had looked up while I finished my sentence.

Right then Tanya, Jess and Lauren walked into the room and saw that I was talking to Edward and Tanya almost screamed at me while pointing her index finger in my face.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO TALK TO HIM YOU LITTLE BITCH!!!" Then she slapped me across my face. All I could do was look at her in shock and tears started to fall down my cheeks again, next thing I heard brought more tears to roll down the sides of my face.

"What did you do that for Tanya? There was no need to do that. I have already told you I have no interest in you and I would very much like it if you would leave me and those I consider my friends ALONE please." Edward said politely but very sternly, with a tone of authority to it.

Wow I couldn't believe he stood up for me, why would he do that? He only just met me! I started to hyperventilate and that only made my ribs hurt more.

I looked up in time to see Tanya's face as she walked away, I wish I had a camera and took a photo of it. The look of shock, rejection and disgusted anger was classic to say the least. I managed to choke out a small laugh but stopped and winced because it caused me pain and Tanya heard it and muttered darkly "You'll pay, you worthless little bitch."

This just made me more upset. I was sobbing and that caused me more pain yet again as well as making me wince, which I am sure that Edward, noticed because he put a very gentle arm around my shoulder and looked at me. He seemed to be looking for something for he surprised me with.

"I could take you to see my father? He is a doctor and he can look you over and then you wouldn't have to go to the hospital, I can drop you off at home after if you like?" He asked me so sincerely and sweetly that I couldn't help but look up and be met with his strange, yet beautiful, coloured eyes.

I have never in my life been spoken to so nicely, like I mattered and like I was worth something, like this ever by anyone other than Amy and my grandmother before she died, he shouldn't be worried about me. I'm not worth it; I'm just plain and broken Bella. I definitely am not worth having this beautifully handsome, sweet and gentlemanly boy being so nice to me.

More tears began to fall down my cheeks. Oh god why was I crying? AT SCHOOL no less. Why was I reacting like this? I put my head in my hands to try and cover my face and the fact that I was crying, I didn't want him to see me like this (I didn't want anyone to see me like this, not even Amy) I just hope I covered the bruise on my neck well enough today.

I heard a sharp intake of breath and the next thing I knew, Edward's cool and perfectly smooth hand was under my chin gently lifting my head up to look at him, he had such a strange emotion on his face, it almost looked sad? And then he brought his other hand up and they were on either side of my face and wiping the tears from my cheeks, he then moved one away to gently place it around my shoulders and he put his other arm up and addressed the teacher.

"Excuse me Mr. Meynell, but I think Bella here needs to go to the nurse's office so I'm going to take her there, if that's alright?" Everyone in the class turned and looked at us and I turned into Edward's chest to hide the blush that was creeping up my face.

"Yes sure Mr. Cullen. Feel better Miss. Swan" Mr. Meynell said to us as we left the room. Edward placed a hand around my waist very carefully as he pulled me towards the office and I looked up at him in horror. Oh no Charlie was so going to find out about this. Edward looked down at me and smiled a crooked grin that took my breath away and made me blink. "Why are you taking me to the office? Please don't! I don't need to, I'm alright really" I asked and pleaded with him.

"It's alright Bella, I already figured out that you didn't want anyone to know how bad you really are so I'm just going to get you excused from school for the rest of the day so I can take you to my father who can look at you, that way no one else would know what really was wrong but me, you and my father." He said back to me while rubbing soothing circles with his thumb on my left cheek and I was instantly calm. I just smiled back and tucked my head into his chest again to hide another blush. Man what was my body doing, it's embarrassing. Don't get me wrong I liked being in Edward's arms for some strange reason and it was almost like I was meant to be there for I just fit so perfectly to the shape of his hard cold body.

We walked into the office. Mrs. Cook looked up from whatever she was doing and looked at Edward and me, with a really weird look in her eyes but she quickly composed herself.

"How can I help you?" She asked.

"Bella here is not feeling well so I thought I'd take her home and get my father to look at her, she doesn't wish to see the nurse. You think you could excuse her for the rest of the day and maybe tomorrow as well?" Edward told her. Wow how can he do that! All I could do was just stand there and stare in amazement while still panting through clenched teeth and clutching my right side, which hurt even more with every breath I took.

Mrs. Cook said we were excused and we headed out to the parking lot to a silver Volvo. He started opening the passenger door for me and was about to help me into the car when I came to my senses.

"Hey! What about my car?? I can drive myself you know?" I angrily said to him.

"I'll have one of my siblings to bring it to your place, if you give me the key? It's going to be alright Bella. You do not need to worry. Everything is going to be alright" He said gently and softly while he rubbed soothing circles into my back, it helps a little and with that he helps me into his car very carefully but I still winced in pain. He said sorry and I told him it wasn't his fault. I bit my lip while he drove to his house, I'm guessing, and then I looked over at the speedometer. WHAT THE? Man how fast does he want to drive!

"WHOW SLOW DOWN WOULD YOU?" I screamed but my ribs protested and I ended up gasping in pain and I really couldn't breathe now, so I was panting while trying to catch my breath.

"Calm down Bella we are almost there, just try and calm down please you're not helping yourself out by panicking over my driving. Besides I really want to get you to my father quickly because I really don't like how you're breathing sounds" He said placing a hand on my shoulder gently.

My jaw drops as we pull up to a wonderful and HUGE white house, it has three stories and the porch was one that wrapped all the way around and there was at least one balcony that I could see on the third floor. He parks the car as close to the house as he could and really quickly, almost inhumanly quick, opens my door and carries me into the house bridal-style. Sitting down on one of the three white double couches was sitting two very beautiful people, they had the same completion as Edward but they were also so different.

They looked up at us in shock as we walked in and I saw that the woman had a heart shaped face and Caramel coloured wavy hair and the man I recognised as Dr. Cullen, but they had the same odd eye colour as Edward does. Dr. Cullen stepped forward, with a thoughtful expression on his face looking straight at Edward.

"Son, why did you bring Miss. Swan home and what happened to her?" He asked.

_Wow Dr. Cullen has a really good memory from the one and only time I had ever gone to the hospital_ I thought.

"Dad, Bella seems to have sustained some injuries from a fall but when I asked if she wanted me to take her to the hospital, she completely freaked out and I didn't want to stress her too much when there was clearly something VERY wrong. I also, for some reason, didn't want to let her out of my sight, so I brought her here to you and she agreed." Edward explained to his father.

I tried to wave like there was nothing wrong as bad as Edward made it out to be but that was not a smart move because I winced and cried out in pain, concern was splashed across Edward's and his dad's face as he rushed to inspect what was wrong with me, he instructed to Edward to place me on the couch but Edward pointed out that the couches were not that big and the couch in his room was bigger. So Edward, careful not to jolt me too much, walked up the stairs to his room on the third floor and when I looked around I was shocked, the room was gorgeous. One wall was shelf after shelf after shelf of CD's and books next to it was a very complicated stereo system and a big flat screen TV but on the other side of the room was just a wall of glass and at the back wall was big double glass doors that open up to a small balcony, that had two deck chairs and a small table. To one corner of the room there was a doorway and from what I could see there was a beautiful white grand piano sitting in the room.

Edward placed me down gingerly and gently, It barely felt like he was moving at all and Edward's Dad came over with a black doctors bag in one hand and knelt down by my side "Hello again Bella. Can I lift up your shirt, to take a better look at your side please?" I bit my bottom lip, would they see that my injuries were far worse than from just a simple fall? Would they tell my dad? Could I trust them and tell them what's been happening to me? Does Dr. Cullen think something is up with me from when he treated my back?

For some strange reason I felt like I wanted to tell Edward and his father everything, they were just so nice to me and I just can't help but think that I could trust them and that they would help me, but could I really trust that feeling?

"Really I am alright it's just that I am really clumsy and I took a bad fall, not like the bad fall I had about a year ago, don't know if you remember that Dr. Cullen, but my dad took a look and he said it was ok and that it was just bruised." I said in a vain attempted to stop them from finding out, even though it made me feel guilty for lying to them for some reason, but Dr. Cullen just insisted.

"Bella, please you can call me Carlisle. And I really do need to take a look for your breathing really isn't sounding good." He smiled and I started to panic when Edward, who was sitting on the arm of the couch above my head, smiled down at me. "It's ok Bella, Carlisle just wants to make sure you have nothing broken, that's all!" He said.

So I gave in. "o-o-ok........t-t-then" I said trying to catch my breath.

I tried to sit up but I winced and my breathing caught in my throat, Edward placed both his hands behind my shoulders to help me sit up and I was momentarily distracted as an electric current ran down my spine warming it up as it went, I was pulled back out of my thoughts by Carlisle asking if it was alright to take my top off again so I complied and I tried to lift my top up but it hurt too much and cried out in pain. Carlisle's expert hands were on me in a flash. They were just as cold as Edward's was.

"Where does it hurt Bella?"

"H-h-here..." I pointed to the right side of my rib cage in between pants "and.....my....b-b-back, b-b-but......that's.....b-b-been like.....t-t-that s-s-since....my f-f-fall.......last y-y-year...." I managed to choke out. "Please.....don't.....c-c-call C-Char-m-my d-d-dad!!" I said before I passed out from the pain.

**_A/N:- You know that drill, review and give me your thoughts please!! also if you read this story and think that some parts resemble other stories and all that, please know that I do read A LOT! so I have gathered a lot of insiration from them but this story Idea/plot is totaly mine. NO COPYRIGHT INFINGEMENT IS INTENDED IF ANYONE IS AFFENDED OK!!!!_**


	3. Revelations

_**A/N:- I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE LIKE THIS STORY SO FAR, I HAVE MORE TO IT HOWEVER I WANT TO SEE WHAT EVERYONE THINKS OF THIS STORY BEFORE ADDING MORE!! SO PLEASE REVIEW AFTER THIS CHAPTER!!**_

_**AGAIN I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT!!**_

_**Chapter Three: Revelations**_

When I woke I was lying on comfortable bed, I wasn't in pain and someone with an ice cold hand was holding mine. I slowly open my eyes to see that I was in an electric blue and silver room with a white ceiling. In front of me there was a wall of glass that also had a door in it that lead out to a balcony, looking to my right I saw someone sitting with their head down on the bed next to me that had Reddish-Brown hair. Oh my god! He stayed with me, where ever I am.

"Ed-Edward?" I asked.

"Oh Bella your awake, I have been so worried!" He said with evident relief in his velvety voice. Why was he worried about worthless plain and ugly me?

"W-w-where am I?"

I looked at his beautifully perfect face and he looked sad but relieved at the same time. He squeezed my hand and that weird electric shock went up my arm and I quickly looked into his eyes to see if he had felt that too and he looked like he did. He placed his other hand on the side of my face and looked me dead in the eyes and said

"After you passed out we had no choice but to take you to the hospital, Bella. I'm so sorry, I know you didn't want to but lucky for you we did because you had 5 broken ribs and one of them punctured your lung. Also your back was twisted out of place so that had to be straightened. We didn't tell anyone your name though and Carlisle pulled some strings and you were only in there long enough to treat you and then we brought you back to the house. Now Bella you are going to have to tell me the truth about how you got your injuries, they were too severe for a simple fall no matter how bad. Carlisle is going to be back soon and will want to know, I thought you may feel more comfortable telling me and I can explain it to him for you if you want me to?"

"It's ok Edward, but thank you for bringing me back to your house. Did you tell my father where I was?" I was really worried now, I would so be dead when I went back to him and I really didn't ever want to go back there again. I wanted to stay with this beautiful, kind, sweet, gentle golden eyed boy from school who had only known me for less than half an hour, even though we did share a biology table and were lab partners. We never spoke to each other if it wasn't necessary, but he cared, for whatever reason, about plain, ugly, worthless and broken old me. If he wanted me to stay that is, otherwise I'd just ask for help to get away from my father's reach.

"Shhhh Bella, Calm down or you will mess up your recovery! We have not called your father yet but we will have to soon if you don't tell us what happened to you." He said while stroking the side of my face and I instantly calmed down at his touch, but why? Could I be? No I can't be? Can I?

"Well I'll tell you if you promise me you're not going to hate me or think less of me for it?" I said.

"Bella, why would I think less of the most beautiful and selfless person I have ever met? Who has suffered so much for some reason and I want to know so that I can help you! I don't know if you feel the same way but I think that I am falling in love with you. I think I've liked you since my very first day I saw you and I want to get to know you better and see where our futures lead us, so please Bella tell me?"

WOW! Did he just say he was falling in love with me? I think I feel the same way, but I don't know. I do however want to spend more time with him to get to know him. What should I say to him? I feel like I should be open and honest with them all, if I wanted their help they had a right to know and I think that I could be starting to have feelings for Edward, so I guess there is really no way around this, I mean I really am a horrid liar. But I would rather tell everyone myself that way they get everything all from me.

"Edward, I will tell you but I want to tell you all. I think I fell the same way for you, but I don't know. I do know that I want to get to know you more and all that though." I looked down at my hands that were folded in my lap. "Um...so if I'm going to be spending more time with you maybe I could get to know your family if you want me to. After I could tell you my story. I think it would be best to tell you and your family everything myself though, Alright?" I asked while looking straight at him. Man he really did look gorgeous! I asked while looking straight at him. Man he really did look gorgeous!

"Sure Bella just let me get everyone in here. I think Carlisle just got home anyway." He said back to me. He smiled and squeezed my hand and bent down to place a very soft and sweet kiss on my forehead before he left the room. He was back before I thought possible and his whole family came in behind him. Edward came to sit beside me on the bed and helped me to sit up a bit more and placed an arm around my shoulders. I moulded myself into his stone cold chest and was very comfortable where I was. I looked up at him and he look back at me and we smiled at each other.

"Bella this is my family, everybody this is Bella." He introduced. "Okay Bella, can you tell us what's been happening to you please." He finished.

Well I better get this over and done with. I took a deep breath, opened my mouth and told them everything. I feel like I have finally found people I can trust, I just hope that I still can after this.

"Well everybody, when I was born my mother wasn't in too good a condition and my father didn't care too much about me so his mother, my Grandmother, named me. When I was 4 my mother died, I don't know how she died I was never told any details and I was always yelled at and blamed for it by my dad. But his mother was always there to say don't listen to him and be strong, she passed away when I was 8.

After that Charlie treaded me more like a slave rather than a daughter and I felt, as well as being told, that I was nothing more than a complication to him. He made me do the cooking and the cleaning, whenever I didn't do something to his liking he would yell and shove me around, but that was it at first. Until one day I wanted to go to this birthday party for my best friend Amy, who by the way knows everything about what Charlie does to me. Anyway...he had been drinking and I pushed the subject and I know I really shouldn't have but I really wanted to go and he turned around and punched me. I was only 10 years old then and every day since he's knocked down my door but never put it back up and he comes into my room at night time and punches me for no good reason.

If I do something wrong I get punched and kicked when I fall down from his punches. Once I was pushed down the stairs. That was the only time I went to hospital and Charlie never left my side so I never had a chance to say anything and with Charlie being the chief of police no one questioned us too much. But now my back hurts all the time and if I move wrong I can dislocate some of my vertebras' in my spine all over again, which I guess finally happened.

After that I had to take it easy and go to physiotherapy, which I finished 2 months ago, so I couldn't do anything around the house and I dared to think that maybe he had changed and maybe he regretted pushing me down the stairs, but I was soon proved wrong not long after.

I overheard him talking on the phone to his good friend Billy Black, from La Push, and Charlie asked if he could send over his son Jacob to look after, and I quote, "his slack ass, handy caped child' so they could go fishing. The last day that Jacob was there he raped me and in doing so broke what little was left of myself respect and will to live. I couldn't even fight back because of the condition I was already in and plus he said he'd draw it out if I tried to; I shamefully believed him and regretfully gave in.

The day you saved me from Mike Newton, was the day after I lost track of time and dinner was not on the table by the time Charlie got home from work and he was really drunk and he got angry. He grabbed me and dragged me down the stairs into the kitchen and threw me into the counter...."

I left it there. I really couldn't continue because I had started to sob quietly, the next thing I knew I was very gently pulled into Edward's lap and both his strong arms were around me. He held me so I was cradled against his stone hard chest and he was rocking us back and forth.

"Shhh Bella, it's ok I will never let him or anyone else ever hurt you again. We'll figure something out to help you stay away from there. We may have to wait till your 18 but we will find a way I promise you this Bella! No matter what! Now that I found you I don't want to lose you."

Oh my god! He sounded so sad; he shouldn't sound so sad over me. Maybe he really does care.

"Please I don't want to get any of you into trouble because of me, I'm not worth it." I cried out and sobbed.

The woman that I saw the day Edward took me to his home, came forward and sat on the other side of the bed that Edward wasn't on and picked up my hand and said "Oh don't be silly dear, of cause your worth it. Anyone that makes Edward happy makes us happy and we would be glad to help you in any way that we can. I'm Esme by the way, Edward's Mother." All I could do was smile at her.

Then Carlisle stepped forward and took my hand from Esme to check my pulse with cool fingers. "Hello Bella, how do you feel?" He said.

"I'm alright, a bit stiff and sore but nothing that I can't handle. I am also a little thirsty and hungry. How long was I out for Dr. Cullen?" I asked him and he looked at me while his smile grew a little bit.

"Bella, it's alright to call me Carlisle and it's been a week since you passed out. But you would have woken up a few days ago; I just thought that it was better to keep you sedated for a few more days, so I hope you don't mind. I contacted the school and had Edward gather all your assignments and write down any notes for you so you didn't miss a thing. I will talk to your father for you and see what I can do, but I really don't want to send you back to him if this is what happens on a daily basis, but I don't see what else we can do right now. But I promise you Bella, just like Edward has, that we will do anything and everything we can to help you get away from him." Tears started to fall down my cheeks when he finished saying this. Even after they heard my story, they still wanted to help me.

"Th-th-thank y-you Carlisle, but w-w-why do you c-c-care so much about an ordinary, worthless, little will to live, broken little thing like me? There is nothing much left to s-s-save so you may as well just let me d-d-die." I cried back to him.

Everyone just looked in shock at me. Then the tall blonde girl who was standing in the corner walked up to me. She had shining golden hair that reached down to her lower back. Her beauty made Tanya look like a hobo. Everything about her body was just perfect in every way, making her look more like a runway model than I high school student. When she reached the edge of the bed she looked down at me, everyone had a stunned look on their faces when she said.

"Look we will not simply let you die! Not when my brother here is in love with you. I personally don't want to live with him if anything was to happen to you, not when you're his first girlfriend ok. I'm Rosalie by the way." She said. The way she said it sounded like she didn't really like me but at the same time she really would help me out almost like she knows what I'm going through.

I looked up at Edward in shock. Wow he really does have feelings for me. Again I was about to say something but Esme spoke up next.

"Well I think that Edward and Carlisle should go and discuss how we are going to handle things because I am sure Bella would like to have a nice warm shower and a decent meal seeing as she looks as if she hasn't had anything decent for a very long time. But first let me introduce you to the rest of the family. This is Alice..." She said pointing to the little girl with black spiky hair who seemed to be very excited and had way too many cups of coffee.

"Hi Bella, we are going to be great friends you and I." Alice said. I smiled at her and then looked back to Esme as she continued.

"This is Emmett..." She pointed to the muscular guy with curly brownish black hair standing just behind her; he waved enthusiastically at me with a big grin on his face.

"Hey there Bellsy, how's it going?" He said in a booming voice that almost hurt my ears.

"I'll be better when I can hear again." I smiled at him and gave a short laugh while pretending to cover my ears. Everyone in the room burst out laughing then and Emmett just smiled an evil cheeky smile and said "Oh we are going to have soo much fun together, that is if the little pixie here and Eddie boy there next to you don't hog you all to themselves." I rolled my eyes at him, but I could see him being like the big brother I have never had but always wanted. Edward just looked at him and made a hissing noise under his breath that I don't think I was meant to hear and said "Don't call me Eddie, Emmett."

"Rosalie you just met." She didn't say anything else to me; she merely glared at me and stormed out of the room. Edward just rubbed my back and whispered "Just ignore her she'll come around, it's not your fault." I nodded my understanding and looked back to Esme who continued.

"This is Jasper..." She pointed to the man standing just to the right of the door frame, with a small smile on his face. He had sandy blonde wavy hair and was very tall and lean; he stands sort of like a soldier in those olden day war movies about the civil war or something like that. He took one step further into the room so I could see him better and his smile was very warm and comforting, yet it brightened up his face and smiled in return as well as felt my face grow warm with it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bella." He said in a southern accent that sounded soft and calming.

"It's nice to meet you too J-J-Jasper" I said smiling and blushing a little bit. "You have been all really so nice to me, even though I am only a stranger to you. But I really do think I am worth it though and I don't know however I can repay you for your kindness? I do thank you very much, it means a lot to me seeing as I'm not used to having so many people be so nice to me and care." I looked down as I said the last part.

"Awwww its ok dear, besides like Rosalie said Edward has not had a girlfriend let alone someone he cares about as much as he does for you before. Well other than us, his family, but we don't count like that. We don't want to see you hurt because you make him seem more alive. Now Edward you and Carlisle go and talk, while Alice and I help Bella out and well meet you down in the dining room ok?" She looked at Edward and smiled, Edward looked down at me and gave me a hug and kissed my forehead with the softest kiss that was so sweet and made my heart flutter. "I'll see you sooner than you know ok, Bella?

I smiled at him, blushed and kissed his cheek. "Don't take too long, I miss you already." Whoa where did that come from? Wow I really do love him! Huh, well what do you know, I have finally found someone I can trust and to love. Who knows everything about me but still wants to be with me anyway.

He walked out of the room after Carlisle and Alice came closer and helped me off the bed while Esme went to make me breakfast.

Alice handed me a pile of clothes and lead me to a door next to the bed and opened it for me to go in. Man what a large bathroom I just walked into. I had a shower, in a shower that I swear you could lay down in it was so big, and got dressed into the dark blue skinny jeans, light blue long sleeved top that has silver embroidery on it and black ballet flats that were handed to me. I placed my hair into a loose ponytail before walking to the door. Whoever got me these clothes sure has some taste and not to mention money.

I walked back out to the bedroom, to see that Alice was sitting on the bed waiting for me. She flits to my side, grabs my hand and starts walking to the door and we head to the dining room. When we got closer, I could smell breakfast cooking, and I don't think I have smelled food so delicious before. We stepped into a long rectangular room with a large and very long 10 seat dining table that looked very old but was beautifully restored and maintained. The walls were off white and beige stripped wallpaper that looked both classy yet inviting and was only faint so it didn't hurt the eyes or make you feel dizzy like some other stripped wallpaper does.

Alice sat me down and Esme placed a plate full of all the things you could have in a cooked breakfast on it. I looked up at Esme's kind and motherly face with wide eyes and tears welling up in them, with a big grateful smile. Man I wish I had a mum like her!

"I didn't know what you liked dear, so I just put a bit of everything on. I hope that's ok." She said smiling a beautiful smile at me.

"Oh no it's wonderful Esme, thank you sooo much! I have not had someone make me breakfast since my grandmother looked after me and taught me most of the things I know. So thank you again for being so nice to me." I replied back to her and I stood up and gave her a hug and she hugged me gently back.

I sat back down and started to eat when Edward walked in and took the seat next to me. He placed a hand on the small of my back and smiled at me with that crooked grin I love so much. I smiled back at him and leant over and gave him a kiss on the cheek and his smile just got bigger.

"Told you I would be back before you knew it. After you have breakfast do you want to go and do something together out of the house or would you prefer to just stay in?" He asked me.

"I don't mind what we do today so long as I'm with you." I replied, as I ate the last mouthful of food I could possibly fit in. "Thank you again Esme that was honestly the most deliciously mouth watering meal that I have ever had. And you were right before when you said that I looked like I hadn't had a decent meal for a long time. I haven't been allowed to use too much of the food for myself and only could have breakfast and dinner but I was never ever aloud to eat anything too big for the meals I could eat. School days were the only time I could have more to eat but I couldn't eat much anyway." I said to Esme who had come to collect my dishes.

"Well it was my pleasure to make it for you and I am really glad that you enjoyed it, sweetie." She said.

As she started to walk away to wash the dishes I stood up and turned to face her. "Esme I can clean my dishes if you would like or at least help you do them." I said to her. She just turned and looked at me with a small gentle but warm smile on her face.

"No dear, you are our guest and the guest doesn't do the chores around here. But thank you for your thoughtful offer. Now you go and have fun with Edward and try to take it easy, ok Bella?" She said to me. I smiled and nodded my head. I turned back to Edward only to see that he was right next to me. Wow when did he get there? I hadn't even heard the chair move.

"So what did you have in mind to do today?" I asked him. He just smiled at me and thought for a second.

"How would you like to go somewhere where we can talk just you and me without anyone eavesdropping on us?" He said while looking around at everyone with a humorous look on his face and in his eyes at the end there.

"Um......Ok why not. Lead the way and I'll follow." I said and motioned for him to walk first, but being the gentleman that he is he motioned for me to walk ahead of him out of the door. There were a few snickers behind me and I looked to see Emmett trying not to laugh but not doing a good job. I turned away and blushed and Edward made a funny noise that sounded like he hissed, again it was at Emmett. I smiled at this and we walked out the front door and into his silver Volvo.

"So....um....Where are we going? Or is it a surprise? I should probably tell you now that I hate surprises." I asked him as he drove out of their driveway. He just looked at me and smiled. "Oh I know that, and it's just a place I like to go to think and I would like to show you. I would have liked it to be sunny but it's just as beautiful in this weather, not as beautiful as you." He said back to me while he drove out through the winding road, with trees on both sides. We turned down a dead end road and stopped at the end of a trail.

"We're going hiking? Are you sure that's wise with my clumsiness and my injuries?" I asked him. I was really worried but I tried to compose my face before he read it on there, when I looked at him I know that he saw how worried I was for he placed a cold hand around my waist and my heart started to hammer away and the look on his face made me think he could hear it as much as I could feel it. But how was that possible, he must really have good hearing.

"I'm sure it's going to be just fine, besides I'm here to help you." He said with an amused look on his face and we headed off into the bush together. We hiked for what felt like ages til we finally got to this amazing meadow, with purple, yellow and white Freesia's everywhere and it was perfectly round. I breathed in and I loved the smell, it was calming and comforting and cleared the mind so it was free to think. I went to sit on the ground and Edward stopped me to place a blanket under us and we sat down together in each other's arms. And I sighed happily.

"This place is absolutely beautiful, Edward. Thank you for showing me your private little Meadow." I looked up to his perfect face and smiled at him.

Edward looked down at me, our eyes met and he smiled my favourite crooked grin and my heart went wild. If he can hear that, like before, that is seriously embarrassing and what happens? I blush.

"Bella, I want this to be our meadow. With everything you have been through I know you may not believe me when I say this but you are really the most beautiful, selfless, kind and honest, funny without trying to be person that I have ever met. And I want to treat you the way you deserve to be treated, and I want to show you that not all guys are scumbags and jerks. You are worth every second of my time and I vow to you that I will get you out of that hell hole of a situation where you can be safe in my arms. I love you Bella with everything that I am and have, I give you my heart so that you don't have to be alone when I can't be with you!" He said to me, while looking me dead straight in the eyes with a piercing, burning emotion in them and they were boring down into mine.

"Th-thank you Edward, they are the nicest words that anyone has ever said to me for a long time, other than my Amy or my Grandmother before she past. It really means a lot to me. And I trust you with my life, heart and soul and from what you have done for me already, even though you had barely known me, I know that you'll do your best to help me. So I'll follow you where ever you go, no matter what!" I said back to him looking into his eyes and letting the words just flow from my heart. We continued to stare into eat others eyes and he started to lean down so that his face was inches from mine and said in a soft voice that was barely a whisper "I want to try something with you Bella, if you allow me to?" He looked down at my lips and got a fraction of an inch closer to me, my mind was a blank and I really couldn't think of anything coherent right at the moment but I was able to say "S-s-sure Edward, I'd allow you to d-d-do anything with me."

He Smiled and closed the tiny gap that was left between us and pressed his cool hard, yet gentle lips to mine in a kiss that was full of passion but I could tell that he was slightly holding back but trying to make up for it with the emotions behind it. I lifted my arms up and grabbed his hair in my fists and pressed myself closer to him. He traced my lips with his tongue wanting entrance and I parted my lips and the kiss deepened, yet he never let me get my tongue in his mouth in a way that was both exciting and teasing but in a good way and his sweet smelling breath entered my mouth every time he did it, I couldn't help the moan that escaped my mouth and his lips turned up at the corners in a smile at the sound and deepened the kiss a little bit more than I thought was possible before he pulled back to look at me. I was gasping for air, but in a good way, and his was ragged. I smiled at him and said

"I love you, Edward Cullen." He returned my smile and replied

"I love you too, Bella Swan." He held me close, gave me a peck on the lips and we wrapped our arms around each other and we just sat there til it started to get dark.

"We should get back to the house Bella, its school tomorrow and I don't want you to get sick."

"Oh I wish we could stay here forever like this" I said back to him as we got up and hiked back to the car and drove home.

**_A/N:- WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT? WILL EVERYTHING STAY ALL HAPPY LIKE OR IS HER BAD LUCK GOING TO COME INTO PLAY? STAY TUNED FOR WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!!_**

**_REVIEW PLEASE!!_**


	4. Many Sides To Being Shocked

_**A/N:- HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER. THANKS FOR THOSE OD YOU THAT HAS READ AND REVIEWED, IT WAS WONDERFUL TO HEAR THAT YOU LIKE IT AND ALSO THANKS TO THOSE WHO ADDED ME TO THEIR FAVOURITES LIST AND THAT.**_

**_NOW WITHOUT FURTHER ADUE THE CHAPTER BEGINGS._**

_**Chapter Four: Many Sides to being shocked**_

When we pulled up to the house the sight I saw made my blood run cold.

There in the driveway was Charlie's cruiser and Charlie was standing on the porch, with a look on his face that was not at all pleasant. Edward stopped the car and got out, he opened my door and helped me out of the car and wrapped an arm around my waist. He whispered in my ear so that only I could hear.

"No matter what happens here I will never leave you ok?" All I could do was nod my head but my eyes never looked away from Charlie's face.

We continued to walk up to the house but before we could walk into the house Charlie grabbed me by the arm and squeezed. I winced in pain as he jerked me away from Edward's embrace and then he turned to walk back towards his car when Carlisle came up and stopped him.

"Chief Swan I really think that it will be best for Bella to stay here with me, she has her own room here. She needs to be watched 24 hours in case her injuries from her fall's and clumsiness become more serious before they heal. She should not be doing anything too stressful either. We are getting all her school work brought here and my wife is more than willing to help her out til she heals." He pleaded.

Charlie turned around to face him and took one step forward and looked into Carlisle's eyes and said, well more like spat really ."Thank you for all that you have already done but she is my daughter and I will not have her staying at anyone else's house to be looked after when it is her job to look after her father! And if you or any of your family even think about coming anywhere near her I will personally put you behind bars. WITH OR WITHOUT A REASON! You got that loud and clear Dr. Cullen?"

What surprised me more was Carlisle's reaction. All he did was nod and smiled but took a step closer to Charlie and said. "If you really think that I will let you take her against medical advice and also on private property than you are surely mistaken. I also don't think that it is wise of you, as Bella's father; to take your daughter's will away from her! It would be to Bella's benefit to stay here and if she wishes to then she will for as long as she wants to. So arrest me if you wish but you will not take Bella against her will."

Charlie's hand that held me got tighter and I couldn't stop the gasp that escaped my lips. He looked at me, then at Carlisle and then back at me. It looked like he was trying to think of something to do without exposing what he does to me and during this time I saw Emmett and Jasper as well as Edward take a step closer to us. I knew that if he did something they would get me away from him before he could do too much damage to me, so I did something that I should have a long ago. If I die at least I have known what being loved feels like.

So I took a deep breath and looked at Charlie right in the face and balled my hands into fists and yelled at him with everything that I have kept inside me all these years.

"WELL, WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO NOW CHARLIE? HIT ME AGAIN? PUSH ME DOWN SOME MORE STAIRS? THERE'S SOME RIGHT HERE! IF YOU CALL YOURSELF MY FATHER THEN YOU WOULDN'T DO ANYTHING TO ME, YOU WOULD WANT WHAT IS BEST FOR ME NOT TRYING TO KILL ME! AND TO TOP IT OFF YOUR OWN BEST FRIEND'S SON RAPED ME, BUT I CAN'T GO TO THE POLICE ABOUT IT BECAUSE YOU ARE THE POLICE. I HATE YOU WITH EVERYTHING PART OF MY BEING AND I WISH I COULD MAKE YOU FEEL WHAT I HAVE GONE THROUGH AND MORE. YOU'RE THE WORTHLESS ONE NOT ME."

And with that I punched him right in his shocked face, I heard a crack and searing pain ran up my arm as Charlie pulled my other arm and I went flying towards the stairs. I closed my eyes and waited for more pain to come but it didn't for two strong pale cold arms caught me before I hit the ground and picked me up and carried me into the house. All the while Charlie was screaming outside.

"THAT LITTLE BITCH, YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, ALL OF YOU WILL IF IT IS THE LAST THING THAT I DO!"

With that I heard a car door and then the car start up and drive away. I started to violently shake, and hugged myself closer to Edward and sobbed into his chest "I'm s-s-so s-s-sorry for e-e-everything. T-t-told y-y-you I a-a-am not w-w-worth it. Y-you should h-have let m-me f-fall and d-die, for I am n-nothing b-but t-trouble."

"Shhh Bella, it's ok. Everything will be fine and I would not let the woman I love fall and possibly die right in front of me. But I'm really proud of you for standing your ground, for it shows that there is still something in there to save." Edward said while rocking me back and forth. I went to place my hand on his cheek but ended up wincing in pain as I opened my hand, Edward looked at me with worry written all over his face "What's wrong Bella?" he asked me while taking my hand in his. His hand felt good with the temperature of it and called for Carlisle to come over to us.

"Carlisle, something is wrong with Bella's hand! I think it could be broken!"

Carlisle came and picked up my hand carefully and examined it. I knew that with the crack that I heard and the pain I felt it was broken so when he said it was, but wasn't too bad and that I was going to have to be in a brace for a few weeks, I wasn't surprised at all. I am just in shock over the fact that I just punched the man that has made my life a living hell since the day I was born in the face, and it felt good to finally take a stand against him. I looked up to Edward as Carlisle fixed my hand up, then Edward went to stand up with me in his arms to go to my room but I stopped him. I need to say something to all of them.

"Thank you for standing up for me but please I don't want any of you to go to jail or anything like that. So please know that I'll understand if you want me to leave and never come back, but know that I will never forget what you have all done for me and I'll forever be in your debt for it all."

I didn't want to look up to any of them, but I wanted to know what their reactions to what I said were, when I looked they all looked shocked and saddened and angry and determined. When I looked to Edward, my heart broke. "Please don't look sad Edward, you and your family have shown me that there are people out there that do care for me and that you have shown me love that I have not felt since I was 8 years old. You have all given me a great gift through that, but I am too broken to be saved and I really can't live with myself for bringing people who are so nice, caring and welcoming down with me I have no right to." I said, mostly to him but it was also to his family. Tears started to fall down my cheeks, for I really didn't want to go anywhere because I loved it here and I loved Edward.

Edward lent down so our faces were mere millimetres apart, his eyes were scorching into mine and said "Bella, I will not rest until I know you are safe again. You mean everything to me and I know that from what you have lived through that you may not believe that, but I do. My Family already love you to, anyone that gets to know you would love you. You are my life now Bella and I cannot live without my life." With that he closed the gap and pressed his lips to mine for a second time in a kiss that was so sweet yet full of passion and there was no way I could ever doubt that he loved me now!

When he pulled away he looked up to his family and nodded, I thought that was odd and was about to say something when Edward looked back to me and said "Bella, there is something that we have to tell you, if you are going to be staying with us and I want you to understand that we will never hurt you, but also know that we all love you and want you stay if you still want to after we tell you this ok? Do you understand me Bella?"

I was confused for a second as I thought it through, but I knew that no matter what they say I will not leave them for they didn't leave me when I told them about me so I looked at Edward and said "Edward, I understand that no matter what your about to tell me you all still care for me. You didn't leave me when I told you my story and you all could have let Charlie leave with me today but none of you did, you all stood up for me so tell away. But can I ask whether it is about you all having cold skin and your eyes are an odd colour and that your skin feels hard and smooth like marble?"

They all looked at me shocked but it was Carlisle that answered me for Edward I think was too shocked.

"Yes Bella it has to do with those things, you're very observant aren't you?"

"I guess so, it may have something to do with the fact that I have always tried to not make friends with people because of Charlie. I have always sat back and watched rather than been involved." I said to him. Carlisle smiled softly but it didn't quite meet his eyes, he looked down and then back to Edward with that meaningful and thoughtful expression and Edward nodded? What the hell is up with that so I asked.

"Um...What is up with the meaningful looks and nods between you all? Can you read minds or something Edward? Oh god I hope you can't read mine, because that would be so embarrassing." They all looked at each other and then cracked up laughing. I just looked at them trying to figure out what they were laughing at, but stayed silent. When they all calmed down a bit, Edward looked at me, smiled and kissed my forehead.

"You saw all that and came to that conclusion? Wow you really are observant! But yes I can read everyone's mind apart from yours." He said.

"You can't read my mind! Is there something wrong with me?" I asked and that caused them to all laugh again. Emmett looked as if he was about to fall to the floor with laughter, but they all stopped when they looked at my face and saw that I really meant that.

"Oh Bella, I can read minds and you think that there is something wrong with you! You never do as I expect and always do the opposite, and your very interesting to me, how old are you though Bella?" Edward said to me and kissed my forehead again, every time he does that I get a shock down my whole body and I love that feeling.

He looked at me to respond and all I could do is laugh. When I composed myself I said "I'm 17 Edward, but my grandmother used to say that I was born 35 years old and my best friend Amy says that I'm an old soul for I always act older than I am, but that may just be because I had to grow up quick." I shrugged and Edward was looking at me with an awed expression on his face and everybody else was just nodding their heads, well all except Rosalie she looked positively livid in all her perfection.

Edward's face went all serious again and he took a deep breath before talking to me again.

"Bella, know that I love you and would never hurt you ok? The reason why we have skin that is ice cold and pale white, that is hard and smooth like marble and have eyes that are an odd colour is because we are um.....well you see we are......"

I have never before seen him struggle for words in all the time that I have known him, I looked at him and then it hit me. Why didn't I see it before! OH MY GOODNESS they're all... No they can't be...but wow. I have to say something to them so I shocked them all by finishing Edward's sentence for him.

"You are all Vampires" They looked at each other and then back at me and just nodded, obviously waiting to see what my reaction would be now. But all I could do was nod as well and put on what I thought was a thoughtful expression to show them that I was thinking. I felt Edward move to place me on the couch and move away from me, like I hurt him with my silence and like he was disgusted with himself for saying anything, almost like he thought I was about to run away screaming.

I grabbed onto Edward and I held him for dear life as I said "Edward, please don't move. Just let me think for a moment ok?" He looked at me and nodded, but nothing else. I snuggled into him more and thought through everything in my head.

**_A/N:- SORRY THIS CHAPTER WAS NOT THAT LONG, I JUST FELT LIKE WHEN I WAS WRITING THIS THAT IT SHOULD END HERE BEFORE THE NEXT CHAPTER BEGAN. HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE AND I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS. PLEASE REVIEW AND ALL THAT THANKS._**

**_TIL NEXT CHAPTER STAY TUNED..._**


	5. Discoveries

_**A/N:- HERE IS THE NEXT INSTALLMENT IN MY STORY! i HOPE ALL OF THOSE THAT ARE FOLLOWING THIS STORY LIKE IT SO FAR. **_

**_xXxZoeyHouseOfNightErikxXx and TeamTwilight26 you two are really great espcially TT26!!_**

**_THANK YOU AGAIN TO ONE AND ALL, IT MEANS A LOT._**

_**Chapter Five: Discoveries**_

Wow vampires! I knew it, I knew it! I knew that there was something inhuman about them, but WOW!!!

My mind was racing and my heart was going so fast. Shit! That means that they drink blood and with my heart going so fast means that my blood is pumping faster. Oh I hope it's not making them uncomfortable to be around me.

Don't be silly, I told myself. If they drink Human blood then how could Carlisle be a doctor and Edward and his siblings go to school? So they have got to be good Vampires right? I looked at them and saw that they were all looking at me but also looking like they thought that they had frightened me, because I have not said anything yet. Oh gosh what am I going to say to them? I mean I don't care what they are, they have not hurt me yet so I could trust them, how could I not?

"Wow, Vampires!" I said nodding and smiling a small bit. They looked at me like they all thought I had lost my sanity.

"What? Don't look at me like that! I knew that there was something not quite human about you all when I first saw you at school. I mean you're far too perfect and beautiful to be, not to mention Jasper always looks like he is in pain all the time, but you know what? I don't care what you guys are. You are all good Vampires, because if you weren't then I wouldn't be here right now talking to you and Carlisle wouldn't be a doctor right? I still trust you all, plus I actually feel really safe with you all. So where do I join up?" I said to them, they all looked shocked and like they were again questioning my sanity. Well all except Emmett, he looked as if he was going to fall over again he was shaking so much from trying to hold in his laughing fit. Did I say something wrong and/or funny?

"What did I say? What's wrong?" I said as I looked around at them, they all looked back at me and I was surprised that Rosalie spoke first. "Why would you want to be like this, forever frozen as you are, never to grow old or have kids or anything like humans can do?" She asked, well more like demanded really!

"Well Rosalie, I have been through hell and I never thought that I find what you all have shown and given me. Being beaten every day, never to go out of the house except for places like school or anywhere that Charlie tells me I could go and things like that and you know what? I would much rather be frozen forever at 17 and have to drink blood all the time to live some kind of life, even if it means giving up being Human, then living how I have been any longer. I haven't had a life anyway, **unless** you call being a human **punching bag** a life! So if you will **EXCUSE** me I would rather be a blood-sucking vampire than have a half life with a dagger over my head as a human. Besides if you all had not come into my life I was going to kill myself anyway." I said back to her with tears in my eyes that were starting to fall, I got off of Edwards lap, stood up and was face to face with Rosalie. I looked at her straight in the eyes for two seconds with the filthiest look, then turned and walked upstairs to my room. With all the force that I could muster up, without hurting myself or re-injuring my hand, I slammed the door shut.

I ran to the bed and started to cry, I can't believe she would say that!! Why doesn't she like me? Do they all think that? Do they not want me to be a vampire like them? Be with them? I was in the middle of thinking about killing myself right then and there when I was brought back to reality by a soft knocking on the door and Alice's kind voice coming through it.

"Bella, are you ok? Can I come in and talk?" She sounded worried, I like Alice and Even if they don't want me to be with them forever I couldn't bring myself to hate her for it.

"Yea Alice, you can come in." I said without looking up. She walked in and sat down next to me on the bed, she placed a hand on my back and I sighed.

"Alice, don't you want me to be with you forever? And if you do then why did Rosalie say that to me? Tell me what is so wrong with wanting to have a life that is better in more ways than what I have now? And I know in my heart that I couldn't ever live without Edward in my life and if he is going to live forever than I want to as well. Look at me and tell me Alice!" I demanded. "And don't leave anything out!"

She looked at me and smiled, her hand never moved from my back, but she started to move it in soothing circles and said "Well you see Bella, we all, except Jasper and myself, were changed by Carlisle when they were dying and he wouldn't do this to someone who had another choice. Edward was the first to be changed and he was dying of the Spanish influenza, the rest of his family had already past, next came Esme who fell off a cliff and she was taken straight to the morgue for they thought her already gone but thanks to Carlisle's vampire hearing he heard her heart and changed her.

He changed Rosalie next, and she was beaten to within an inch of her life by those that she thought she could trust and she has always wished she could be human again. She doesn't blame Carlisle for changing her and is grateful to him because it's brought her to Emmett but still doesn't change the fact that she hates being a vampire and would give anything to be human again. I guess she feels that you shouldn't want to throw your life away when she would gladly take your place. Emmett came next and Rosalie found him being attacked by a Bear and ran over 100 miles to Carlisle to save him for she was too scared to do it herself. As for myself, I don't remember anything from my human life or what it is to be human but when I woke up to this life I knew that I would be a part of this family and find Jasper and be together for I can see the future....."

"**WHAT! YOU CAN SEE THE FUTURE?**" I interrupted her.

"Yes I can, but it is subjective. Things change with the decisions that people make. Now can I continue?" She said and asked so I nodded and mumbled "Bet you saw me coming? And what I was just planning on doing"

"Well I didn't see you specifically, but I saw that someone very important was going to come into our lives. That was going to be good for Edward and be with him for a long time. And yes I did see you try to kill yourself. Now, on with the story. I found Jasper and we came to the Cullen's and have been with them ever since. By the way if you want more details about all of our pasts, you're going to have to talk one on one with everybody, because it's not really my place to tell you. But I also know that you like to learn new things and that you are quite different from other humans and can handle the information more than what they all expect. However that can wait til tomorrow because you have had a long day and you must be hungry and tired, so I'll go and get you something to eat or would you like to come down with me?" she said

"Um...I'll come with you, will Edward be down there? I would really like to see him, I miss him!" I answered her while blushing at the last part I said and she smiled and stood up taking my good hand and leading me down the stairs. When I reached the bottom of the stairs I was about to put my foot down on the ground when my heel hit the last step of the staircase and I fell forward. The floor was suddenly rushing up at my face when just as suddenly I stopped and looked to see my Edward there holding me.

"Wow you really are quick! Thank you, again." I smiled and blushed. When I looked at him he was smiling that crooked grin I love so much and my heart stuttered and he just smiled even more, which made me blush even more. Gosh what the hell was my body doing, it must be so hard for him to be around me when I blush or my heart decides to do a little dance in my chest.

"I'm sorry Edward that I blush and all; you don't have to be so close to me if it makes you too uncomfortable or anything like that. But please don't think that I don't want you near me I just don't want to make things hard for you." I said to him and he just chuckled and shook his head at me.

"It's alright Bella, I'm in control of that part of my nature and I'll be as close to you as you let me be. Besides it's somewhat painful to be away from you for too long, I get too anxious without you safe in my arms." He said and lent down to press our lips together in a sweet little kiss.

He walked me to the kitchen and sat me down on one of the stools at the kitchen table/ bench/ bar island. Once there he walked around to the other side so he was facing me and asked. "What do you feel like for dinner? Or do you want me to surprise you?"

"You can cook? But you don't eat, do you? Um....even though I don't like surprises, I don't know what you have in your kitchen so surprise me!" I answered a little confused by how he would know how to cook when I wasn't even sure that he even ate, I don't remember seeing him eat anything, but then I remembered that Esme cooked my breakfast today so maybe he can unless that's just something she has learned to be a good hostess or something like that.

"Yes I can cook, but I didn't really know before I met you. I was learning though for something different to do it's just hard when you don't live with those that can try it and see if it tastes ok so I hope I do alright. I guess I already just answered your other question about whether we eat or not. We can physically put human food in our mouths, chew and swallow it's just that we can't digest it and have to cough it up later or it comes up on its own. So it's just blood that we survive off, but you were right before when you said we were good vampires for we live off the blood of animals instead of humans." He said while gathering ingredients to make spaghetti I think. He looked like he was concentrating so hard it was very funny and I laughed, at the sound he turned around and looked at me and said innocently

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just that the look of concentration on your face was so funny. Are you sure you don't want some help? You can watch me cook if you like? I really don't mind cooking, I actually like doing it." I said to him while I got up and walked over to him.

"Bella, you are our guest. You shouldn't do anything but sit back, relax and let us look after you instead of you looking after others like you have been." He said to me while placing his cool hands on either side of my face. I smile at him and my eyes start to tear up because I have never had someone care so much about me, what did I ever do to deserve him? He is too good for me?

"Edward, let me make my dinner tonight and then you can make breakfast for me ok?" I told him placing my hands on either side of his face. He pulled my face to his and kissed me. Man I could kiss him forever, he pulled back and said. "Ok Bella, I'll let you cook if you let me help you because I don't want you to do everything."

I nodded and went about making Spaghetti. I put a pot of water on the stove for the spaghetti, and I started on the sauce and meat. I placed it in a pot and put it on the stove as well. The whole time I was doing all this and stirring and checking to see that everything is going good, Edward was staring at me making me feel self – conscience. So I looked over at him, he was leaning against the counter with an awed expression on his beautiful face.

"What are you staring at Edward? I'm not that interesting to watch you know." I said to him.

"Oh but you are very interesting. You seem so sure footed and at ease in the kitchen, but everywhere else you can barely walk across a flat, even surface without tripping over your own feet! It's fascinating to watch." He replied back to me. I blushed and turned back to finishing making my dinner.

As I was placing it on a plate that Edward got for me I saw the rest of the family come in. Esme looked at Edward and I with a look of disapproval and Edward stiffened and looked ashamed. "Edward how could you let her cook and why didn't you call me to come make her something for dinner?" She asked in a very motherly way. I blushed and answered her.

"Esme don't blame Edward. He just wanted to make my dinner for me but when I saw that he didn't really know what he was doing, I convinced him to let me cook tonight because I am really hungry and wanted something to eat before I wither away. He agreed if I'd agree to let him cook my breakfast tomorrow and also if I let him help me."

"Oh, that's alright then. But please remember Bella that we are here to help you and are more than happy to cook for you so you don't have to lift a finger around here, ok dear?" She said.

"I will and thank you Esme, but I don't like to feel like I am not doing something to help out and just do nothing." I replied.

She smiled and nodded at me but said "Fair enough Bella, but just know that you don't have to do anything because we are more than happy to help you out with everything that you need. You are part of our family now."

Wow they thought of me as part of their family! I feel so loved and welcomed at this moment that all I could do was lean into Edward and blush with tears welling up in my eyes. I looked back up to Esme and I can see that she is going to be like the mother I never got to know, that thought just brought more tears to well up and then spill over to fall down my cheeks. I step away from Edward and walk over to Esme and gave her a big hug that she gently returned and said

"Oh Esme, thank you so very much!" And then I looked up at Carlisle, who was standing just behind her, and I let go of Esme and moved over to him and gave him just as big a hug that he returned just as gently as Esme did and he looked down at me and said.

"Bella, even though I know you have not known us for that long, we have heard so much about you and I cannot speak for anyone but Esme and myself when I say that, when we finally met you we saw what Edward had. Then I saw your injuries from that day and I put everything together before you told your story. I knew that I wanted to keep you safe just like Edward does and then to hear the full extent of what you have been through it broke our unbeating hearts and we feel even more protective of you. You are like a daughter to us. Esme and I are more than willing to step up and be the parent's you deserve to have and should have had, that is if you wish us to be?"

I looked into his beautiful and compassionate eyes and I could see that he meant every word that he said with everything part of him, I look to Esme and I saw the same thing in her eyes. Right then I knew that I was home and that no matter what happens next we will deal with it as a family. I hugged Carlisle as tight as I could, I knew it wouldn't hurt him, and cried.

"Oh Carlisle, of cause I want to stay here and I feel like I am finally home, so It would be an honour to be your daughter. Thank you so much for being so welcoming to me, even though I come with a big problem hanging over my head that I hope we can deal with." I really hope that I can get away from Charlie, so I can start being truly happy.

"Well Bella, if you are going to be staying with us then we need to go out and hunt. So you go, sit down and have your dinner and we will be back later tomorrow ok?" He said while rubbing my back.

I nodded while I let go of him and I sat back down at the table, Edward pushed the plate and a fork to me and I smiled as I took a bit. Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett all made their way out the back door and were nothing but a blur as they took off into the night.

**_A/N:- OK GUYS, THAT'S CHAPTER FIVE FOR YOU. i HOPE YOU LIKE IT, BUT IF YOU DON'T LET ME KNOW PLEASE!! _**

**_CHAPTER SIX IS ON IT'S WAY!!!_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!!_**


	6. What do Vampires do at night

_**A/N:- OK SORRY FOR THE WAIT FOR THIS CHAPTER GUYS, MY HEALTH IS GOING UP AND DOWN LIKE A YO-YO RIGHT NOW  
AND I REALLY NEEDED TO FOCUS ON IT. DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME THOUGH I'M DOING GOOD  
NOW!**_

**_NOW LETS GET TO THE CHAPTER ALREADY OK! HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND THANKS TO ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED THIS STORY!_**

**_P.S. THERE IS A LITTLE BIT OF BAD LANGUAGE TOWARDS THE END OF THIS CHAPTER BUT IT'S NOT TOO BAD - I DON'T THINK_**

_**Chapter Six: What **_**DO**_** Vampires do at night?**_

_**About an hour later**_

"Well we have the whole house to ourselves, what would you like to do?" Edward asked me as he walked us into the living room.

"I don't know what **do** vampires like to do at this time of night?" I asked him.

"Well we could watch a movie if you like?" He said.

"Um...I don't think that I would last through a whole movie, but we can start one. I don't mind. But I would like to see that grand piano in that room just off the one you took me into the day you brought me home from school." I replied.

He looked at me with a confused look that changed into one that was hard to read when he said "Did you see that from where you were? You really are observant aren't you?"

"Of cause I saw it, was that your room you took me too?" I asked him. He smiled at me and asked "May I pick you up?" I wasn't sure why he asked me that but I think it may have something to do with the excitement that I could feel coming off of him for some reason so I said yes. Before I could even blink I was in his arms and we were up the stairs in front of a door. I don't know how he managed to open that door with me in his arms but somehow he did and we were in the room with the wall of CD's and books. He walked up to the door in the corner of the room to reveal a beautiful white grand piano in the middle of a square room on a raised section almost like a stage type of floor. The walls are black with gold trimmings and a white ceiling. The floor was polished white wood floors.

My breath was taken away at the sight and I looked up at Edward to say "Edward this room is beautiful. It's by far my favourite room out of the ones that I have seen. Can you put me down please?" He smiled and did as I asked and as soon as my feet were on the floor I ran, yes I ran like a silly little girl to presents on Christmas morning, over to the piano and I looked back to Edward.

He hadn't moved from his position and he looked like he was highly amused by my enthusiasm. I motioned for him to come and sit by me and he walked over and sat down next to me and said

"I'm glad you like this room, I spend most of my time here when I am in my room. Do you play?" I smiled and looked down at the key and thought about what I wanted to play. It had been so long since I'd played the piano because my father never would have allowed it nor would he ever get me one to have at home but I played at school sometimes. The music teacher understood that I loved playing the piano so much that she would let me play at school so long as it didn't interfere with my classes or the classes of others.

I started to play one of my favourite piece of music I like to listen to when I am stressed, Clair de Lune by Debussy. And as I played I looked over to see Edward staring at me, I was going to ask him about it when he asked "Clair de Lune is one of my favourites, you like this too?"

I nodded my head as I kept playing. As I played the last notes I turn to Edward and look at him in the eyes and ask "Well are you going to show me something of yours? I can see looking around this room that you compose your own music. So play something for me."

He smiled my favourite smile and then started to play a Lullaby of sorts, it was beautiful and tears started to sting at my eyes when Edward looks at me and smiles back

"Are you ok? Do you like this piece of music? I wrote this for someone special" He said.

"Yea I love this piece, it's beautiful. The person you wrote it for must really be wonderful and beautiful to inspire such a piece." I said to him. He looked back at me and the next thing he said took my breath away and made tears of joy fall from my eyes.

"Oh my sweet, beautiful and innocent Bella! I wrote this for you. You see when I first came to forks and saw you in the cafeteria, then sat next to you in biology I thought you were put here to make my life a living hell because of how potent your smell is to me. I had to go away for a bit so I wouldn't kill you. It was to keep you safe, but all I saw was your face no matter what I tried to do.

"So when I came back, I hunted more often then I needed to so that I didn't accidently attack you and expose us to the rest of the human race. I was curious about you because I have never met anyone that I couldn't read the mind of, or anyone that has smelt so good. I wanted to get to know you but I didn't know how.

"So I would sit in the tree next to your window at first but one night I saw you toss and turn in your sleep and I heard you mumble something. After that I started to sneak in after your father was asleep and watched you as you slept every single night. If I had known what was going on I would have taken you away from there sooner." He said.

"Edward, you really wrote this for me? Oh My God! Thank you so very much! You don't need to feel bad that you didn't know sooner, it's not your fault I lived how I did so please don't blame yourself for it ok! I am here now with you finally safe and HOME! I love you and you love me, that's all that matters and we'll get through anything and everything alright?" I replied while placing both of my hands to either side of his perfectly smooth face. He looked at me with my favourite smile on his lips again and he leaned in and enveloped me in a fiery kiss that was filled with passion and lustful desire.

He picked me up and went to my room using his vampire speed and laid me down on the bed while lying down on top of me, never once breaking the kiss. I started to feel dizzy and sensing my discomfort let me pull back long enough to take a breath before linking our lips together again. Our lips were moving in sync with each other and we were pressed tightly together when my right side started to hurt and I slightly winced but I didn't care because in that moment all I wanted was to have Edward in every way that was possible. I loved him so much, but he pulled back and looked at me and I don't know what he saw that made him say.

"I'm sorry Bella, I should have pulled back earlier but I just love you so much and I... and I..."

Again he was finding it hard to speak, but why? I mean I may not be a virgin anymore because I was raped but when it came to being with someone willingly like this I was very much a virgin and I know that what I feel right now. I really was not sorry for acting the way I did, but could it be that he was just as much a virgin as me? OH MY.......NO WAY.......

"Edward, I'm not sorry for anything other than you pulling away from me. I have never been with a guy willingly like this before, but I love and trust you so much that I am willing to give you every part of me that is possible for me to give you. I have already given you my heart so everything else is yours." I said while trying to convince him everything was ok when he was suddenly kissing me again but this time it was gentle, but somewhat strained yet still as passionate.

"Bella, I can't make love to you till you become a vampire, which by the way we will discuss at a later date. I could hurt you, besides which you'll be my first. You were even my first kiss, for my 91 vampire years and my 17 human years I have been alone with no one but my family. Yes there have been other females try but I have politely let them all down for they were not what I wanted or anything like that. You don't know how much I want and need you right now and how hard it is to deny your offer and continue, but I don't want to hurt you. You have already been hurt enough for a lifetime." He said when he pulled back and moved to lay beside me on the bed.

"Edward, I trust you! I know you can physically hurt me, but I think that you love me so much that I don't think you would. But I guess we can discuss this later for I am really tired, just know that I trust you and know that you won't hurt me. Ok?"

Edward simply smiled and nodded then placed a kiss on my forehead before getting up and starting to walk to the door, but I grab his hand and begged.

"Please stay, I'm scared to be alone and away from you!" He looked at me with compassion in his eyes and then came back and lay down on the bed next to me above the covers so his coolness wouldn't affect me too much. I curl up against his side with my head on his chest, again I was aware that I perfectly and comfortably fit there against his side despite how hard and cold he was. He wrapped his arms around me and in a soft whisper he said.

"Sleep my beautiful Angel; you need not fear any longer." And with that we shared a small sweet kiss and he started to hum my lullaby he made for me and I soon fell fast asleep.

___Next morning and school_

I was woken by Edward gently shaking me; I open my eyes up only to be met by his wonderful topaz eyes and my favourite smile on his perfect lips.

"Good morning, Love. It's time to wake up. Alice will be here shortly to help you get ready for school." He said with an amused look on his face.

"Good morning to yourself. I don't need help getting dressed but, so why would Alice need to come to do so? And why do you look like something amuses you? Did I talk in my sleep? Oh gosh I hope I didn't" I replied and blushed.

His smile grew and moved his hand to rub circles into my cheek and said "Your blush is adorable, and yes you did talk in your sleep but please don't be embarrassed I think it's cute. I love being able to hear a small bit of what goes on in that head of yours. If I could dream, I would dream about you and I am not embarrassed by that."

I blushed and cuddled into him some more before someone started banging on the door and broke the comfortable silence. "Come on love, she will break down the door if we don't start to move and let her in." Edward said, I sighed and started to get up the same time that Edward did, he gave me a kiss and said "I'll meet you down stairs, everything will be ok!"

I nodded as he went over to the door and opened it and in came one very annoyed looking Alice. Edward turned one last time and flashed me a dazzling smile before walking out the door to his room to get ready.

"Finally, I thought you guys would never get up and let me in to dress you! Now you get in the shower while I pick your outfit for today and then we are doing your hair and make-up" She said all in the one breath, it seemed.

"Um......Alice, I can dress myself you know?" I said and gave her a sideways look that said what-the-hell-have-you-got-planned. She looked at me and pouted, then in a sad voice said

"Please Bella; I don't remember anything from my human life so please, please, PLEASE let me do this? Plus if you're going to be a Cullen than you have to get used to this at some point, so where better to start than right now! So Bella, go get in that shower or we are going to be late."

I just turned and walked into the shower. Once I was done, I dressed in the clothes that Alice must have snuck in and put on the basin. As I looked at them I thought that her taste in clothes weren't too bad, but man did they look expensive. I went back into my room only to be dragged to the mahogany dressing table and Alice played her new favourite game, 'Bella Barbie'. Once my hair and make-up was done, I was allowed to look into the full length mirror. What I saw there shocked me.

I looked beautiful. Surly this could not be me! The person in the mirror that wore the same dark blue wash tight skinny jeans and the same electric blue satin long sleeve blouse couldn't possibly be me. Or maybe it's just because the outfit showed off all my curves but covered up all my bruises. WOW! I totally could not believe that was me. All the years of covering up and this is what is underneath it.

I turned to Alice, who was standing right next to me and said "WOW thank you, I never knew I could look so good! You really have good taste, but I hope they didn't cost you too much and I'll pay you back for it."

She looked hurt for a second but simply said "Bella, you're very welcome and you don't need to pay me back. Consider it a gift; I have filled your wardrobe full of clothes. Now let's just get you some shoes and a coat and we can go and meet Edward and go to school."

Before I can blink she was gone, less than a second after that she was back and handing me flat heeled black boots and a light baby blue waist length coat. I put them on and we walked out of my room and down the stairs, I saw Edward standing just to the right of the staircase. He looked up when he heard us coming down and his eyes almost popped out as soon as he saw me, his eyes moved over my body from head to toe taking everything in. He held out his arm for me to take and I gladly took it and we headed out to his silver Volvo and then off to school we went.

As we walked into school, everyone was staring at me; I wasn't used to this I just wanted to turn invisible. Since invisible wasn't an option I just turned and leaned into Edward more. He walked me to my first class which Alice was actually in, English, I took my usual seat and Alice took the one she normally sat in behind me. Amy walked into the classroom then, she looked like she hasn't been sleeping very well and she looked so sad, but when she looked at me her whole face lit up and that beautiful smile of hers spread across her face. She ran over to me and gave me a great big hug. That slightly hurt but I didn't care.

"OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? HOW ARE YOU? ARE YOU OK? I thought that something bad happened to you. I was this close." She held up two fingers so they were almost touching. "To going over to your house and break down the door to find out what happened to you. I didn't know if you were being held against your will or if he had hurt you so bad that you couldn't move to get help." She yelled at me, everyone was looking at us but I didn't care because my best friend, since we were 9, was right there in front of me.

"Calm down Amy, everything is alright. Better than actually! After the last day you saw me and I was last at school, I have been with Edward Cullen and his family. Edward took me to his dad who is Dr. Cullen so I was there being treated and stuff." I turned and looked over at Alice and continued "Amy, I would like you to meet Alice. Alice this is Amy, my best friend since we were 9."

Amy shook Alice's hand but had this look of anger in her eyes and then the teacher came in and started class. After that class ended I introduced Amy to Edward and she glared at him and said "You could have told me you had her safe with you! Is that why you asked me to get some of her work? I have been so worried sick about my best friend so you better have a damn good explanation of why you didn't tell me!" Edward smiled at her and said in reply.

"I am truly sorry I didn't tell you about Bella's whereabouts. I was just so focused on helping and looking after Bella that I didn't think about anyone else, I could barely focus on school while I was away from her and my mother got rather sick of me messaging and calling her to check on Bella for me. I truly am sorry." When he was finished apologising to her I thought it was funny because all she could do was blink, blush and smile shyly at him.

"Well that's a reasonable explanation I guess." She mumbled to him and he smiled at her and winked at me then it was my turn to blink, blush and smile shyly. "But that doesn't mean I've forgiven you." She added quietly thinking we couldn't hear.

As the day went on, Edward walked me to each one of my classes and he talked to both Amy and I and then was there to meet me afterwards. When the bell went for lunch, I was packing up all my things to leave when Tanya walked up to me, with Jess and Lauren at her flanks. I looked at her and she looked at me with hatred in her eyes and said

"Edward doesn't really like you, you know? He is just taking pity on you. So you may as well leave him and hand him over to me."

I didn't even bother answering her; I have had enough of her, Charlie and people who just wanted to hurt me. I walked out of the classroom and saw Edward leaning against the lockers and I started to walk over to him when Tanya came up from behind me and push me down, Edward caught me before I hit the ground but because he had to go at a human pace it was close. What I saw made my blood boil, Tanya then gushed and tried to act all innocent and was like "Oh so sorry. Hey Edward when you dump her you should come out with me sometime and I'll show you some fun, instead of having to save little things like that." While pointing at me.

I got up and I was about to punch her but Edward stoped me before I could and said "Tanya, go get screwed. I don't want to know you ever existed so piss off and leave my girlfriend and me alone!" Man that was the first time I had ever heard him speak like that. He was always the perfect gentleman to everyone, and Tanya, as well as everyone that was within hearing distance, was shocked to hear him speak like that.

Edward turned us around and headed off to the cafeteria, he headed for a table that two people already sat at. There I saw Amy and Alice talking non-stop, and smiled at how well they hit it off. We took our seats and Edward placed his arm around my shoulders, I loved this and leaned into his side.

The bell sounded and Edward and I headed off to Biology. We took our seats and the teacher came in with a TV and DVD player and pressed play.

It was almost like the air was charged with electricity or something, I found myself wanting to be closer to Edward and my hand inched ever closer to him. When I looked over at Edward I saw that he was leaning closer to me also and he took my hand into and placed it under the desk on our laps.

"That was interesting" I said when the bell went signalling the end of class. Edward had all my things packed and had my bag, and his, over his shoulder already and said "Yes it was." We walked in comfortable silence over to the gym. I was about to let go of his hand, when he surprised me and looked at me with my favourite smile and said

"Bella, I changed into your Gym class so that I could be with you in more than one class. I, with Alice and even Jasper, managed to change a few of our classes so that at least one of us are with you at all times. I hope you don't feel or think that your being trapped or controlled in any way ok, it's just that I want to keep an eye on you to keep you safe."

I looked at him and smiled, I didn't know what to say to him. He just never stops to amaze me and everything he does just makes me fall more in love with him than I thought possible.

"Thank you Edward, I really do love you and I don't know what I did to deserve you but whatever it was I'm glad to have you!" I reached up to give him a small kiss and then we went off to get changed, when we got out we learned that we would be doing Baseball. I didn't mind Baseball, but me being a total klutz I only watched it.

Edward looked at me and I have no idea what he saw on my face but whatever he saw made him rub circles on the back of my hand and smiled a reassuring smile. The coach called for captains and he picked Edward and Mike Newton. Oh joy! I so hope I get to be on Edward's team.

"Ok, Cullen. Your pick first!" Coach Johnson said.

"Bella!" Edward Picked. You could hear Mike groan so what he said next didn't surprise me.

"Tanya!" Mike said. And it went back and forth till everyone was on a team and our team was up to bat first. Edward walked up to the plate and hit the ball hard to left out field, he ran and made it to third. I thought it was funny to watch for I knew that if he could use all his strength and speed that ball would have been long gone and no one would even see him run around that bases.

Amy was up next and managed to make to it second and helped Edward to get home safely. Two more people batted before me so Edward helped me warm up to bat, when I was called up to bat I kept all the pointers Edward had told me and others that I already knew from watching Baseball before. I hit the ball without incident, a big miracle, and then made it to first base but barely because I stumbled twice but thankfully I didn't fall.

When It came time to run to home I was almost there when Tanya, who was positioned not far from third base, caught the ball off the bounce and threw it straight at me and it hit me in the head instead of going to the catcher and I fell forwards but my hand landed onto home base and it was declared safe. Our team won the game.

The bell went for the end of class and the end of school and we went and got changed and headed to his silver Volvo. I was about to get in when Amy came running up to us.

"Hey Amy, what's up?" I said to her. She came up and hugged me and then she started to cry. "What's wrong Amy? What happened?" I wish I could have asked Edward what she was thinking for I had no idea what to do, I had never seen her like this before.

I looked to Edward anyway and he looked mad. I looked back down to Amy who was still crying in my arms and looked like she was about ready to collapse, so I opened the passenger door to the Volvo and sat her down.

"Amy tell me what happened?" I asked again once I had her seated and I was crouched down in front of her. She looked up at me, took a deep breath and said.

"I w-w-was walking out of the c-c-change room when Mike and Tanya came up to me and started talking to m-m-me. Mike asked if I would walk with him and so I said yes. You know I've always kind of had a crush on him. W-when we walked past the janitors closest Tanya opened up the door and Mike p-p-pushed me in there and st-started to grope me and kiss me, THAT STUPID BARSTED STOLE MY FIRST KISS!..." and with that she started to sob again. I was livid, how could they do this to her when we have known each other for so long and they did this to her. Why?

I looked back over at the school in the direction of where Amy came running from and I saw Mike and Tanya laughing, LAUGHING!! As soon as I saw that I was beyond livid, I was even more than furious. I started to walk over to them, I was aware that everyone was watching me and I could tell that someone, I think it was Edward, was following me but I didn't care. All I cared about was getting back at them for doing this to her.

With every step I took I was getting even angrier, by the time I was right in front of them all I could see was red. They turned to look at me and they stopped laughing but still had amused looks on their faces and that made me get even madder still.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO HER? WHAT HAS SHE DONE TO YOU? HELL MIKE SHE HAD A CRUSH ON YOU FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! LEAVE. MY. FRIENDS. A...L...O...N...E!!!" I drew that last part out as well as saying it slowly; because how many times does someone have to be told not to do something before they get the hint? They must be _really _stupid and slow!

I was losing my battle to keep a hold of my temper and I was about to snap at the smallest thing they did. I didn't think what I was doing or what was going to happen, I just couldn't stop! So I continued.

"WHY IS IT SO HARD FOR YOU TO BE DESCENT PEOPLE? IT'S PEOPLE LIKE YOU THAT MAKE ME SICK AND SO MAD I COULD KILL YOU FOR IT!" I screamed at them. At first they looked shocked but then they just started to laugh and I lost the battle to keep my hold of my full temper and I just snapped and so with every ounce of strength I had in me and also before anyone had a chance to stop me.

I kicked Mike in the groin and shouted "THAT'S FOR AMY! YOU LOUSY PRICK" I then kicked him in the side after he was down on the ground and shouted again "AND THAT'S FOR ME!" I turned to face Tanya who by this time looked scared, for herself I hope, yet somehow still amused over Mike's predicament.

"YOU BITCH! YOU DOWN RIGHT LOUSY STUCK UP WHORE!" I heard people gasp at my words because they have never heard me speak like this. If only Charlie was here I'd love to say a thing or two to him right now. I felt pumped enough to.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO MEAN TO PEOPLE? DO YOU GET SOME KIND OF SICK PERVERSE PLEASURE OUT OF SEEING OTHERS IN PAIN OR SOMETHING? WE HAVE DONE NOTHING TO YOU, UNLESS YOU CALL TREATING YOU LIKE HOW YOU HAVE TREATED US SOME KIND OF MISTREATMENT OR HURTFUL, EVEN THEN I THINK IT WAS STILL TOO NICE." I could hear the whispers of people behind me.

It didn't stop me; it only made me keep going. I faltered though when I heard someone try to get me to stop and calm down and Alice's voice say something that I couldn't quite make out, but I still couldn't stop. It's almost like the flood gates have opened up and I can't close them again. I continued my little rant right up in Tanya's face, because I had taken a step closer to her.

"THIS WAS THE LAST STRAW TANYA! I COULDN'T CARE LESS IF YOU DID IT TO ME, I CAN TAKE IT BUT OF ALL PEOPLE WHY AMY?"

I partly shouted, screamed and growled at her, she tried to take a step back but I advanced on her as she did it.

I don't know where I got the courage from; I have never fought back like this, nor have I been so mad at another person, not even my poor excuse of a father. I have never even been in a fight before, Maybe it's everything all coming out at once or maybe it's that I have finally realise that I am strong and I can stand up for what I want and believe in. Whatever it was, I just couldn't stop myself.

With the adrenaline pumping in my veins, I pushed her against the wall of the school and I could feel people all around us now, yet I was not focused on who was there nor did I care. I punched her dead on the face with my good hand; luckily I didn't hurt this hand too.

Her head hit the wall with a satisfying thud and I shoved my knee into her guts, she doubled over and fell to the floor but I couldn't stop myself even if I wanted to, I heard someone shout my name but I just continued to punch and kick her even more with everything I had.

Tanya was crying by this point and as I went to kick her again I was pulled off by two strong cold hands which turned me away from her. I started to kick, scream, thrash and struggle against the tight grip that held me, even though I knew there was no point to doing so as they wouldn't let me go until I had calmed down. When I still had not calmed down I heard Edward say, in a voice that sounded scared and panicked.

"Bella, please calm down! You're scaring me." I looked up at him and saw that on his perfect face was an expression of fear and worry; it still was not enough to calm me down though.

"NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN EDWARD! THEY HURT MY BEST FRIEND!" I screamed at him. He looked shocked for a second and then he smiled my favourite grin and that normally calms me down and turns me into butter but not this time.

When he saw that I still was not calming down he walked over to the rest of his family who were over by the cars we came to school in. Edward placed me into someone else's arms, I was too confused to think about who's arms I was in and I instantly felt a strange calm feeling come over me.

**_A/N:- I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER, THE NEXT ONE SHOULDN'T BE TOO LONG AWAY._**

**_JUST RANDOMLY; WHAT WOULD YOU DO IF YOUR BESTIE WAS TREATED LIKE THAT? I'M BORED AND CURIOUS!_**


	7. JASPER

_**A/N:- HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER, SORRY IT HAS TAKEN AWHILE. i HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND i HOPE YOU REVIEW.**_

**_i DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ANYTHING RELATING TO TWILIGHT, I AM JUST A FAN THAT HAD A STORY THAT HAD TO BE TOLD BUT COULDN'T GET IT OUT WITHOUT PUTTING IT WITHIN A SIMILAR CONTEXT AS TWILIGHT._**

_**HERE IT IS...**_

_**Chapter Seven: Jasper**_

Next thing I know I was being lifted off the ground, so I looked around quickly. I saw that Edward was standing beside me, which shocked me and so I looked up to see who was carrying me and what I saw shocked me even more. Jasper had never gotten so close to me before, I didn't know why he stayed so far away from me but I could tell that he didn't hate me, unlike Rosalie.

We were stepping over to Edward's Volvo. When we got to the car Jasper, Edward and I hoped into the back. I still had not calmed down totally and I felt another wave of calm wash over me.

"Bella calm down, you need not be upset any longer. I know that you are very angry at what they did to your friend Amy but everything has been taken care of." Jasper said in a calm tone that was full of authority. All I could do was look at him and stare.

He started to rub my back, and Edward's voice broke through my stunned mind. "Bella, love. Please listen to us. It really scared me seeing you lose it like that and I don't want you to get hurt any more so please, PLEASE calm down."

"NO! I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! I AM SICK AND TIRED OF PEOPLE HURTING THOSE THAT I CARE ABOUT!" I shouted and I tried to shove them off me with all of my strength but it was useless, still didn't calm me down and I continued.

"SHE DIDN'T EVER DESERVE TO HAVE THAT DONE TO HER......" I screamed at them but I trailed off at the end for I had started to sob into Jasper's chest and I brought my hand up and slammed it back down on his chest, now that was going to bruise my good hand later, it wouldn't hurt him though.

Jasper slightly cringed but I felt a new wave of calm through me while he rubbed my back and rocked us back and forth slowly. We reached the house, as we walked in Esme and Carlisle were sitting in the lounge room again and a sense of Déjà vu came over me. Jasper followed Edward up the stairs to my room.

He placed me down on the bed and he sat down next to me on the bed with one hand on my arm and one on my forehead, while Edward came over to lie down next to me. I still was not calming completely down, even though I was a whole lot calmer than before at school. Edward looked over at the door and said something so fast and low I couldn't really make it out. Next thing I know Carlisle was walking in the door with his bag.

"What's going on?" I asked them harshly. Edward placed his hand under my chin and made me look at him. When I looked into his eyes, I saw that he was both scared and worried again. I wasn't really that bad, was I? Why was I really not calming down? Was I overreacting? Or was I now freaking out? Maybe it was all the adrenaline pumping through my veins that was making me react like this. I Felt like I could go a few rounds with Charlie right now and win!

"Carlisle is going to give you something to calm you down if you don't help us and try to calm down without it." Edward said while still staring at me trying to keep my attention on him and rubbing soothing circle on my cheek with his thumb, which really wasn't doing anything.

I thought about what he said for a minute, I wanted to calm down but I really didn't know if I could. I felt really pumped! And I felt powerful like I could do anything right now, but then I thought about what Carlisle giving me something meant. OH NO NEEDLES!!

I started to hyperventilate then. Edward rubbed my arm and my cheek still with more urgency, but that didn't do much. My thoughts were interrupted by Jasper speaking up. "Bella, why are you feeling scared all of a sudden?"

What did he just ask me? How can he know what I am feeling? Oh could that be his 'gift' like Edward's mind reading and Alice's visions?

"Jasper, can you feel my feelings or something? Is that why I felt calmer with you in the car before?" I asked him. He looked at me shocked for a second and then smiled.

"Yes Bella, I can feel your emotions as well as manipulate them. But you were angrier than I thought possible for a human to feel so it was hard for me to calm you down. Not to mention you actually hurt me a little bit when you slammed your hand down on my chest. When you're calmer Carlisle will check out your hand. Now can you answer my previous question please? Why were you scared a moment ago?"

I looked over at Carlisle sitting at my feet, then over to Edward who was lying beside me and then lastly back to Jasper and answered. "Well I was thinking of what Edward said before and then it clicked that whatever Carlisle will give me might be with a needle and I am terrified of needles." I looked down and blushed.

Then they all cracked up laughing and I swear I could hear someone else in the house laugh and I thought it was Emmett. That got me worked up again, I thrashed against their holds yet again and Jasper sent another wave of calm my way, I looked at him and then I yelled "Well if you want me to calm down then DON'T LAUGH AT ME RIGHT NOW!"

They all stopped laughing and Edward smiled my favourite smile again and I calmed down a small bit but I still felt pumped, angry and scared all at the same time. "Bella, we are not really laughing at you, but it is kind of funny to us seeing as we saw how you were at school and how brave you were. Not to mention everything you have lived through without saying anything, only to find out your afraid of something as simple as needles.

"It may be funny to you, but it is very real to me." I said back to him and then Carlisle spoke for the first time. "Bella, you need to rest, all this stress is not good for you. I think the easiest and quickest way to calm you down right now is if I give you something.

"Now I'm sorry if this knowledge scares you but I think it is best seeing as your still recovering from previous injuries and I don't want you to hurt yourself further or impede your recovery with all this." He smiled at me, nodded at Edward and whispered something to Jasper. Then before I could say anything to anyone they held me down, Jasper picked me up slightly and turned me into his chest while Edward held my arm out for Carlisle.

I tried to kick and scream and thrash about but Jasper calmed me down enough so I didn't hurt myself against their hold of me, I felt the needle go into my skin and I also felt Jasper hold his breath and turn his head away. That's odd, must remember to ask about that later.

I started to feel the medicine working it's magic throughout my body and I felt myself being turned onto my other side and placed into someone else's arms and that person kissed my forehead, I then fluttered my eyes open I saw that I was in Edward's arms and I sighed a happy sigh, with that fell asleep.

For the rest of the week, nothing else bad happened. Tanya didn't come back to school and I later found out she was transferred to a boarding school somewhere. Mike left us alone but Amy had to take some time off to gather herself together, I was gathering all her work for her. I was going over to her house on Sunday to drop it off and spend some time with her. She was grateful to me for standing up for her but she was just still very shaken I told her not to worry and that I would be there for her no matter what, however I can be because she was there for me.

When it was the weekend Edward had to go and hunt, I didn't want him to leave and I know he didn't want to either. But it was necessary if he didn't want to attack me. Going with him was everyone but Jasper. I was excited because I would get to know him and get some answers off him but I was also worried of what I would find out.

Before I had woken up everyone had already left to go hunt. I woke up to find a note on my pillow. Written in Edward's beautiful script the note read.

**Take care my beautiful beloved; I will be back before  
you have time to miss me. Feel free to look  
around the house sweetheart. Never forget I love you.  
Edward**

I walked down to the kitchen after getting dressed. Jasper wasn't any where in sight but I knew that he was there somewhere in the house. When I had made and eaten my breakfast, I decided to walk about the house and have a look around.

I walked up to the second floor and was walking past a room that had its door slightly ajar, I stepped forwards and opened the door a bit more and poked my head in. What I saw there was amazing! The room was some kind of study or something because every inch of the walls were covered in books and Civil War paraphernalia.

"Good morning Bella, I see you have found my study." Jasper said. I looked over to see he was sitting down in a chair with his back to me. I jumped at his words and he gave a small chuckle. He turned and looked over at me; he smiled and motioned for me to come in.

"Oh I am so sorry Jasper; I didn't mean to disturb you. I was just looking around the house and as I walked past this door I noticed it was slightly open so I peaked in. I can leave if you want me to?" I said and smiled back at him.

"It's ok Bella. I don't mind you being in here, do you like to read? I only ask this because I feel your curiosity and wonder." He said while waving a hand towards the bookshelves. I walk over to one wall and ran a hand over the books.

They all looked so old, I picked one out and opened it. It was a book about the Civil War and it looked like a first edition to. I love old books but I have never held one that looked, felt and smelt this old before. I closed it and was about to put it back, even though I really wanted to read it, when Jasper spoke again.

"You don't have to put it back! You can read it if you want to. I can tell you appreciate old things by how you held it and by how you were admiring it." He smiled and I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Do you like to read about the Civil War? Because you have a lot of books and stuff about it in here." I asked and he just walked over to me slowly and gently took the book from my hands and then looked at me and smiled again.

"How much do you know about me, Bella?" He asked. In truth I didn't know anything about him. Only what Alice had said when I found out about them being Vampires.

"I don't really know anything about you at all to be honest. Would you tell me?" I replied.

"Well Bella, I lived in Houston, Texas when I was human and was almost 17 years old when I enlisted in the Confederate Army in 1861. I actually lied to the recruiters and told them I was 20; I was tall enough to get away with it.

"My Military career was short-lived, but was very promising. You see people always...well....liked me and listened to what I had to say. My father said it was charisma, but now I know it was most likely something more. But, whatever the reason, I was promoted through the ranks quickly, over older and more experienced men.

"The Confederate Army was new and scrambling to get organised and that provided opportunities as well. By the first battle, it was more of a skirmish really, of Galveston, I was the youngest major in Texas, not even acknowledging my real age.

"I was placed in charge of evacuating all the women and children from the city when the Union's mortar boats reached the harbour. It took a day to prepare them and then I left with the first column of civilians to convey them to Houston.

"I remember that one night in 1863 all too clearly,

"It was after dark when we reached the city and I only stayed long enough to make sure the party was safe. As soon as that was done, I got myself a fresh horse, and I headed back to Galveston. There wasn't time to rest.

"About a mile out of the city, I found three women on foot. I assumed they were stragglers and dismounted to offer my aid. But, when I caught a glimpse of their faces in the dim light of the moon, I was stunned into silence. They were, without a doubt, the three most beautiful women I had ever seen.

"They all had such pale skin and I remember marvelling in it. Even the little black-haired one, that was clearly Mexican by her features, was porcelain in the moon light. They seemed young, all of them, still young enough to be called girls.

"I knew then that they were not lost members of our party because I would have remembered seeing them. They talked back and forth between themselves but I could clearly hear them talk about me and finally the small tiny brunette, who they called Maria, said "Yes I'll do it, I really do like this one. Take Nettie away, will you? I don't want to have to protect my back while I'm trying to focus." And turning to me, while the other two went off to do what they called 'hunt', said "What's your name soldier?"

"Major Jasper Whitlock. Ma'am," I stammered, unable to be impolite to a female, even if she was a ghost. "I truly hope you survive, Jasper," she said in her gentle voice. "I have a good feeling about you."

"She took a step closer, and inclined her head as if she were going to kiss me. I stood frozen in place, though my instincts were screaming for me to run. A few days later I was introduced to my life.

"Their names were Maria, Nettie and Lucy. They were putting together an army of newborn vampires and she wanted a superior army, so that's why she would pick out specific humans that had potential. She taught us to fight, and she taught us to be invisible to the humans.

"She was in a hurry for the massive strength of the newborn begins to wane around the one year mark, so she wanted to act while we were still strong. There were six of us when I joined. She added four more within a fortnight.

"We were all male because she wanted soldiers, and we fought amongst ourselves. My first battles were against my comrades in arms, but I was quicker and better in combat than the others. Maria was a good judge of character and put me in charge of the others, as if I was being promoted and that suited my nature exactly.

"We didn't fight as much and our numbers swelled to hover around 20. My ability, as yet undefined, to control the emotional atmosphere around me was vitally effective. We soon began to work together like no newborn vampires had before.

"Even Maria, Nettie and Lucy were able to work together more easily. Maria grew fond of me and she began to depend on me. And, in some ways I worshipped the ground she walked on. I had no idea that there was another way of life that was possible, she told us that this was the way things were and we believed her.

"We took her former home of Monterrey without any human even being aware of anything happening and we only lost four in the process. It was an unheard of margin of victory. The success made Maria greedy and she started to eye other cities. Within that first year, she had extended her control to cover most of Texas and northern Mexico. Then others came to dislodge her.

"The fighting was intense and out of the original 23, I was the only one to survive the first 18 months. We both won and lost. Nettie and Lucy turned on Maria eventually, but we won that one. Maria and I were able to hold on to Monterrey. And though the wars continued, it quieted a little. The Idea of conquest was dying out; it was mostly vengeance and feuding now.

"So many had lost their partners and that is something our kind does not forgive, that's why Edward is so protective of you. We kept a dozen or so newborns around and when they outgrew their usefulness, we disposed of them. My life continued in the same violent pattern and the years passed. I was sick of it all for a very long time before anything changed.

"Decades later, a friendship developed between me and a newborn named Peter, who remained useful and against the odds survived his first 3 years. He didn't enjoy the fight but he was good at it.

"He was assigned to deal with the newborns, babysit them really. It was a full time job. It came time to purge again; the newborns were outgrowing their strength and were due to be replaced. Peter was supposed to help me and we would take them individually, it was always a long night.

"This time he tried to convince me that some had potential, but Maria had instructed that we get rid of them all and I told him no. I could feel the toll it was taking on Peter. I was trying to decide whether or not to send him away when I called out the next newborn to go. Peter surprised me by getting angry, furious even.

"I braced myself for whatever mood might foreshadow, he was a good fighter but he was never a match for me. The newborn I had called was a female named Charlotte and she was just past her year mark. When she came into view his feelings gave him away and he shouted at her to run and followed after her. I could have gone after them but I didn't. I felt....averse to destroying him.

"Maria was irritated with me for that..... 5 years later, Maria was mystified by my ever-deteriorating frame of mind. She never felt a moment's depression, and I wondered why I was so different, I soon began to notice a change in her emotions around me and they were the same feelings of fear and malice that gave me advance warning when Nettie and Lucy struck. I was preparing myself to destroy my only ally, the core of my existence, when Peter snuck in for me.

"He told me of his new life and options that I never dreamt I had. In 5 years they never had a fight even though they met others in the north and found they could co-exist. He had me convinced in that one conversation and I was somewhat relieved that I didn't have to destroy Maria. I'd been her companion for as many years as Carlisle and Edward have, yet our bond was nowhere near as strong.

"When you live for blood and for the fight, the relationships you form are tenuous and easily broken. I walked away without a backwards glance. I travelled with them for a few years but my depression still didn't leave me, until Peter noticed it was worse after I hunted.

"As I contemplated that, I realised that in so many years of slaughter and carnage, I'd lost nearly all of my humanity. I was undeniably a nightmare, a monster of the grisliest kind. Yet each time I found another human victim, I would feel a faint prick of remembrance for that other life.

"When I would watch their eyes widen in wonder at my beauty, I could see Maria and the others in my head and how they had looked to me the last night I was Jasper Whitlock. It was stronger for me though, this borrowed memory, than it was for anyone else because I could physically feel what my prey was feeling. And I lived their emotions as I killed them.

"You have experienced a small amount of the way I can manipulate the emotions around myself, Bella, but I wonder if you realize how the feelings in a room affect me. I live everyday in a climate of emotion. For the first century of my life, I lived in a world of bloodthirsty vengeance. Hate was my constant companion. It eased a little when I left Maria, but I still had to feel the horror and fear of my prey.

"It began to be too much.

"The depression got worse, and I wandered away from Peter and Charlotte. Even though they were civilized, they didn't feel the same aversion I was. They only wanted peace from fighting. I was so wearied by killing – killing anyone, even more humans.

"Yet I had to keep killing, I tried to kill less often but I would become too thirsty and give in. I found self – control difficult to achieve after years of instant gratification and that's why I don't get to close to you. I am sorry if I offend you with my distance and hope you now can understand why.

"I was in Philadelphia when I met Alice, it was a stormy day and I was walking out in the open. I wasn't used to it yet and also I was rather thirsty, which worried me, and so I ducked into a little half empty diner and she was there waiting for me. She hopped down from a stool at the counter as soon as I walked in and it shocked me, all my past had to offer about what her behaviour meant was an attack. But she was smiling and the emotions that were coming off her were like nothing I had ever felt before.

"Alice told me about Carlisle and this whole way of life and we went out in search of them and then later met up with them and been with them ever since." He smiled at me, as I took in everything he just said to me.

Wow poor Jasper, everything he has gone through and he still is one of the nicest people I have ever met. Not to mention the fact that he held me close on the day I lost my temper at Mike and Tanya for what they had done to Amy and tried to help me calm down, it must have been like a flashback or something for him.

"Wow thank you Jasper, for telling me your story. What a horrible way to live, but to come out being one of the nicest people I have ever met is just amazing! And hey I think your control, as far as I understand about it, is quiet good. You held me the other day and also look how close you are to me now, so don't put yourself down too much please. I am sorry about the other day when I lost my temper now; it really must have been like being back in a war zone just without armies fighting.

From what you have just said I think you have come a long way and I'd be more than willing to help in any way I can because you are helping me." I said to him and I moved slowly forward as not to do anything unexpected and put a hand on his shoulder. He smiled and nodded his head at me, while placing a cold hard hand over mine and holding it in his.

"Bella, thank you for your words and I can tell that you mean them. If there is something you can help with, you'll be the first to know. You are truly the most selfless creature I have ever met, and are worth every effort to keep you safe. And do not say sorry for standing up for what you believe in, and I was only concerned for you not worry about what I was feeling.

"I will try to be around you more and maybe that exposure to your scent will help, but I will have to talk with Carlisle, Alice and Edward about that though. I can already tell that this time being in the same room as you, as well as when I held you have helped immensely so.

"I must take my leave of you now though, please feel free to stay and read, as well as coming back here whenever you wish to." He said to me and went to leave but before he was fully out of the room I had to ask him something so I said.

"Jasper, may I ask something of you?" He paused at the door and turned around to face me again "Of cause Bella, if it is within my abilities and power to give you, you can. Why do you ask?"

"Well I was just thinking that, if you are able to or think it's ok, that I could come here to not only read the many books on these shelves but also to talk to you when I need to talk about things that I need help with. I don't feel like I can talk to Edward or anybody else, well at least at first. I know that with Edward's mind reading and Alice's visions and all of your hearing it won't be....just between us, but I just feel so comfortable around you and I can't hid my feelings from you so you could help me sort them out if I am confused about them or something like that.

"Don't get me wrong, I love Edward. More than I think I know how to express because I have never experienced this kind of love, nor did I think I was capable, or even worthy, of ever feeling it let alone give it back to anyone. But I think that maybe I might hurt Edward with that, and you have known him longer so you could help me there.

"And I love Alice like the sister I never had. She does scare me a little with what she put in my wardrobe and all this shopping business, but I do care for her and again I don't know how to deal with that. Or any of the emotions I am feeling about everyone, Carlisle and Esme especially and it's just easier to talk to you about all my feeling then it is with them. Did you understand any of that?" I said to him. He turned his head so he was facing out the door and took a deep breath. He then walked back over to me and engulfed me in a hug.

"Oh sweet Bella, of cause you can talk to me about your feelings and emotions! I can certainly try and help you in any way that I can. I must tell you though that I may be able to feel what you're feeling but you have to tell me the thoughts behind them ok, but other than that I can be your councillor when you need me to be. You're already like a sister to me and I want to help you out however I can. But you have to tell Edward about this; don't worry about Alice because if she doesn't already know then I'll tell her. I will see you later Bella." And with that he walked out of the room and left me alone in his study.

For the rest of the day I was in the study reading books, I must have fallen asleep with a book on my chest because I felt the book being lifted carefully out of my hands and I woke up. When I opened my eyes I saw Jasper bent over me and he wasn't breathing.

"I'm sorry Bella I didn't mean to wake you. I came up to check on you and you were asleep, so I wanted to move you to your bed where you would be more comfortable and warmer. Plus you must be hungry you have been up here all day and your last meal was breakfast. I could find something for you and bring it to your room if you would like? Or I can just take you to your bed?" Jasper said while putting the book down onto the medium sized square coffee table in between the two chairs in the room.

"It's ok Jasper. Thank you for checking on me, I guess I was more tired than I thought I was and I was so engrossed into these books that I completely lost track of time. I think I would like to just go to bed and sleep." I said and got up to stand but my legs fell from under me, I was inches away from the ground when I was caught by Jasper who picked me up and carried me to my bed and placed me into bed while smiling. He wished me good night and I soon fell asleep.

**_A/N:- WELL THERE IS THE LATES CHAPTER. WHAT DID YOU THINK? I HOPE YOU LIKED IT, I DO AND i HAVE ALWAY THOUGHT THAT IF EDWARD COULD BE DESENSITISED BY BEING AROUND BELLA MORE WHY COULDN'T JASPER, SO I HOPE YOU LIKE THEIR INTERACTION._**

**_TIL NEXT CHAPTER, PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS AND IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEA'S OF WHAT TYPE OF PRANKS I CAN HAVE EMMETT DO TO BELLA WHILE HE IS 'BELLA SITTING' WHILE EDWARD IS OUT HUNTING I WILL ADD YOUR PEN NAME INTO THAT PART OF THE STORY WHEN I WRITE IT!!! THANKS_**


	8. Fine Line Between Nightmares & Pleasure

_**A/N:- SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG GUYS, LOTS OF BUMPS AND PROBLEMS. I AM GOING TO GIVE A BIG THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED AND READ THIS STORY  
IT MEANS A LOT TO ME. i AM HOWEVER GOING TO DEDICATE THIS SOTRY TO MY VERY GOOD FRIEND AND BETA TEAM TWILIGHT 26, WITHOUT YOU I WOULDN'T  
HAVE HAD THE CONFIDENCE TO WRITE THIS DOWN.**_

_**WELL HERE IT IS...**_

_**Chapter Eight: A fine line between nightmares and Pleasure**_

I had a very restless night that night.

I was in the meadow with Edward, it was sunny and warm. I was in his arms and felt totally safe and complete, when all of a sudden it went dark. Edward stiffened and pulled me off the ground making me stand behind him. He growled and I looked in the direction of his gaze and I saw Jacob appear out of nowhere. He didn't look quite the same; he had this darker look to about him. He shouted at Edward.

"Get away from what's mine bloodsucker!" He growled at Edward and Edward's answering snarl scared me even more. When Edward spoke his voice was menacing and dark.

"She is not yours but mine dog, so you better run if you know what's good for you!" Jacob leapt the short distance between that separated us and dodged at the last second managing to get around Edward. He grabbed me by the waist and yanked me out of Edward's grasp.

"Guess you're not as strong as you thought leech. You can't even keep a hold of the things you love, but don't you worry I will make sure she will forget you soon enough and when she does I'll come back to finish you off." Jacob laughed and took me away from him.

He ran off into the night, dragging me with him. He stopped to rape and beat me when I tried to struggle and fight back. I screamed and screamed but to not avail. When he was done, I couldn't move. I was bleeding from everywhere, and I mean everywhere even down there. My back was hurting so bad the ribs on my right hand side were hurting also and everywhere else was just as bad.

He stood over me and then turned and ran, leaving me there to bleed to death. It was cold and it was at night time, gasping for air I tried to call out to Edward again and again but no one was coming. I started crying then when I realised no one was coming and this was how I was to die so I started to think about all my happy memories. Just as I was blacking out I saw this figure walk over to me, she had the same complexion as Edward and his family but her eyes were blood red.

She leant down over me, and tilted my head to the side exposing my neck. I was so terrified at that moment, I only hope that somehow I would be able to survive and get back to Edward. I closed my eyes and shook with the fear that cursed once more through my body and knew that this was the end but just as her lips were about to touch my throat, I heard someone call my name.

And I woke, confused and disoriented. I looked around wildly at my surroundings. I was in my room and I was covered in sweat and gasping out loud. I heard someone call my name again and this time I recognised it as Jasper. I turned to look at him and he was sitting in a chair by the door in my room.

He let out a shaky breath, and came over so he was closer to me, all the while sending me a wave of calm my way. "Are you ok Bella? I heard you screaming and rushed up here only to see you still asleep, but thrashing about like you were fighting something in your sleep. I felt your emotions and they had me floored with the amount of pain and fear you were feeling. I didn't know if I should wake you or not and I was about to but then I had to sit down when you felt a sudden and sharp jolt of blinding loss, Fear and defeat that was stronger than I was prepared for and thought impossible for a human to experience."

"Yeah I am ok Jasper. I have always had very vivid nightmares. And I am sorry for worrying you. Oh man what a dream!" I replied and smiled at him.

He nodded and asked "Do you wish to talk about it?"

"Well it was really weird. I was with Edward in our meadow when out of nowhere Jacob, that's the guy that...um...r-raped me, was there. They growled and snarled at each other and Jacob told Edward to hand me over and Edward said no, next thing I know I was being ripped from Edward and taken away further into the woods and he r-r-raped me over and over and over again and beat me when I tried to fight back. He left me then when he was done and there was blood everywhere and oozing out from every part of me, and even the tears that I was crying were made of blood. Then I saw someone approach me, she was pale like you guys but her eyes were red and she leant down while turning my head to the side, I was too scared and in too much pain to struggle anymore so I gave myself up to my fate and then I woke up." I answered. He simply nodded again, wished me a good day while smiling and told me that Edward would be back in an hour or so and that he must go and hunt.

I got up and had a shower, even though it was still kind of dark outside. I got dressed in a red three quarter long sleeved top that hugged my figure but wasn't tight and black skinny jeans with ballet flats. I walked over to the glass doors and walked out onto the balcony, I went over to the rail and lent on it looking at the sky. I breathed in and as I did so my still sore ribs protested just a little bit. By now my ribs were still tender but nothing more serious than a bruise and with not having to do much anymore my back is feeling better but still hurts to move in certain ways. Carlisle was helping to relieve that pain though, using older methods of medicine and therapy.

**_(A/N:- WARNING THE NEXT BIT IS A BIT SEXUAL IN NATURE, BUT IS VERY CLEAN AND IS IMPORTANT)_**

I was thinking about Edward when I looked to the sky and saw that the sun was just starting to rise and said out loud. "Simply beautiful."

"Not compared to you my sweet." I turned to see Edward leaning against the door frame. I walked over and stood next to him, he placed his hand on my waist and we walked back into the room when he stopped suddenly and let me walk a few steps in before I noticed he had stopped. "What's wrong? What happened Edward?" I said to him. When I stepped closer to him and I looked up at him, I saw that his eyes were filled with an animalistic hunger that I hadn't seen before.

He started to advance on me and I backed up from his advance until I was up against the wall. Our bodies were so close that you couldn't have held a thin sheet of paper between us. And again he moved closer.

"Bella, you will always be the one I love and want more than anything and anyone in the world. You are mine and you will forever be mine." He said in a voice that was rough, but still very sensual. I only just managed to swallow down a moan that snaked its way up. I had never felt like this before. His tone of voice and our closeness made me feel things that were completely foreign to me, but I liked it.

He moved in again, we were impossibly close, like we were stuck together by glue. My breathing caught in my throat with every breath I took, he placed one arm on either side of me so I couldn't escape.

Then he pressed himself against me very gently, but I get a jolt of pain in my right side. Oh no! My bruised ribs, I hope they don't ruin whatever is going to happen.

Edward didn't react to my gasp of pain. Instead one of his hands moves from the wall and under my shirt. I feel his cool hand move in a circular motion over my bruised ribs and I felt the pain fade away. It was replaced by a wonderfully numb feeling there that sent tingles throughout my whole body.

His cool hand then inched a little higher, towards my chest. I started to hyperventilate and my heart rate went up. Edward's eyes, which had been focused on his hand on my skin, snapped up to meet mine. The fire in his liquid gold eyes smouldered and burned into mine.

"May I Bella?" He asked his voice still rough and sensual, his eyes going from their normal golden colour to a darker shade with lust and I couldn't look away from his eyes even if I wanted to.

"Yes…" I breathed.

Then I felt his hand over my bra, it just stayed stationary there, his eyes filled with wonder and yearning. What was he doing? Surely this was way past his boundaries, let alone mine. Even though I would let him touch me anywhere, I just didn't know right now if I was able to be this close to a man ever again with what Jacob did to me. He had made it clear that the intimate relationship we share had to be done so very cautiously because he could hurt me so easily. But who was I to complain.

"Bella…my angel, my sweetheart, you're so perfect. You're so glorious and so exquisite. What have I done to deserve you? Surely it would be blasphemy if I thought that I even justified you to the tiniest amount.

"Everything about you Bella is so heavenly. Your perfect body, your magical voice and your very presence. It's all so intoxicating. No matter what you have gone through, you're still a very sweet person that deserves to be protected, loved and cherished." He said in my ear. His hand moved to the place where my heart was beating so hard and loud that both of us could hear it loud and clear.

"I would do anything to keep that heart beating Bella. There's not a place I wouldn't go for you. I love you Bella Swan. With everything I have." Edward said and before I had a chance to reply, his hand had moved to cup my face. He began to kiss my nose, my eyes that were now closed, my cheeks that were flushed, my forehead, my hair and finally; my lips.

He crushed his lips down on mine with so much passion and lust yet still being gentle. Then, one thing he had never done before. He opened his mouth, letting his cool amazing breath to flow into mine. I opened mine with his and I felt him tense as my breath whooshed into his mouth. We remained still for about thirty seconds; his mouth was still pressed firmly against mine. Then he began to trace the outside of my mouth with his tongue before he slipped it into my mouth. Before I knew what was happening, our tongues were battling for dominance.

Suddenly, Edward's lips became gentle and soft and he pulled away, leaving me struggling to breath and against the wall. He smiled my favourite grin and I felt my heart miss a beat.

"Bella, can you do me a favour, love. Next time we kiss like that, keep your tongue away from my teeth." He said. I blushed but then his words sunk in.

"Why?" I asked. He drew in a long breath.

"Because if you consume the venom that is produced from my teeth, it could hurt you and also they are sharp and I wouldn't want you to get cut and bleed." He said. I nodded, still not fully understanding.

"You don't fully understand do you? Well we are venomous; it's the stuff that helps us kill our prey. It also can change a person into what we are, but only if the vampire that does the biting has the restraint to stop......" He said and then he looked away with what looked like a sad expression on his face.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I shouldn't have done that to you. I was so rough, and I over stepped our boundaries. I just missed you so much and I love you even more. In the outfit you're in with the lights of sunrise hitting you, you looked so tempting and much more than beautiful words can't even describe. I just couldn't control myself, I'm sorry I hope you can forgive me." He said with his head still away from me.

I put my hand on the side of his face and pulled it to face mine. "You have nothing to be forgiven for. I liked that very much and you were still very gentle with me. If I had it my way, and this is very embarrassing to admit, I would spend all my time kissing you and I want nothing more than to feel every part of you with my own hands as well as wanting to feel you touch every part of me. I trust and love you that much." I blushed.

He then looked at me in the eyes finally and his eyes still held that same sadness from before but the lust was still there. He placed his hands on either side of my face and pulled it closer to his, we were mere inches away from each other again.

"You have no idea how much I want the same as you, your warmth feels unbelievable against my body. But I don't know if I could have the restraint to not hurt you, and I will do anything I can to not hurt you in anyway. I love you so much." He said and then he kissed me with a kiss that had more passion, love and desire in it than any other kiss we have shared yet it was still very, very gentle.

When I needed to pull away to take a breath he surprised me by saying into my ear, his cool breath tickling me. "We can try and take the next step just not all the way, if, and only if you want to?" I blushed and my heart started to pound even harder than before, I nodded and replied.

"Yes I want to; I trust you and I love you." With that he lifted me up and took me over to the bed where we lay down. He lifted off my top and dropped it to the floor his eyes full of lust as they stared into mine. I slowly unbutton his shirt and rub my hands over his shoulders pushing his shirt as it falls from his body to the floor adding to the rumpled mess. I run my hand over his perfectly sculpted chest and marvel at the smooth perfection of it while he gently traces my curves but lingers on my chest over my heart.

Then he started to kiss me again but this kiss was different. Not as urgent or rushed. It was slow and soft and made me feel like I was floating on air; it also gave me this tingly feeling that was different than anything I have felt in his presence before.

His hand moved further down but pauses just above my jeans where he stops and pulls back from kissing me, I take advantage of this so I take a breath. His eye met mine once more, still mouldering with lust, and he asks. "May I go further Bella? Please feel free to tell me to stop whenever you what to, I want this to be special and don't want to push things too far."

"It's ok Edward, I completely trust you. By you being a gentleman and asking just reinforces that my trust is not miss given. I am completely yours." I said breathlessly while blushing, the lust clear as I spoke. I couldn't believe that I could trust again but I do trust him, he saved me from living in hell to living in heaven and he makes me feel things that I never thought I could.

He unbuttoned my jeans and moved his hand gently down my pants; he gently and expertly rubbed up and down with his cool hands. I gasp in utter pleasure whether it was from what he was doing or the coolness of his hands reacting to my warmer temperature or even a combination of both but WOW! My thoughts were jumbled and all over the place.

I didn't know what to do so I just placed my hands beside me and I grasped the sheets every time I moaned in pleasure. Edward smiled at my reactions, while looking down at me and continued this motion but he started to kiss me again til I needed air. I could feel something building up within me and just as I reached the point of no return I grasp the sheets again, but tighter than before, and I arch my back. I feel no pain in doing this due to the immense pleasure Edward was causing. I cried out in pure ecstasy with the release of what was building up while it floods throughout my body. Edward looked down at me with that infamous crooked grin I love when I did this and I wanted more of him. I wanted to give something back so I tried to turn around to explore him, but he grabbed my hand gently and said.

"I'm sorry, Love. I wish I could let you continue, but I think we better stop here. If I let your hand go any further, like I want you to, I wouldn't be able to stop myself from going all the way. I want nothing more than to do just that though, so please don't take any offence in me stopping ok. But maybe next time I'll let you explore me only. I love you and I have enjoyed this, I only hope that you have to."

I sat up and rested on my elbow facing him, and looked at his whole face leaving his eyes til last. Then I blushed and replied. "It's ok Edward; we did say that we would try to go a little further and we have. I have loved and enjoyed every second of this, and w.o.w where did you learn how to do that? I can't even describe what happened let alone what I felt. And I wish we could go all day long. I love you to and I would like that chance if you wish to give it to me."

"Well Bella, I have done some medical studies with Carlisle, just not to the same extent as Carlisle has because I never had the same restraint with human blood like he does til I met you. So I know my way around the human body and where to touch a female's body to give them the most pleasure without actually having to go all the way with them.

"And I think what you felt was what is known as an orgasm, but I don't have Jasper's gift so I am not 100% sure, I am thrilled that you enjoyed it thought. It was the first time I have ever used my knowledge to do that and I was a little nervous that you wouldn't like it or I would be too rough on you and it would hurt."

He smiled again and he chuckled when my stomach decided right then to make itself known. We both openly laughed and he asked. "Do you wish to have some breakfast?"

"Yes I do, what's on the menu?" I answered and asked in return. He looks at me in confusion for a second but then smiles and chuckles slightly.

"Well why don't we go down and have a look, but you are not going to lift a finger to make any part of breakfast. Do you understand?" He was serious for a moment but then looked at me and put one of his cool slender fingers over my lips to stop my disagreement.

"Well we better put our clothes on then." I laughed and we hoped off the bed and put our shirts on and I did my pants back up. He took my hand then and we went down to the kitchen and I saw that Emmett, Rosalie and Esme were down there. Emmett looked amused about something and Edward stiffened a little bit at my side. I wonder what he was hearing in his thoughts.

Rosalie had a strange look on her face and I couldn't tell what it was. Esme was cooking my breakfast for me again, and when we walked into the kitchen she placed my plate on the table. I smiled and thanked her. She returned my smile and left the room.

Then Emmett broke the silence.

"I thought you would take longer to get down here, man I so thought you would last longer Edward. But I guess not having any action for around 100 years does that to you!" He laughed but his joyousness was cut off by Rosalie's smack to the back of the head and Edward's growl.

"What was that for, Rosie?" Emmett wined while rubbing the back of his head. I giggled at his whining. How old was Emmett? Because it certainly seemed to me like he was only about 5 when he was doing that!

"Don't stick your nose in their business, plus I don't think they went that far." Rosalie said. I blushed; I didn't think I was that loud. Oh curse vampire hearing. Edward looked like he could kill Emmett and I could tell that Edward was just as embarrassed as I underneath that deathly look.

"Emmett, please leave Edward alone. And don't say anything about our relationship when you don't know anything about it. Well that I know of any way, it's not nice! How would you like me talking and teasing you about something you want to be private?" I said and asked him.

He looked at me with a surprised but sheepish grin and replied "Hey sorry but I couldn't help myself."

I just rolled my eyes at that and I said "Well then I guess you're just going to have to try to help yourself if you're within hearing distance next time ok?" and with that I poked my tongue out at him and turned to my food to eat silently.

**_A/N:- HA SUCK EGGS EMMETT!!!! ;P. WELL THAT IS THIS CHAPTER, I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT. I AM SORRY TO ALL THOUGHS WHO DON'T LIKE 'LEMONS' SO I TIRED TO KEEP IT AS CLEAN AS I COULD, BUT I FELT THAT THIS WAS SOMETHING THAT NEEDED TO HAPPEN. PLUS IT WILL HELP WITH EDWARD'S SELF CONTROL LATER. WELL PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK._**

**_THERE IS GOING TO BE A BIT OF A TWIST IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, SO PLEASE STAY TUNED..._**


	9. Shocking and Deadly Secrets

_**A/N:- HERE IS THE LATEST CHAPTER FRESH OFF THE PRESS...LOL!!**_

**_ANYWAY HERE IT IS AND LET ME SAY THAT THE TITLE OF THIS CHAPTER IS VERY FITTING!!_**

**_ENJOY_**

_**Chapter Nine: Shocking and Deadly Secrets**_

While I ate Breakfast, Edward ran up to my room and gathered all the stuff I needed to take to Amy's house today for me. I was to be there by 8:30 am because she was going to be alone for the day til her boyfriend came over and she wanted me to meet him. She told me last night on the phone that she didn't want to be alone and she had some news to tell me. I didn't feel real well that morning when I woke up, but I didn't want that to stop me from going to see my best friend.

It was only 6:45 am, but Alice wanted to do her 'Bella Barbie' thing and that would take an hour and a bit in her and Jasper's bathroom. To me it felt like forever though. She did my hair and put light make-up on my face, thankfully she liked my outfit so I didn't have to change. I mentally held my thumbs up at that one.

"Don't get me wrong Edward, I love that you're doing the speed limit finally, but why the sudden change?" I asked him confused. He glanced at me and kissed the back of my hand that was entwined in his and replied.

"Well my angel, I wanted to be alone with you and spend more time with you before I have to leave your side again. It's painful to be away from you, Bella. I want nothing more than to have my arms around you all the time to keep you safe from any harm that may come your way." He looked at me in the eyes before turning back to the road, knowing I hate it when he stares at me while driving.

"Oh Edward, it's painful for me to but I have to do this and also you have to let me stand on my own two feet sometimes. I've been controlled for far too long by others ok?" I said to him and he nodded in reply. For the look on his face I could tell I had hurt him with my words but I also know that I can't do anything to help this time. They had to be said.

We sat in a silence that was not uncomfortable but it's not comfortable either, so I decide to break it and tell Edward of what I ask and discussed with Jasper. "Edward, can I talk to you about something?" Stupid question I know but I felt it was rude to just come out and say it straight away.

"Of cause my love. You can ask anything of me." He answers and the phrase 'Famous Last Words' echoed in my head.

"Well I don't know if you heard from Jasper's thoughts or not, but I asked him to be a sort of councillor to me when it comes to my emotions because I don't really understand them having been all bottle up for so long and all that. He agreed but said I had to tell you and he would come and talk to you also because of his hard time at self-control, so is it ok? Do you mind?" I said to him. He looked at me and smiled my favourite smile again, man I love that crooked grin.

"Of cause it is ok with me if you need to talk to someone other than myself about your feelings. I understand how hard it must be to talk about what you're feeling and he seeing as he can feel them also he is the best one to turn to, even though I hope that in time you can come to me for that and know that I am always here to help in any way you need.

"I did hear it from Jasper's thoughts, and it does worry me a bit because of his self-control however it could be good for the both of you. If it helps you out then who am I to stop you, I just can't stress to you enough that you have to be careful and cautious around Jasper when your alone, DON'T do anything that could cause you to bleed ok?" He said back to me.

When he had finished talking we were at Amy's house. It has two stories to it and it was made of red brick with a large, normally, well kept garden. However today it looked like it needed to be attended to. It was plain and simple yet still beautiful. Edward got out and opened my door; he walked me up to Amy's front door and rang the bell.

Amy answered it before the bell could even finish its first peel. She looked like hell came up and smacked her in the face. She looked like she hasn't slept in a while and like she needed a decent meal. She gave us a small smile in greeting and Edward spoke first, with worry thick in his voice.

"Good morning Amy, are you feeling well?" His smile was warm and comforting. However I could see in his eyes that something was very wrong.

She just blushed and blinked at him before she shook her head and answered, civility and tiredness lacing her voice. "I have been better..." She looked a little distract as she shuffled her feet. "I just...um...never mind. So I was thinking, could you stay with Bella and me today? I know we don't really know each other and I still haven't forgiven you for stealing my best friend, but I know you're really smart and I think I'm failing. I'm kind of desperate to be honest, and if my grades don't pick up soon I won't be able to graduate and I need..." She continued to rattle on sounding more and more distressed.

Edward looked at me and then back at Amy before quickly cutting her off. "It would be my pleasure to join you and Bella today. I would be more than happy to help with your school work in any way that I can and to learn more about Bella's best friend and apologise yet again for no informing you about her being with me at my home." Always the perfect gentleman and I don't know why I didn't notice before now how he speaks in a manner from a time that has past.

I wonder if the rest of his family talks like that. Hmm maybe that is something I have to look in to.

"Wow thank you so much Edward, come in both of you." Amy said almost relieved. Weird. She waved her hand to indicate that we can enter the house and as soon as we were in, Amy closed and locked the door before walking over to me and pulling me gently into a big hug. I hugged her back as tight as I could.

"Hey Amy, I haven't seen you in awhile. I missed you. What have you been doing?" I asked only to feel her tense up. I was so confused, what was going on? Why does she look like crap? And why does she think she is failing? This is not the strong and independent Amy I last saw before what Mike and Tanya did to her. Did they have that much of an effect on her that has caused her health to go down? I don't and couldn't believe that.

She quickly pulled out of the hug and made her way into the living room and motioned for us to follow her. She took a seat on the couch and she placed her head in her hands before taking a deep breath and answering.

"Well for the first couple of days after the incident at school with that jerk and his slut, all I did was cry and stay in my room. I didn't eat or sleep much, til I thought about how you stood up for me and the words of some of your family Edward, and I said to myself 'what the hell am I doing to myself, I have to get out of this hole I am in and get better for Bella because what if she need me again and I am not there for her like she was just there for me.'"

She stood up then, walked over to Edward; she looked him in the eyes and said. "Edward, I know that you meant well, but you really did have me worried sick about my best friend and I don't know if I can ever forgive you for that. However you treat her right and I may trust you, but for now and for Bella's sake I'll be friendly with you and give you the chance to show me you can be trusted."

With that she hugged him, which he graciously returned, and then she turned to hugged me a little harder and longer. When she pulled away I could see tears starting to form in her eyes and I was about to say something about it when she continued to speak, not bothering to sit down again.

"So I got up and started eating and getting better, my mum and dad started to fight again. This time it really got out of hand and my dad hit my mum, I saw it from the living room. But it was a total accident; he didn't mean to hurt her. He felt so bad so he packed a few bags and said he was going to stay with his mother for awhile and that he was very sorry for hurting her he didn't mean it, he was going to go and clear his head so that he could come back a better man for us.

"With that he left and we didn't hear anything from him, till yesterday that is. We got a call from him, he told us that he was on his way back home and that if he got a good run on the highway he should be home in a couple of hours, It only takes 2 hours at the most in good traffic conditions to get home from his mother's house.

"We started to get worried when it had been 5 hours since his call and he still had not come home, he didn't take his cell with him when he left so we couldn't call him. When the phone rang I answered it because my mum was having a bath to calm herself. All the stress and worry hasn't being good for her blood pressure and all. What they told me made me feel like my world had just fallen apart....." her sentence trailed off and her knees buckled under her.

Edward caught her before she fell and sat her down on the couch and she thanked him, smiling weakly. 'Oh no! What happened?' I thought. Then I realised that her dad had been driving home. I quickly moved to her side and rubbed my hand soothingly on her back. And said

"Oh my god Amy, is your dad ok? Is your mum ok? Do you need anything?" She let out a few short sobs before she took a deep breath and said.

"No my dad is not ok; h-h-he didn't m-m-make it. He was hit by a drunk driver, directly on the driver's side, about 2 minutes away from Forks. H-h-he was almost home Bella!! When I told mum we had to go to the hospital because dad had been in an accident she was absolutely beside herself, she didn't know what to do. I had to drive us there because I didn't think it was safe enough if she drove even though I wasn't much better. She became hysterical when we got there and we had to identify his body. The doctors told us he was pronounced dead on arrival, I didn't really hear the rest of what they said I was too out of it myself.

"I snapped out of it quickly though, the doctors started talking about how they were going to sedate my mum because she wasn't calming down and her blood pressure was getting higher, but she had a heart attack instead. It was midnight by this time and they wouldn't let me stay there any longer and I tried to protest but they put their foot down and I only got home 2 hours before you got here today because I argued for that long, I didn't want to leave my mother's side but they thought it was best for me. What the bloody hell would they know any way?"

She turned to look at me with tears in her eyes "Bella, they wouldn't tell me how my mum was before I left. They told me that they would call me, but I haven't heard anything at all. I am really worried and scared. If something happens to her I'll have no one left." She put her head in her hands and started to sob again.

I had never seen her like this before; I mean I have seen her cry a little when her parents fought but nothing like this. I looked to Edward to see if he knew what to say or do, but he was already kneeling down in front of Amy. He pulled her hands gently away from her face and place two fingers under her chin to raise her head up to look at him. In a voice that was so soothing, calming, caring and soft he gently said.

"Amy. I am, without a doubt, sure that if something had happened to your mother, whether it is hopefully good news or dreaded bad news; you will get a call when they have news to give you. No news can be a good sign; my father is a doctor and should be at the hospital by now. I can give him a call to see if he can help with any information about your mother if that would help put you at ease?" He smiled at her and she threw her arms around his neck, I chuckled at Edwards shocked face.

It's not like he couldn't have seen through her thoughts she was going to do that, yet he was still shocked by it. Maybe it was because humans normally shy away from them, but like me Amy was...um...unique. Yeah...unique...that's...it.

"Oh Edward would you really do that? It wouldn't be too much trouble would it? You sure your father wouldn't mind doing that for me?" She gushed. He smiled at her while answering each one of her questions respectfully, and then asked one of his own.

"Yes I would really do that for you Amy, any friend of Bella's is a friend of mine. No it wouldn't be too much trouble and I'm positive my father wouldn't mind doing that. Now what is your mother's name, Amy?"

Amy stared at him blankly for a moment; tears started to fall down her cheeks and her bright and warming smile spread across her face and lit up her beautiful eyes. She hugged Edward again, only he seemed to be better prepared this time.

"Thank you so much Edward for being so kind. I can't believe you're willing to help me, even after I was so horrible to you. I guess I was wrong about you. You really do care. My mother's name is Mary Elizabeth Bennett."

"There's no need to thank me Amy. You had every right to give me the 'cold shoulder'. You were confused about why your best friend was suddenly around a stranger, it's completely understandable. Now if you will excuse me I have a phone call to make." He smiled at us both and walked out of the room and out the front door.

I turn to look at Amy again and asked if she needed something to eat or drink or anything like that. I also made sure she knew we don't need to do all this work now. Given her situation I'm sure the teachers would have been able to make an exception. But she insisted that she needed to get her mind off things for a bit to help calm her down.

Man, its times like this that I wish I had Jasper's ability. I got out all of my books and her work that I gathered for her, she went and got her books and came back into the lounge room just in time for Edward to come back in with a very calm face, oh no I hope it is NOT bad news.

"Amy, my father informed me that your mother is doing well, but is not up for visitors just yet and may not be for a couple of days. He went on to say that the hospital paged him to help operate on her heart and it was successful, he was asked to monitor her while her doctor's shift ended but he was not going to have her as a full time patient however he is going to see about changing that for you so you can be up dated more regularly then you have been.

"He instructed me to inform you that if you needed anything all you have to do is ask and we will not hesitate to acquire it to you. He said to take it easy and look after yourself. It won't do anyone much good if you get sick too. He will be in contact with you to let you know about when you can come to visit your mother, ok?" He said to her while he made his way to where we were sitting to do our work and took a seat next to me.

"Wow thank you so much for that Edward, when you next see your father tell him I said thank you and try to express to him how much what he is doing for my mum and I means to me." Amy said back to him.

"Well let's get this over and done with!" I said while gesturing to all the work in front of us and seeing that she was going to start to cry again. We all chuckled a little bit and got working on the paper work.

For most classes the work was pretty simple but Edward had to help both her and me out with math, we both suck at math. Nothing seems to make sense in that class, it's all so confusing but with Edward's help everything became clear and it was understandable for once.

Edward was the perfect tutor, and I didn't need Edward's mind reading to know that Amy was thinking the same thing as me and also wanted to do this study date thing again. Amy was talking freely with Edward and was becoming more comfortable with him. Again I didn't need any abilities to know that because I know Amy so well and I think Edward was starting to like Amy as well. I was glad about this though because it means that it wouldn't be awkward to have those two around each other.

It was 4 pm when we were done and we were packing things up when there was a knock on the door. Amy got up and opened it up and she squealed and hugged the person at the door. She'd been bouncing around excitedly for the past half hour telling me how much I was going to love her boyfriend. I was so happy for her, and so glad that she'd found someone so great. However I didn't miss the way Edward stiffened at my side when Amy answered the door. I was about to turn around to ask him what the matter was when he got up and left the room. He left a note on the table, where I could see it. It read:

**Tell them I left to go to the bathroom  
because I don't feel well. Make any excuse to come and talk  
with me and I will explain what I can.  
Edward**

What the hell has gotten into Edward? I really suck at lying so I thought about just waiting till they mentioned Edward's absence, but then I saw who Amy had let in the door.

_**It was Jacob**_

As soon as I saw him all the blood drained from my face and I felt so sick, there was a knot in my stomach that got so tight it was like someone was shoving a knife into me and twisting it around.

My blood boiled when I realise that the man who raped me was now my best friend's BOYFRIEND!

I got a lump in my throat and I couldn't breathe, then I started to hyperventilate. What was he doing with my best friend? I know I never told her about me being raped by him, but I did tell her that he was creeping me out, didn't I? And showed her photos of who he was, right?

Good he recognises me; I wondered what he was going to say about this. Man and just when my life was looking up and I thought I was at peace with what happened, just seeing him has made me realise that I hadn't ever really dealt with what he did to me.

Just looking at him standing there is making me feel like he is raping me again. Oh god what am I going to say? I don't want to hurt Amy but I don't want this scumbag - no scratch that he is far worse than that – rapist anywhere near my best friend!

Amy seemed to notice our reactions to seeing each other. I had no idea what is written on my face but it mustn't look good because Amy's voice is shaky and full of anxious worry when she says.

"Bella? Oh...Do you two know each other?"

Neither of us answered her.

"What's wrong? Jake are you okay? You look ill." She said reaching up to feel his forehead. "You're really pale." Then she looked at me. "You both are. Honestly...what's happening here?"

I didn't know what to say, do I come right out and say 'um Amy your boyfriend is actually the man that raped me' or do I try to say it more subtly? And what about what Edward said? I know that he can read both their minds so I should go and see what he wanted to explain to me, but I know that if Jacob was thinking about what he did to me then Edward would come barging out here and rip him limb from limb.

So I decided to just go and talk to Edward, even though I know as soon as I see him I will breakdown so I must be strong and keep this away from him too til I am safely at his house and in his arms. Maybe I should have Jasper there too, so that Edward knows what I'm feeling and can help me better because I know he gets really frustrated sometimes not being able to read my mind.

"Um...J-J-Jacob and I have b-b-been friends since we were little kids, even before you and I were friends Amy. Our fathers are the best of friends." I mumbled. "Um...Amy, Edward is not feeling well and he went to the bathroom I am going to go see if he is ok." I said biting my bottom lip, knowing that she knows that I am lying about something.

I walked down the hall to the third door on the left and knock on it. Edward opened it and pulled me into the large main bathroom, that mainly only gets used when they have guests over or a party.

Edward hugged me tightly, kissed me on the lips and then turned and sits us on the steps of the raised spa bath/Jacuzzi. He looks at me with sadness in his beautiful eyes as well as a little fear for some reason.

"I'm so sorry Bella, for just leaving like that. But it was necessary, you see that man out there is a werewolf/ shape-shifter from the Quileute reservation and our kinds are enemies. I didn't want a fight to breakout right here in front of you and your friend, especially when she is already dealing with so much with her parents." I haven't looked at Edward the whole time he was talking, he then bends his head to look at me in the eye and when I still would not look at him he lifts my head to face his, but still I don't look at him in the eye.

"Bella, what is wrong? Did I say or do something to upset you? I'm sorry if I did, I didn't mean to. LOOK at me Bella please!" He said. I finally move my eyes to meet his and his eyes widen slightly with what he sees in mine and asks.

"Are you ok Bella? It wasn't something I did or said was it? Answer me now!" I looked away again and took a couple of deep breaths before looking at him again to say.

"Not really Edward. I am glad you left if it meant that you two didn't fight in front of us however I wish you would go out there and _**rip**_ him limb from limb for me." A small growl escapes from my throat at the last part of my sentence and Edward looks at me stunned with the last part I just said. I don't normally say anything like that.

"Bella, that's not like you, what did that guy do to you? And where do you know him from?" His voice sounded urgent. "Well Edward, I have known him for a long while. Like I said to Amy our fathers are the very best of friends and we used to be too, but what I left out was that he used to creep me out a lot. And Edward he...he...he..." I started to sob and Edward pulled me in his lap and hugged me close to him. Oh God how can I say this?

"Shh Bella, it's ok! I will not let him hurt you ever, so you can tell me what happened." He said while rocking me back and forth and rubbing soothing circles on my back. I take another deep breath before continuing.

"He is the one that raped me Edward. That's the Jacob Black!" I was breathing hard because of the lump that has just come back into my throat, as well as this really nauseated feeling I have had all morning and I look up to Edward and see that he is struggling to restrain himself and I knew then that I was right in thinking as soon as he learned about what Jacob did to me he would be angry.

Now all I needed to do was tell Amy, maybe that is how I can get him out of here so that Edward and I can leave or maybe I can pull him into another room so that Edward can slip out...no Edward would never agree to that last one so I guess I am going to have to tell Amy and hope for the best.

"Edward I am going to go back out there and tell Amy about Jacob and hope that she loves me enough and all that, that when I tell her he raped me that she will kick him out. I know that he will make it obvious that he did something to me but reacting to me telling her so you're just going to have to let me handle this from here ok?

"But please listen in and the minute that he goes to try to hit me and I mean physically try not just think about it you come to help me ok. I love you and please trust me." I told him and got up before he could answer and walked out of the room, I guess by him letting me walk out was his answer in a way. I really must find a way to thank him for letting me do this.

As soon as I was in the living room and saw Amy and Jacob on the couch making out..._**GAG ALERT**_, even though he is good looking, but still...I had all the courage I needed to do this so I said.

"Amy..." I called to her. They quickly broke apart. Jacob glared at me but I ignored him and kept talking.

"I am going to say something I know I have never said but you have always wondered what had happened because I became even more quiet and withdrawn after I got out of hospital from receiving my back injury. It was when my father wanted to go fishing with your boyfriend here's Father. I trusted and thought Jacob to be another friend, even though he creped me out sometimes and asked me to be his girlfriend and wouldn't take no for an answer, he...well he...raped me Amy! He was suppose to help me out so I could rest up til my back was stronger and all that, I couldn't fight back because I was in too much pain."

Amy's mouth dropped open in shock. She looked both hurt and angry.

"Before you say 'why didn't you tell me' let me explain. He told me that if I told anyone about this that he would find out and come back to hurt me and the one I told it too. Charlie didn't even know what Jacob here did to me, even though he would more than likely turn around and give Jacob a medal for doing so and make him rape me more. Hell Charlie would have more than likely asked Jacob to move in and force me to marry him or something like that!

"I didn't want you to get hurt and it ate away at me every day since then not telling you, so please understand that I only kept this from you to keep you safe. I wouldn't care if Charlie and that thing sitting next to you did their worse to me so long as those I love and care about, especially you, were safe and well away from them."

Amy ran over to me and gave me a great big hug, she was crying and so was I. By her doing this I knew in that moment that she believed me and trusted me. They must not have been dating long or something like that.

She brushed my tears away and I brushed hers away. She then looks at Jacob and then back at me and says "Oh My God Bella, I am soo glad you told me now before I got in too deep. I only wish I had have known before now to save you from having to relive that, but better late than never right?" She turned back to Jacob, who had stood up by now and taken a step towards us.

"You can leave, I will not say anything to anyone or the authorities because it is not my story to tell and also because I believe that you could and would hurt anyone that found something out about you that you didn't want them too.

"So trust me when I say that not a word about this will leave this house, but so help me god I will tell if you ever come near me or Bella again! NOW GO AND LEAVE MY HOUSE BEFORE I HAVE YOU FORCEFULLY REMOVED BY THE POLICE!" I felt both proud of Amy and incredibly scared as I watched her shout at Jacob. She seemed so confident that he would leave without a fuss.

Jacob however just laughed before grabbing her by the throat and throwing her to the ground. He admired her unconscious form for a few moments before he turned to face me. He took two large strides over so that he was mere inches away before he grabbed hold of my arm and squeezed so hard that I could tell I would have bruises there again.

A sickening smile spreads across his face and it scared the hell out of me. He leant down, and towards me, whispering into my ear words that made my blood run cold. "Isabella, did you really think your Vampire boyfriend could scare me? I will find where he is in this house and make sure he is disabled enough to watch you being tortured before I kill you both, if you don't call him out and come with me right this second. Now choose!!"

Oh my god!!! What am I going to do? I wanted to shout at him to 'get lost' but I don't want those that I care about get hurt...wait a minute how did he know that Edward was here? What was it that Edward had said about him before I told him what Jacob had done to me? He was a werewolf/shape shifter and they were enemies.

I felt so sick that I actually bent over a plant and threw up, but when I look to make sure that nothing got on the floor, I saw that I threw up blood. I started to shake and I hear Jacob gasp for a moment and whisper something I didn't quite make out.

So I did the only thing I thought I could do. I whispered back to Jacob "I'll call Edward out if you let me make sure Amy is ok and moved out of the room so she doesn't see and hear about anything that goes on out here, I don't want her brought into this world ok? Do you understand that?"

Jacob nods then made his way over to check on Amy. He nudged her with his foot causing her to moan slightly. "She's fine." He barked.

I let out a small breath, I didn't know I had held and I watch in horror as my best friend was draggedinto another room by a man I wouldn't trust being alone with. He came back out moments later, closing the door behind him before walking back over to me.

"Well that's done; she is ok just knocked out. Now get your _**bloodsucking**_ lover boy out here" Jacob spat at me. Before I could say anything I felt a cold hand around my waist and I look to see Edward push me behind him.

"What do you want _**dog**_?" I nearly jumped at Edwards words, not used to hearing him speak with so little politeness in his voice, not to mention the growl that was present in it. But I knew that he was really angry at Jacob for trying to take me away from him and he was trying not to get into a fight in the house. He had laced his normally musical voice and mannerisms into this harshly threatening and impolite tone that honestly and truly scared me but also made me feel safe.

Jacob chuckles and answers Edward in a voice that was just a threatening. "What I want leech, is _**HER**_! She is mine and I claimed her when I bedded her, I wouldn't be surprised if she's pregnant with my child right now seeing her throw up blood just a moment ago

And I wouldn't want any filthy leeching bloodsucker near my child if she is. If she isn't then I want her to be the one to carry my child and after she has it and the child can be without its mother than I'll think about returning her to you that is, if you still want her and she survives."

I felt really sick, this so couldn't be happening! Could I be pregnant? I was feeling a little queasy at times in the morning but nothing that even registered in my thoughts as anything important. Throwing up blood was weird, but it could just have something to do with my previous injuries. Wait a minute I couldn't be pregnant, it was about a year ago when he had raped me. Then again, they are mythical creatures, who knew what else is possible.

So I shout at him all the same "Jacob, I think you should go back to school and pay more attention in class when they talk about women and pregnancy, because you raped me about a year ago and I would have had the kid by now if I was or had been pregnant."

He just laughed and smiled evilly at me. After a few moments he opened his mouth to speak, but Edward cut him off before he had a chance to say a word. "Love, you could be pregnant if the gestational period of his race's pregnancies is anything to go by and true, as well as if the child you conceive is more like him and if your body subtly changes to follow it."

Now that threw me, so I could be pregnant after all. Oh god! Oh god! Oh god! I started to hyperventilate and my knees buckled under me, leaving Edward to support my whole weight with his arm around my waist.

The next thing I know Edward had stepped completely in front of me and punched Jacob in the face. I hear a loud crunch before I saw Jacob staggering back a few steps right into the waiting hands of Jasper and Emmett who had walked into the house by that point.

Edward turned to hug me and kiss my forehead before letting Alice take me. Then he left to follow Jasper and Emmett who were half carrying and half dragging a semi-conscience Jacob, out the front door.

I hear a lot of growling and hissing outside and my legs start to give way for the second time that day. This time it's Alice who supports my weight as she led me to the couch to sit down. "It's going to be ok Bella!" Alice said as she hugged me, slowly rocking me back and forth. "Nothing's going to hurt you while we're here."

"I know that, but can you check on Amy please? She is in the front guess room just across the hall there." I asked and pointed to the hallway to the left of us. I look up to see Alice nod her head and with a last gentle squeeze of her arms that are around me, she swiftly walks off down the hallway to where Amy is.

She comes back a few minutes later and asks where the bathroom is and I tell her, at vampire speed she goes there and back to the front guess room before I could even blink but I know when she entered and left each room due to the very slight sound the opening and closing of the doors makes in this house when it was dead quiet like this.

Amy's father didn't want her to be able to sneak out in the middle of the night without them knowing and he even went as far as placing something under the stairs that makes a soft but very distinct noise when you walk on them. God bless you for that right now Mr. Bennett.

Alice returned a few minutes later and pulled me from my thoughts. "Well she has a small cut on her forehead, but nothing too bad, as far as I can tell she should be fine but I called Carlisle and he is on his way over here just to check on her and maybe take her back to the hospital with him so that way when she wakes up she can get an explanation of what happened here and also so she can see her mother." She said.

"Well that's a relief and one less thing I have to worry about." I replied and we just sat there for a few minute when I remember that Edward, Jasper and Emmett took Jacob out the front. I was just about to ask her when she suddenly leapt off the couch and stood in front of me as a huge form that looks like a big black wolf came crashing into the house.

It tried to get past Alice but she manoeuvred herself and blocked its path to me. But she was powerless to stop the second wolf that came through the window behind me and grabs me from behind. I saw Edward run into the living room, just as the sandy coloured wolf that held me jumped back out of the window, taking me with it.

The last thing I remember seeing was the look on Edwards face; it's a twisted mask of rage, sadness, pain and shock. I tried to reach for him and saw him try to reach for me, our fingers brush against each other but not enough for either one to grab.

I let out a cry of furious rage and I beat my fist against the beasts back as it took me away from the man I love and my family. Where was this thing taking me? Before I could think mush else the darkness took me.

**_A/N:- i HOPE YOU LIKED THAT CHAPTER AND WASN'T TOO SHOCKED BY WHAT HAPPENED!! IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS REGARDING THIS CHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW AND ASK ME i WILL ANSWER ANYTHING AND EVERYTHING AS BEST AS I CAN. I DID START TO WRITE THIS WHEN MY HEAD WAS A LITTLE JUMBLED SO PLEASE BARE WITH ME._**

**_HOPE YOU STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER AND I HOPE YOU REVIEW_**


	10. Living Nightmare

_**A/N: HEY GUYS AND GALS, I'M BACK WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER. SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG, BUT LIFE TENDS TO CATCH UP ON ME SOME TIMES AND THE REAL WORLD HAS TO COME FIRST...UNFORTUNATLY...SO I HOPE YOU HAVE BARED WITH ME AND YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. IT'S STARTS OUT BAD WITH SOME THINGS THAT MAY UPSET OR OFFEND SOME PEOPLE AND IF I DO OFFEND YOU THAN I AM TRUELY SORRY BECAUSE IT WAS NOT MY INTENT, BUT MERELY A PART OF MY STORY.**_

**_THANKS TO MY BETA, WHO NO MATTER WHAT IS HAPPENING WITH HER OWN LIFE STILL WISHES TO HELP ME OUT AND I WOULDN'T PICK ANYONE ELSE. SO THANKS 'TEAMTWILIGHT26' YOU MEAN THE WORLD TO ME._**

**_JUST SAYING A SHORT DISCLAMER HERE, EVERYTHING BUT THE PLOT, THEME AND SITUATIONS IN THIS STORY BELONGS TO THE AUTHOR OF TWILIGHT AND BLAH BLAH BLAH...LOL..._**

**_HERE IS THE CHAPTER..._**

_**Chapter Ten: Living Nightmare**_

When I awoke I was laying on a very uncomfortable bed, in a dark room that had a woody smell that was all wrong and horrible. I looked around and I saw Jacob sitting next to me, his too warm hand holding mine.

I tried to jerk my hand out of his but he just gripped my hand tighter as he looked up at me. "Ahh! Isabella, you're awake. I was beginning to worry, you were out for a week but these things happen sometimes with werewolf pregnancies I am told." He laughed and used a wet coth to pat my forehead with, very roughly I might add.

The cool temperature felt really nice against my hot skin, but this only brought tears to my eyes. I missed Edward really badly. Jacob's smile faltered slightly but he doesn't let it slip. He just continued to smirk at me like he'd just won first prize in some sort of sick game.

"Don't you worry I'll make sure you are well looked after til the baby is born in a week or so." He said, thinking I was crying about how I will be treated. I don't care about myself at this point, I would rather shoot myself then care that I had a chance to get out of this.

Why do bad things always happen to me? Why can't I have happiness? I was pulled out of my thoughts by a painful nudge in my stomach. I look down and see that my once flat tummy now had a small but very noticeable bump that seemed to be moving on its own.

I cry out in pain as the thing inside me moved again. Jacob merely patted my arm and hushed me, he was trying to calm me yet he was the one that put me here. The pain died down after a minute or two and Jacob forced me to sit up so I could have something to eat and drink. GROSS. Nothing on the plate looked very appealing but I took a piece of the toast and gave it a half-hearted chew followed by a large swig of water.

"That's it Isabella, good girl. Help me look after you and this will be over sooner rather than later and then I'll give you back to your dear bloodsucker." He cooed at me like I was a little girl.

The next thing he did really made me sick.

He pulled back the covers so I was fully exposed and stood up. He then walked over to the door and locked it with a loud click. The feeling of dread in my stomach only intensified when he came back and I saw the deranged, lustful look in his eyes.

He started to trail his grubby fingers over my body, torturing me as he skimmed over my bare skin. I was only dressed in a half-buttoned shirt and my panties. It would be only too easy for him to do what he pleased. In a slow and sickeningly familiar progression he moved his hand up and down my thigh, then back up to my panties before starting the whole circuit again. All I could think of while he traced his hand over my body was, _Oh no not again! Please no, not again! Not again! Not again please no, oh please god no!_

"You're even more attractive when you have MY child growing in you then the last time I saw your worthless sorry ass. I don't know what I saw in you then. But then again I was only a new werewolf and I couldn't control my urges. And even now, when I know I can control myself better, I don't want to. So be a good girl for me again Isabella and you won't get hurt" He told me.

He ripped off the shirt I was wearing, the last few buttons flying off in different directions, before ripping my bra off to expose my naked chest to him. He licked his lips and lent in to kiss and suck my breasts roughly. Tears start to fall from my eyes as everything I had worked so hard to get back was taken from me again.

How can I get it all back now? I know that if I ever saw Edward that he and his family would help me, and I held on to that knowledge and it gave me a little bit of strength to hold on and not totally give up all hope again.

It still didn't stop this from hurting, nor did it stop Jacob's hand reaching down to my panties and ripping them off me. And it certainly didn't stop his hand as he roughly rubbed it back and forth in between my legs before he shoved his fingers into me. The burnt pain of his fingers in me was far more painful then when he first did this.

It felt as if he really was ripping me from the inside out. Almost like he had claws instead of fingers really, it was that bad!

Would I ever feel the pleasure of being intimate with anyone ever again after this? I had no idea if I ever would, but then again I know that Edward would help me and be patient with me. Memories of early last Sunday morning came to my mind.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_He kissed me with a kiss that had more passion, love and desire in it than any other kiss we have shared yet it was still very, very gentle._

_When I needed to pull away to take a breath he surprised me by saying into my ear, his cool breath tickling me. "We can try and take the next step just not all the way, if, and only if you want to?" I blushed and my heart started to pound even harder than before, I nodded and replied._

"_Yes I want to; I trust you and I love you." With that he lifted me up and carried me over to the bed where we lay down. He pulled off my top and dropped it to the floor his eyes full of lust as they stared into mine. I slowly unbutton his shirt and rub my hands over his shoulders pushing his shirt causing it to fall from his body to the floor adding to the rumpled mess. I ran my hands over his perfectly sculpted chest and marvel at the smooth perfection of it while he gently traced my curves. I felt his fingers lingering for a moment on my chest, just over my heart._

_He then started to kiss me again but this kiss was different it wasn't so urgent or rushed. It was slow and soft and made me feel like I was floating on air; it also gave me this tingly feeling that was different than anything I had felt in his presence before._

_His hand slowly moved further down my body but paused just above my jeans where he stops and pulls back from kissing me, I take advantage of this so I take a breath. He looked at me again, his eyes still full of lust, and he asks. "May I go further Bella? Please feel free to tell me to stop whenever you what to. I want this to be special and don't want to push things too far."_

"_It's ok Edward, I completely trust you. By you being a gentleman and asking just reinforces that my trust is not miss given. I am completely yours." I said breathlessly while blushing, the lust clear as I spoke. I couldn't believe that I could trust again but I did trust him. He saved me from the hell I had been forced to endure and he made me feel things that I never thought I could._

_He un-buttoned my jeans and moved his hand gently down my pants; he gently and expertly rubbed up and down with his cool hands. I gasp in utter pleasure whether it was from what he was doing or the coolness of his hands reacting to my warmer temperature or even a combination of both but WOW! My thoughts were jumbled and all over the place._

_I didn't know what to do so I just placed my hands beside me and I grasped the sheets every time I moaned in pleasure. Edward smiled at my reactions, while looking down at me and continued this motion but he started to kiss me again til I needed air._

_I could feel something building up within me and just as I reached the point of no return I grasp the sheets again, but tighter than before, and I arch my back. If this caused any pain I didn't feel it I was experiencing too much pleasure to notice. I cry out in pure ecstasy with the release of what was building up and it floods throughout my body._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

I smiled at this memory and the knowledge that with Edward I'll feel again, but right now I needed to be numb. This was going to be hard, because Jacob was causing me so much pain.

I look at him and see that he is looking at me with a big sick grin on his face, then I realise that I am still smiling. He must think that I am enjoying what he is doing to me, which is seriously sick. How could I enjoy something when I didn't consent to this pain and torture?

My back was hurting from laying on it for so long and the thing that was growing in me moving about and every movement seemed to be breaking my bones. From all the cracks I was hearing and I think I may have dislocated my back again. SHIT!!

I whimper with each crack and movement that my body made and went through. Jacob thinks the noise that comes out of my mouth is again because I like what he is doing, because he says.

"Wow Isabella, I didn't think you were capable of this much cooperation, if I remember last time correctly you didn't move or make any noise at all. I guess I satisfy you better than that leech can."

"You could never satisfy me better than Edward, EVER. So don't get cocky, you selfish, sorry ass pig of a prick." I spat at him and he slapped me across the cheek.

"You'll pay for that, you little bitch!" He yelled back at me. With that he thrust his hand more forcefully into me and I feel like something tore within me. Half a second later he was standing over me and taking his pants off. But all too soon he climbed on top of me and shoved himself into me with even more force.

It was that same pattern over and over and over again for I have no idea how long, but I could tell when Jacob was nearing his climax for the last time because it was more intense and different. His penis stiffened in me and he gave a long moan of relief while he thrusted as hard as he could into me, so forcefully that it made me scream out in pure white hot pain and agony because I hear a crack and it feels like he broke my pelvis with it. I closed my eyes and cried, wishing this whole time I was in Edward's arms.

I started to wonder if I would ever see his perfect face, his beautiful golden eyes, hear him play his piano and hear his voice again.

I wondered if I would hear Emmett's booming laugh when I trip or blush and the big bone crushing bear hugs I love from him or if I would get to talk and read with Jasper again.

I wanted to taste Esme's food again, I also wanted to get to know her better because she had truly grown to become my mother.

I wanted to get to know Rosalie better and to know why she doesn't like me. I just can't help but feel like there is a very valid reason for it, she was just a very private person who needed time to warm up to new people, I just hope I get that time.

I wanted to learn more about Carlisle because he had become the father I needed and should've had. He was so compassionate and I felt bad that he had to patch me up all the time and I never really got to know him, I hoped I could have the chance to change that.

Eventually Jacob climbed off me and started putting his clothes back on. I just lay there because I can't move anymore even if I wanted to. He turned to look at me, giving me a wicked little smirk and quickly covered me up with the blanket again.

"Well I enjoyed that! Did you? Ha ha ha what's the matter cat got your tongue?" He laughs at me. With that he walks out the door, closes it behind him and I hear it lock again. My legs feel numb, and everywhere else just hurts. I feel this small trickle of something warm and wet coming from in between my legs. Oh no, I hope that is nothing bad!

I just cry to myself, it was all I could do. I didn't know where I was or how I was going to get out of here. I didn't know if Edward and the others were looking for me, but I know I had to hope because if I lost hope I knew I would die. I didn't know if this thing in me would kill me but I was sure as hell going to live long enough to see Edward again one way or another if it is the last thing I do.

_**About an hour later**_

I don't know how much time had passed since Jacob left me and no one came in again to check on me so I couldn't ask, but sometime after Jacob left I heard a commotion outside the door.

There was snarling and growling, hissing and things breaking like there was a full out brawl going on. I was getting scared when it started to get closer and I almost panicked when the door to my room was broken down til I saw who was standing in the doorway.

It was my personal miracle, Edward.

"Oh Edward, please tell me that it's really you?" I asked him as he stepped forward to kneel beside me, his cool hand engulfing my own squeezing it gently. He smiled my favourite smile briefly before it faded into a frown.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I got here a quickly as I could. Are you ok? Did they hurt you?" He said while looking me over with his eyes. As he was about to grab the blanket I reached out for his hand. This caused an excruciating pain to shoot through my body again, I cringed in discomfort.

"Don't touch that Edward, you don't want to see what I look like under it. Please!" I said in a broken voice with tears running down my cheeks. He wiped them away.

"Shh Bella, I have already witnessed what that disgusting _mutt_ did to you. He makes very vivid mental pictures." He shuddered violently before continuing. "I want to make sure that I won't hurt you further if I pick you up to take you to Carlisle or I have to call him to come here and meet us. Also I need to see for myself, Bella the damage he has done to you. I promise Bella, I will be as quick as I can."

I nodded my head painfully and let his hand go. He grabbed the edge of the blanket but before he pulled it away he turned to look at me once more.

"Bella, I want you to know that no matter what I see and what he did to you I still think you're the most beautiful creature on the face of the planet and I still love you." I nodded my head again, not trusting my voice due to the pain.

Edward then slowly and gently pulled the blanket off, gasping at my naked body. Jacob didn't even have the decency to help me into some clothes before he put the blanket back over me, and at the bump that was now my stomach.

He glanced at my face and I saw sadness there, but he quickly turned back to run his cool hands over my too hot skin. This feels really nice and comforting, but still I flinched slightly when he ran his hand along the outside of my upper thigh to my waist. There was nothing similar about Jacob's groping and Edward's caresses but I couldn't help my reactions.

"I'm sorry love, this has to be done. I want you to know that I would never do anything like what that _**filthy mutt**_has done to you." He said in a voice that was smooth, calming and trusting.

"It's ok Edward, I know that YOU wouldn't. I'm the one that's sorry, if I had have had the guts to kill myself when I had the chance you and I wouldn't be in this situation and you could've just continued to go on like you had before." I said to him.

My words must have hurt him because he stopped what he was doing and covered me with the blanket again before coming back beside me and kneeling down, cupping my face in his hands.

"Please Bella, Don't blame yourself or say anything like that again. This is not your fault and you did nothing wrong, Alice can't see them in her visions so she couldn't warn me before it was too late and I wasn't fast enough to stop them taking you. If anyone is too blame it is us, me especially. We should have known that he wouldn't have risked coming out of La Push by himself, not when he wanted you.

"Your injuries are too extensive for me to even think about moving you just yet. Plus with that thing in you, it would be more difficult. I want nothing more than to rip it out of there, if that wouldn't hurt you more I would, so I am going to call Carlisle to come here." He said and pulled his phone out of his pocket, he was about to get up to walk out of the room but I stopped him by grabbing his arm and I whimpered.

"Please Edward; I don't want you to leave my side right now or ever. Please stay with me, no matter what! I need you to stay by my side so I know nothing else will happen to me." I looked him straight in the eyes and he returned the gesture by looking into mine.

I don't know what he saw but whatever it was he knelt once again on the ground next to me, because he was too scared to shake the bed and hurt me, and he dialled Carlisle's number.

He was talking into the phone too fast and low for my ears to hear and before it had really started the conversation was over and he closed the phone and returned it to his pocket. There was a knock on the door and I jump a little bit, regretting it straight away because of my injuries, it was only Alice.

"I'm sorry to come in but I wanted to know if you needed anything? And seeing as you were ignoring my questions in your head Edward, I thought I'd come in and see." She asked, her voice full of worry.

I answered her before Edward could. "It's ok Alice and can I get some water please I am really thirsty." I gave her a small smile. She was only gone for a second before she was back again and walking over to me. She handed me a glass of water and gently kissed my forehead, then she walked back out the door.

I sipped the water slowly; Edward just held my hand, rubbing soothing circles on the back of it softly with his own. I looked at him and gave a genuine smile.

"I missed you Edward, and thought about you the whole time. I love you so much; I hope you can still be with me after this, I'll understand if you don't." I said to him. He looks up at me and in his eyes I saw pain, sadness, love and adoration with a little bit of anger.

"Oh Bella, he really messed you up this time didn't he? I'm really going to make him pay when I find him. Please Bella, don't for one second think that I don't want to be with you. Nothing will ever stop me from wanting you in every way I can, you are my life now remember that my angel.

"I have never wanted anyone or anything more in my whole existence then how much I want and need you. If you were to die I couldn't live without you and I would find a way to follow you soon after." He said and then he wiped away the tears, which I didn't even know were falling down my cheeks.

He opened his mouth to speak again but was stopped by a soft knock on the door again. This time it was Carlisle and he had his black doctor's bag in hand. He gave Edward a brief nod of recognition before turning to look at me.

"Bella, can you tell me where it hurts?" He asked. He gently picked up my hand to check my pulse. Just then there was a very painful nudge in my stomach, I gasp and clutch at my tummy but because of my back and other injuries, I couldn't curl up into a ball like I wanted to.

"What is it Bella?" Carlisle asked me in a voice full of worry. After a few minutes of gasping in pain I was able to control my breathing enough to reply.

"This...thing...in me just...moved and...It was painful, it's painful...every time...it moves...and also my back...really hurt's, I can't...move much...and I think...my pelvis...is broken." I was back to gasping for air by the time I finished. I barely heard Carlisle ask me if it was ok for him to take the blanket off me, thankfully Edward answered him for me. There was a slight difference in his voice though; almost like he was struggling to reign in his anger.

"Carlisle, that _furry slime ball _didn't have the decency to place her in clothes once he...he..." Edward looked down to the ground in disgust and then apologetic looked to me before he continued. "I looked her over to see if I could carry her out, to bring her home but deemed her injuries too extensive to do that. So much so I was scared to move her to place clothes on her myself, so she is naked under that blanket."

Carlisle calmly nodded his head in understanding before turning back to me. "Bella, do you mind if I see you naked? Just know that this is necessary for me to inspect your injuries and your stomach." He said looking at me in the eyes and speaking in a way that was calm and trustful.

I fought my panic attack and managed to nod my head; again I didn't trust my voice. Carlisle gently removed the blanket and shook his head in disgusted disapproval. His expert hands inspected my pelvis and then he gently slid his hand under me to run along my back. Then he reached out to retrieve something from his bag and then places it in between my legs. When he touches me even though it is in a medical manner I flinch and then wince in pain at flinching.

"Shh Bella, calm down I am not going to hurt like that. That's it my sweet little girl, just try to relax and take steady breaths as best as you can. I'm just doing my job of looking after your injuries and you're bleeding down here so I have to try and stop it. I think he tore something open internally." He must have said something to Edward in his mind because the next thing I knew Edward gave my hand a small squeeze and left the room.

I was stunned for a few second before I started to hyperventilate. I looked up at Carlisle panic and fear radiating from my rigid from. I wanted to ask him what was happening but no words came out of my mouth.

Carlisle gently stroked my cheek with one hand and took hold of my hand in his other. In a voice that was calm, gentle and caring he whispered. "Shh! little one, everything will be ok! Edward will be right back. I just have a few things in my car that I thought I may need and he has gone to retrieve them for me.

"Now Bella, I have to sedate you. And that means a needle ok? As for the creature that is inside of you, I am going to have to cut it out of you and soon. From what I know about Jacob's species they are not compatible with anyone other than their imprints. For an imprint this is all just like a normal pregnancy. However, gathering from the delayed gestation you were not compatible.

"So to make sure you survive, I want your permission to do what needs to be done." He said. All I could do was blink and stare at him. Before I had a chance to speak Edward walked back into the room. All the panic and worry that had consumed me, slowly ebbed away.

He was carrying another couple of bags and had somehow found a small table, which he was pulling behind him. Once he had everything in the room he started laying things out on the table. I looked at what he was laying out and I had to quickly look away because it was all kinds of medical instruments. I only recognised one of them, it was the scalpel, and I don't want to think about what it was for because I knew I would be sick if I did.

Carlisle searched in his bag for a second before sitting up with something that he quickly moved to hide from me. I could have sworn I saw a small glint out of the corner of my eye, which means it was probably a needle. I know that I am scared of needles, but if whatever he gives me with it means that I am free of this thing in me, that it takes my pain away and helps me to get better than I don't care and I can take it.

"Carlisle, if that was a needle you just got out then you don't need to hide it from me. I am not going to try and fight to stop you giving it to me this time." I said to him, he smiled reassuringly at me and gave my hand a gentle squeeze.

"Are you sure, Bella? I don't want to put you under any more stress but I don't want you to feel any more pain either. However it would seem you're just too observant." I couldn't help but smile at the small joke he made at the end.

Even though I knew it was necessary so that Carlisle could attend to my injuries and remove the thing inside of me, I was still anxious. And i couldn't help the lump that started to form in my throat as Carlisle turned to prepare the needle.

I knew Edward would have to leave me because of how my blood is to him, but I don't want him to leave me. I looked over at Edward and as if he could read my mind, he answered my unasked question.

"Sweetheart, my love. I will not be going anywhere. I promised you that I wouldn't, and I am not going to. I told you that I studied medicine once and I was Carlisle's assistant with most of the things he did at the hospital that didn't involve blood. I was still young at the time and my self-control wasn't as good as it is now. But I'm much more controlled now and I am going to assist Carlisle in helping you.

"I know that your blood calls and is very potent to me, but living with the thought that I may never see you again for the past week has been pure torture for me. I never want to feel that way ever again and I will never hurt you.

"Just breathe calmly for us and try to stay relaxed and calm. I love you Bella and I will not let that thing in you hurt you anymore." He lent down and gave me a gentle kiss on my lips. I gave him a smile and took a deep breath to calm myself. I kept taking deep breaths as Carlisle prepared my arm for the needle.

When he inserted the needle I feel the numbness start to work straight away and my eyes droop in response. Edward kissed my forehead, and the last thing I saw before I slipped into unconsciousness was Edward's beautiful perfect face and that wonderful crooked grin that I loved so much.

**_A/N: SO THERE WAS THE LATEST CHAPTER...I HOPE YOU GUYS AND GALS LIKED IT. SORRY FOR THE LONG BREAK INBETWEEN CHAPTERS. JUST LETTING YOU ALL KNOW THAT i DO HAVE PLENTY OF CHAPTER TO COME AND TELL THE STORY TO THE END. _**

**_I NEED SOME HELP, I WANT TO KNOW IF YOU WANT THE VOLTURI IN THIS STORY AND ALSO WHAT IS THE BEST WAY TO DEAL WITH JACOB?? PLEASE REVIEW OR PM ME TO LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS PLEASE._**


	11. Relief and Happiness

_**A/N:- WE HERE YOU GO READERS, THIS IS THE REAL CHAPTER NOW!!**_

**_I WOULD JUST LIKE TO SAY THAT AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER IS A VERY IMPORTANT A/N AND EVEN A BETA NOTE (EVEN THOUGH I DIDN'T WANT TO ADD THE BETA NOTE, BUT MY BETA ASKED ME TO AND SHE IS MY FRIEND AND HAS HELPED ME THROUGH A LOT OF THINGS SO THAT'S WHY IT IS THERE)_**

**_WITHOUT FURTHER ADUE - HERE IS CHAPTER ELEVEN, I HOPE YOU ENJOY._**

_**Chapter Eleven: Relief and Happiness...?**_

I awoke in a very comfortable bed and felt very safe and warm; I look around and see that I was back in my room at the Cullen's' house. The chair that normally sat by the door had been dragged to my bedside where my Edward was now sitting.

Even though I knew vampires can't sleep, that's what it looked like so I just watched him sitting there with his head on the bed next to our hands. I felt so safe and comfortable that I didn't want to disturb him.

For a human this position would be very uncomfortable, but he could stay in the same position for god only knows how long. I wonder how long he'd been sitting by me; I knew I'd be able to tell as soon as I look at the colour of his eyes.

Black meant he was thirsty and he'd been a naughty boy and sat by me the whole time.

Golden meant he was full and had just hunted having been a good boy and looked after himself but came straight back.

As much as I would have wanted him to look after himself, I had a feeling that after what just happened that would not be the case. I didn't have long to wait for confirmation because even though I didn't make a noise he lifted his head up and his black eyes found mine. Although the colour of his eyes was more than slightly off-putting I couldn't help but smile as I watched his whole face light up.

After a few minutes I averted my eyes to take a good look at him. His hair was more unruly, if that were possible, then before. It wasn't as shinny and seemed rather dull. His face looked paler and again seemed rather dull. He had purple bruise-like patches under his eyes.

_Oh god how long has it been since he last hunted_. I thought to myself. However the only thing I could manage when I opened my mouth to speak was "Hey". My throat was so dry and my voice was harsh and raspy.

"Oh my Angel, you're finally awake. I am so relieved. I thought I had lost you for a moment there." He said in a rush while standing up and sitting on the bed next to me. I could tell he wanted to hug me but I guess he didn't know if I would want that after what just happened to me.

"Ed-Edward...I love you...how..." was all I managed to get out through my dry throat and mouth before Edward placed a cool finger over my mouth.

"Shh Love, don't try to speak just yet. You lost a lot of blood and you've been comatose for about a month, speaking is going to be a little difficult for a while. Do you want something to drink?" He said.

A MONTH!! Man I keep losing big amounts of time lately. Comatose? WOW that's different. What happened with what was in my stomach? I needed answers but Edward told me not to talk yet so I just listened to him. I knew that he will tell me everything I needed to know when I'm rested and can finally ask him the questions that are burning at the back of my mind.

I nod my head and he leaves the room at vampire speed, then he was back before I could miss him with a glass of water and a straw. He holds the straw to my lips and I take a small sip til the clear liquid hits my dry mouth and I gulp it down greedily, which makes me cough.

He pulled the glass away quickly and placed it on the bedside table. "Whoa there Bella, not so fast. I know you must be thirsty but you have to take it easy. Oh by the way I love you too." My favourite smile flashes across his face and I can't help but break into a smile at seeing it.

He went to sit back down in the chair next to the bed, making me frown. When he saw my expression he quickly jumped up and sat down on the bed next to me.

"I didn't know if you wanted me close to you after..." he said and let his sentence trail off. He didn't need to finish it I knew what he was going to say and I was grateful that he stopped, but I couldn't let him think that I didn't want him close. He saved me again, how could I not I trust him? Nothing any one could do to me would ever change that!

So I spoke, even though he told me not to just yet, but I had to let him know that I would never want him to stop being close to me. Especially after what happened!

"Edward, I don't want you to stop being close to me. I feel safe and protected in your arms, even more so now. So please, PLEASE don't think that I don't want you to be close to me." I coughed again and it hurt.

I didn't care because it was worth it if Edward knew how I felt. He leant over and grabbed that glass of water and placed the straw to my mouth again for me to sip from and I remembered to just sip it.

He placed it back on the nightstand and leant down to kiss my forehead before resting his head on my chest with his ear over my heart...he was listening to my heartbeat.

After a few minutes he sat up to look at me. His eyes still very black, I reach up to touch his cheek with my right hand and a painful pulling sensation shoots up my arm. I look to see an IV in my elbow that's attached to a bag of liquid.

_AHHHH!!!!_ I made a face and quickly turn away only to see and hear Edward chuckle. I glared him and he smiled straight back at me before he said.

"Bella, we needed to get nutrients into you somehow. After all you have been out for a month now."

I nod my head and I found that I could speak better when I replied. "You stayed with me the whole time?"

"Yes Bella, I promised I would. After you had gone to sleep, Carlisle checked you over more thoroughly. He found out that the child was actually breaking your fragile bones and slowly taking your energy from you, and they call us the leeches..." he muttered darkly.

"We later found out that if one of their kind procreates with someone that they have not imprinted on then both the mother and child dies unless the child can be safely removed from the mother before it's born, then the mother at the very least has a chance to live. You can ask Carlisle about the whole 'imprinting' thing because he understands it better. Even with my mind-reading I still don't fully understand it, so I don't think it's fair to try and explain something I understand very little about.

"Anyway, you had 8 broken ribs and your pelvis was fractured, but thankfully it wasn't too bad and easily fixed. The reason why you lost a lot of blood is that he also ripped a hole inside of you, as well as the child ripping and tearing your insides. They are almost all completely healed now, your back wasn't too bad but we x-rayed you to make sure nothing more serious was wrong and thankfully there wasn't.

"On a happier note though Bella, Carlisle came to an agreement with Charlie. After he had you stable and back here, he went to Charlie and told him as well as shown him pictures of what happened to you and Billy Black went with him. Charlie didn't like that one bit, but after quite some arguing he finally conceded and has let Carlisle and Esme adopt you.

"As soon as you are ready you have to go for an interview with the adoption agency though, and you cannot tell them the full extent of what you suffered at the hands of Charlie as part of the agreement he made with Carlisle. You_ can_ however tell them about how your mother's death forced you to assume certain responsibilities and how once he over-reacted about something silly and pushed you into the kitchen counter.

"You need to tell them that you didn't want your father to get into trouble seeing as he is all you have left and didn't go to the hospital. When you went to the school the next day, you moved the wrong way, fell down in pain but I was there to help you out as a friend and brought you to my father because you still didn't want to go to the hospital. When you were better you expressed how much you would rather be with Carlisle, Esme and our family and we accepted.

"But you are not once allowed to mention anything that may get him charged with being an abusive parent because the deal would be off. We can talk all about that later though! Carlisle just got home from the hospital and he is on his way up here to check on you." His mouth pulled up into my favourite grin and he leant in to give me a kiss on my forehead. Being the reckless human I was I wouldn't have that, so with my left hand I put it to the back of his neck, grab a hold of some of his hair and pull his lips to mine in a small but sweet kiss.

He pulled away and his smile grows. Looking at him I knew that he could tell that I trusted him completely and nothing that Jacob did to me had changed that.

Carlisle walked in a few minutes later and a small smile graced his features when he saw me. "Ah Bella you're finally awake. I am guessing Edward has filled you in about what has transpired since you went to sleep?" We both nod at him and he started checking my pulse and other vitals.

"Well that's good. How are you feeling?" he gave me another soft and small smile and sat down in Edward's vacant chair, a clip board in his lap.

"I'm still a bit thirsty, but not as much as I was before because Edward got me a glass of water; I feel a little bit hungry, but not much really. Um...my ribs and back are a little sore, but it's more of a stiffness then actual pain at the moment." I said and then a thought is brought back to my attention, what happened with the thing in my stomach? At this thought my hands went to my stomach only to feel it flat and empty and a slight twinge of pain.

Edward and Carlisle both looked at me and frowned slightly before Edward answers. "It's alright love, there is nothing there. We got it out in time, but not before it did some damage..." He looks away, but not before I see the look of pain and sadness on his face.

Carlisle finishes his sentence and places a hand on his shoulder with a sad and forlorn look on his face and in his eyes. "I am so terribly sorry, I tried to fix the damage but it was just too great. It destroyed your womb, in its attempt to get out. I tried my hardest, but it was the only way I could stop the bleeding. I'm so sorry to say this but it's now impossible for you to bear a child again. We tried Bella, really we did! But the damage was just too extensive.

"Jacob, in his stupidity, misjudged his timing as well so by doing that despicable act one last time upon you and being so rough and forceful with his strength, he very nearly killed you himself. I don't know if you will think this about this, but the wolf/child didn't live for too long after we got it out of you."

I nod my head and looked down at my stomach. I felt a small twinge of sadness over its death, but only because it was not its fault it was created. I didn't know how I felt about not being able to have kids though; I mean I never really wanted to have them, yet, but still.

I look at Carlisle and say. "It's ok Carlisle, I know you did everything you could and I can't ask for more than that. It is sad that it died, but it wasn't at fault for being created, so I can't blame it. It's probably better this way.

"Thank you for dealing with Charlie, I'll be more than happy to do what I need to so that I can get away from him once and for all, and I would be honoured and overjoyed to have you and Esme adopt me and be my parents." I gave him a full smile and he came over and pulled me into a gentle hug, which I return as best as I could with an IV in one arm.

"Oh Bella, we are more than happy to adopt you. We couldn't bare it if you were taken away from us and we know that Edward would be so torn and that thought hurt even more to think of. I promise Bella I will make sure that there are no loop holes that anyone can get to you through." He said into my ear.

When he pulled back he looked over at the IV in my right arm and said with a small chuckle. "Hmm, Well I guess we can take this out now." He started to get up but Edward stopped him.

"Carlisle, I'll do it. Plus someone needs to make Bella something to eat that's decent for her to have as a first meal in a month and I don't know what that would be." He said while looking down at me and giving me his crooked grin.

"Are you sure Edward? You have not hunted in a while. Against advice might I add. " Carlisle said in a stern tone. Edward simply nodded his head and sent Carlisle a pleading glance. Carlisle seemed convinced and headed out of the room at vampire speed returning only a second later, doctor's bag in hand.

After a quick explanation of what to do, at which Edward continually rolled his eyes, Carlisle left the room, closing the door behind him. Edward looked down at me and gave me a soft, gentle kiss on my forehead before getting up and walking over to my right side with the bag in his hand.

He looked so much like a doctor, I couldn't help but chuckle. Edward gave me a confused, but amused look before he said.

"What's so funny?" I just shook my head at first; until he sighed showing he was getting frustrated at my silence.

"Nothing, just you look so much like a doctor and I couldn't help it. But I love the look and the thought that I could get used to being in the hospital more if you were my Doctor." I blush after I said this. I was being rather cheeky, I know but I just wanted to lighten up the mood.

He shook his head and in a voice that was soft, calming and very sexy, all at the same time, he replied with a cheeky glint in his black eyes. "Now Miss. Swan, I want you to remain still and calm while I take your IV out." He smiled at me and I was truly dazzled and in awe of him. There was this tingly feeling I got at his words, and I loved it.

I watch as he detached the IV-bag and as gently as he could he pulled off the tape around the IV needle and removed the tube that linked the bag of fluids to the needle. Once this was done he removed the needle from my arm so gently that I barely feel it.

I look at him in amazement. "Wow Edward, your reactions to my blood have changed, haven't they?" I said to him while he sealed everything in a plastic bag and placed it back into the doctor's bag so Carlisle can deal with it appropriately.

"Yea, they have. Although you still smell really delicious to me and it still causes my throat to burn, but your scent no longer makes the venom pool in my mouth and I no longer have to fight myself to not kill you.

"So being around you is so much easier than before, I'm glad for this though and I am not going to complain about it. But it means I can do this without too much of a risk." He said while lifting my arm up and kissed the inside of my elbow where the IV went into my arm, where a small drop of blood had seeped out from the broken skin.

I gasped in surprise and shivered as his cool breath washed over my arm. The strange electric current I experienced with Edward, shot pleasantly up my arm. He gave me my favourite grin and leant over to kiss me on the lips.

This kiss was so gentle, soft and loving that I almost forgot I was kissing a vampire. We were so engrossed in our own little world that we didn't hear Carlisle come back in with Esme right behind him.

We broke apart, I blushed and Edward looked away. I knew that if he could he would be blushing too and I knew right then that even he didn't hear them coming.

Esme stepped forward and pulled me into a hug. She then turned to smile at Edward but her expression quickly changed to look worried and even a little angry.

"Edward Anthony Cullen! You promised me you were going to go out and hunt yesterday," she growled. "YOU GO HUNT THIS INSTANT YOUNG MAN!"

"I'm not leaving Bella alone." Edward replied.

"I'll sit with Bella til you get back. Which better not be for a good few hours." Edward started to shake his head but I put a hand on the side of his face to stop him.

"Please Edward; I'll be ok. I want you to take care of yourself now. You have looked after me for long enough without hunting, so please go, have a decent hunt so you don't have to go out for a while again and then come back to me. If I could I would personally drag you out myself." I said.

He looked at me with a sad and slightly pained look in his eyes. He asked me if I was sure and I adamantly nodded my head. With one final kiss he took off out the glass door and over the balcony.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Esme. "He'll be back soon enough Bella. But for now you have to eat something." I look at her and smile. It was only then that I noticed the tray Carlisle was holding, which he placed on my lap. I looked it over and found it was full of all my favourite things to eat.

I looked at both of them and I couldn't stop the tears from falling down my cheeks. Only this time they are happy tears running down to meet my now watery smile that had taken up residence across my lips.

"Oh dear, don't cry everything will be ok. You'll see." Esme cooed as she tried to wipe away the steady stream of tears that coursed form my eyes. "Esme, I'm not crying because I am sad. I'm crying because I am happy, if that's possible. I don't know how to express love very well, but I want you both to know that I love you very much and I am so thankful to you both for everything you have done and are still doing for me.

"Even though I don't feel like you should, I am glad that you are and have." I told her, and was sure if Esme could cry she would be, but instead she pulls me into a motherly hug and asked if I need any help with anything to just call out and with that she left the room.

Carlisle was still sitting next to me on the bed; he lifted my hand in his much larger ones and said. "Bella, I am going to work hard to make sure you don't feel like that for very long because I don't want you to put yourself down any longer. Now eat up, but take it slow ok!" He said.

"Tell me more about the adoption thing, please! I want to know everything so I can think about it tonight and be ready as quickly as possible because I don't want to wait too long to be your daughter." I smiled while lifting a fork full of mashed potato to my mouth.

"Well Bella, the adoption agency wishes to talk to you about your reasons for wanting us as your parents instead of Charlie. They also wish to know about how sure you are of your decisions on the matter. Then they will want to make sure that your living conditions here are well suited to you and all of that boring stuff." He chuckled at this for some reason and I chuckle with him when I think about how entertaining this must be for him and the others, having to go along with human necessities just so that they can pass an inspection.

"Unfortunately Bella, you may have to spend some time alone with Charlie. But it would only be for an inspection of your previous living conditions, and then you will only be there for two days and one night. Charlie has agreed that either Alice or Edward are to be there, until someone from the agency shows up to do the inspection and as soon as that is done you are coming back here with all your stuff that you wish to take. Well that is what's planned, at any rate.

"You have to go to school and I'm sorry for this one Bella, but Charlie wishes that if you are to get engaged your husband to be has to ask his permission first and he has to be asked to walk you down the aisle as well. He said he doesn't care if you still get married or whatever when you're ready to despite his answer as long as he is the first to know about it and be considered. His words by the way, not my own.

"I didn't want to have to agree to that without your permission or knowledge, but I knew how much you wish to be away from him as well as how much I wanted you to be away from him so I agreed. I hope you are ok with those conditions, I did what I thought was best for you and what needed to be done to get you away from him." He said while looking down at our hands. He glanced at my tray and noticing that it is more or less empty, he took the tray off me and places a glass of water on the nightstand.

"Thank you Carlisle, for doing that for me. I am more than ok with those conditions, I don't feel that he should be considered in any way after what he has put me through, but he is my biological father after all and it also means that I get away from him so I can't complain.

"I can't wait for you to be my father, because my 'blood related' one would never have done what was best for me like that nor would he have fought for me like you have. Instead my 'blood related' one just barters with my life so he can get the best deal possible." I said in a voice that was shaking with emotions that I don't understand. Carlisle seemed to sense my insecurity and he placed the tray down for a moment and gave me a hug as he whispered in my ear.

"I am glad to hear you say that and I can't wait to have you as my daughter." Standing back up he picked the tray up once more and walked to the door. Before he crossed into the hallway he turned back around and said.

"By the way Bella, don't hesitate to come to me for any reason. Even if you think it is silly ok?" And with that he walked out of the door and down the stairs. Before I even had a chance to feel alone I heard a knock on the door and I looked up to see that Jasper leaning on the door jamb.

"May I enter and sit with you Bella?" He asked in his gorgeous southern accent. I love the old fashion manners that everyone in the Cullen household seemed to possess. It was so refreshing and I never got tired of it. Jasper tilted his head to the side while watching me, waiting patiently for my answer.

"Sure Jasper, I didn't wish to be alone anyway and was about to call out for someone to come sit with me until Edward came back. So what brings you here?" I said to him. He walked over and took a seat in the chair by my bed. He smiled a small, sweet smile that seemed to light his face from within.

"Well Bella, Alice had a vision of you needing someone to sit with you and she thought it would be better if it was me that came to you. She wanted to come herself, but she wouldn't know what to say if you needed to talk about your feelings or if you can forgive her for not being able to protect you better a month ago, I have tried to calm her about that but she is beating herself up over it." He looked down when he said this.

Poor Jasper, it must not be easy for him sometimes with his ability.

So to help him out and called out in a clear voice, without shouting because I know any vampires in or within a short distance of the house will hear me.

"I know you can hear me, Alice and I want you to know that I don't blame you or anyone else in this family for what happened. You all tried your hardest and that's all I could ever expect and ask for. So I thank you instead of blame you." Next thing I know I have a very excided pixie giving me a hug and saying something about shopping and make-over's and other girlie things but I couldn't really make it all out because she was talking so fast.

Normally the whole idea of shopping and make-over's I found scary but I wasn't that scared of them anymore if it meant that I'd get some girl time with my sister. Wow I like the sound of that...my sister! Right then at that thought she squealed so loud I had to cover my ears and this time all I could understand was "Thank you Bella."

Jasper quickly herded the still babbling Alice out of the room and closed the door behind him. He then came back to sit down in the chair again. "Thank you Bella, for doing that and helping me. I just hope you know what you got yourself into. She loves her shopping." He said with an amused and happy smile on his face.

I shrugged my shoulders. At this point I needed all of their company now more than ever so I didn't really mind that much. And shopping wasn't too bad, I just didn't like to do it because of my injuries and also because I was never really allowed to do it before; I had to go to second hand stores to get my clothes.

Just to be sure though I'll just plan and think about some guidelines so she knew to go easy on me and only get the things I like!! So I started thinking about getting some different types of pants, some nice tops but nothing too tight or slutty. I never really like skirts but then again I never really was able to wear skirts so maybe a few wouldn't be too bad; just nothing shorter than my knees AND DEFINETLY NOTHING PINK!!!!

After I was done thinking of what I planned to look at getting I hear a squeal and then Alice's clear high bell chime voice filtered into the room "Don't worry Bella, you're going to have so much fun and I will make sure of that! And oh we'll get all the things you like I promise. If you promise to be open minded about a few things, but if you still say no then I won't force you into getting it."

Jasper looked at me at with a puzzled and questioning face and I say "I thought of a few guidelines just so she knew." He let out a short burst of laughter and then looked down at his hands all serious like, signalling that our pleasant conversation was over with for the time being.

I knew I should try and get the unpleasant parts over with, but I don't want Jasper to be uncomfortable or anything like that. He never seemed to mind and he did say he wanted to help me. _Hmm what to do, what to do?_

"Jasper, I don't know if it will make you uncomfortable or anything like that, but I really need to talk to someone that knows what I am feeling to help me get through this. I don't know if I can...oh I don't know...I just don't know what to feel!!!" I whispered and cried to him.

He got up off the chair and carefully wrapped his arms around me as best he could without hurting me. He gently rocked us both back and forth, as if he were rocking a small child. I feel a wave of calm and I clung to it. It was kind of weird in a way, but at the same time it just felt good and right. Like I could feel what I was feeling before but then I suddenly felt... well... calm about it. See what I mean... weird.

"Bella, I know you're confused and don't know what to do or which way to turn. But you need to know that you can get through this and anyone of us are here for you especially Edward! He is so worried that you will never what him to touch you, but you're worried he doesn't want to touch you because he is disgusted by what happened. Neither is true I can assure you of this, but you have to tell him and show him that you can trust him despite what happened.

"You also need to know that none of us will let anything happen to you ever again. I'm here for you when you need to talk and figure out your feelings. Edward is here for you, for whatever you need whenever you need it. Carlisle and Esme are here for you as your parents plus Carlisle is your doctor. Alice is your friend and sister, Emmett is really just a teddy bear at heart and Rosalie, well she'll warm up to you in her own time so there is no need to ever feel like you're alone ok."

I never knew Edward was that worried and thought that I don't want him near me or anything like that because of what has happened. I paled at the thought of not having Edward around. I wanted nothing more than to trust Edward and I knew that I could but I didn't trust myself enough to let him in. Every time I ever put myself out there something always comes and hits me in the face. All these beautiful people want to help me but it's just causing them worry and heartache, especially Edward. I wanted nothing more than to take away that pain and suffering but I knew it was impossible.

Jasper, sensing my change in emotions, sent me a wave of calm again and continued "Bella, you mean everything to us. Hell I have never been able to get as close to a human like I have with you and it breaks my dead heart to see you like this because of someone that I can't get at to hurt him back. You are already my little sister Bella and I would do anything for you.

"So please Bella, don't think that you're worthless. Everything will be ok! Don't let all the progress you have made go to waste because of that _furry mongrel dog _of a low life. You may not be as physically strong like us vampires or even _mutts _like the bastard that did this to you but I have never seen a human being as strong of will and mind like you.

"Hearing everything you withstood from your father and then seeing you stand up to him, and then seeing you stand up for your friend at school, although that was kind of humorous from my point of view. If you were a man and born in the time I was, you would have been an excellent solider and I would've been proud to have you serve under me.

"I can tell that you truly love all of us, and I think that a part of you is empathic and you can tell that we are upset that your upset and it upsets you even more, but you need to know that we are only upset because we love you so much and want to give you nothing more than the love and attention that you deserve to have had your whole life.

"You cannot live your life trying to please everybody, Bella. You need to focus on you right now and let others help to look after you and we can be trusted to do that. I think even your friend Amy can be too although I don't know her very well, from the way you stood up for her I can tell that you trust her and would be there for her like she has for you and I am sure will again.

"I know that my words could be harsh to you right now, but I feel that you need a push and I don't want to do that with my gift because I want you to know and feel that it's not some kind of glimmer or illusion if I falter or when it dissipates after I leave the room. I am a part of it though but I can't really block out the emotions of others so it's not really something I can stop, sorry.

"Please the moment that you feel like you can't take dealing with things and feel like the only way to stop the pain and suffering is to end your life you come to Edward, Carlisle or I ok? Even though Alice will more than likely get to you beforehand, please don't feel like you have to do this on your own and do something to yourself. It would kill us all and Edward would be more than beside himself." He said his voice thick with love, support, calm, trust and worry.

All I could do was nod and as I do so, I could feel my eyes droop and Jasper noticed this too. He started to pull away but I grabbed his arm with all the might I could muster. I was scared to be alone. I looked up to him and he looked down to me. In a calm voice he asks me.

"Bella, what are you afraid of right now? You're safe here in the house." Tears start to fall down my cheeks, he brushed them away and his face was full of worry because he couldn't tell what thoughts were causing my emotions. So I said to him.

"Please Jasper, I don't want to be alone and with Edward out hunting I need to feel someone's arms around me, can you please stay with me? At the very least until you know I am deeply asleep and then you can go, but please get someone else to sit with me when you do please."

He looked at me for a moment before settling back down in the position that he was in before. He then began to rock me like before and with that I fell asleep.

**_BETA NOTE! Hello everyone. My most sincere apologies for the massive holdup with the story it's really all my fault, Ezzy is just trying to cover up for me. I will try and be better and faster in the future. – TT26_**

**_A/N:- PLEASE DON'T HATE MY BETA, AND I HAVE NOT BEEN JUST TRYING TO COVER UP FOR HER 'LACK OF TIME'._**

**_SHE HAS BEEN REALLY BUSY AND NOT BEEN WELL LATELY AND I COUND NEVER ASK IT OF ANYONE TO DISRUPT THEIR LIVES FOR ME TOO MUCH AND AS MUCH AS I LOVE MY STORY AND IT HAS HELPED ME DEAL WITH SOMETHINGS THAT ONLY WRITING COULD DO, THE WORLD IS NOT GOING TO END IF I DON'T HAVE THE CHAPTERS BETA'D TO PUT ON FANFIC REGUARLY._**

**_THERE IS STILL PLENTY OF CHAPTERS TO COME WITH THIS STORY SO BARE WITH US AND PLEASE REVEIW OR PM ME. _**

**_THANK YOU AGAIN FOR READING MY STORY. IT REALLY DOES MEAN SO MUCH TO ME TO BE ABLE TO WRITE SOMETHING FOR THE FIRST TIME AFTER THINKING THAT i NEVER COULD OR WOULDN'T BE WORTH ANYONE ELSE'S TIME TO EVEN READ._**

**_TIL NEXT CHAPTER..._**


	12. All too much

_**A/N:- HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER, QUICKER THAN THE LAST SO I HOPE EVERYONE IS EXCITED ABOUT THAT!**_

**_WARNING WITH THIS CHAPTER, THERE IS A SCENE AT THE END THAT MAY OFFEND SOME READERS OF THIS STORIES AND I JUST WANT YOU ALL TO KNOW THAT I AM SORRY IF IT DOES, THIS WAS NOT MY INTENT WITH THIS CHAPTER. _**

_**Chapter Twelve: All too much**_

_**Next morning**_

I woke up to a grey morning and found myself nestled into someone's cold hard chest. I shifted a little to look up so I could see who it was and my eyes lock with Edward's beautifully golden orbs. I let out a relaxed sigh and settled back down.

Edward gently brushed his finger over my temple down to my chin and pulled my face gently back up so I was looking at him. "Good morning, love. I promised you I would be back as soon as I could. You have no idea how worried I was when I got home and saw you in Jasper's arms. I thought something terrible had happened." He looked so worried as he continued to stroke my face. "I am so glad that you still feel like you can trust me. I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't hold you in my arms like this.

"I hope you don't mind but Jasper told me a little of what you talked about and I want you to know that when you are ready I am here for you whenever and for whatever you need. I love you Bella, nothing can ever change that!!" he said. He flashed me that heart stopping, crooked grin that I loved so much. My answering smile was just as bright.

There was a timid knock on the door after which Edward called out for Esme to come in. "I thought I'd bring you breakfast Bella and to let you know that in two hours a lady from the adoption agency will be coming over to see you. Under normal circumstances you would be required to go to their office for the meeting, but Carlisle managed to convince them that it was simply too risky given your condition. But I don't want you to worry about anything dear, everything is taken care of." She said, a small smile gracing her lips.

"Thank you Esme, truly. I hope to be ready as soon as possible because I really want that part of my life over with." I gave her the warmest smile I could muster as she set down my breakfast and left the room.

I ate the food lying in Edward's arms and enjoying the in silence and relative comfort. The fact that Edward's arms were stone hard and cold didn't even register with me. Our bodies just feel so right together, like two pieces of a puzzle. I took a moment to look up at him before I let my eyes wonder over his whole body. I had never looked at him like this before and it didn't help that he didn't have a shirt on.

I honestly couldn't tell you what I was feeling at the very moment, because as my eyes floated over his god-like features my whole mind went blank. All I could think or feel was the wonderful tingly feeling in the pit of my stomach that I hadn't experienced since that beautiful Sunday morning a month ago before all this mess.

I sighed causing Edward to look down at me with slight frustration. I knew that look all too well, it was the look he always wore when he was particularly displeased with the fact that he could not hear my thoughts. I blushed under his gaze and mumbled an explanation to him.

"I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have you in my life. Do you remember that beautiful Sunday morning a month ago when we were together? You made me feel things I'd never felt before. Every time I look at you I feel... something I can't describe, but it's not exactly the same. Will I ever be able to feel what I felt that morning again?" I blushed even deeper as I wondered out loud.

He smiled my favourite grin, and repositioned himself so he was facing me. "Of course you can feel like that again, when you're ready. All you have to do is let me know when you are and I'll be here for you, in whatever way you need me to be. So you were checking me out, huh?" he said. The last part seemed to amuse him and he smiled some more. I didn't know it was possible, but I blushed more.

I looked away sheepishly, and I could hear him chuckling to himself. "I guess I was 'checking you out'," I made tiny quote marks with my fingers. "And I can tell you now, I like what I see. Knowing your all mine makes it all better, throw on top of that you're the perfect gentleman. Thank you for everything Edward. You are truly the best thing to ever happen to me and I never want to take you for granted. Nor do I want to waste anymore time because of what happened to me. I don't want it to ruin my life anymore than it already has. I really do love you."

"As I love you, my beautiful angel. I never want anything to come between us, now finish eating because Alice wants to dress you." He directed me. I frowned at him and he placed his hands on either side of my face. "What's wrong Bella, what did I say?" He asked worriedly.

"You didn't say anything wrong Edward; it's just that I don't want Alice helping me get dress today, I want you to help me." I said and blushed yet again at my bold comment. I couldn't believe I just blurted that out, but I couldn't help it. Something just made feel I needed to be completely honest with this golden eyed man.

Edward looked at me questioningly for a second before what I said seemed to click into place. "Are you sure you want me to help you get ready Bella?" he asked timidly

"Yes Edward, I am sure. I know none of you would ever intentionally hurt me and I feel safe being around all of you, but I don't want you to leave my side. Alice can help if she still wants to, but I don't want your hand to leave mine at the very least. I trust you Edward and I want to show you just how much. Besides, you helped Carlisle address my injuries, so you'd know more about taking care of them than Alice does. So really I would be much safer with you there.

"I don't just want you to help me, I need you to Edward." I said to him, gripping his arm in a strong but not hurtful way. _Hehe like I could hurt a vampire._

Edward looked startled for a moment, and then his expression turns thoughtful for a few minutes. I could almost see the two sides of his consciousness fighting over what was the right thing to do. Eventually the war between doing what he wanted and what he thought was best for me, ended and his expression showed he had come to a decision. I only hoped he had decided to do what I asked him.

"Bella, if you want and need me to be there helping you today then I will help in any way that you need and ask of me." He said lovingly and gestures for me to continue eating.

Before I finished eating, Alice skipped into the room with a pile of clothes, shoes and her bag of make-up.

"I know you don't really need my help, but seeing as make-up is not really Edward's thing...um I'm still going to help you there and he can help you in the shower and into these clothes." She paused for a second to give Edward a meaningful look that I couldn't decipher. Edward however seemed to understand and he relaxed behind me. "Hurry up we don't have all day." Alice continued as she ushered us into the bathroom with the small bundle she had brought in.

Once in the bathroom Edward made me sit down on top of the toilet seat while he turned on the shower.

When he was satisfied with the temperature he turned and knelt in front of me, placing his hands on either side of my face. He studied my face and looked deep into my eyes. "Are you sure, Bella?" I took a deep breath, wincing slightly because of my tender ribs and laced my voice with as much confidence as I could find within myself and said to him.

"Yes Edward I'm sure about this." Edward paused for a moment before reaching up to unbutton and gently remove the loose pyjama top I was wearing. He then helped me to stand up so he can help me out of the pyjama bottoms. I wobbled slightly as I stepped out of them but Edward was there to steady me. Then I was left in only my panties, bra and the brace for support around my middle.

He then reached behind me to un-hook my bra, which he lets fall to the floor before moving to help me out of my panties. He stops just as he is about to and looks up at me, as if to check that this was what I really wanted and to see if am ready. I nod my head and his cold hands gently and softly pulled down my panties until they reached the floor so he could help me to step out of them. I stood there completely naked, apart from the brace around my middle which he helped me out of before supporting me as I got into the shower.

"Bella, I'm going to go change. I'll be back very soon, okay?" Edward said before he turned to leave. I gripped his arm tightly and tried to pull him back. He looked confused at first but something he saw in my eyes, whatever it was, made him stop.

"Alright Bella, I'll stay." He tried to sooth me. It wasn't until he said this that I realised I was shaking. "I hope you do not mind me undressing in front of you." He gave a small chuckle and flashed my favourite grin as he started to undress. He wasn't wearing a shirt so he simply unbuckled his pants and let them fall to the ground. He gracefully stepped out of them and took off his black boxers.

I couldn't help my sharp intake of breath as I look him up and down, oh god! Edward was perfect _**ALL**_ over; and he was mine. All mine!

Yea I know, I'm crazy, but hey I've been a sleep for a month so give me a break.

He took in my expression, and his smile grew. "Like what you see Miss. Swan?" He said sarcastically while he climbed into the shower recess with me. All I could do was nod at him. Edward chuckled at my sudden inability to form a sentence. His cold hands ran over my shoulders and down my arms under the warm water, man did that feel _good_.

He picked up the shower gel and a cloth. In no time at all he had lathered up the cloth and started to wash my body, starting at my shoulders and working his way down towards my toes. Edward was being so gentle and caring that I let out a small sigh causing Edward's hand to freeze over my stomach.

"What's wrong Bella?" Concern was evident in his voice.

"Nothing, Edward, nothing at all. I am just happy and relaxed." I replied and he seemed content with my answer and placed the cloth down so he could pick up my shampoo. He massaged the shampoo into my hair. I moan because it feels like heaven.

My knees almost buckled under me and I slouched into Edward. He stiffened slightly and holds his breath for a moment before placing his arms around me. I turned my head to look at his face only to be met with his glorious golden eyes.

He leant down and our lips met in a wonderfully soft and gentle kiss that was full of love and passion. Edward finished up washing my hair and turned off the shower. He helped me step out and into a towel before getting a towel for himself. He then proceeded to dry and dress himself, after which he helped me dry off.

He picked up the brace and fastened it back around my midsection, then grabbed my undergarments and helped me into them. I admired the button up electric blue blouse he held up for me, slipping my arms into the sleeves before allowing him to do up the buttons. Then he lifted a denim knee length skirt up and helped me step into it. When he finished fastening the skirt he had me sit back onto the toilet seat again so he could slip black ballet flats onto my feet.

When his hands held my ankles I couldn't hold back the shiver that went through my body. He looked up at me and I smile reassuringly at him. I guess I now knew how Cinderella felt when the prince placed the glass slipper on her foot.

He helped me back up and walked me out of the bathroom to the dressing table. It was one of my favourite pieces throughout the whole house a part from my four poster canopy bed and Edwards's piano. It looked to have been fashioned sometime in the 1920s.

Alice floated in to do my make-up and by the time she was finished it was time to go down stairs and meet the lady from the agency.

Alice walked slowly in front of us and Edward held onto my waist for support so I didn't trip down the stairs. Sitting in the living room was Carlisle, Esme and a lady about mid 40's to early 50's; with curly blondish red hair that fell to just under her ears.

She stood up and walked over to me with her hand held out. I took it and we shook hands. Edward helped me to the couch when we were done and everyone settled themselves into a chair.

"I'm Alicia Wooden, and I am going to be working your case. How are you feeling Bella?" She asked with a warm friendly smile showing off her double dimples that made her face look 10 years younger.

"I feel good, Carlisle works wonders and I am not just saying that. I feel at home here, so I can't complain about that. Um...what else would you like to know?" I said while smiling. She wrote a few things down on a clip board and nodded her head at my words.

"Well I would like to know why you don't want to live with your father. The Chief of Police, if I remember correctly. He is the only family you have left. I would also like to know about your living arrangements that you have here." She asked looking at me with serious eyes. The friendly tone was still there but it was clear that she really needed to get down to business.

How was I going to answer this one? How could I say to her that I didn't want to be with my father because of how he treated me without making him look like an abusive parent? _Well here goes nothing_, I took a deep breath in and told her the story.

"Well you see after my mother's death and then my Grandmother's I was always helping Charlie around the house and looking after him, I felt like more of a slave than a daughter. Charlie is not someone who can...um...deal with such emotional and physical changes. So we never really got on well and um...we were dealing with our own grief in very different ways. I wanted to look after the one person I had left in my family but he just pushed me away.

"I tried so hard but he still wouldn't let me in and I feel that I wasted my life looking after someone that didn't want to be looked after. He desperately needed it though so I never once looked after myself like I should have. I never really had a childhood.

"I have to think for myself now and I just have to get away from him. As hard as it may be to understand I need this and I think he does too. Even though I need to be away from Charlie, I couldn't be on my own because I fear that after looking after someone else for so long that I don't really know how to look after myself. After hearing me break down my friend Alice there." And I pointed to Alice who waved at Alicia. I took another breath and thought 'wow this is going much better than I thought' before continuing.

"She went to Carlisle, who advised her as to what to do. So I came over here to stay for a holiday of sorts after a very bad fall. I tried to cover it up but was unable to after a fright at school and Edward." I pointed to Edward. "Brought me back here and Carlisle treated me. I have been here ever since.

"I was visiting another friend a month ago when..." Shit I don't know what the story is for my newest set of injuries. I look pleadingly at Carlisle while Alicia was writing something down on her notepad. Carlisle seemed to understand and concluded the story for me.

"Bella was attacked by a close family friend of Charlie's and taken against her will. He is still at large. I have been treating her injuries this past month. Due to her injuries I am unsure of what she really remembers of that day." He gave me a reassuring smile.

I nodded my head slightly to him knowing that he would see it. "I don't really remember anything after doing some catch up work with my friend. She wasn't at school for a little bit and I learned her father died and her mum was in the hospital. I have to call her later and see how her mum is doing." I mumbled to nobody really.

"Well that is understandable that you would want to be away from your father after that. I'll make sure to put that into my report that you and your father need to be away from each other. However I feel that maybe group therapy sessions could be good for you both until your 18 and are a legal adult. Then you can choose which direction you wish to go in. That's only 6 months away according to my information.

"But seeing as you're so close to being 18 the agency may just allow you to make your own choice as to where you wish to live and just have Mr. And Mrs. Cullen here be your guardians." She informed us before adding. "All I need is a tour of the house and that should be all for today. This process should all go through quickly because of your age, good grades and clean record." We all nodded and Esme stood up to ask Alicia to follow her.

We stayed in the living room till Alicia left, and then Esme jumped up to make me some lunch.

"What do you feel like for lunch Bella?" Esme asked.

"Oh, I'm not fussed. Just nothing too big though. I don't know how much I can eat at the moment. I'm still full from Breakfast." I smiled at her. She turned and rushed into the kitchen. Carlisle was still sitting in the same chair as before, now reading a book. Alice and Jasper were on the love seat together. Emmett and Rosalie were somewhere, doing god knows what.

Esme brought my lunch to me. I chew slowly giving myself time to thinking without disruption.

How could I have lied so easily, when I have never been able to lie my whole life? What was happening to me? Was I turning into Charlie? Was I going to be just like him and lie to those around me so they don't know what is really going on? I don't deserve the Cullens generosity. They deserve better than me! Edward deserves better.

And will Jacob return for me again? I didn't want to ever have to see his face again. Oh god how am I going to get through this? What is happening to me, I'm so confused? On one hand I wanted to stay with Edward and his family and to trust them to help me, but on the other hand I just couldn't put them through anymore pain and suffering at my hands. I had to take control of the only part of my life that I could.

_I can't go through with this anymore; I have to make things better for them by removing myself. I don't want them to go through anymore trouble because of me. I don't want to suffer any more. I just want a release from this pain. They will get over me, I know they will._ I couldn't control the thoughts that rampaged through my mind.

Jasper swivelled around to look at me. Shit I'd forgotten about him. I looked over at him and smiled while tried to calm myself so that he wouldn't be alarmed or concerned by my emotions. Thoughts of Alice sprung to mind and I tried very hard to not plan my actions. I told Edward I was tired and started to make my way out of the room. He didn't let me get far before he lifted me into his arms and carried me to his bedroom and placed me on the bed. I slid over to the edge and sat in silence for a few minutes before I announce that I was going to the bathroom.

Edward looked like he wanted to help me up, but I stop him. "Edward I have to learn to get around by myself for when you are out hunting and any other times that someone isn't around to help okay!" He looked hurt for a moment before he let me stand up and walk over to the bathroom.

I actually make it without tripping for once and I felt really proud of myself. Once in the bathroom I locked the door. I tried to stay as calm as I could, not sure what my next course of action was going to be. I decided to look through all the draws and cabinets and see what I could find.

Then I saw it...

...A razor!

It was one of those old fashioned barber razors that you saw in movies like Sweeny Todd. The way the light glinted off the sharp edge entranced me. I didn't question why it was in my vampire boyfriend's bathroom, frankly I didn't care. I just knew I needed it.

I unfold the blade and hold it in my hand not quite sure what to do next. There was no time for serious thought so I made a spur of the moment decision and rolled up my sleeve. The cold sharp blade felt alien to my warm, soft fragile skin but I ignored it and pressed the blade hard against it. A small trickle of blood ran from the cut and quickly fell to the floor. I hurriedly moved the blade down across my skin, putting as much pressure on it as possible. I allow myself a quick glance at my arm and saw a long deep cut running up the length of my arm.

I start feeling nauseous and dizzy almost immediately from the sight and smell of my blood as it pulsed out of my arm. I decided to sit down, but my legs refuse to hold me and I slump to the ground instead. The last thing I thought before I blacked out was 'I love you Edward, I'm so sorry.'

With that I let go and I gave myself up to the darkness as I felt all my pain and suffering flow from my veins.

I finally stopped fighting.

**_A/N:- AGAIN I AM SORRY IF I HAVE OFFENED YOU, BUT IF YOU FEEL LIKE I HAVE PLEASE TELL ME AND I WILL APOLOGISE PERSONALLY. JUST DON'T DIS MY STORY BECAUSE THAT WOULD BE HURTFUL AND NOT NEEDED OR WELCOMED._**

**_HOWEVER IF YOU WISH TO SAY ANYTHING THATS NICE OR CONSTRUCTIVE FOR WITH MYSELF OR MY BETA THEN HIT THE REVIEW BUTTON._**

**_THANKS AGAIN FOR READING._**


	13. Gifts, Stories and Songs

_**A/N:- HEY EVERYONE, I KNOW THATS ITS BEEN A WHILE...RL JUST HAS TO COME FIRST AND ITS TAKEN A WHILE TO GET SOME THINGS SORTED ENOUGH TO GET THIS OUT. NOW THIS HAS NOT BEEN BETA'ED BUT HAS BEEN THROUGH AN EDITING PROSSES OF A SIMILAR KIND SO THAT AT THE VERY LEAST THERE ARE NO SPELLING AND GRAMMAR MISTAKES.**_

**_IF YOU NEED TO READ MORE AFTER THIS CHAPTER AND CANT WAIT FOR ME TO GET MY SLOW BEHIND INTO GEAR, THEN HEAD ON OVER TO THE WRITER'S COFFEE SHOP LIBRARY (TYPE, BUT REMEBER TO REMOVE THE (DOT) WITH JUST A FULL STOP . twcslibrary(dot)com)_**

**_I HAVE MORE CHAPTER'S UP ON THERE THAN I DO HERE PLUS IT IS A GREAT WEBSITE._**

**_HERE IS THE CHAPTER._**

_**Chapter Thirteen: Gifts, Stories and Songs**_

I came slightly back to the surface when I hear a loud bang and then I felt strong cold arms wrap around me. As I try to get my bearings, I feel a sharp pain in my left arm and something cold press against it. Hard. I can't be dead, I feel too uncomfortable to have died. I can hear beautiful voices all around me, all of which sound worried, pained and panicked.

This couldn't be heaven!

A voice I never thought that I would hear again rang clear in my ears.

"OH NO! BELLA, PLEASE STAY WITH ME! DON'T...YOU...LEAVE...ME; PLEASE I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU! PLEASE...BELLA...PLEASE!"

Edward! My Edward. He is calling out to me; his voice is strained and upset. I want to comfort him and tell him this was not his fault, tell him not to be upset because I just couldn't hang in there anymore.

I can hear sobbing coming from somewhere, why are they all so upset about this? Did this mean that they really do love me unconditionally? I'm so confused, I moan and I hear Carlisle's worried voice from somewhere beside me. On my arm that I cut, I can feel the pressure on it again and I realised right then that he is patching me up, yet again. Oh no!

"Bella, can you hear me? I need you to wake up and open your eyes for me, little one! Come on Bella, WAKE UP DAMN IT!" he sounds so panicked, oh god what have I done? How long have I been out? I'm a terrible person, I have caused the only people that have ever cared about me so much pain; yet still they try to help me. What am I going to do?

I was still trying to figure out what I was going to do when my angel, my Edward spoke to me, in my ear. His voice was still thick with worry and sadness.

"Bella my love, Come on please! If for no one else, wake up for me PLEASE!" He then started to sob right next to me and I feel his body shake. Oh no, he shouldn't be upset and sobbing over me! He really must care. What the hell have I done?

'_Come on Bella'_ I think to myself. _'I've got to wake up for Edward, I love him so much. I want to be with him and tell him I am sorry. I have got to wake up, GOD DAMN IT WHY WONT I WAKE UP!'_ I screamed in my head and then, almost as if he could read my mind in that moment, I hear from my Angel the words that help me to wake up and bring me back to the ones I love.

"I love you Bella, I NEED you here with me. PLEASE...DON'T...LEAVE...ME." Edward pleads in between his sobs.

I find my voice and slowly I moan out. "I...love...you...too...Edward!" and my eyes flutter open to see a slightly relieved but still very worried looking Edward above me.

"Ssh Bella, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. Don't talk unless asked, save your energy ok?" he said, running his hand down my face and placing a finger over my lips to stop me from talking. I look slowly around me, I notice that I'm lying in a small pool of blood and see Carlisle is bent over my arm stitching it up.

I see that the door is off its hinges and is only just hanging on; Alice and Esme being comforted by Rosalie and they have their arms wrapped around each other. I can tell that none of them; apart from Edward and Carlisle; are breathing, but also none of them want to leave til they know I will be ok. Which is silly because Alice would be able to see if I was or not.

She must be too distressed, which breaks my heart.

I give them as big a smile as I can manage and see them return smiles of their own that were full of relief. Taking my smile as reassurance, they leave mouthing 'sorry' or 'love you' beforehand. I look back at Edward and see that he is watching my every move, I feel a little bit uncomfortable at this, but I guess after the stunt I just pulled I had earned this so I ignore it.

"I-I'm s-s-so sorry Edward, c-c-can you ever f-f-forgive me and t-t-trust me again?" I said to him through the tears that have now started to fall down my cheeks and sobs escaping my lips. He smiles that crooked grin of his, leans down and kisses my forehead before saying with nothing but love and relief evident in his voice now.

"My love, of cause I can forgive you. You have been through so much; it was only a matter of time before something like this would happen. I just wish you could have expressed it to us first in a way other than hurting yourself.

"As soon as you're healed, I am going to take you on a holiday; I don't care what anyone says. You need to get away from here for a week or so. Now Ssh Bella, you need to concentrate on getting better for me ok?" He gives me a stern, yet loving look before adding.

"Oh by the way, I can trust you again, but I will be keeping a closer eye on you from now on til I feel that you are better." He gives me a small wry smile.

"Ok, I love you and a holiday sounds wonderful." I say before I took deep breaths and snuggled into Edward's chest. He starts to rub my back gently, while still looking at me.

Carlisle finishes bandaging my arm up and looks at me with a wary and worried look that held compassion behind it. He placed a hand on my cheek and in a gentle and soothingly calm voice he says.

"It's ok now Bella, I am so sorry that you felt this was the only way out for you but please don't try to cover your feelings from any of us." His expression changes to a stern, yet a loving concern was underneath it.

"WE...ARE...HERE...TO...HELP! Doesn't matter what it is about, you can come to any one of us for anything you need. You are part of this family now and if you're in pain, so are we!" his expression changes again and is once more soft.

"Rest up Bella and we can talk in the morning because I have a day off work and all the kids will be at school, but you will be staying home to rest."

Then he looks over at Edward with a look that tells me they are having a silent conversation, but before I can say anything about not doing it and speak out loud, Carlisle speaks. "Edward, take her to bed and help her to clean up and change. I will be up in a minute with some juice and a glass of water."

Edward nods and lifts me up in his arms. He walked carefully up the stairs to my room. once there he walks into my bathroom and places me gently down on the side of the tub. He quickly gets my Pj's that I keep under my pillow, puts them next to the sink, comes back over to me and takes off my bloodied clothes; placing them in the tub.

He then takes a wash cloth and wipes the blood from my skin, with soft and loving movements. he then gets my PJ's and helps me into them, then he picks me up again and tucks me into bed, lying down next to me and wrapping me in his arms.

How could I be so stupid? How could I almost take myself away from him of all people? Even though I feel like I didn't deserve him, I scold myself for ever thinking of trying to take myself away from him and with that thought I start to really sob and cry hard.

Feeling and hearing this Edward's grip slightly tightens around me, he rubs my back and kisses my forehead.

"Hush my love, everything will be sorted out and you will get better. PLEASE just let us help you; you need not suffer alone any longer." He said in a comforting voice, that I just couldn't help but believe him.

"Edward, I am so sorry. I wasn't thinking! I shouldn't have done that! I'm really messed up aren't I? I don't want to be messed up anymore, I want to be better. Help me Edward, OH GOD PLEASE help me." I cried into his chest as I am over run with all the years worth of accumulated emotions I held within me.

"It's ok Bella, I'll help you out the best that I can and I'll get the help you need when I am out of my depths! We are all here to help you sweetheart never forget that." He whispered into my ear as my sobs start to calm down.

I hear the door open, the clink of glass hitting the bedside table and I feel a cool hand on my shoulder; gently squeezing, so I look up and see Carlisle looking down at me. He reached out for the bedside table and I see that on the table were two glasses, one clear and one looked to be some kind of juice.

"Here you go Bella; I want you to drink all of this orange juice now to keep your blood sugar up and the glass of water is for if you get thirsty during the night so Edward doesn't have to leave you. Sleep sweet my youngest daughter for you are with those that truly love and care for you." With that he smiles, gently squeezes my shoulder again and walks out of the room so I can be alone with Edward.

Well as alone in a house full of vampires as you can get.

Edward helps me to sit up and because my good hand is rather shaky he helps me to bring and hold the glass to my lips as I drink the juice quietly. I let him take the glass without complaint like I would have normally done, but I don't trust myself anymore and I am holding onto Edward more now than ever.

I hope he can still love me after all of this, I know he says that he does and all that but I just am such a mess that I'm not sure.

Edward hums my Lulla-by and I soon fall into a dreamless and peaceful sleep.

The next morning I awake to my arm burning, my back hurting like hell and my head pounding painfully to the rhythm of my pulse.

Noticing that I am awake, Edward kisses my forehead and tells me that he is just going to go have a shower really quickly and I'm not to move a muscle. I nod my head and he moves over to my vanity table where I see a pile of clothes, Alice must have brought them in for him so he didn't have to go too far. He then turns to go and use my shower, while stopping to lean down and give me a kiss.

Esme comes in with breakfast for me and with a small gentle hug, leaves. At the same time the door closes from Esme leaving Edward walks out of the bathroom. He is only in a towel, drawing my attention to his chest; he walks over kisses my forehead again, as well as taking my breath away, and walks back into the bathroom.

In less than one minute he is back out all dressed and ready to go. He comes and sits on the edge of the bed next to me, while I eat my breakfast.

"Bella, I got you something while you were sleeping for a month. Well I sent Alice to get it for me actually because I didn't want to leave you and I know that you don't like gifts or surprises, but I didn't want to be away from your side without being able to contact you personally and not having to go through someone else...so...um...here open this." He said rather sheepishly handing me a small square box, before adding.

"Oh by the way Bella, you are going to have to get used to everyone wanting to give you gifts and buying you things ok because we like giving, especially to you. I know you also don't like me spending a lot of money on you, but when you see what's in there you won't be mad for long. I love you." He smiles at me, while I look at the box and him alternatively.

I open it and look inside to see a small cell phone; it's one of the latest, top of the line, jewel encrusted cell phones that's blue in colour with what looks like some kind of crest on the back; the crest has an open hand, palm up, at the top with a lion in the middle and three clovers under both of them in a 'V' like formation.

"Wow Edward! This is...I don't know what to say? Thank you." I said a little lost for words, I am slightly mad at him but now I could text him whenever I wanted; because I knew that he wouldn't get me a phone that didn't have some kind of credit or plan on it. So I was happy about that and that happiness was over shadowing my anger right now.

I must have had a weird expression on my face because Edward says.

"Well Bella, Alice thought; well saw actually; that you would like it and got it custom made. That's the Cullen crest by the way. It stands for faith and Sincerity, Strength and Ferocity and lastly perpetuity respectfully from top to bottom. We each wear one; Jasper, Emmett and I wear ours on a wrist cuff." He lifts up his right arm, pulls his sleeve down slightly to expose a black cuff with a creamy white shield shape with the crest engraved into it.

He continues while returning his sleeve to its previous position. "Esme has a bracelet, Rose has a locket and Alice has a chocker. Carlisle has it on his wedding ring, and this..." He places another package in front of me that is smaller in depth but is slightly longer in length and width. He continues while looking me dead in the eyes. "...Is also for you from all of us..."

I place the cell phone to the side; only to have Edward pick it up, turn it on and place it on the bedside table. After watching him do that with curiosity, I opened the package and look inside, I couldn't hold back my gasp of shock or the tears that fell down my cheeks.

Nestled safely in the black velvet box was a necklace, earrings, bracelet and ring set; that all had the crest on it. But the piece out of all that my eyes fell upon first and kept going back to is the necklace; it had rubies and emeralds and diamonds, all beautifully inlaid perfectly in appropriate places. I picked up the necklace to look at it closer.

In the centre of the hand sat a diamond, the eyes of the lion are made of rubies and the clovers are emeralds. It is wrought with a combination of yellow, white and rose gold's. I look up at Edward, only to see that he is looking at me obviously trying to see if I like this and accept them or if I was going to snap at him.

"Oh Edward, you know this is too much but I love them and I am honoured that you would go to the trouble of getting them made for me. Thank you!" I said in acceptance of them.

How could I not accept them, I would legally be a part of their family anyway soon so may as well and plus they went to all this effort and spent all this money on them so what's the shame in it really? I mean it's not like it's just any jewellery or phone. Right?

I love things that have meaning and this held so much meaning that I just couldn't say no, no matter how much it was more than I deserve. But hey if they thought I was worth it than that was enough for me right now.

"You really like them? You're not really mad at me and the others for getting them for you? We didn't know if you would prefer earrings, necklaces, rings or bracelets so we got you all. I hope you're not too angry at us for this, we just wanted to give you something to show how much we want you to be and are a part of our family." Edward said timidly then adding. "Sorry they were not ready before now, but these things take time."

I look at him and tell him that, while I'm a little upset, I am really honoured and happy that they all would want to give me this symbol of their family and extended it to include me. He leans down and gives me a short kiss on the lips.

"Edward, can you help me put this one on please?" I ask while holding up the necklace. He leans down again with a smile on his face, places it around my neck and does it up. His hands slowly run down my shoulders, he leans further in towards me and in a seductive, gentle and sweet voice he says.

"It looks beautiful on you my love and I am deeply honoured that you accept it."He gives me a gentle kiss, but pulls away when it starts to turn heated and with a heavy sigh and sadness in his beautiful voice he says.

"I have to go to school now, but at every moment that I can I will text you and you can text me whenever you like too. I love you, please be safe and remember Carlisle is here if you need to talk to anyone face to face, or need anything." With that he kisses me again, but this kiss is like our first one only _**way**_ better; gentle, yet full of passion; sweet and caring, yet conveying everything that we are feeling.

I look at him with tears in my eyes and he looks so torn and in pain. This just makes me cry even more.

"Bella, if I didn't have to go then I wouldn't. I want nothing more than to spend my days with you and only you!" He said so sincerely that I couldn't help but smile. He returns it and hugs me, and then he walks slowly til he gets to the door and turns to look at me one last time.

"I'll go at vampire speed whenever I can so that way I can get back to you quicker. I love you, and please take care of yourself for me Bella!" He said lovingly and longingly, and with that he was nothing but a blur and then gone.

I sigh then and decide it was time to get out of bed when my phone went off. I pick it up and look at the text.

_**Miss you already – Edward xx**_

Aww how sweet! I love this man; he really does know how to make my heart melt. I text him back.

_**I miss you to. Keep an eye on Amy for me, if she is there and let me know the gossip if something funny happens - Love Bella xx**_

I hit send and I swear that as soon as I hit the send button I get a reply...ok maybe it was at least a minute, but I didn't expect it to be as quick as it was.

_**Sure thing my love, Alice just told me that I couldn't text you til after lunch : ( *sigh* but the second that the bell rings signally the end of lunch I'll text you. I love you sweetheart; talk to you soon – your Edward xx**_

I wonder why Alice said he couldn't text me. She must have had a vision, oh well I'll find out later I guess. I get off the bed, go to the bathroom and get ready for the day of doing nothing.

I start to walk down the stairs and I begin to feel lonely, really badly and I also start to get scared that I will do something stupid so I went to look for Carlisle to see if he could help keep my mind off any bad thoughts.

Didn't he say he would be home today? Now where would he be? Should I call out and ask where he is? Yea I think that last one would be for the best.

"Carlisle, where are you?" I say feeling very stupid, I hear a soft chuckle down the stairs about a floor below me and that is followed by Carlisle's calming and soothing voice.

"I'm in my office on the floor below you; it's the first door on the left." I chuckle this time at him telling me where he is and feeling even more like a fool, but I still walk down the stairs to his office all the same.

I reach an old looking dark oak wood door, that has an ancient looking wood cross hung in the middle of it and I open it only to look upon the most beautiful looking office I have ever seen.

Three walls held books, like Jasper's study, only the shelves were made of the same type of wood as the door not new and glossy looking wood that's in Jasper's. To the right I could see another door with a cut out window in it, I could tell from this window that this door leads to what looks to be a hospital room and I shudder at that.

At the end of the room, opposite me, I see that Carlisle is sitting at a gorgeous dark wood desk that's massively huge! And I mean huge, it took up half the room's length. It is positioned in the middle of the room at that end of the room and behind him was a wall of paintings of various sizes and shapes.

"I see you like my office, Bella. Please come and sit down." He said motioning for me to sit in one of the chairs in front of the desk. I walk over and sit down, nodding my head as I walked. I can't look at him as I sit down and sensing that something is wrong he gets up from behind his desk and sits in the chair beside me, bringing it closer.

"What is wrong Bella? It is ok, you can talk to me. Doctor/ patient confidentiality, even from Edward's mind reading ability I promise." He said trying to comfort me. I sigh and finally look up at him, I see that he means every word he just said and so I tell him while trying to hold off the tears and sobs that want to escape from me.

"Well...Carlisle, even though I know I am not alone I still feel like I am, like something is missing and I don't know why. When Edward is around I feel complete, but then everything else comes crashing down and I can't stop myself from thinking and feeling that I'm worthless.

"I don't want to feel this way anymore, I just want it all to stop and go away Carlisle. I just want to be happy, but every time I put myself out there something always happens to me to take that away! Why? Why me?" I cried out, not being about to hold the tears and sobs in any longer and finally they escape me; I place my head in my hands to hide my face.

Next thing I know, I am being cradled in Carlisle's comforting arms being gently, but securely, rocked. This made me cry even more at first because it made me feel like I had never felt before, it also made me realise how much I had been deprived of and I wished so badly to have had a father like Carlisle.

"Ssh Bella it is ok. Everything happens for a reason, and we sometimes have to go through bad things in order to receive the good things that make every bad thing worth every moment, even though they still remain bad events in our lives. We just have to work with the things we are given in the best way that we can.

"Sort of like scars. Even though the wound heals and leaves a mark behind to remind you of how you got it, you can move on and soon they become just another part of your past that you barely notice til someone else does." he said.

I look up at him in awe. I really do feel like this man is my father, but he speaks like he is so much older then he seems and I know that they are all vampires and that Carlisle is older than the rest, maybe even Jasper. So I ask him.

"Carlisle, will you tell me your story? I only ask because I want to know more about the whole family and also because you talk like you are from a different world and with so much wisdom that I know you were not born in any recent times like everyone else, even though most of them are around 100 so. If you don't mind, that is?"

He looks away from me towards the back wall; the one with all the paintings on it and he then looks back at me and says.

"I was born in the 1640s in London, England, during a time of religious upheaval and I was the son of an Anglican 's his cross on my door to this office; he carved it in the 1630s. My father and other pastors would hunt down creatures such as witches, werewolves, and vampires. During this time, humans were often mistaken for them. As my father got older, I was put in charge of these hunts. One night when I was physically 23, I was out on one of these hunts due to gaining knowledge about Vampires living in the sewers under the city and only coming out at night. One came out, saw us and took off running.

"I took off after him; leading the charge, he could have easily out run us, but I think he was just too thirsty so he turned around and attacked me. He bit me and the other people attacked him but the Vampire grabbed one of them and ran away. Everyone followed, leaving me to die on the streets. Knowing that everything the creature touched would be burned and that I had to get away I hid myself in a pile of rotting potatoes in a cellar that I crawled into and somehow managed to silently go through the painful transformation, emerging as a vampire after about three days and being horrified, I tried various methods of killing myself, but nothing worked due to the fact that there is only one way to kill us and that is by pulling us apart and burning the pieces, but I didn't know that then.

"I hid myself away from humans, not wanting to be a monster and one night; not long after my change, but still some months after; I could not endure the thirst any longer and a group of deer passed where I was hiding and acting on instinct I fed on them. Subsequently realizing that I did not have to live off humans, I set out to perfect my resistance to human blood and so I become a doctor.

"I swam to France and from there I travelled to Italy, where I lived with the Volturi for a short time and there I learned all about the rules of our world." At this point he stops and points to a painting in the corner of the room. In a simple wood frame was painted three people; All looking beautiful and young, yet ancient.

He continues "That's Aro, Caius and Marcus. They are the three main members of the Volturi. They are like royalty and police combined to our kind. I eventually left Italy and travelled to the New World. I was in Chicago when the Spanish Influenza hit in 1918 and while treating the patients during this time I met the Mason's. Edward Snr had already passed from the illness, his wife Elizabeth and son were not far behind him. Elizabeth begged me to do whatever I could to save her son, Edward Jnr.

"I promised to do whatever I was able, but she scared me when she said. 'No you must do what only you can do to save him.' I thought she was just delirious, but looking into her eyes I saw that she said it with so much sincereness in those beautiful emerald green eyes of hers that I knew she was serious. After the words were out of her lips and one last look at her son on the bed behind me she passed away, I wheeled her out to the morgue and as I did so I debated with myself.

"I came back to Edward and he didn't have much longer, just looking at him; with his unusual bronze hair and striking emerald green eyes like his mother, I knew that I wanted to save him even though it meant damning him to this existence."

He stops when he looks down at me at this point. He smiles and asks. "You didn't know that he had green eyes, did you?" I shake my head and Carlisle replies. "Well he did and he was just as beautiful then, as he is now and he was everything that I wanted in a son if I could have had one." He pauses yet again, lost in some memory. After a few minutes of silence I break it.

"That's nice to know. Please continue!" I say and without a moment's hesitation he did. "I then wheeled him out and due to the lack of doctors to help all the patients, not that we could really do anything for them other than to make them comfortable, no one bothered to notice that he was still breathing. I took him to my house and out of loneliness, I changed him into a vampire and Edward became my companion.

"In 1921, we moved to Wisconsin and there I treated Esme, after a failed suicide attempt brought on by the loss of her infant son. She was taken straight to the morgue because they thought her already dead, however with my hearing I heard her faint heartbeat and upon looking at her I remembered fixing her leg when she was 16 after a fall, I felt compelled to save her life and so I turned her into a vampire to, subsequently I fell in love with her, and married her later on.

"We then moved to Rochester, New York and on my way home from work I heard screaming, following the sound I saw a young woman who was raped and almost beaten to death by five males, who I later found out was her drunken fiancé and his friends, and they left her in the street to die. I couldn't leave her she was so young. It just seem like too much of a waste to let such a young person lose their lives to such injustice so I took her home to where Esme and Edward were and transformed Rosalie. Edward was not happy but in time I thought that maybe they could become like Esme and I, but they felt nothing more than sibling love towards each other.

"In 1935 while out hunting, Rosalie found a young man who had been mauled by a bear, and she carried him over 100 miles to me. She begged me to change him because he reminded her of someone from her human life; also because she was unwilling to do it herself for fear that the blood lust would overwhelm her and I couldn't deny her, she seem so happy and she had never really begged me for anything so much as she had this. So I changed Emmett.

"After this we all moved to Hoquiam, Washington, where we encountered a pack of wolves from the Quileute Native American tribe and after we convinced them that we were different, we made a treaty with the Quileute's that they would leave us alone if we did not bite any humans or trespass on their land. Naturally we agreed to this and lived in relative peace until we had to move on.

"Not long after we had moved Alice and Jasper joined us and we have been together ever since." He concludes his story and I am in awe of him, but I am still curious about his age; even though I could just do the math, but math is not my best subject; so I ask.

"Carlisle how old are you?" He laughs at this and answers. "Well I just celebrated my three hundred and sixty-second birthday." Oh. My. God! My eyes widen at this.

I don't know what was written on my face, but whatever it was made Carlisle put a hand to my cheek and rubbed it gently. I snap out of my shocked trance and look up at him. I never thought for one moment that he is that old, I mean I knew that he was older than everyone else but not _**that**_ old.

"Wow, bet the world looks very different now huh? You're not joking right? Wow!" and that's all I could say at the moment. He laughs again, but this laugh was different. It is a full carefree laugh.

"No I'm not joking Bella and Yes the world looks very different to me. Now where were we before you asked me to tell you about myself?" He said. I look down at my hands at being brought back to our previous conversation.

"N-n-nothing..." I tried to say, but Carlisle said sternly yet light heartedly. "Come on Bella, we both know you're not that good of a liar." I sighed then and continued our previous conversation.

"How do I deal with this Carlisle? I don't know how to ask for help, yet I know I need it! I'm so confused." I cried; he just rocked us back and forth til I calmed down a bit before answering.

"Well Bella, admitting that you need help is a huge step and a good start. You need not ask anyone of us for help though, all you need to do is just tell us what you need and how you feel and we'll get it for you if we can. As for dealing with this, well you don't need to deal with this alone anymore and that's something you should be able to grasp and hold onto.

"You are a part of our family now by Edward giving you that necklace and him falling in love with you, so us Cullen's stick together and we don't let one of our family suffer by themselves. You need to know that there is no shame in what you're feeling, we all understand and are here to help you so don't try to hold anything in or hide anything from us ok?

"Oh I got good news to tell you! I got a call from the agency earlier this morning and you are officially my daughter; we just have to sign a few things later today. Unfortunately we have to do this at Charlie's house, but don't worry Edward, Esme and myself will be there not to mention Alicia. Well gather anything from his house that belongs to you before we leave and then finally come home.

"Now what do you want to do for the rest of the day?" He smiled at me and I smile back while fiddling with the necklace around my neck absentmindedly. Carlisle chuckles at this and I realise what I am doing and stop.

"You don't have to stop; it was just funny seeing you do that. I find humans so fascinating. Do you like it? Edward was so stressed and worried that you were going to reject his gift! I told him that you were more likely to reject the phone even before all the crystals were put on it.

"Jasper and Emmett had a bet going as to what you would and wouldn't accept, but Alice however, had other ideas and just ordered the phone to have all the jewels on it and said you would like it better this way. We don't always bet against Alice you see because of her gift so." He said. I had to laugh at the last part of his sentence.

"Like it? I love it! And yes they are too much of cause, but the meaning behind them outweighs the cost to get them made and buying them. Plus the phone helps me stay in touch with Edward and I won't miss him as much when he is away from me. How long til school finishes? Edward said that Alice told him he couldn't text me til after lunch so I don't know what to do, maybe I'll go play on the piano for a bit." I said to him and then I shrug my shoulders. He nods his head while he thinks about what to say back.

"Well I think it is still a few hours til school is out but you should really ask Edward about that, I'm sure that he will text you soon enough though. I didn't know that you could play the piano as well, does Edward know? If it is what you wish to do then I am not going to stop you as long as you don't hurt yourself again! Do you want a hand up to Edward's music room?" He replied.

I thank him and tell him that I do play, Edward does know and that I would like the help even though I feel like I can do it myself I know that I need the help. He nods and stands up with me in his arms, never once putting me down.

Being carried like this, I feel like I am a little girl being taking to bed by her father after falling asleep on the couch. We enter Edward's room and OH MY GOSH is it a mess!

I giggle at the sight, I thought that being over a hundred would have made him more mature in all aspects of life, but it seems that he is still 17 at heart. Carlisle looks at me, then at the room and shakes his head while saying.

"He really has been spending more time in your room with you then cleaning his own; Esme is going to flip when she sees this. I understand though, he is just so worried about you that he doesn't want to leave your side, not even to hunt. Good luck teaching him to clean up after himself." Then he chuckles and puts me down on my feet. I look around and I know how I am going to pay Edward back for being so good to me.

Partly, at least.

I turn to Carlisle and say. "Well Carlisle if I can't teach him, I'll look after him like he does for me to show him my thanks. Don't worry, I'll take it easy though and at least it will keep me busy. I should talk to Esme and see about how we can merge our rooms seeing as they are right next to each other and maybe that will help keep Esme off Edward's back."

Then without thinking before speaking I say. "Thank you Dad." He looks at me like I just gave him the greatest gift of all time and that is when I realise I had just called him 'Dad'.

I don't know why I did, it just slipped out. I'm not going to take it back though because for the first time in my life I feel like I have a family and that I belong somewhere, with everything I have been through and then them knowing about it and helping me through everything, even when I almost took myself away from them; they still have stayed by my side. I truly hope that I can _**fully**_ become one of them though; I don't want to ever leave them.

"I am so honoured you think of me that way Bella and I don't know how to say this, but I truly do feel like you're my daughter as soon as I saw you which was the same way I felt Edward was my son if I ever could've had children. I only hope you don't feel pressured to have to call me that though, I do however enjoy it immensely. So thank you very much." He said while kissing my forehead, hugging me and lifting me gently off my feet to slowly spin me around on the spot in his arms. I laugh and cry tears of happiness.

I have never felt as happy as I do now. I FINALLY have a father that loves me and a mother in Esme. I have siblings and a boyfriend that is becoming so much more. I smile the biggest smile I have ever smiled, his worried expression changed into a happy one with a smile that could rival my own when he saw that I was happy and that my tears were only those of joy; his smile was just as breath taking as Edward's, but in more of a fatherly way where Edward's does other things than just taking my breath away.

He wiped the tears from my cheeks and bids me a good day; he tells me that he will be in his office all day if I need him and to be careful when cleaning up if I still choose to. I thank him again and look around the room as soon as he left.

Where do I start? There were books and CD's spread all over the floor, bits of paper screwed up and throw all over the place. There was dust on every surface. I decided to start by picking up the books and CD's, I looked at the titles but I didn't read them. Even though I wanted to, I just didn't want to out of respect.

Man he has a lot of CD's; he has more CD's then books. He still has a lot of books though. I didn't know how he had them so I just put them up in a neat stack so that he can sort them out later.

I finished cleaning it the best I could do without doing too much, all I really succeeded in doing was tidying it but Edward would appreciate the thought when I tell him why I did this.

I walk to the piano and sit down on the stool.

My fingers move over the keys playing a melody that I have never heard as the notes flow through my head. I pick up a piece of plain manuscript paper so I could write it down and as I do so the words form to go along with the notes; I just write them down without singing them.

Verse

_My past was horrible and I thought I had no future_

_I felt like I had nothing left and hid within myself for safety_

_I was held a prisoner by cruel chains that bruised and cut me_

_You helped me break free of these chains and showed me love_

_You held me when tears began to fall from my eyes and brushed them away_

_I couldn't trust before I met you, and now I can_

Chorus

_I thought I was Broken, _

_Beyond all hope_

_I thought I was worthless, _

_No fight left in me at all_

_I thought I looked plain _

_And ugly to the bone_

_I thought I was unloved,_

_Receiving only pity_

_I thought I had no one _

_That I could trust enough to turn to_

_I thought I was incomplete, _

_Like my heart wasn't there_

_But you filled my life with all _

_And now I am complete_

Verse

_I trusted someone and they raped me of everything_

_And another beat me down till I had nothing left in me._

_My father didn't love me_

_And my mother left to soon_

_I thought I had nowhere to run to_

_When life became too much_

_I only had one friend but that never felt enough_

_I still felt so empty and incomplete inside_

_But then you came into my life and all of that went away_

Chorus

_I thought I was Broken, _

_Beyond all hope_

_I thought I was worthless, _

_No fight left in me at all_

_I thought I looked plain _

_And ugly to the bone_

_I thought I was unloved, _

_Receiving only pity_

_I thought I had no one _

_That I could trust enough to turn to_

_I thought I was incomplete, _

_Like my heart wasn't there_

_But you filled my life with all _

_And now I am complete_

Verse

_Everything is different and_

_I feel like I have a future now, a life worth living_

_You make me complete_

_You showed me love_

_I don't know what I ever did to deserve you_

_But I know I'm never going to take it for granted_

_You tell me I'm beautiful and I believe your every word_

_I don't care who else agrees because no one else matters anymore to me_

_I'm glad I met you and I'm glad I have you _

_You're everything I want and everything I need_

_Now that you're in my life I never want you to leave_

Chorus

_I thought I was Broken, _

_Beyond all hope_

_I thought I was worthless,_

_No fight left in me at all_

_I thought I looked plain _

_And ugly to the bone_

_I thought I was unloved, _

_Receiving only pity_

_I thought I had no one _

_That I could trust enough to turn to_

_I thought I was incomplete, _

_Like my heart wasn't there_

_But you filled my life with all _

_And now I am complete_

Verse/chorus

_You're just what the doctor ordered _

_And I can't get enough of you because you're like a drug,_

_But you're a drug that I love and enjoy._

_I write this song so that you know how I feel,_

_I want you and I need you in my life._

_Before you I was nothing and I had all but given up, _

_With everything taken from me_

_But now everything is within my reach._

_I'm thankful that you came into my life_

_I thought I was Broken, _

_Beyond all hope_

_I thought I was worthless,_

_No fight left in me at all_

_I thought I looked plain _

_And ugly to the bone_

_I thought I was unloved,_

_Receiving only pity_

_I thought I had no one _

_That I could trust enough to turn to_

_I thought I was incomplete, _

_Like my heart wasn't there_

_But you filled my life with all _

_And now I am complete_

_So long as you're by my side and never let me go_

_Don't let me lose my way and fall._

_I have total faith in you_

_Within your honest embrace I feel at home_

_And I'll love you forever more._

___I look over what I had just written and I'm very pleased with myself so I thought I'd play it for Edward later tonight by himself or maybe play for everyone as something nice to give them my thanks. No wait better yet, I'll do a sort of concert and then play it for him at the end because they don't know I can sing yet. Well maybe Alice does now but hey I can live with that if she helps me._

___I just started to pack up when my stomach growled. I got up and walked out to the stairs, I look down at the staircase and I thought __'should I go down by myself or should I call out.'____ I decide to be a good girl and not take the chance that I might trip and fall without someone there to catch me so for the first time in my life, I ask for help._

_"__Carlisle, can you come and help me down the stairs to the kitchen, please? I could do it myself, but I don't want to take the high chance of me falling." I said not bothering to shout knowing that he could hear me just fine._

___He came to my aid in no time at all seeing as he was on the floor below me. He places an arm around my waist, so that I could use my legs and build the muscles up after not being used that much in a while and we walk down together. _

___On the way to the kitchen we talk some more._

_"__That was a beautiful song you were playing before. I have never heard of it, did you compose it yourself?" He asks me. I nod my head and tell him there are words to it, but I may play it later for the whole family. I explain to him how long I have been playing for._

_"__Playing the piano is something I have done in private, so not many people know that I can play, because I never have had the confidence to play for others. I have been playing since I was six months old. I know as a doctor that maybe you might not believe that, but I'm hoping that you have been a doctor long enough to not get surprised easily and go into the whole 'let's check out your brain' stuff." I chuckle and he smiles at me._

___We reach the kitchen and he helps me to sit, I wince slightly because of my back and he gives me a worried look, I just shake my head and he walks around the table to the cabinets. "What would you like to eat Bella?" He asks me._

___I shrug my shoulders slowly; he then goes about making my lunch when my phone goes off._

_**Hey my beautiful angel, lunch has FINALLY come about. How are you? Are you alright? What has been happening at home? How has it been with Carlisle? I really miss you so very much and cannot wait til I have you in my arms again.**_

_**Amy is good by the way, she said to say hi. She is sitting with us today at lunch and she is missing you also. I love you and hope to hear from you soon - Edward xx**_

___I laugh at Edward's message, he sounds so worried, relieved and happy all at the same time. I smile and then I hear someone clear their throat and remember that Carlisle was making my lunch._

___I look up and see that he had my lunch, he places a plate full of ham/cheese sandwiches down in front of me, and he sits in the chair next to me, while he asks._

_"__What is so funny?" I take a mouthful of food before I tell him._

_"__Oh it's just that Edward sounding so worried, relieved and happy at the same time is funny and sweet is all. It's only been a couple of hours; he is such a teenage boy." With that I shake my head and laugh some more when my phone goes off again._

_**Bella, answer me please the silence is driving me insane. Are you ok? What has happened? Why are you not replying to my messages? Is it because I have not been able to message you til now? I promise I will kill Alice for making me not text you! – Edward xx**_

___Oh god Edward, so impatient. I burst out laughing again and tell Carlisle, he laughs with me._

___I eat some more of my lunch before finally replying._

_**Edward, take a chill pill will you! Other than missing you terribly, I'm fine. I couldn't reply any quicker because Carlisle had finished making me lunch and I was really hungry. Tell Amy I said hi and that I can't wait to catch up with her when I'm better.**_

_**I love you. Now I'm going to finish my lunch. – Bella xx**_

_**P.S. I have something special for you when you get home.**_

___I manage to take another mouthful of food before I get another text. God Edward didn't you read what I wrote! Carlisle just shakes his head and tells me to call for him when I am done. While nodding my head I reach for my phone and look at the message._

_**Oh thank god Bella. Are you having fun? I am sorry for interrupting your lunch please message me back the second that you are finished and I will call you. I NEED to hear you beautiful voice to help me through the rest of the day. – Edward xx**_

_**P.S. You don't need to give me anything because I have everything I need with having you in my life.**_

___I sigh and finish off my lunch. I decide to message Edward back and talk to him first before I call out for Carlisle. I need to hear Edward's voice too._

_**Finished lunch, I NEED to hear your voice too. To tell you the truth I need more than that, but that can wait. :) I know that I don't need to give you anything, but I want to. Plus it is something that I need to do and besides only one part is for you; the rest is for the family. **_

_**Talk to you soon – Bella xx**_

___I barely had time to put the phone down when it went off in my hand. _

_"__Hello Edward, how's school been?" I answer_

_"**School is not the same without you here with me, it's boring and mundane. It is so good hearing your voice. What have you been doing until this point?"**____He replies. I smile at his words and reply._

_"__Oh nothing much really, after your last message this morning I called out to Carlisle to see where he was and we talked, he told me his story as well as informing me that later today we have to go over to Charlie's house to sign some paper work and then I would be officially his and Esme's adopted daughter. _

_"__The adoption agency wasn't going to allow any bending of the rules no matter how close I was to 18 and also because they questioned my mental health, but thankfully Carlisle is such the respected Doctor and they trust that I would be better off in his care then a police chief that is not really able to be there all the time._

_"__Also having other adopted kids that are well settled in and get on well with me, as well as having at least one person with me at all times, work in my favour." I really couldn't wait to tell him that! And I hear Alice squeal and I knew right then that the rest of the Cullen's were close enough to hear me through the phone. _

___So I say. "Hi everyone!" I hear them say hi and laugh while someone, who I guess is Rosalie, snorts._

_"**I am so glad to hear that you don't have to go back to that hell hole. I can't wait to get home and hug you. What did you think of Carlisle's story? He didn't scare you or anything did he? Have you been taking it easy my love?"**____he asks. Man 20 questions much?_

_"__I can't wait to hug you either and no he didn't scare me, but it did shock me a little when I found out how old he actually is. Other than that I loved it. Edward you worry far too much, but yes I have been taking it easy. Before lunch I played on your piano and my back feels a little better for it, I have missed playing. I hope you don't mind?" I said._

_"**What is mine is yours sweetheart. I am glad you are feeling better after playing and when I get home maybe we can play together. I only worry so much because I love you and don't want to lose you. **_

_"**Anyway I have to go now because the bell is about to go. I'll message you if I can, but I somehow get the feeling that it may be best if I just wait til I get home, even though I don't want to hang up on this call. I love you; see you in a short while."**____He replies_

_"__I love you too and I'll see you when you get home my love." I say, I hear him sigh and chuckle slightly before hanging up. I sigh as well and felt suddenly tired, but not enough to go to bed so I call out to Carlisle. He comes down at vampire speed, something I truly am not prepared for because he was always using human speed for everything I have seen him do. _

___I jump slightly, he give me a confused and worried but apologetic look before he asks. _

_"__What do you need Bella? And I hope I didn't startle you." He gives me a warm smile._

_"__No you didn't startle me, really; I just wasn't prepared for you to use your natural speed because I have always seen you be more human like, with all the times I'm in the emergency room." We both laugh at this and he suddenly gets this look of pure cheekiness that made his whole face light up and look so young, all I could do is stare at him in amazement and wonder._

___In the time it took me to blink, I am lifted up. Carlisle ran with me in his arms all around the outside of the house and back to the kitchen before my heart, which was beating very fast, beat four times. When he put me down, I was a little dizzy but I liked the feeling of that run._

___Carlisle's smile was worth a thousand photos. It seemed like he had not used his vampire speed for something fun in a long time. I smile back at him and I had to sit down for a second because my knees start to give way under me._

_"__Sorry Bella, I couldn't help myself. Are you ok? And what was it that you called me down for again?" He said. I stood back up after a couple of deep breaths and reply._

_"__Yes I am ok, that was kinda fun, and I just have to remember to close my eyes next time. I called you down because I feel a little tired, but I don't want to go to bed just yet so I was thinking that maybe I could read some of the books in your office. If you don't mind that is?" I look down at my feet not wanting to meet his eyes and I start to blush._

___He slowly walks forwards and places a hand on each of my arms. He bends down so we are on eye level and says. "Bella, you are always welcome in my office. There are no secrets in this family, or at least none that I know of and it is not that possible really with Edward reading our minds and Alice seeing it beforehand, not to mention Jasper sensing that we are hiding something. All you have to do is knock on the door if I am in there and that is all I ask. Shall we go then?" With that I am swept up into his arms again and just before he speeds up the stairs he whispers in my ear._

_"__Close your eyes Bella." And I snap my eyes close, I feel like I am flying again for a split second before I am being place on my feet once again. Wow vampires are fast, I still am so amazed by it._

_"__Pick any book you wish Bella, but I am warning you now that not all are in English and most are very old." He smiles, pats me gently on the back, walks over to his desk and sits down. I walk around the room and look at all the titles. I pick up the first book in English I see and hold it carefully in my hands._

___Carlisle must have been curious as to what book I would pick because without getting up from his desk he says. "Ah! A book from my human life, it is one of my favourites and also is my first book on Medicine. _

_"__My Father didn't want me to be a doctor, but he did allow me to read books on the subject as long as it didn't interfere with my Bible studies he was teaching me." He has this far away look in his eyes again and I am about to put it back on the shelf, when he told me I could read it and motions for me to sit down on one of the chairs in front of his desk._

___I settle myself down and read. _

___I get completely lost in the thick book! It was written in old English and it wasn't too hard to read, but I did have to concentrate on reading it and when I lost that concentration I had to re-read the sentence or word I just read til I got it._

___It's so fascinating reading how much Medicine had changed. I didn't know what the time was or how long I had even been reading for, but what felt like a short period of time I hear the beautiful, velvet soft voice of my Edward in my ear whisper._

_"__Well hello my Angel, I have missed you so very much." I start to turn my head to look him in the eyes when his hand cupped my chin and kept my head from turning any more, tilts it to the side slightly and plants very gentle kisses up my throat from the base of my neck up to my cheek. _

___He then turns my head so we are face to face, he brings up his other hand; while moving the one still on my face and positions them so that both of his hands are cupping my face, he then leans down and brings our lips together in a fiery kiss that is loving and passionate yet gentle, but is unlike any kiss we have shared so far._

___I feel everything he feels within this kiss and it is amazing!_

___He pulls away when I need to breathe and I hear a soft chuckle coming from beside us, I move my eye to see Carlisle is still sitting behind his desk. I blush and look down. Edward chuckles then, I look up to see my favourite grin spread across his face and I blush even more while smiling back._

_"__I missed you too, Edward." I say to him. He then offers his hand to me and I take it. _

_"__Let's go to your room and talk or watch a movie and I can help you with your school work again maybe." Edward replies. _

___I shake my head at him; I look over at Carlisle and thank him for a lovely day. He accepts my thanks and wishes me a good day til we see each other later on. I look back at Edward and tell him I want to go to his room, he gives me a look as if to say 'I don't think that would be a good idea' and it was my turn to chuckle at him._

_"__Edward, I have been in your room today because I went into your music room." I tell him simply and he looks horrified for a moment, too which I laugh at. I couldn't help it. So I stand up on the tips of my toes and stretch up to whisper as quietly as I can into his ear. "Don't worry Edward; you'll see that everything is ok now."_

___When I stand back on my feet properly, he takes my hand in one of his and wraps his other around my waist. We walk together up to Edward's room and when he opens the door and saw that everything is tidy, I swear that if he could cry he would have and yet if I didn't know any better, I would have worried that I did something wrong. But his crooked grin came back to his face and it went all the way to his eyes._

_"__You did this Bella? You didn't hurt yourself doing so, did you?" He asks me._

_"__Yes I did this for you Edward. You have helped look after me this whole time, without fail even though I very nearly took myself away from you; you still stand by me and are there for me. So I didn't want you to get into trouble for looking after me more than yourself. _

_"__Plus I am going to talk to Esme about what can be done so that our rooms are merged together seeing as they are right next to each other and you spend so much time in mine or you're music room. I didn't do anything that would hurt me, my arm is throbbing a little but that's mostly because the pain meds are wearing off so you don't need to worry about any of that. Otherwise I would have done more for you!" I smile a genuine smile and it feels really good to do so, it's been far too long._

___He bends down slightly and wraps both of his arms around me; he brings our lips together again and kisses me to show me his thanks and appreciation for what I did with his room. _

___When he lets me down, I look at him and say._

_"__Edward, I want to play you something. This is part of my gift to you, the room is the other." His face is nothing but love and adoration for me. We walk together to the music room and I sit down at the piano while he stands beside me. I look up to him and tell him he can sit if he wants to but he shakes his head and motions for me to start when I am ready._

___I start to play the song I wrote for him and when I start to sing the words I hear Edward's gasp, I look over at him without stopping and see that he likes my song but looks like he could cry out of happiness, so I continue._

Verse

_My past was horrible and I thought I had no future_

_I felt like I had nothing left and hid within myself for safety_

_I was held a prisoner by cruel chains that bruised and cut me_

_You helped me break free of these chains and showed me love_

_You held me when tears began to fall from my eyes and brushed them away_

_I couldn't trust before I met you, and now I can_

Chorus

_I thought I was Broken, _

_Beyond all hope_

_I thought I was worthless, _

_No fight left in me at all_

_I thought I looked plain _

_And ugly to the bone_

_I thought I was unloved,_

_Receiving only pity_

_I thought I had no one _

_That I could trust enough to turn to_

_I thought I was incomplete, _

_Like my heart wasn't there_

_But you filled my life with all _

_And now I am complete_

Verse

_I trusted someone and they raped me of everything_

_And another beat me down till I had nothing left in me._

_My father didn't love me_

_And my mother left to soon_

_I thought I had nowhere to run to_

_When life became too much_

_I only had one friend but that never felt enough_

_I still felt so empty and incomplete inside_

_But then you came into my life and all of that went away_

Chorus

_I thought I was Broken, _

_Beyond all hope_

_I thought I was worthless, _

_No fight left in me at all_

_I thought I looked plain _

_And ugly to the bone_

_I thought I was unloved, _

_Receiving only pity_

_I thought I had no one _

_That I could trust enough to turn to_

_I thought I was incomplete, _

_Like my heart wasn't there_

_But you filled my life with all _

_And now I am complete_

Verse

_Everything is different and_

_I feel like I have a future now, a life worth living_

_You make me complete_

_You showed me love_

_I don't know what I ever did to deserve you_

_But I know I'm never going to take it for granted_

_You tell me I'm beautiful and I believe your every word_

_I don't care who else agrees because no one else matters anymore to me_

_I'm glad I met you and I'm glad I have you _

_You're everything I want and everything I need_

_Now that you're in my life I never want you to leave_

Chorus

_I thought I was Broken, _

_Beyond all hope_

_I thought I was worthless,_

_No fight left in me at all_

_I thought I looked plain _

_And ugly to the bone_

_I thought I was unloved, _

_Receiving only pity_

_I thought I had no one _

_That I could trust enough to turn to_

_I thought I was incomplete, _

_Like my heart wasn't there_

_But you filled my life with all _

_And now I am complete_

Verse/chorus

_You're just what the doctor ordered _

_And I can't get enough of you because you're like a drug,_

_But you're a drug that I love and enjoy._

_I write this song so that you know how I feel,_

_I want you and I need you in my life._

_Before you I was nothing and I had all but given up, _

_With everything taken from me_

_But now everything is within my reach._

_I'm thankful that you came into my life_

_I thought I was Broken, _

_Beyond all hope_

_I thought I was worthless,_

_No fight left in me at all_

_I thought I looked plain _

_And ugly to the bone_

_I thought I was unloved,_

_Receiving only pity_

_I thought I had no one _

_That I could trust enough to turn to_

_I thought I was incomplete, _

_Like my heart wasn't there_

_But you filled my life with all _

_And now I am complete_

_So long as you're by my side and never let me go_

_Don't let me lose my way and fall._

_I have total faith in you_

_Within your honest embrace I feel at home_

_And I'll love you forever more._

___When I was finished singing I decide to play something right off the bat, which I made up on the spot for him._

_It's hard to find the words to tell you  
how much this all means to me  
and standing before you I'm so lucky to say  
you're my man, the one for me!_

_I'd like to start off by telling you  
There's no place I'd rather be  
Then here right now looking in your eyes  
Thinking you're mine for eternity  
if your willing to share it with me._

_Questions, doubts, or an unsure thought...  
Sweetheart, please don't let me forgot.  
That I can say anything to you,  
and we'll talk it through.  
I know that you'll be there for me  
if I need to scream and shout!_

Over and over again, I shut the world out not willing  
to be hurt anymore.  
And I've come to find the most beautiful thing  
was waiting for me in plain sight  
and looking for me like I was looking for him without knowing  
that we were searching for anything.

_I love you, I hope you can see!  
Can you even tell how much you mean to me?  
I love you so freaking much! But it's hard for me to say  
expressing that to you is somewhat in my reach.  
It's in my touch, my words, my laugh...my cry...  
You know it's true...this is no lie.  
Our love, our tears,  
our joy, our fears  
...our pain..._

We learn from where we've been.  
I promise myself to not make the same mistakes again  
that could take myself away from you.  
I tell myself to stay completely strong.  
So you can help me out.  
...us...NOT being together...is extremely WRONG! Babe, it's just more gain.

_I'll quit my habits, I'll fight through!  
Because it's not worth, losing you.  
I get lost in my thoughts. Lost in my zone.  
...Please! Don't leave me alone..._

You're my love, my passion, my dream, my soul.  
No matter what, we'll always be a team.  
I love you, can't you see?  
You're the only one I want to be with. I guarantee.

_But no matter what...I'll always love you.  
That's why I trust you more than everyone  
I have known and let you do the things you do.  
I love you, can't you see?  
Baby, you mean the world to me!_

___I finish the song off and Edward sits down on the stool next to me, engulfing me in a hug. He places kisses all over my face, when he pulls back to look at me, I see in his eyes are an emotion that I do not recognise but I can tell it is a good one._

_"__Oh Bella thank you so very much. That has to be the sweetest thing that anyone has ever done for me." He says with love and adoration thick in his voice. He hugs me again; I pull back this time to say to him, with my hands on either side of his face._

_"__Edward, there is no need to say thank you to me. It's I that has to say thank you. You have given me something I thought I had long forgotten and gave me my confidence back so that I could perform for others. I wanted to tell you how much I love you, but I just couldn't find the words to truly express how I felt just right till those two songs came into my head._

_"__You really do mean the world to me Edward and I really do want to be with you for...well...forever because I can't ever lose you Edward and I don't want to grow old if you're not going to. We can talk about that later though, no need to make a happy mood into a sad one and all. You have made me finally feel like I belong somewhere and truly loved, I am really sorry that I almost threw all that away by being so silly before and it will never happen again because I am going to take the help from all of you. _

_"__Now let's go and get ready to go end my life with Charlie ok!" I smile up at him and he smiles back. Edward stands up with me in his arms and runs to my room where we find Alice sitting on the bed. I just knew that she wouldn't let us leave without having her dress me so all I could do is sigh and Edward places me on the bed next to Alice._

_"__Hey Alice, how are you and what do you have planned?" I ask. She turns to look at me and gives me a hug. I see that next to her are a pile of clothes and her bag of make-up. When she pulls away she has a look of nervousness. _

_"__I'm alright Bella, but I didn't know if you wanted my help getting you dressed and also I didn't know if you would like what I have brought for you to get dressed into." She looks down at her hands waiting for my answer._

_"__Well Alice, you can dress me if you wish too, but Edward can't go too far from me. As for the clothes, let me see them and then I'll tell you if I like them or not ok." Alice's face lit up when I said this and she hugs me again._

___She hands me the clothes and tells me and Edward to go into the bathroom to put it on and also she hands Edward the box with the rest of the jewellery he gave me that morning. Once the door of the bathroom is closed, Edward sits me down on the toilet seat and proceeds to undo my top and replaces it with a soft baby pink satin blouse that I actually like, a white knee length skirt that fanned out which I also like. He places white, flat heeled ankle boots on my feet._

___Edward helps me stand up and I looked at myself in the floor length mirror, I do actually like this outfit and I can't deny it, but I am not going to let her think I would wear anymore pink than this. When I look at Edward he is standing behind me admiring the view. He walks up to me with the box in hand._

___Edward spins me around to face him, with the hand that doesn't hold the box he asks. "Bella, will you wear the rest of these, for me?" _

___I look into his eyes and see that he really wants me to, so I nod my head and my favourite grin lights up his face. He places the box on the bench next to the sink and opens it to show off the remaining jewellery._

___Edward places the bracelet on my left wrist, the ring on my right middle finger and he hands the earrings to me so that I can place them in my ears. I turn back to look at my reflection again, I see that the necklace can clearly be seen around my neck and that I do indeed look very beautiful beyond words._

___Edward puts a hand on my waist and leans down to place a kiss on my neck, then he pulls back to place a hand over my heart before we walk out to Alice._

_"__Wow, Bella your beautiful." She exclaims. I sit down at my dressing table and she does my make-up and hair while Edward stood back looking at me with a mixture of love, lust and a few other things I couldn't find the names of._

_"__Well you're already to go Bella. After you do this thing for the agency and deal with what is left of your stuff at your father's house we are all going out. Rose, Em, Jasper and I are meeting you, Edward, Carlisle and Esme there. I'll see you later." Alice said. I nod my head in reply._

___We all get up and leave the room to go down stairs. When we are down there I see the rest of the family waiting. Esme comes up and gives me a hug. She whispers in my ear. "Oh Dear, that was beautiful playing and you look wonderful." I smile at her, totally lost for words when Carlisle spoke._

_"__Well Bella, it's time to go and get this over and done with. You will be going with Edward in his Volvo. Don't ask where we are taking you after because we are not going to tell you. Let's head out people. See you guys soon." With that he and Esme left the house and get into his black Mercedes, Rosalie and Emmett get into his massive army green Jeep, Alice and Jasper get into her canary yellow Porsche._

___Edward and I walk up to his silver Volvo, when we reach it he stops and gives me a kiss on the lips. He then helps me into the car and before I can blink he is in the drivers' seat and we are speeding off down the driveway to close one part of my life down._

_**A/N:- I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED THIS CHAPTER AND I WILL HAVE MORE UP FOR YOU IN A COUPLE OF WEEKS, BUT NOTHING LIKE THIS LONG GAP THAT I CAN ASSURE YOU. PLEASE REVIEW AND I THANK YOU ALL FOR READING MY FIRST FANFIC.**_


	14. love, Pranks and Emmett

**_A/N:- I THOUGHT I WOULD GIVE YOU ANOTHER CHAPTER TO SAY THANK YOU FOR BEING SO PAITENT WITH ME AND MY LONG ABSENCE._**

We pull up to the one place I called hell on earth, where everything bad that had ever happened to me occurred. I see Carlisle's Mercedes and Charlie's curser, along with a red convertible that I think is a Ferrari, but not knowing much about cars all I can go by us the horse symbol on it that I know to be Ferrari.

Edward helps me out of the car and tucks me securely into his side and whispers. "It's going to be ok Bella! Remember that Carlisle, Esme and I, especially, are here for you, we would never let him hurt you again. I love you." He rubs my cheek with his free hand and then, with the same hand, reaches out and rings the door bell.

I jump slightly at the sound and the many memories that flashed through my head that right then cause my knees to wobble; Edward rubs my back gently to calm me.

The door opens to reveal a rather sharp looking Charlie in a suit and tie, that I vaguely remember him wearing to my Grandmother's funeral. He mostly wore his uniform or dress uniform to things that were 'black tie' affairs. A slight tremor runs through me and Edward's hold on me tightens just a little and it calms me greatly.

"Bella, Edward. Come on in and let's get this over with." Charlie said in way of greeting. I wonder where the fire in his pants was that was so urgent. I mean I want this to be over, but still that was slightly rude. That's Charlie for you I guess.

We walk into the living room followed shortly after by Charlie. Sitting down on the sofa is Carlisle and Esme, they send reassuring looks and smiles my way, give that 'we are silently telling you something in our minds' look to Edward and I just glimpse Edward slightly nod then shake his head back to whatever they were saying.

On one of the chairs sat Alicia, she has on a black suit that really made her look like an office slut. Charlie, still walking in from closing the front door, walks past her, they exchange a look that gave me the impression that they are dating or at least sleeping together.

She fumbles around with the papers and tells us where we have to sign and that is just what we do. She hands over our copies of the documents and my new birth/ adoption certificate. Charlie then lifts something up from the ground by the foot of his chair.

"Here you go Bella, so that you know where you came from. Your mother wanted you to have these when you grew up and moved out." He said in a tone that sounded like it hid a secondary meaning.

Edward's hold tightens again, more than likely hearing what the secondary meaning was through his thoughts; I'm going to have to ask him later about that because I really can't figure it out right now. All I know is that there is something there behind his words.

I open the box and I see my old birth documents, photo's of me up until I was 8, after that it was just the ones that I got once a year at school. There was my mother's wedding ring and a few other pieces including a locket my mother and grandmother had gotten made for me that had a white swan looking at a blue bird sitting on its back.

It was to represent what they both called me; my mother called me her Angel faced blue bird because I was so beautiful and sweet when I slept that is until I started to talk in my sleep and even then I was still beautiful to her, or so my grandmother told me when I would ask her about my mother.

I also had a birth mark of a blue bird on my forehead, which has long since faded away. My grandmother called me her gracefully gentle and kind, yet still having strength to survive and adapt, little swan.

This was the last gift my mother gave me, even though she was not alone in getting me this gift. I only wore it once before Charlie took it off of me and put it away, Renee had argued with him and that was the last time I remember seeing her. I shudder at the possibility that Charlie could have actually killed my mother.

Once I finished looking in the box, I close it and place it beside me so I didn't forget it. I look over at Charlie and I suddenly realise what the double meaning was as soon as I see his cold hard eyes and smug smirk.

I knew then that he wanted me to remember every beating and every hurt he had caused me as his way of pay back for leaving him like this and disowning him.

I feel totally disgusted and I just want to scream and shout at him.

Telling him, _'You basted, you kept this from me all these years just so I wouldn't run away and you would have no one around who was helpless yet still depended on you. You more than likely was the cause of my mother's death all because I wasn't born a boy and because I looked so much like her you just continued on me as her stand in. _

'_You're nothing but a pathetic excuse for a human being and I am glad that I am now a part of another family who show me nothing but love and adoration like you should have and I will not waste another moment of my time on you!'_, but my need to get this over with as soon as possible kept me from speaking my mind so as politely as I could muster, while trying in vain to hide the revulsion from my voice and the glare off my face I say instead.

"Thank you, this means a lot to me. I hope that you never forget everything you have done..." I hesitate for a moment because I had to swallow the sickening lump that has formed in my throat. I wanted to finish the sentence off by saying 'to me' but I knew things wouldn't go smoothly if I did and I just want to get out of here so I force myself to say instead "for me."

I give him a fake smile, and I watch as his eyes widen in realisation of the true meaning behind my words. Edward rubs his hand up and down my back, with a triumphant smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

"I am just going to go with Edward to gather my things that are still here so that you can have your spare room back and then we can be on our way." I announce before I lead Edward up to my old room.

Once there I hear his sharp intake of breath as he sees that I still don't have a door; don't ask me how Charlie got around that one, but I guess all he would've said was that he was fixing it, painting it or some other thing.

There are still blood stains on the hard wood floors from where I laid down after some of my beatings and also where I sat to fix myself up with the first aid kit under my bed; which Charlie didn't know about. There are dents in the walls from where my head and back had been thrown against them.

I squeeze his hand before I let go of it. We had brought with us a few bags and boxes that Alice saw we would need and start to fill them, when Edward's hands stops me.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

He replies. "I'll pack and you watch. I don't want you to open the stitches in your arm." I give a small smile at this, nod my head and watch on as he grabs bundle after bundle of stuff.

When he is almost finished a thought and memory comes to my mind.

There should be more things that were to go to me then just that one small box, I can recall a story that my grandmother told me once that never held any meaning to me til now; about a treasure hold of some kind that my Grandfather had built in this house as he grew more paranoid towards the end of his life.

I can't remember the reason why he grew paranoid though, but I could remember that only I had the key to open and unlock this treasure hold.

I get up from the bed and start walking towards the door way, but stop when Edward asks in a whisper that I knew only Carlisle and Esme would hear apart from me.

"Where are you going Bella?"

So in as quiet a whisper as I could I reply to him.

"To a small attic like room in Charlie's closet because I know there is more stuff that my mother and grandmother wanted me to have, if I am right I should find a box or two in there with the same picture on it as what's on the locket in the stuff he just gave me. I have to go and look."

Edward nods his head and walks behind me to Charlie's room. I open the door and step in, there are all sorts of things jammed into the room, and almost like this is his den not just his room. I cross to the closet and open it, in there at the very back right hand corner from the ground to about 2 meters up the wall is an almost invisible door.

I know it is there because on one of the days he was at work; my grandmother took me into there and showed it to me. The door was specifically painted a slightly different shade of white being only a slight bit darker with a trace of red; that you could clearly see with direct light, but no such light hit this spot unless you had a mirror and angled it right.

With Edward's vampire sight I didn't need it, so I tell him what I am looking for and he finds it within a second. I tap a variant rhythm to rat-ta-tat-tat and repeat it only once then I hear the shifting of a rusty old mechanism that my grandfather invented.

The door swung open.

Behind the door is a very small room, which is lit only by a small light in the low roof; the light turns on like in a car when you open the doors and the cabin lights turn on. In this room I see about five boxes, well more like caskets really.

They look to be made of gold, silver and wood with the swan/ blue bird emblem that the Locket my mother and Grandmother gave me has on it.

I smile seeing this and as I reach in, I notice that there are a few shoe boxes and boxes that had been gift wrapped, but never opened, closer to the door that has my name on them. I gasp at this sight and I realise then that my mother did tried to give me more gifts, but Charlie had stop her from them giving to me, she however had found a way to keep them safe so that one day I could get them.

Edward pulls me back and smiles at me, I could tell he was going to get all these items for me and place them in my room so as to try and hide them in amongst my other items. Three of the 'caskets' and one shoe box along with one wrapped box wouldn't fit, so Edward looked out the window and after seeing that the coast was clear, jumps at vampire speed, runs to his Volvo and places these spare items in the boot of the car.

He jumps back through the window and comes to my side. He wraps his arms around me and brings his lips to mine in a sweet kiss that told me of how much he loves me and would keep me safe.

He whispers to Carlisle to come help and we hear Carlisle tell Charlie and Alicia that he was going to come and see if we needed help and Charlie, not wanting to seem impolite in front of Alicia, followed behind him. They enter the room and I can tell by Carlisle's face that he not only notice the room as Edward had, but is disgusted by the room that I grew up in and gives me a loving smile, which I return.

"Do you guys need help taking this stuff down to your cars?" Charlie asks too politely for my liking, and I slightly frown. Edward and Carlisle notice my expression, thankfully Charlie doesn't and Carlisle answers him.

"No thank you Charlie, I think Edward and I can manage." With that he picks up two boxes, one in each arm and Edward does the same adding one bag to his pile, making Charlie look uncomfortable with their surprising strength; which almost makes me chuckle.

They make their way to the door and Esme opens it for them, all the boxes fit into both of our cars and then Edward comes back for the last bag that held some smaller things and clothes. Even though I know that Alice would more than likely scoff at them, she can't stop me from wearing them around the house though.

Once that is all done, we all convened back in the living room again, looking awkwardly at each other. Alicia is the first to break the silence.

"Well now that all the official matters are over and done with, I have to say to you Bella that in my personal opinion you should not be leaving your father and disowning him like this. Did you even think of his feelings? He is the sweetest guy I know and I don't understand why or what happened to make you want to do this!" she said while shaking her head.

_WHAT THE HELL?_ My eyes slightly widen at her words, Edward tightens his hold on me letting me know that he is still here with me.

How can she think that, does she not know yet? Man this guy is a real piece of work, he is lying to get another woman into bed and because he will have no one to cook and clean for him.

I don't want Charlie to have a change of heart right here and now so I can't say anything to her, but I can't just let her think what she is thinking. I reply back to her with pain and anger evident in my voice.

"Well Miss Wooden, I can do this to him because I feel like I already lost him a long time ago when my mom past away. I know that grief can take a long time to get past especially if it's someone you love deeply, but that is no excuse to make the only connection you have to that person feel like they weren't even there.

"I couldn't live like that anymore, and I very nearly took my own life" I lift my arm up to show the bandage on it as I speak and then continue once I see that they both looked at it.

"Had the Cullen's not cared enough to help me, god only knows what could have happened. I have never felt more alive than I do when I am with them. So think what you want, but I know in my heart that this is the right choice for me and I have always known what was best for me and been the adult around here."

I look to Charlie and see that he is turning bright red while looking down, but I can tell that underneath he was fuming at my words. I didn't give away that he abused me, but I did hint that he is not as good as she thought he was and I could see that she was thinking something similar.

Carlisle is the next to speak. In a calm voice he addresses both Alicia and Charlie. "We will be leaving now, we have a dinner reservation to get to and also Bella needs her rest so she can heal properly."He stands up and shakes Charlie and Alicia's hands then turns and walks out the door with Esme in tow.

I take one last look at Charlie and glare at him. I turn my glance toward Alicia and shake my head at her before saying a polite goodbye and following Carlisle and Esme out the front door with Edward right behind me holding my hand.

He helps me into his car and as soon as he is in the car, he takes off down the road towards the heart of town. Edward takes my hand in his and kisses the back of it.

Soon we pull up to a restaurant that I have seen, but never went into because it is really expensive and not many people went in there unless it is a really special occasion or something like that.

When we walk in I see that it is decked out in streamers of blue, white, purple, black and red; all my favourite colours; with a huge banner that has 'welcome to the family' written on it.

I feel the blush on my cheeks; Alice runs forwards and hugs me. "I love you Bella, and finally welcome to our family." She says, but before she let go of me she whispers "In one way at least." And when she pulls away I wonder what she means by it.

Before I could think even more I am engulfed in a big bear hug and lifted off my feet. "I'm glad to have a new little sister; we are going to have so much fun." Emmett said while still hugging me. He is hugging me very tightly and it starts to become a big problem.

"Um...Emmett...Can't...Breathe..." I say breathlessly. He laughs and puts me down. I hear a loud wack and then I hear Emmett cry out. "Oww Rosie, what was that for?" I couldn't help but laugh at this and he turns to look at me and he says. "I'll get you back." I slightly shudder at his words and expression. Edward places his arm around my shoulders and tells me not to worry because he will make sure Emmett leaves me alone.

I look around at the room and Alice comes to stand beside me. "I hope you like this; we thought it would make you feel like you really are welcomed." She spoke with uncertainty in her beautiful voice.

"Alice, it's perfect. Thank you all so much for everything." I reply loud enough for them all to hear. We sat down for dinner, well only I am actually eating, but they had this really strange dark red thick liquid to drink that I guess to be blood, seeing as they couldn't eat or drink human stuff.

"How can you stand that stuff?" Emmett asks me. He wanted to sit next to me so he placed himself on my left side because Edward is on my right. I look up at him from my food and shrugged.

"I don't know, but maybe it might have something to do with the fact that I need to eat it. Why do you ask?" I actually know why he may be asking, but it is still a bit confusing. He wrinkles his nose and takes a large sip of his 'drink' then replies.

"Well this is so much better than that stuff." He points to my plate and then after he is finished talking, he thought it funny to bring his glass directly under my nose right as I took a breath through it. As soon as the smell of rusty metal hit my nose I felt dizzy and light headed.

I couldn't stop the gagging sound and action from happening and Edward yelled at him while placing one arm around my shoulders to rub my arm reassuringly.

"Emmett, you idiot! Bella gets sick at the smell of blood." After saying that he looks at me and he places his other hand on my forehead, he brought me closer to his chest and I take a deep breath of his sweet and addictive scent; that helps with the light headedness and the dizziness.

I hear Emmett laugh before he says.

"But humans can't smell blood, can they?" I look over at him and reply before Edward could.

"Emmett, normal humans may not be able to, but I can and always have. It smells like rusty metal to me. I guess your food is just as off putting to me as mine is to you." It was then my turn to laugh at him. He looks down and then drinks the glass dry with a smug look on his face, knowing that I would find this disgusting.

_And he is right...I shudder...GROSS!_

Everyone else is trying to hold in their laughter, but fail miserably. Emmett even joins in after a few minutes of sulking, which made us laugh even more.

Music starts and Edward stands up, he held out his hand and asks me if I want to dance. I tell him I don't know how to and that I never have dance before, he gives me a sad expression, while he helps me to stand and walks me over to the centre of the room where he places one hand around my waist and takes my hand in the other.

I place my free hand on his shoulder and then he lifts me up slightly to slide his feet under mine. He sways us in time with the music never letting me go or fall on the ground; I couldn't hold back the smile that spreads across my face and Edward smiles in return.

_We are dancing, I am actually dancing!_ _Wow this is really nice._ I think to myself

I place my head on Edward's chest and sigh. "What's the matter Bella? Do you not like this? I can stop if you want me too, even though this feels perfect." He whispers into my ear. I look up at him with teary eyes and I smile the best smile I have ever smiled, he returns my smile with his crooked grin and then brings his lips to mine.

When he pulls away for me to take a breath I reply to him. "It's nothing Edward, really. This just feels really nice, and is actually kind of fun with you."

"That is really good to hear my love. I love you." Edward responds. The song ends and I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and see Emmett standing there.

"Yes Emmett?" I ask timidly while looking up at him. GOD HE IS HUGE compared to me. Whatever expression is on my face makes him laugh, which then makes me blush and just makes him laugh even more. When he has finally calmed down he asks. "Well Bella, I want to know if I can cut in and dance with you?"

"I don't know Emmett, I really can't dance. I mean this is my first time dancing ever and I'm a total klutz on top of that so you're going to have to hold on to me." I say and I feel Edward release me while he whispers to me. "It's ok Bella; I'll kill him if he lets even you hurt yourself let alone anything else..."

He pauses and looking at Emmett continues loud enough for him to hear in a voice that is dripping with malice. "And he knows it." He smiles that favourite grin of mine again when he looks back at me and steps aside.

Emmett holds me the same way that Edward did, only my free hand is on his chest not his shoulder. "So what do you and Eddie boy get up to at night? I can't really hear much in Rosie's and my room, it being sound proof and all." I blush and Emmett laughs when he sees this and says with a chuckle. "Man you're so cute and funny when you blush and trip." I blush more and reply.

"Edward and I just talk until I fall asleep in his arms while he hums the lulla-by he wrote for me. I'm glad I could accommodate you in way of your entertainment." We stop moving and Emmett looks like he is shocked and speechless at the same time.

I hear the others snicker, and Jasper say. "Man she sure has him beat, who would have thought that a human could make Emmett speechless like that. I'm glad we are keeping her around" I blush even more and then Emmett releases me and laughs _**really**_ hard and loud.

Again I have to cover my ears, but while doing so I lose my balance and fall over onto my butt.

Edward rushes over and Carlisle follows behind him to make sure I am ok, with all my injuries still healing and all. I could hear everyone laughing while still being concerned, Emmett still being the loudest of them all.

I tell Edward and Carlisle that I am ok, but Emmett's loud laugh so close to me and unexpected was a little too loud for my ears and it hurt a little bit as well as surprised me on top of my being a total klutz.

Next thing I know Edward is being restrained by Jasper and Carlisle all the while growling, Emmett had shut up and is holding his hands in front of him in surrender, with an apologetic expression on his face. I wonder what set Edward off like this. I have to ask him later I guess.

I look back at Edward and see he is still trying to shake Jasper and Carlisle off him, but is no longer growling. I get up, walk over to them and stand a few feet in front of Edward. He wasn't looking at me; instead he is glaring at Emmett still. Edward looks like he is going to murder Emmett for some reason and his eyes are black as if he was thirsty, but I know that he shouldn't be.

_Guess their eyes do that when they get mad or something and not just when they are thirsty._

"Bella, I don't think it is such a good idea for you to be this close to Edward at the moment." Carlisle tells me. I shake my head, while I slowly place both of my hands on either side of Edward's face and the second that my skin touches his, he relaxes.

Jasper and Carlisle cautiously let him go, Carlisle looks to have a slight smile on his face and Jasper looks simply shocked; yet relieved, but I only had eyes for Edward at this moment so I really couldn't tell you because I still held onto his face.

I start to stroke one hand down the side of his face and repeat it over and over, till his eyes close and I hear a noise I have never heard coming from Edward or anyone else before. It sounds almost as if he is purring. I give a small smile at the sound and in a very calm and soft voice I say.

"Edward, please calm down sweetheart. I'm ok, there is no harm done." while his eyes are still closed he just smiles my favourite grin and purrs even louder than before, while leaning into my touch.

Edward purring is the sweetest, most beautiful, enchanting sound that I have ever heard.

On top of all that it was actually...Sexy. Making me tingle in places I thought were long gone.

Edward stops purring, opens his eyes to reveal his once again golden orbs and at the same time I let my hands fall we hear someone clear their throats...Emmett. When will he learn? I mean god only knows what would have happened if I had not come to help calm down Edward or if Jasper and Carlisle didn't stop him in time and he is pushing his luck like this! Is this what Emmett's like all the time?

"Edward, dear I have never heard you make that sound. It is beautiful! Oh Bella, you have no idea how much joy it gives me to know that you have brought my son to life and to see the two of you together." Esme speaks with a joyous tone in her voice and she looks like she would be crying if she could again, but this was in happiness this time.

I have never in all my life been thanked for anything I have ever done like this before! I feel the tears well up in my eyes and I smile as she picks me up in a tight, but gentle hug.

When she let go of me, everyone gives me a hug and then I'm back in Edward's arms. My eyelids start to droop and I hear Carlisle say.

"Let's get Bella home; she is falling asleep on her feet. It's been a big and long day for her."

I smile at this and I feel Edward lift me up and takes me to his Volvo, buckle me in and start to drive off for home before my eyes close and I drift off to sleep.

_**Next day**_

I wake up to Edward's glorious face. I smile and he whispers in my ear.

"Good morning, my love. How are you feeling this new day?" Happiness in his tone and nothing else.

"Good morning to you too Edward. I feel happier than I have ever felt before! Am I really Carlisle and Esme's adopted daughter? I almost don't dare to hope it was real and not just a dream." I reply.

"Yes you really are their adopted daughter and you can hope for all the things you're heart wishes, my dear." He replies back.

He then looks down towards the bed and I see sadness in his beautiful eyes. I place my hand under his chin and pull his face up to look at me.

"Edward, what is wrong?" I ask.

"Oh nothing really, but we all need to hunt because Emmett decided to drink a lot last night and didn't leave much for us. So I am going to leave you with him as punishment for this, even though it is against my better judgement to do so after last night. Are you ok with that? I just don't want to leave you alone in case something happens." He answers.

_Well at least I'll get to know Emmett! But why does having Emmett 'Bella' sit me is against his better judgement?_

"It's ok Edward, I don't mind. I'll get to know Emmett this way, and you can go and have some 'bonding' time with the rest of the family." Reaching my hand up to trace my finger lightly over and under his right eye to emphasise my next statement about how he needed to hunt, having him trying to go longer without doing so was just silly of him.

He needs to do so, like I need to eat and drink so I understand that he has to go. I continue on and say. "You need to hunt baby, your starting to get circles under your eyes. I can tell that when you kiss me or anything like that you hesitate and seem to struggle a little more and you get this pained look in your eyes, it hurts me to know this is because I'm human and you worry about me and all of that!

"So PLEASE Edward, know that I understand your need to go hunt and that I will never mind that you have to go for that. I love you. Just kiss me before you go, please!" He looks me in the eyes for a moment and before I could blink his hard and cold lips were on my soft and warm ones.

_GOD I LOVE HIS KISSES! _

I couldn't think; all I can do is kiss back. It is effortless and breath-taking, literally on the breath-taking part for me.

'_BREATHE, BELLA!' I remind myself._

_In._

_Out._

_In._

_Out._

Edward's smooth velvety melodic voice broke through my thoughts.

"I have to go now Bella, I have my phone with me so if Emmett does anything and I mean ANYTHING to hurt you or upset you, you call me straight away ok! I am just a phone call away.

"Alice will also be keeping an eye on the future so you shouldn't be able to get into too much trouble or danger without us knowing and stepping in to help and or stop you. I love you." He gave me a quick hug and kisses me on my forehead before heading out the glass doors, jumps over the railing and disappeared into the growing light of day.

Before I can even get out of bed, Emmett comes bursting into the room and sits down on the bed next to me.

"Wakey, wakey, Bellarina! We are going to have _**soo**_ much fun until _Eddie-boy;_ _the party pooper _comes home and takes you back. So get dressed and met me in the kitchen, Esme left breakfast for you in the fridge." He very excitedly said.

I get up and dress in my favourite blue jeans, white blouse and electric blue sweater because it's a little on the cold side today, I put on my locket with the swan and blue bird and my earrings with the Cullen crest are still in, so I leave them.

I walk carefully down the stairs to the kitchen. I see Emmett waiting for me, but I ignore him and go straight to the fridge. When I open it I see a note from Esme and pull the dish under it out, put it in the microwave and start it up.

When it is done I get a fork and sit down. As soon as I am seated, Emmett assaults me with ideas of what we can do for 'fun'.

"We can play on my XBOX, Jasper's PlayStation or the family's Wii? Ooh then we can pull some pranks on people. Maybe we can even play 'truth or dare'..." he is rambling on while I ate. After I finish I answer him by saying.

"Emmett, why don't we just start playing on the XBOX, and then go from there. And you can tell me more about yourself, but first I just want to call Amy ok."

Emmett's face lit up like a kid in a candy store and he ran at human pace to the big screen TV.

_When I say big screen TV, I really do mean BIG SCREEN TV._

I get my phone out of my pocket and dial Amy's number. She picks it up on the first ring.

"**Bells, how are you? What happened to you? Are you ok? It's been so long since I have talked to you, ever since what happened at my house. OMG where the hell did you go after I was knocked out by that dickhead?"**

"Hi Amy, I am well thank you. I was in a coma for a month and I had a lot of really bad injuries because _he_ kidnapped me and hurt me, but it's all good Edward saved me and Carlisle worked his medical magic on me. I have some really great news to tell you Amy.

"When I woke up a couple of days ago, I learned that Carlisle and Esme Cullen talked to Charlie and came to an agreement then applied for me to be their adopted daughter and it all went through. I am not longer Charlie's daughter in anyway other than biologically."

I hear her squeal on the other end before she replies

"**Oh wow Bella, that's great news. I am so happy and glad that you have found some happiness finally! So what is going to happen to Jacob?**"

I cringe at _his_ name, but I take a deep breath and stayed strong.

"_He_'s run off, but is being pursued by the right people. How is your mother, Amy? Is she doing well? And how are you? What have you been doing lately and do you need anything? Anything at all!" I have really missed her and I hope everything is ok.

When I hear the sad sigh, I knew something is wrong.

"**Well Bella, while my mum is doing ok. She still is not well without my father, my Grandmother on my father's side has taken ill now and she has no one to care for her. So we will be moving in a few days time. **

"**I would like to see you before then and also I want you to promise me we will at least write to each other and call. Also if you and Edward get married I want to be there. I am doing good, missing you and my father every day. I'm sorry for bringing that bastard back into your life, I swear I didn't know. Can you ever forgive me?**"

_Oh man, my best friend is leaving me? Well I guess this works out, if I plan on leaving too in order to become a Vamp with Edward._

"Of cause I can forgive you Amy because there is nothing to forgive. You couldn't predict that happening to me, no one could. I'm just glad you're ok and you were not hurt more. I'm sorry to hear about your Grandmother and you needing to move though, but I guess moving is for the best if your Gran needs you. Also it could be good for you and your mum to work through your grief of losing your dad.

"I promise that I will keep in contact with you for as long as possible, and you will most definitely be coming to my wedding. Hell you will be one of my bridesmaids even..." I am interrupted by Emmett shouting from the lounge room just then.

"Come on Bella, we have lots to do and so little time to do it." He whines. Really how old is this guy!

"**Who was that Bella?**"Amy asks me.

"Oh that is just Emmett, Edward's big brother. He wanted to spend some time with me while Edward went with his parents and other siblings to go camping. Because I am still recovering they didn't think it best for me to go and I didn't want Edward to miss out, Emmett volunteered to stay so...any way look I have to go Amy because Emmett wants to play on his XBOX with me, but call me on this number tomorrow, you better save it by the way because it's mine, and we will organise a day out together, just you and me ok?"

"**Ok sure Bells will do. Love ya babe, have fun.**" I hung up and sigh; I really do miss her and will miss her even more when she is gone. She has truly been my only family since I we were 9.

I walk over to Emmett and sit down next to him; he passes me the second controller and then starts up the game.

_**What the hell!**_

How ironic is this, we are about to play a game where we have to kill Vampires and other things but the characters we have to choose from to play with are Vampires, Werewolves or demons.

Emmett's Characters is a Vamp named 'Emmett the great' looks just like him; big and muscular with short curly hair. Talk about having a big head about himself. I see that they each have a character and they are all vampires even in the game, yes that's right even Carlisle and Esme.

Each of the characters' looks very similar to their respective counterparts in real life.

- Rosalie is 'Rose the beautiful' with long blonde hair and big tits with an hour glass figure.

- Alice is 'Ali the fortune teller'; which is very short in height and has short black hair.

- Jasper is 'Major Jasper Whitlock' (guess he wanted to use his title and name he had as a human.) has wavy, almost shaggy dirty blonde hair and is very muscular but lean.

- Edward is 'Edward the mind reader', how original...not! with hair that is a reddish-brown colour that isn't anywhere near Edward's beautiful bronze, but close enough and is tall and lean just like Edward.

- Carlisle is 'The Doc', is a tall, neat, short and tidy blonde haired Vamp that actually has a white coat on. I never thought a 300 something person would be that interested in a game like this, but I guess I could see where the 23 year old human in him still was and Emmett's attitude would be catchy after a while I guess.

- Esme is 'The Mother' this Vamp has wavy hair in a similar caramel colour as hers, is very conservative of dress and actually has an apron on. If I never thought Carlisle would, I really didn't think Esme would. But maybe she only plays to keep an eye on Emmett and the others.

"Bellzy, you have to pick one of them to play, deck it out and name it." Emmett said pointing to the screen and indicating that I have to pick a vamp, werewolf or demon.

I sigh and pick a female Vampire of medium height that has an hour glass figure, which seems to be the standard for the female Vamps, with long blue hair, which I change to brown; it has this very skimpy looking little princess Laia outfit on, so I put these black jeans and a bright blue tight fitting top and name it 'Bella the fearsome kitten'. I think that when Edward sees this he will have a chuckle because that is what he calls me when I start to lose my temper.

"Well here we go, Bells. I hope you're ready to get your ass kicked!" he yells as we are thrown into a night scene with all these other Vamps and other kinds of nasty things come our way.

I start to press all the buttons, not really knowing what to press. After a few minutes though I get the hang of it and soon I am beating Emmett. He is growling, grunting and shouting at the screen when he sees that he is losing.

Muttering under his breath 'No not again and not by a human.' I try to hold on to my chuckle, but I guess my effort is not good enough because he turns and growls at me.

"Now, now Emmett! There is no need to do that, it is my first time playing this game. So maybe its beginners luck." I say with a smile as my character kills a Vamp that was about to attack Emmett's.

He didn't answer me; just kept trying to beat me. After several hours playing, with one break so I could grab lunch, the game ends and I win. Emmett turns to look at me and he has a pissed off, sad yet cheeky expression.

He kept looking at me like this til my phone rang. I pick it up on the second ring after looking at the caller ID.

"Hello Edward" I answer.

"_**Hey Bella, how are things going at home?"**_ Edward replies.

_Ahh I love the sound of his voice._

"Nothing much, just been playing the Xbox with Emmett and I won, how is hunting?" I say while smiling at the thought that he must be checking on me with this phone call. Emmett gives me a funny look as if to tell me don't tell him anything bad or else. I shake my head and roll my eyes at him.

"_**Well Bella about the hunting, we haven't had much luck so we have to go further out and will not be back as soon as we planned. But don't you worry we will be back in two days. Can you put Emmett on please? And remember I love you."**_ Edward replies back.

"I love you too Edward, I'll see you when you get home. Here is Emmett!" I said before passing the phone over to Emmett. I didn't hear another word because they were talking to fast and low for me to hear.

Within one minute Emmett hung up the phone. He turns around, hands me my phone and with a wicked smile on his face he says.

"Want to do something fun again that's way better than playing XBOX?"

"Um...what do you have in mind and then I'll give you my answer!" I answer him timidly. His face fell slightly, but then he gets this pure cheeky look in his eyes.

"Well, you want to prank Newton and tape it?" He asks.

_WHAT! _

Well it would be good to get back at him, but I don't really know what he has in mind. I guess so long as it's going to make fun of Mike and not hurt me then I don't really care.

"Ok Emmett we can prank Mike, but nothing that could get me hurt or in trouble ok?"

He nods his head rapidly up and down and then he runs off to get something out of his room because I hear thumps and bumps coming from there and then the door shut.

"Ok, here is the plan: - We go over to his house and go from there. Ok?" he said.

_WHAT THE HELL, HE DIDN'T TELL ME ANYTHING!_ I put my hands on my hips and stamp my foot; yes I stamped my foot, and say to him.

"Emmett, you didn't tell me anything! How am I supposed to know that what you have planned doesn't get me hurt?" He looks at me when I finish and just shrugs his shoulders. He then picks me up and puts me on his back.

Within a few short minutes of Emmett running we are at the Newton's house. It is a tidy one story house, which has a small well kept lawn and garden in the front. We go around the side to stand outside Mike's window. We see him lying down in his bed asleep. I look at the digital clock on his table and see that it is almost 6 pm.

What the hell is he doing in bed so early? I hope he isn't sick or something and the reason he is in bed so early is because he has a really early day tomorrow.

"He is asleep Emmett, what are you going to do to him?" I ask in a whisper, knowing he could hear me clearly. "Well Bella you're going to put this on," he held up this skimpy looking top, it is red and white and most of the bottom half is see through lace. I knew this top to be Rosalie's, she had worn it last night after I had legally become Carlisle and Esme's daughter.

"What the Hell Emmett? Isn't Rosalie going to hate that I used her top? And why do I have to put it on?" I ask him.

"Well Bella, Mike likes you and this will make it hard for him to say no when you flirt with him and ask him to follow you out the window, where I'll be waiting. Don't worry Bells I'll be watching you so if he tries anything, he's a dead man." Emmett tells me.

_This should be interesting._

Sighing, I put the top on and let my hair down. I turn around and a bright flash greets my eyes. I blink as my vision returns then I see that Emmett was putting something that looks like paint and feathers on a sheet on the ground.

"Why did you just take a photo of me Emmett?" I ask.

"Just so I can show Eddie boy something he can relieve himself over..." He said while he tries to hold back his laughter. I look at him in shock and blush about 100 shades of red, all of which he could still see even at night time.

Emmett takes in my shocked expression and simply says, "Eddie boy needs to loosen up a bit and plus he hasn't had sex yet so. Any way let's get this show on the road ok?"

"Ok Emmett, but I swear if anything bad happens to me you are going to have to answer to Edward ok!"I warn him. He nods his head and then I walk over to Mike's window. I look in the open window and see that he is lying in his bed still asleep.

He is wearing 'bob the builder' PJ's. I had to put my hand over my mouth to stifle my laughter that wanted to escape. I manage to get into the window, with some help from Emmett, once in I bend down beside Mike and shook him gently. When he didn't respond, I shook, more like shoved, him harder. He groans and opens his eyes.

As soon as he does they widen and bludge out of their sockets, he looks me up and down, which made me feel sick. He sits up and rubs his head.

"Um...don't get me wrong I like the fact you're in my room; dressed like that and looking hot as, but how and why are you here?" I giggle flirtatiously at him and he blushes, I think. I lean over to turn on the lamp beside the bed and I can feel Mike's eyes follow my movements the whole time.

_GROSS! I think I am going to be sick. God why did I agree with this?_

"Well, I wanted to know if you wanted to follow me outside and hang out with me." I ask as seductively as I can while feeling like I am going to be sick. I have to hold back my revulsion to do this. I just need to keep in mind this is just for fun, a prank on him to get back at him.

"Um...s-s-sure. Can I put some clothes on?" He stammers. I shake my head and tell him no. Then I half drag him out of bed and out of the window. As soon as his foot hits the ground Emmett takes a photo and then Mike trips from the shock straight into the paint/ feather combo because he was mid step out of the window.

He quickly stands up, after a brief fight to get free of the sticky combo and Emmett takes another photo, picks me up and runs with me all the way to an all night convenience store that has a photo copying and printing section in the store.

We walk over to there and Emmett prints off the two photos, then enlarges them and then makes heaps of copies. I also see him print off the photo of me, but didn't enlarge it.

_THANK GOD! _

I am soon on his back again and we are running to the school to put them up around there. Can't wait to see his face when he sees these, I just hope we don't get into trouble.

We are home before I knew it, when we get there I go into the kitchen because I am hungry. Looking at the clock on the microwave display I see that it is now only 9pm, three hours after we got to Mike's house. Emmett follows and sits in a chair at the bench/table/bar in there as I cook my meal. I sit down across from him and start to eat.

When I have had a few mouthfuls I look over at him and ask.

"Emmett tell me about yourself and what you remember about your life before you became a vamp and all that! Please?" He looks up at me and smiles, looking really rather excited to tell me.

"Well I was born Emmett McCarty around 1915 and when I was 20; in 1935, I was living in Gatlinburg, Tennessee when I was out in the forest around our home and got mauled by a bear. My injuries were very bad and just as I started to black out I saw the most beautiful creature I have ever seen in my whole life, I thought I had gone to heaven already.

"I felt myself being lifted and the wind blowing past us very quickly, she brought me to a man and then I was laid down on a bed, the man lent down to my neck and bit me. That's when the pain and burning started, after that ended I woke up to my new life and found out what had happened.

"Rosie had been reminded of a friend of hers in her human life's baby boy when she saw me and she had carried me over 100 miles to Appalachia where Carlisle was the man that bit me. I have stayed with them ever since, but I did have a little trouble being a 'veggie' vamp at first. Got over that though! And that is about it really." He ends his short story and he got this cheeky look in his eyes that sort of scared me.

"Hey Bella, can I make you a drink?" he asks me. I didn't think anything of it and nod my head in agreement.

He then tells me to go into the living room, sit down and he'll bring it to me. So I did just that and had just sat down when Emmett comes out of the kitchen.

"Here you go Bella, drink up" I take the drink that looks like Coca Cola. I take a sip and spat it back out.

"WHAT THE HELL EMMETT! YOU GOT ME AN ALCOHOLIC DRINK. I DON'T DRINK THIS STUFF, YOU IDIOT!" I yell at him. He looks like he is going to cry at first and then he replies back.

"Come on Bella, live a little! For me, please? And then you can go to bed straight after. I won't let anything happen to you I promise." He smiles and I swear I saw him bat his eyelids.

I roll my eyes, sigh and start to drink the drink. It tasted kinda nice, I guess, so I ask him what was in it. He replies that it is something called Malibu Coca Cola.

When I have finished I feel very dizzy, and when I try to stand I fall back down. Emmett upon seeing this picks me up and takes me to my room.

"Wee, I feel like I'm flying! Yay!" I shout out. What the...my head is spinning and it's making me say all kinds of stuff and making my body unresponsive to my wishes. He places me on my bed.

Before I could stop my mouth, it opens of its own accord and then to my utter horror, I say.

"Emmett, why don't you come and lay down with me, hunny?" Where the hell is this coming from? This wasn't me; it is like I am looking through a one way mirror, I could see and hear what was happening but couldn't stop it as I watched and feel myself pull a shocked Emmett down and start to kiss him with passion.

_**NO! STOP! THIS IS NOT ME!**_

Then I hear a growl in the room and we break apart to see a very pissed off Rosalie and a very hurt and pissed looking Edward.

_**SHIT!**_

**_A/N:- AGAIN THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW._**


	15. Rosalie, Esme and Choices

_**A/N:-OK EVERYONE HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**_

Emmett jumps off me and all I can do is lay there, as I lay on the bed; I'm vaguely aware of yelling and shouting.

I blink up at the ceiling then next thing I know I'm being lifted up by my shoulders roughly and I start to shake uncontrollably, as I just stare blankly into the furious eyes of Rosalie, but then her face blurs and becomes Charlie's face.

At first, I don't hear what she is saying because memories of my past are going through my head in flashes, it isn't until I cringe at these memories that I hear something to snap me back to my senses.

"You little slut, Edward wasn't enough for you so you thought you'd take my man! Well you have another thing coming you stupid little bitch." She yells at me. Another memory comes to my mind, but I refuse to let it blind me this time.

I look at her as tears run down my face and I beg her forgiveness. "I'm _**so, so**_ sorry R-R-Rosalie, I have no idea what the hell happened. One minute I'm drinking a drink that Emmett made me and then the next it is like I am looking out of a one way glass and it didn't matter what I tried to do to gain some control over my body, it just didn't respond.

"That wasn't me, Rosalie, I _**swear**_ to you! _**Please**_ believe me, Edward is more than enough, in fact sometimes I feel like he is almost _**too**_ good to be true but I wouldn't have it any other way! _Please_, _please_, _**PLEASE BELIEVE ME**_!"

The tears fall freely down my cheeks now and it is Edward that snaps out of his thoughts first. "Rose, she is right. Emmett made her an alcoholic beverage without thinking and knowing that she couldn't have it because it doesn't really agree with her.

"As for why she is wearing your top, which I would like to know myself, either Bella or Emmett is going to have to tell us because Em is blocking his thoughts from me now and Bella's mind is still silent to me. So would one of you care to share with us please?" He asks while looking at me in particular.

"We were playing the XBOX all morning and I won; Emmett wanted to play a prank on someone and he picked Mike Newton. So we went over to his house after Emmett grabbed some things from his room and we ran off to Mike's house. It was 6 pm when we got there.

"He handed me this top, I put it on and Emmett has a video of it. Emmett also took some photos too, then we had some copies of these photos made and then we put them around the school and came home by 9 pm, Emmett got me a drink and here we are now." I tell them while I give a timid little smile.

I look to the digital clock on the bedside table and see that it is almost 11 pm.

I see realisation hit both of their faces and Rosalie puts me down onto the bed rather roughly. I gasp as more memories come to my mind blinding me again and I fall onto the bed limp; my head spinning, I shake my head lightly and I am relieved that she seems to have calmed down a bit, but I'm also in pain because my back has just been aggravated again.

The Flashbacks are making my head spin worse. As soon as I realise how bad my head is spinning, even though I try not to, my stomach lurches and I suddenly feel like I am going to be sick.

I get up with my hand over my mouth and run to the bathroom. I didn't even close the door behind me because I could feel that I didn't have enough time and so I just went straight for the toilet and lift the lid. As I start to bring up the contents of my stomach, I feel cold hands gather my hair and hold it back for me with one hand, while they rub my back with the other.

I know who this is instantly by the tingles that go through me every time at his closeness.

"Go away Edward you don't need to see me like this!" I manage to get out before I start to be sick again. In a voice full of tenderness and love, Edward replies back.

"No love, I will not go away when you need me the most." After this he just sits quietly with me, waiting for things to settle. When I feel like I'm done, I sit up and rest against his cold chest for a moment.

He gently pushes me off him and rests me back against the bathtub behind us to step over to the basin and gets a wet face cloth; he comes back over to me then crouches down and gently washes my face with it because I just didn't have much energy left at the moment.

After he's done this, he helps me stand up and walks me over to the basin so I can brush my teeth; while keeping an arm around my waist for support. We make our way back out to the room together and see that Rosalie and Emmett are gone, but I can just make out muffled voices coming from the direction of their room.

"I'm so sorry Edward, I couldn't control myself, I swear. I wanted to stop so badly, but my body just wouldn't do what I was telling it to. It was like I was a prisoner in my own head and I hated it, I hope Rosalie can forgive me. I didn't mean for it to happen, really..." Edward puts the tips of three of his cool fingers over my mouth lightly to stop my babbling apologies.

In a stern, but loving voice he says.

"Bella, I'm going to stop you there. You did nothing wrong, it was Emmett's fault for not thinking before he gave you that drink. Your body is still trying to heal itself, the alcohol affected you more than it normally would have and plus he added a lot of alcohol to it." He smiles my favourite grin.

We hear a knock on the door and we both shout out "Come In" at the same time, we smile at each other just as Rosalie and Emmett walk into the room. Rosalie has a very serious expression on her face and I'm slightly scared of what she's going to say.

Emmett looks like the little kid that has done something wrong, punished for it, told to apologise for it; but they don't really want to; and they feel ashamed for what they did.

"Emmett has something he would like to say and then could I talk to you alone Bella, I want to say something to you. Don't worry Edward it won't take long" she announces.

Edward and I share a glance at each other; then I turn to Rosalie and nod my head to show my acceptance.

"I'm _really_ sorry Bellzy; I hope there are no hard feelings between us for what I did. I didn't know or even think beforehand; again I am sorry for doing that to you!" Emmett said; his eyes are trained to the ground as he is saying this. I smile at him.

"It's ok Emmett; I should have said something more the minute I realised something about it was different." I reply to him. He nods his head shamefully, then turns around and leaves the room.

I look to Rosalie and she looks like she is thinking hard about something, I then turn to look at Edward and see that he is nodding his head. I let out a sigh in frustration and they both look at me.

"Bella, my love; I am going to go down to get you something to eat and a glass of water, Rosalie wishes to tell you something that is very important and wishes to tell you about herself. I'll be back soon."Edward says just before he kisses my forehead, gets up and leaves the room. Rosalie steps forward and speaks up.

"May I sit down next to you? I am so sorry about before, it's just that Emmett means everything to me and seeing that I let my anger get the better of me, without thinking beforehand." She smiles at me and I nod my head at her, while indicating with my hand that she can sit down next to me.

"Bella, I what to tell you about myself and I hope it helps to explain why I have been acting the way I have towards you. I feel like I owe you this and also because I feel like you should know that being a Vampire isn't everything it's all cracked up to be." She said while she sat down.

The expression on her face is a combination of sadness and nervousness. I wonder what she has to tell me that would make Rosalie; the 'ice queen', drop the demeanour of not caring and defensive all the time.

"Go ahead Rosalie; I'll listen to everything you have to say. You don't need to be nervous." I say to her and place a hand on her shoulder timidly. She looks at me, gives me a genuine smile and places her slender, cold and perfectly manicured hand over mine and speaks in a voice that sounded like it is miles away in the past.

"I was born in Rochester, New York in 1915. My father was a Banker. I have always been beautiful and was described as being impeccably elegant and classy; with eyes that resembled violets. I had a lot of admirers even then, I liked all the attention, still do really; but I wanted someone to settle down with and to love me for me and not just my looks. Like what you have with Edward and also what my friend Vera had.

"Soon a man that worked at the same bank as my father took an interest in me and we were engaged soon thereafter; his name was Royce King the second..." she pauses there and takes a deep shaky breath in.

The way she said that name though has chills running down my spine. After a short moment, she's composed again yet held that same faraway look in her eyes and sound in her voice; lost in some memory of another time.

"I was extremely envious of Vera and the relationship she had with her husband. While I was visiting her and her new baby boy; I noticed how they looked at each other and held each other, I saw that it was more like they were the same person; where Royce and I were two different people just being together. I dismissed it, declining the escort home as well as choosing not to call my father to come get me and walked the short distance home.

"I shouldn't have walked, I know that now. I shouldn't have just dismissed what I had noticed about my relationship with Royce. As I walked home, I met a very intoxicated Royce and some of his friends. Royce began to brag about my beauty and other things about me; to his friends. He walked over to me and ripped open the jacket I had on; one that he had given me, popping off all the brass buttons on it. I was beaten and...And I...I..." she pauses again and puts her head into her hands for a moment before she starts up again.

"They left me there to die and that was how Carlisle found me. So in 1933 I became a vampire. After I was turned I tracked down each and every one of those bastards that did that to me and I tortured each one of them to their deaths. I left Royce for last and two security guards died trying to protect him because he had truly become paranoid by then; I wore a wedding dress as I killed him and when he recognised me the look on his face was satisfying to say the least.

"I didn't drink any of their blood; I didn't want any part of them in me. You see Bella, this is not the life I would have wanted for myself. I do not blame Carlisle for changing me because it brought me to Emmett, but I have always wanted children and I can't ever have them now. I would give anything to be human again and when I first heard that Edward had fallen in love with a human I was furious.

"I didn't want a human to know about us, but when I saw you, heard your story and all of the bad things that you have gone through every day of your life; it made me think that maybe you needed this life because it would be like a second chance for you. Yet I still was, and am, jealous of you because you _**are**_ human and because Edward thought you were more beautiful than me. When I woke up to this life he never looked at me in any way other than as his sister and I have always been vain enough for that to bother me.

"I see now that I was wrong and I want to learn to be better than that, I know that Edward does see my beauty it's just that you are to him what Emmett is to me and so it's only natural he is going to find you more attractive than me. Please Bella, can you forgive me? I want to get to know you and be your friend, but I just don't know how because of the bitterness I hold within me about being this inhumanly beautiful yet deadly creature.

"I want you to think really hard about wanting to be like us, Bella. You shouldn't just throw away your humanity just because you love Edward. I don't want you to live for all of eternity wishing you were human like me and I think that is one of the reasons why Edward is rather hesitant to change you, but if, after thinking everything through properly and still want this life, then not even Edward will stop you from what you want."

She finishes her speech and gives me a small and tender hug. When we pull apart, Edward is standing in front of us. I thank Rosalie and she leaves the room so Edward and I can be alone. I glance at the clock again and see that it is now 2 in the morning. Strange that I don't feel tired yet.

"She gave you quite a lot to think about didn't she?" Edward asks me as he sits down next to me. I just simply nod my head at him, while looking down at my lap. He places a cold finger under my chin and lifts my head up so I am forced to look into his beautiful eyes.

"Bella, Rosalie was right when she said that I am hesitant to change you because of what I have had to live through with her and her thoughts, as well as my own..." he pauses, takes a deep breath in and then he continues.

"Bella, will you come on a holiday with me? I know that I have mentioned it before, but I didn't ask you. I want to take you away from here so we can spend some time together alone, talk about everything and anything that we want freely without anyone near to hear and also we won't be interrupted as much as we are here." Edward finishes and looks me dead in the eyes.

I smile at him and sigh a happy but heavy sigh. "Of cause I'll go on a holiday with you, Edward. I want nothing more than to spend some time with just you, but where will we go?" I ask. He gets this look of cheeky excitement that flashes across his face for a split second before it melts into that grin I love so much.

"No need to know where we are going just yet for it's a surprise." He says and his grin gets impossibly wider. I knew then that he is never going to tell me where we will be going. Not that it really matters, I know I hate surprises but something tells me I have to get use to this someday. So I say to him.

"Ok Edward, I'm not happy about you not telling me because you know I hate surprises, but I won't complain about being out of the loop..." I look away from him to the floor and then with a whine in my voice, I beg like a little girl. "Please Edward, at least give me a hint?"

He grins and chuckles while answering me. "Not a chance, my sweet Bella. Now eat up, because Alice wishes to have a girl's day with you, Rosalie and Esme before we leave tomorrow and we boys will be going hunting."

Before I can answer him back, his lips are on mine in a passionate, loving, but short and sweet kiss. I eat my food and Edward picks up the tray and we leave the room together. When we are down the stairs, Alice ambushes us.

She is bobbing up and down on the spot. "We are going to have so much fun, first we are going to paint each other's nails and then we are going to go shopping and do many other things.

"I hope you don't mind, Edward, if we start on what Bella would like your combined room to look like because we will be starting that too, don't worry I think we know you well enough to know what you'd like. Anyway boys off you go; we have a lot to do and so little time." And with this said she 'dances' off to Jasper.

Emmett gathers Rosalie up in a kiss that really should be taken to a room, I look away from them to see Carlisle give Esme a beautiful kiss and hug. As I turn to Edward though, I don't have any time to react before I am in his arms and he is kissing me again with a kiss that would have looked similar to Rosalie and Emmett's from anyone else's point of view.

He pulls out of the kiss when I need to breathe, he has a pained look in his eyes and I knew it is because he hates to be away from me. "Edward, go and spend some time with your brother's and Carlisle. I'll be here when you get back.

"I can see that leaving me hurts you too and I want nothing more than to spend every moment of every day with you, but there are times that we need to spend away from each other too." I pause and give him a cheek yet sweet smile before adding.

"Plus how much trouble can I get into with Esme looking after me." I wink at him. I hear him chuckle, flash my favourite grin and turn to run out the back door; following the others that left while I was talking.

As I look out the back door after them, I sigh. You just don't know how much you miss someone til they are gone and it's funny really, I can't wait to find out where we are going on our holiday and it will be good to spend some time alone with him, I wonder what we will do though...

I am pulled out of my thoughts by Alice's beautiful soprano voice.

"Well girls, let's get started. How about we start by doing each other's make up and nails and have girl talk." I inwardly groan. I don't really like make up and I know that they will ask me things I don't really want to answer, but at the same time I wouldn't mind hearing more about Esme and spending time with her and Rosalie.

I look up and see that three sets of topaz eyes are looking at me. I feel the familiar heat creep up my face and I say innocently.

"What?" I look at them all again and they all crack up laughing. Rosalie is the first to sober up enough to ask.

"Why...did you...groan for?" and then she starts to laugh again as Alice and Esme brake out in fresh giggles.

_OH NO I GRONED OUT LOUD! I THOUGHT IT WAS ONLY AN INTERNAL GROAN!_ I start to blush yet again at this knowledge.

I knew I have to answer, but what am I going to say?

"Make up and nail polish are really not my thing, I mean I was never really aloud to use it; unless it was foundation to cover up the bruises." I smile sheepishly at them and they start to giggle all over again.

"Well it's ok Bella, We will teach you so you can do it yourself when and if you need to and also when we are not around to help." Alice said with a wicked grin. Man what _is_ she planning in that pretty little head of hers!

They each run off to their respective rooms to gather their beauty products and other things then are back within a minute of them leaving. We sit down on the floor of the living room; facing each other and they spread out in between us what they each have gathered.

We spend the next two hours talking and them teaching me how to apply makeup, and all of the kind of stuff that goes with it. Esme goes to the kitchen to get me something to eat when my stomach decides to make its presence known.

I get up and walk in behind her, as I help her to cook a late supper; I ask her about her past. She gets this sad look in her eyes before she answers me.

"Well I was born Esme Anne Platt, in the late 1890's in Columbus, Ohio. I was 16, in 1911, when I was climbing a tree on the family farm and broke my leg. The local doctor was away at the time so my parents took me to Columbus Hospital where I met Carlisle for the first time. After this brief meeting, I knew I wanted to fall in love, but I could never find a man that 'Measured up', if you will, to gorgeous Dr. Carlisle Cullen." She giggles then continues.

"By 1917, when I 22. I had decided I wanted to become a school teacher out west without anyone coming with me and being alone. My father on the other hand didn't like this and said once that he; and I quote, 'Didn't think it is respectable for a lady to live alone in the wilds.' And he insisted as well as pressured me to wed the son of a well-to-do family friend named Charles Everson.

"I was not overtly opposed to being with Charles and with my father's pressuring me led me to agree to marry him and I hoped that over time we would develop a relationship and love each other like I desired so deeply. I was horribly misguided in that hope though, upon marrying him, I discovered that he was abusive.

"So like you and Rosalie, I can understand to an extant what you're going through. The moment I found this out, I went back to my parents; they however told me to stay with him and to keep quiet. Thankfully Charles was drafted to fight overseas in World War 1 shortly after, which spared me from a difficult decision in the short term

"In 1919, however, when he came back he was more terrifying than ever before. In the months that followed, I fell pregnant and I knew then that I had to escape because there was no way that I would bring a child in to that kind of home. I ran away to the home of a second cousin for a brief stay, before my whereabouts became known to my parents and I moved to Wisconsin.

"I lived in a small community outside of Ashland once I got there and I pretended to be a war widow, I worked as a school teacher to support myself. At this stage I had essentially lost everything, but I was staying strong for my unborn baby; who I loved more than my own life. Once my son was born, in 1921, he tragically only lived for a few days after he was born and died of a lung infection, I lost my will to live at this point and I jumped off a cliff just outside of Ashland.

"When I was found at the base of the cliff, I was taken to the morgue. I remember hearing a voice that I thought I would never get to hear again and then I felt something bite into my neck. I woke up to Carlisle's face and even though I sort of struggled with this lifestyle at first, he never gave up on me and we soon fell in love and married." She pauses again and looks me in the eyes while placing a hand on either shoulder.

"I hope that Edward does change you sweetheart, I really do. Even if he doesn't I will still love you like a daughter anyway and I'm sure you could always talk to Carlisle if that happens. Your love for each other reminds me of my love for Carlisle and it is so sweet.

"You have no idea how much you bring him to life Bella, it's almost magical and I am so happy that you two found each other. Now let's get back to Rose and Alice." As she finishes speaking, she picks up the food for me and carries it out to the living room; where we sit back down and while I'm eating, she ducks back up stairs to get a pencil and paper.

"Ok Bella, How would you like Edward and your room to look like?" Esme asks me.

_Well there's a question_. I think to myself.

_Um I like the way his room looks now but I love the Electric blue and sliver of my room and there is no way I want to have that Music room changed._

_Um..._"Well I like the Electric blue and silver colour scheme in my room, but I like Edward's room as it is. So maybe just knock an arch way into the wall between our rooms so that where the bed is in the Electric blue and silver part, Edward's lounge and music and books are left where they are. That way we have our own little areas, but the two are merged together at the same time.

"I really don't want to touch Edward's room too much because it just screams Edward and I love it, but at the same time I know that he will want whatever I want so that's why I was thinking that an Arch way in between the two rooms would be a great compromise. Also this way Edward can still have his gorgeous lounge that I love and I can keep that dressing table that goes so perfectly in where I sleep.

"Oh and don't touch the Music room I love that just how it is!" I reply while I bite my bottom lip nervously and look around at them.

"That will look beautiful Bella and it will be perfect! Now what would you like for your hobby room though? I mean I know that you and Edward share the same hobbies with music and reading, but is there something else you would like just for you?" Esme asks me.

I look down at my hands and think of everything I love to do when I can; the only thing I can think of is Art. I have always liked to draw; it can be such a relaxing thing to do to help me pass the time when I can't sleep because I am in so much pain.

"An Art room would be nice, I have never told anyone this, but I do like to draw and all that sometimes. So if you want you can do a room filled with Art stuff, but you don't need to. I am happy with everything that we just planned as it is." I answer her.

"Oh we have another Artist in the family! And don't worry about a thing Bella; everything will be perfect when you come home." Esme exclaims, clapping her hands together while she spoke. I look to see Alice's eyes holding a blank expression before they come back to life and she is practically bouncing on the spot.

"Well let's go shopping for things to place in the rooms and also pick out a new bed for you. Now don't be difficult Bella, we are doing this and there is nothing you can do to stop us from going." She said and I groan again, but I really didn't mind doing this, this time anyway because we have a purpose at least.

As we start to walk to the garage, I stop because I just remembered it was the middle of the night and then I caught sight of the grandfather clock in the hallway, my eyes widen as I see that it is 6 am already! Wow I stayed up the whole night and I am not even tired now...hmm this is strange.

"Um...Will there be anything open at this time?" I ask in an unsure tone. They just look at me as if I am making up an excuse not to go, look at each other and roll their eyes before Alice grabs hold of my arm, walks into the garage and helps me into the Mercedes with Esme.

I turn to see Alice and Rosalie get into the jeep, I wonder why they would need to bring that big thing; especially if nothing will be open, but then I shudder at the thought of it being for the many bags of stuff I knew they were going to be buying if something was open.

Even though Esme doesn't drive as fast as the others, she does still speed. At least it's closer to the speed limit though so I'm not as scared for my life in the car with her driving. We pull up to this 24 hour mall that has everything from home renovations and decorating to any part of a house could ever need or want, including a grocery store and several other types of specialty stores, and _IT WAS MASSIVE! _God I think Alice is going to kill me one of these days with shopping.

_Great death by shopping, how lovely...NOT! _

We spend the rest of the day there, it was actually fun. I text Amy and tell her what I'm doing about an hour into the trip and that I will call her later that night when I get home.

We go into this furniture store and I get to pick out a new bed. I find this really gorgeous four poster bed with canopy. It's antique, and it's huge. You could fit like four people on it, I swear. Esme tells me that it's made in the 1850s and that the store clerk doesn't know its true value.

That doesn't mean anything to me, it's beautiful. I just hope that Edward will like it to, he more than likely will. Then we get a mattress, blankets and sheets; which are an array of different colours that all go with or compliment the room. I mentally roll my eyes at this.

Then we go into this huge art supply store and get at least two of everything. I mean it's just for me, I don't need all this stuff and I try to tell them this, but Esme insisted that you couldn't have an Art room and run out of things quickly and that she wanted to spoil her new and youngest daughter.

I didn't want to hurt Esme's feelings; she's already being so good to me. So I let her have her way.

We load up the cars and Alice and Rosalie both tell me that they have to do some shopping for clothes; also Alice says that she has to get some clothes for me to take on my holiday so that I can't guess where Edward is taking me. I sigh at this and get into the Mercedes.

When we get home I try to help Esme with some of the bags, but she insists that she can manage and that I am to just go in, get myself something to eat for breakfast and call my friend. I'm about to protest, but then I see her pick up all the bags from the boot in one hand. My jaw must have dropped because as she walks past me she tells me in an amused tone; while lifting her free hand up to push my chin up.

"Like I said Bella, I can manage." She moves her free hand from under my chin to my shoulder to help turn me around because I'm still shocked at her display of strength. We walk back in; she places all the bags by the door and glides to the kitchen.

As I make my way over to the kitchen my knees give out on me, at the same time as Esme is coming to check on me because I hadn't followed her into the kitchen when she had thought I would and she catches me as I fall; While saying in a voice thick with concern.

"Oh my god Bella, are you ok?" she helps me over to the couch and sits me down. She runs to the bathroom and comes back with a damp cloth; which she places on my forehead. I nod my head and tell her.

"I think I over did it because I really haven't actually gone to bed yet, but I'm ok. Can I eat dinner in here? Because I don't think I should move for a while." I smile tiredly. Esme nods her head and gets up to get my food and bring it back. I have just started to eat when Alice and Rosalie walk in the door.

"Bella, why are you eating in the living room? Esme?" Alice asks. I'm about to answer her when Esme answers for me.

"Bella's knees collapsed under her and she almost fell, but I caught her before she hit the floor. I helped her to sit and she was still hungry. Alice, she's exhausted by today; it was too soon for her to be shopping all day and she didn't get to sleep last night so don't bother her too much ok." Alice is at my side in a second.

"Oh my god Bella, I am so sorry! Why didn't you say something? Edward is going to kill me!" she gushes in a worried tone.

"Alice, it's ok. I'm ok really! I was actually enjoying my time today that I didn't notice how exhausted I was getting. And as for Edward, just show him how much fun I was having and he should get over it." I tell her.

She smiles and says she is going up stairs to pack my suitcase. Esme takes my plate when I'm done and brings me a glass of water. I call Amy, just as Rosalie turns on the TV.

"_**Hello**_" Amy answers.

"Hey Amy, how are you?" I reply.

"_**Good and you?"**_ I can tell she is tired by her tone, but I have to tell her I am going on a holiday with Edward and that I may not see her before she leaves, but I really need this.

"I am ok, doing better than before. The Cullen's are really great people, I have never felt this loved and protected before. Amy, Edward is taking me somewhere for a holiday, to get me away from things for a little while; I don't know where we are going because it is a surprise, but I may not be back before you leave.

"So if we can't meet up before, than we will keep in touch through letters and phone calls and figure out something later ok?" I tell her with tears in my eyes. I hear crying on the other end and I sniffle.

"_**It's good to hear that you're doing well and that you're being taken care of like you should have been all this time, but I wish I could see you one more time. I just feel like I will never see you again otherwise.**_" She replies to me.

"Oh Amy, don't worry we'll figure something out. I just know we will, don't know how I know, but I do. I love you and I miss you. I hope you have a good night and I'll text you when I know where I'm going on holiday and you do the same when you leave and all that." I try to hold back my tears, but my voice breaks at the end there.

"_**I love you and miss you heaps Bells, I can't wait to hear from you next and I'll text you when I leave and arrive at where I'm going. Good night Bella, I hope you stay safe and happy.**_" Her voice breaks at the end too and she sniffles a little bit.

"I will try to Amy and you be safe as well as making sure you're happy too and don't worry too much about me. I have plenty of watchful eyes and ears here with the Cullen's, plus Edward is very protective of me. You just look out for yourself for me ok. Good night." With that I hang up the phone. My head then starts to droop and I fall asleep on the couch.

I wake up slightly when two slender, but sturdy and strong cold arms pick me up and take me to my bed. I feel someone undress and redress me and as soon as my head hits the pillow I am asleep again.

_**Next Morning**_

I wake up to see Edward's beautiful golden topaz eyes and I start to sit up.

"Good Morning Edward, how was hunting?" I greet him. He gives me my favourite smile and replies excitedly.

"Good Morning, my love; hunting was good, I got a few mountain lions; which are my favourite. How are you? I heard that you over did it a little bit yesterday, but that you were having too much fun to notice. I'm sorry I didn't realise you had not slept yet otherwise I wouldn't have let you go out. How is Amy?"

"I'm alright, I was just having so much fun truly for what felt like the first time ever and I really didn't feel exhausted til I got home. I'm glad you enjoyed your time and got some of your favourite things to drink from and I feel really excited to go on holidays with you.

"Don't even think about putting it off because of me, when I really want to go. Amy is ok, but is just a little upset at not being able to see me before she leaves. She's coping though and I promised her that as soon as I get to where ever we are going that I will text her." I tell him while I get up to head off to get ready in the bathroom.

When I'm all done, Edward is already dressed and ready to go and we walk hand in hand down the stairs where I see the rest of the family. I look up at Edward and I give him a big smile and his whole face lights up, but his cheeks flush with a very faint pale baby pink; sort of like an extremely faint blush...

_**OH MY GOD EDWARD CULLEN IS BLUSHING!**_

Well as much as vampires can blush. Jasper starts to snicker and Edward turns to look at him before turning back towards me, then he looks down at his feet and 'blushes' again, but smiles my favourite grin so I know that he is embarrassed that he got caught blushing.

So I speak up and ask. "Edward, are you sort of 'blushing'? I mean I can see that there is a very faint pale baby pink tint to your cheeks, that if I didn't already know that you couldn't; I could have sworn you were blushing."

Edward looks shocked, but 'blushed' even more while Emmett and Jasper just start to roll on the floor laughing, Esme is smiling and looking over joyed that Edward is doing something so 'human' like and more alive than he has been for god only knows how long. Alice is also smiling and bouncing up and down while giggling and Rosalie is rolling her eyes and not far from the same condition as Emmett and Jasper.

Carlisle looks very stunned, but proud and is the one to answer me.

"Well Bella, we can still 'blush', but only when we have just hunted. Edward thought that it would be best if he drank more than he needed to, so it's noticeable enough for you to see it. But still your eye sight is amazing for a human; I would very much like to examine them when you get back. You truly are an amazing creature Bella and I'm...proud to call you my daughter." And he leans down and kisses my forehead. This makes _**me**_ blush and a single tear to fall from my left eye.

He gives me a look asking if I was ok and if he said something wrong, I merely shake my head and give him a smile that I never have felt grace my lips. The kind you just can't stop from spreading across your lips because you're that happy. They all return smiles of their own, Edward then straightens up and held out his hand to me; which I take without hesitation.

"Well Bella, we better head off. We don't want to be late." He tells me, while still being very vague as to where we are going.

Alice stands up and runs upstairs to get our suitcases; she is back within a minute and is standing by the door to the garage.

Edward and I say our goodbyes to everyone and follow her out to the car. As Edward places the suitcases in the boot I say goodbye to Alice.

"I guess I'll see you later, your still not going to give me a hint are you?"

Alice shakes her head and smiles while hugging me. "Not a chance Bella, you'll find out why when you get there and guess what? ... You'll love it." She answers me before adding. "And Bella, I am just a phone call away if you or Edward needs me for anything, and I mean anything. So if you need to know what to wear or something like that, don't hesitate to call me. My phone will always be on no matter what time it is either. Bye and have fun you two."

Edward holds the door open for me and then is behind the wheel of the car not even a second later. I wave as he pulls out of the garage and before I know it we are driving down the main high way.

We pull up to the airport and I look up at him, he smiles at me and opens his door only to disappear, then reappear at my door opening it for me.

"Edward, are we getting on a plane? Where are we going?" I ask. He merely puts a finger to my lips and says. "All in due time, Bella."

As we walk into the airport, Edward steers us over to a part of the airport I have never seen before and realise that it is for all the privately charted planes and I gasp at the thought of how much money Edward has paid to get this.

Edward hearing this tells me that they own a private jet and he wishes to spoil me just this once, at least. So I let it go and get on the plane with him, I settle down for us to take off when there is the announcement I didn't know I really wanted to hear, til I heard it.

"Welcome on board, my name is Jeremy Lions and I'm your pilot for today, the first officer is Benjamin Collins. We'll be touching down in Chicago in two hours, so sit back, relax and enjoy your flight."

Chicago, we are going to the place where Edward was born. _I wonder why he would be taking me there_. I shrug my shoulders at this thought and add to myself. _Oh well I have always wanted to see Chicago so this should be good_. I look over at Edward and he smiles at me. I return it before settling down in the seat for the two hour flight.

I must have fallen asleep because Edward is lightly shaking me.

"Come on my love, we have landed and it is time to get going." I groan sleepily and Edward chuckles softly. I get up and walk out behind him, as we walk out of the airport I see a man with a sign saying 'Cullen' on it and Edward walks over to him. The man opens the door to a white Rolls Royce that is parked behind him and Edward helps me into it, following behind me and the man closes the door behind us both.

"Edward, how much money did you spend on this? It's beautiful and sweet, but it's too much!" I tell him just as the car starts up. He gives me that beautiful grin I love and answers.

"Well Bella, I didn't really spend anything. I own this car; I merely just hired a person to drive it for us. I like to keep at least one car in each of the places we have lived, if I can. I wanted to spend as much time with you as I can and I didn't want me having to drive to interrupt that." He leans in and gives me a short kiss before the car stops.

The door opens and Edward slides out, helps me out and when I look around I see that we are in front of a two story house, that has a decent garden; which is in bloom and is very beautiful.

The house looks very old, antique if you will and I can't take my eyes off it. It is gorgeous, I mean the mansion that we are living in now was beautiful and I know that Esme has put in a lot of work, but this has a different type of beauty to it.

It has an old kind of homely and inviting look to it, that just screams 1900s to me and yet it's like it is brand new. Something deep within me just tells me that this feels like home as well as the mansion I now live in.

The only time I have felt this sense of belonging is when I am in Edward's arms. I gasp as I realise that this is Edward's human family home and I look behind me only to be surprised that he is right behind me. Seeing the expression on my face Edward says to me.

"Bella, I wished to show you my past and history. I suppose you could say that I am bringing you home to meet my family that I spent my first 17 years of my life with before Carlisle found me in the hospital about three blocks away from here in 1918.

"So I hope the house is to your liking, I had actually came here about a month before I brought you home that day from school and I really want to share everything I have with you, also I want you to get to know the real me.

"Everything from my human life is still in this house, it was never sold, robbed, ransacked or anything like that, surprisingly. Carlisle managed to get everything I had in the hospital with me to make my stay in there more comfortable brought here, saying that I was the third cousin to the person who owned all of that, the hospital being helpful also gave Carlisle my parents belongings as well. Shall we go in or do you want to spend the rest of our holiday out here?" Edward finishes and I snap out of my sense of awe and amazement.

I take Edward's hand as he walks up to the door and opens it to reveal a small grand stair case in the middle of the foyer, which is an hour glass shape up to the second floor, my jaw drops at seeing just this room of the house. It is so deceiving from the outside; looks like Edward has always had a little bit of money.

"Welcome to my home Bella, I can see that you like it. You may be wondering how much money did my family have, well I can tell you that my father worked very hard to get this house and set it up as a home plus my mother was very good a decorating things; much like Esme is. The houses today like this would be expensive, but in the times that I grew up in this didn't cost that much by today's standards, but it was still very expansive in the terms of the 1900s.

"Come Bella; let me take you on a tour before lunch is ready." Edward finishes talking and he starts to walk off around the house with me trailing behind him, our hands interlocked together. Every room I'm shown is to die for, I _so_ could live here. I can't help but picture myself in a 1900s style dress and being with Edward back then.

When we reach the last room on the tour I look at the door. On it is written Edward Anthony Mason Jr and I gasp yet again. Edward chuckles from my right and slightly behind me while he moves forward to open the door to his old room.

When he opens it, my jaw just drops. It looks so much like the one he has now, but instead of CD's it is just books along the walls. There is olden day photo's amongst the many books on the shelves, it is of a young boy in a baseball uniform with a baseball bat and ball that looks like the one's the boy is holding in the photo behind the frame on one shelf.

Next to the huge four poster bed that looks a little similar to the one I picked for our room at home but not quite; it has these bedside tables to match the bed and on one is another photo.

I move over to it, pick it up and sit down on the bed. In the photo was a man, a woman and a young man. The man and the woman both look like Edward so I'm guessing that they are his mother and father. As I look at the young man in this photo I see that I'm staring at my Edward as he looked like as a human.

Wow he did still look just as gorgeous as a human, I only wish that I could have met this Edward too, but at the same time I'm glad that I get to know him at all. I feel a tear fall down my cheek at the same time I also feel Edward's cool hand on my shoulder.

"Oh Edward! Thank you so much for sharing this with me. It means a lot to me that you would want to. I love you." And I put the photo back down and turn to kiss him. I don't know how long we were sitting there kissing and embracing, but when he pulls back to let me breathe the third or fourth time he says to me.

"Bella, it is my pleasure plus I want you to get to know all of me and this is a part of who I am. Now how about we go down and get that lunch for you so that the hired help can go home." With that he stands up and takes my hand, he leads me back down the stairs to the dining room where the table is set for two.

He pulls out my chair and pushes it in once I have sat down on it. The food is placed down in front of us and I almost laugh out loud because Edward is not going to be eating any of it, but what stops me is the fact that these are humans who didn't know about Vampires being real so Edward would have to seem like he is eating the food.

I look at him with an amused look on my face and see that his mirrors mine. When the food is all laid out Edward motions for me to dig in and I did just that. The food is wonderful, not as good as Esme's though; but still really good. Once I have finished eating and everything is cleared from the table Edward stands up, walks over to me and says rather nervously.

"Bella, I know we just got here and you are more than likely tired, but would you like to join me at the theatre and then dinner later tonight? I really don't know what would be a good 'date' now-a-days, but I do remember what was fashionable courting in my time." He extends a hand towards me to help me up.

"I would love to join you and I love what was 'fashionable courting' in your time better than what is classed as 'dating' in the here and now. Plus it gives me more of an insight of what it would have felt like living in the time you were born." I answer him while taking his hand and standing up. He walks me back into the Entry room and turns me to face him.

"Bella, I didn't know which room you would like to sleep in so you can go off and choose which one you like and I'll bring your suitcase up there. If you want you can start to get ready for tonight or rest before you have to get ready." He tells me and then looks down at the suitcases still by the door.

I look in the same direction for a moment and think

'_Which room would I like'_ well the only answer I could ever give was.

"I would like to stay in your old room with you." And once that is out of my mouth his face lights up and there is that very faint pale baby pink splash across his cheeks for a second. I smile at him and add.

"I would also like to go start to get ready, I'm sure I will get a phone call from Alice if I didn't." We both laugh at my joke and Edward picks up our suitcases and somehow me as well, and then takes off at vampire speed to his old room. He places my feet on the ground and waits to make sure I'm stable on my feet, before he places my suitcase; which is bright blue, where Edward's is black; on the bed, he kisses my forehead and leaves the room so I can get ready.

I open up the suitcase and I see that Alice has been busy and went way over the top as usual. There is sexy underwear and I see all my toiletries in there. I also see a garment bag with a note from Alice in a little pocket on the bag.

**Bella, **

**Please use this when you go out  
for dinner and the theatre at night.  
The matching underwear, that actually goes  
with the dress is enclosed in this bag and anything else would ruin it so  
don't even think about not wearing them.  
Love Alice. Xx  
P.S. The shoes are also in the garment bag along with a coat.  
Have fun.**

I fold up the note while laughing quietly to myself. I open the bag and gasp when I see the Dark Electric blue satin off-the-shoulder dress, more like gown; it's a modern interpretation of the type of evening dresses in the 1900's.

The dark midnight blue velvet coat is in the same 1900's style. The Shoes, keeping the same style theme, are Black leather lace-up ankle boots. I have no idea how she did it, but it's one of the most beautiful outfits that I have ever seen and is perfect for my night with Edward.

When I get to the underwear however I almost have a heart attack, but blush instead. It's a very see through and very skimpy corset with a thong made of very little material, both in the same colour as the dress.

I sigh because I really have to wear the underwear if I want to wear the dress and I wanted to wear the dress, my sigh is only heightened by the fact that I'm not confident wearing the underwear but I'm going to.

I take the bag, my toiletries and make-up bag Alice included into the bathroom with me and take a shower, when I get out I did my make-up, put on the underwear and pull the dress on.

_**Note to self, yell at Alice for not getting me something easy to do up.**_

Before I have to call Edward to help me I do my hair. I just decide to keep it simple and get a clip from this random compartment in my suitcase that Alice had written hair accessories on, I pile all my hair up onto my head while letting a few strands of hair fall freely in a few places.

When this is done I look at myself in the mirror, sigh and then call out to Edward. He knocks on the door before walking in and waits for me to give him my permission in case I am not decent, like the gentleman he is. While opening the door a crack so I can hear him better, he asks. "What do you need Bella?"

"I need help doing up my dress and also I wanted your opinion on how I look in this gorgeous outfit Alice got me that I love and hope you do to." I reply to him. I watch in the mirror as he steps into the room; without looking up at me then stop suddenly in his tracks for a full minute just staring at me and holding his breath once he does finally look at me.

Turning around to face him I say in a worried tone.

"Um...is something wrong Edward? Do you not like it, I'm sure there is something else in the suitcase that I can wear..." I trailed off as I see Edward start to talk towards me again.

"No Bella, do not change a thing. You look stunningly beautiful, no...Wait...scratch that you look... you look...I can't even find the right words to describe how you look because you look that gorgeous. Turn around and let me do the dress up for you." He speaks in a tone I have not heard from him before with an emotion in it that I just can't pin-point.

He gasps when he first takes a closer look at my back and traces the scar that runs down the centre before he does up the strings that tie up the lace-up back of the corset and then repeats the same process with the strings on the dress gently. He makes sure that it is tight enough to give support and not fall off, but not too tight as to cut off my breathing.

He then places his cold hands on my shoulders and whispers in my ear.

"Bella, I have something for you that would go lovely with this dress that I would like you to have and would be honoured if you wear. Don't worry I didn't spend a dime on it." He then runs out of the room at vampire speed and before I can blink is back standing behind me.

In his hands, he holds a square black velvet box; he opens it to reveal a sapphire and diamond necklace that looks very old yet is in an as new condition.

I gasp as he takes it out, places it around my neck and does up the clasp. He is right it does go with this dress perfectly; he then turns me around, takes a step back, looks me up and down then comes forward again; he takes down my hair and runs out of the room again.

_Weird... _I think to myself.

When he comes back, he pulls one side of my hair back, twists it once and then places a clip that matches the necklace in. I guess it is part of a set, he also hands me the matching earrings. The earrings are a medium sized teardrop shape with one sapphire in the middle and diamonds around it. I turn to look at myself in the mirror.

I turn to Edward once more and look at him. He's wearing a simple tux, which looks to be in the same 1900's style as my dress, just not a modern take to it, I think. All men's suits and tux's look the same to me, but _god_ did he look damn sexy!

Taking my eyes from his body I look up into his eyes, I have no idea what emotion is behind those beautiful topaz eyes but they burn and smoulder and are more alive than I have ever seen them.

"Oh Edward, you look absolutely ravaging! Where did you get this jewellery and learn how to do hair like this?" Is all I can come up with through my dazzled mind.

"Well Bella, seeing you in this dress and wearing the necklace brought a very happy human memory to my mind. It was of my mother dressing in something similar to this and I helped her lace up the back of it; like I just did with you. I also helped do her hair just like I did with yours, as for the necklace, earrings and hair clip; they were my mothers, the same ones as in my memory.

"I was sitting at my mother's dressing table in my parent's room just down the hall, when I started to look at all the jewellery that was still here and I found that, I thought you would not only like it but also it would look perfect on you, before I even saw you dressed like this.

"And I'm right, it's a perfect fit. I am also wearing one of my father's tux's, I had no idea that Alice had gotten you this dress but in my suitcase when I went to get something to wear I saw a note from our little pixie of a sister.

"It told me to look in my parent's closet and in there I will find one of my dad's tuxes's that I liked and thought I'd keep. Remind me to say thank you to her. Do you need help with your shoes Bella?" He tells me. I am in awe yet again, he had actually given me something that belonged to his mother and I helped him remember something of his human past, wow!

I just simply nod my head, not trusting my voice. He chuckles softly and helps me sit down on the bed. Being in a dress like this is strange, but not uncomfortable; in fact it eased some of my back pain because I don't have to use the muscles that much due to the corset under garment and the lace up back to the dress being the perfect support.

_Hmmm ... I may just talk to both Carlisle and Alice about getting some full corsets to wear instead of bras because this is so much better for my back, although I could be wrong; that's why I'm going to talk to Carlisle too._

I giggle slightly as his cold hands touched my bare feet in a rather ticklish part. He smiles as he does my shoes up quickly, only pausing to ask if they are too tight. He gets up, gets out my coat from the bag and places it over one of his arms. Then he holds out the other for me to take and asks me with a hint of an unfamiliar, but natural accent and tone.

"Shall we go, my Lovely lady?"

I look up into his eyes and smile at him, nodding my head as I say.

"Yes we shall." And with that we walk out of the room, down the stairs, out the front door that is being held open by one of Edward's hired help and walk out to the same Rolls Royce that we were picked up from the airport in and take off towards the Chicago Theatre.

**_A/N:- PLEASE REVIEW AS ALWAYS AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK._**


	16. Beautiful Nights, Wonderful Days and Edw

_**A/N:- HERE WE GO ANOTHER CHAPTER...I AM SORRY IF THERE IS ANYMISTAKES IN THIS THAT YOU FIND AND I DIDN'T PLEASE LET ME KNOW NICELY.**_

When we arrive at the Theatre, we are ushered to one of the many private personal boxes and we take our seats. The lights dim and with it the music starts, I don't really pay too much attention to what is happening in the play because Edward keeps kissing the back of my hand or my forehead or this spot under my ear and it's dazzling me. I am lost in the sensation of these kisses as they go through my body.

They are so tender, gentle, loving and caring all the while being sensual that I have to keep looking at him in between each kiss to make sure he is real. I place my hand on his thigh and run it up and down slowly and tenderly yet firmly, I marvel at the hard smoothness and softness of both the fabric of his pants but also his leg under the pants and my mind starts to wander off in its own little world as I think about what his legs would feel like without his pants on...

_WOAH! Wait a minute...what did I just say?_

I shake my head, I _should_ be paying attention to the play we are here to watch not thinking about things I'm not even sure I'm ready for yet! Edward kisses my forehead again and leans in to whisper into my ear with a chuckle lacing his soft tone.

"Bella, are you ready to go?" I gasp in surprise at his question.

_WHAT? Wait did the play finish already?_ I think to myself as I look around wide eyed and see that the lights are all on and people are leaving, I look at Edward and he looks amused and my gaze follows his movements as he stands and holds a hand out to me.

I nod my head, stand up and follow him out of the theatre and back into the Rolls Royce.

A short drive later and we are back at the house. Edward walks me straight to the kitchen just as my stomach decides to make itself known, making us both chuckle. He leads me to a seat at the island in the middle of the room and then turns to the fridge, only to start pulling out rashes of bacon, eggs, carrots and frozen peas from the freezer and places them in front of me on the island.

He mixes the carrots and peas together; he then turns puts two frying pans and a sauce pan on the stove and turns them on. He pours in some oil into one of the fry pan and water in the other; he cracks two eggs into the one with water and places three strips of bacon in the other.

He then puts more water in the sauce pan and places the carrots and peas into it. Edward's perfect face is a mixture of disgust, happiness and amusement all at the same time. He turns again only to clean everything up, after he does this and has turned back around to the stove, I get up, walk over to him, wrap my arms around his strong cold waist and place a kiss on his back as high as my body and height will reach.

Without pausing, he places a hand over both of mine on his stomach, then with a pleasurable and happy sigh he says.

"Oh! My Bella, you're so wonderful and sweet. Did you know that? You're such a comfort to me." he turns slightly and leans down to give me a kiss on my forehead.

"I do believe that someone could have said something like that before! Thank you for tonight, by the way I had a really good time." I reply while I look up at the side of his face. He gives me this look as if to say 'you didn't really pay attention so how do you know it was good' but then it changes into one of understanding before he turns back to my food.

He finishes and dishes it up, putting it in front of me. I ate quickly and moan as I taste the most wonderful tasting food I have ever had. I look at him yet again and I suddenly feel bold.

_**VERY BOLD!**_

I walk around and over to him again, fist each side of the collar on his shirt and start to kiss him, I pull away for a moment before I get too carried away to see if he wants me to keep going, when I see that he doesn't appear to object, I push him up against the counter while looking at his shocked face.

_Yea I know! It's amazing, right? that I; Bella Swan (Human) moved Edward Cullen (Vampire), but he really must have been into the kiss to really know what was going on right then.  
_  
He moans slightly and makes that...purring sound he did after I became Carlisle and Esme's adopted daughter at the restaurant. I feel a tingling feeling within my lower abdomen as I run my hands over his chest and start to undo the buttons on his shirt. Edward stops me long enough to say through his heavy unneeded breaths.

"Bella, I...I love you. I think we...should take this...to my room and...If you're ready...that is...you can...um...explore me if you wish like I promised you could do. We just can't go all the way tonight, I just don't know what my reactions will be...because I have never done anything like this before so I don't know what to expect, but you know what they say...practice makes perfect, right?" he ends with a soft chuckle and that grin I love so much.

I nod my head and the next thing I know I am being picked up gently and taken at vampire speed to his room and placed down on the bed in a sitting position. Edward joins me a moment later behind me and I turn my head to look at him.

"I understand Edward, I love you too." and with that I turn fully towards him and launch myself at him. I kiss him on the lips with a passion I never knew I had in me that he has awoken. I press myself to him as tightly as I can; his hands run up and down my back before he starts to undo my dress for me.

I stand up to allow him to take my dress of fully and he follows me, but stays kneeling on the bed while he undoes and slides my dress slowly off my shoulders revealing the lacy midnight blue underwear that not only matched the dress, but I had a funny feeling now that it was made for the dress and this moment. I have to remember to thank Alice.

I then, being bold again, push Edward back with all my might and he; realising what I want, chuckles with a hint of a groan following it as he allows me to push him back with no resistance, I lie on top of him and kiss him again slightly moving up and down; grinding my hips against his, I feel his prominent erection as I do.

_An idea comes to my mind then. Being bold, again._

I leave his lips and start to kiss my way down his neck pausing slightly at his ear lobe earning a deep moan from him, along his collarbone and down his perfectly sculpted chest. I continue down his rippling abs stopping just above his pants, I look up at him and try to ignore the bulge I can clearly see in his pants; silently asking if he is ok with me going further and if he is ready.

I have no idea what I'm doing, but I know that this is something I want...no _NEEDED_ to do and I will not regret it tomorrow. He smiles my favourite grin and nods. I start undoing his pants and he lifts his hips up slightly so I can take them off easier.

As I get to his feet still in his shoes, I slowly and gently take off each shoe before slipping his pants and boxers off. I look back up to see the biggest male appendage I have ever seen...not that I have ever really seen any in real life before! But at the same time it is perfect, I gasp at the sight and I hear a velvet chuckle.

I quickly cut that chuckle off as soon as I firmly and roughly, but still being as gentle as I can because I didn't want to hurt him, take Edward's member into my hands. Edward makes that 'purring' sound he made before deep in his chest and his eyes roll back into his head.

This just encourages me on, as I start to move my hand up and down slowly at first, but gradually picking up my pace and alternating the pressure of my hold on him.

Edward grasps at the sheets, almost ripping them, as my hand continues to pump him up and down, he moans my name and as he does I get very bold again and take him into my mouth. I read that doing this is very pleasurable for men in Sex Education and that you really can't do anything wrong, but you have to go by trial and error because each man has different preferences.

"OH...MY...AHH...BELLA...!" Edward screams and grabs the back of my head roughly yet still careful enough not to hurt me. I guess from his reaction I'm doing something right and I continue to bob my head up and down; his musky, manly scent invading my senses.

As I use one hand to massage what wouldn't fit into my mouth and suck him closer to his climax, he pulls me up into a kiss, I never stop pumping, squeezing and twisting my hand quickly and firmly up and down as we kiss.

When we break apart he starts to grasp the sheets again, groans very loudly and starts to tremble.

"Bella...SHIT...I'm about to...cu...AH!"He pants out as he squirts onto his stomach, I giggle as I watch and after he stops, I lean in to give him a kiss; careful not to get any on me. I walk to the bathroom and get a towel for him to clean himself on and he smiles at me.

"Oh...my GOD Bella that was... amazing!" Edward tells me once he cleaned himself up. We kiss again before he pulls away to look me up and down with lust filled eyes making me blush. "Did I tell you that you look beautiful tonight? Absolutely breath taking." And he brings our lips back together again.

I start to get that tingly feeling in between my legs again and it feels so good, I need more so I press and mould myself as close as I can to him while I rub my thighs together. Seeming to pick up on my need, Edward starts to undo my corset and throws it to the other side of the room somewhere.

He kisses a trail down the side of my face, along my jaw and down my neck to take one of my breasts in his mouth. He very gently sucks and massages both my breasts in turn before one of his hands travels down to my barely there undies.

He pauses and looks at me, with a shy smile playing at the corners of his lips as he asks.

"Bella, would it be ok if I continue and return the pleasure you just gave to me?"

I look at him and can tell that he really wants to continue, but is scared that I may not be ready so he doesn't want to pressure me into anything as well as not wanting to hurt me, so I give him a smile and I nod my head as I say.

"Thank you for asking and you need to know that I love and trust you with every fibre of my being. You make me feel things that I never thought I would ever feel. So you can do whatever the hell you like to me just as long as you let me know your intentions and give me a choice."

I run my hands through his hair as he goes back to sucking and massaging my breasts, while his free hand continues back down to the thin barrier covering my core. He then starts to kiss down my stomach and with both hands he removes my undies slowly and lovingly.

He then lifts one leg up into a bent position and did the same with my other one, while pulling me closer to the edge of the bed as he kneels on the floor. I moan at the thought of what's coming, which earns me a worried look from Edward but I give him a loving and reassuring smile that encourages him to continue.

"Bella, there is no words that can describe just how beautiful you are and I will strive to show you every moment of every day just how much you mean to me." He says before his cold hand starts to stroke me. I gasp at the sensation of his cold hand on my very hot core, it feels so wonderful.

I thrust my hips up slightly as he slowly inserts one of his cold, perfect, long and slender fingers inside me and my back arches off the bed slightly. As he gently pumps his finger in me; angling it towards my tummy, I buck my hips to try and get more friction; I want and need more of the wonderful feeling I am feeling. He chuckles softly at this.

I never thought that I would ever be able to feel this and it brings happy tears to my eyes and a happy grin spread across my lips.

I moan and grasp the sheets as he slid in another finger; curling them again, when I look down at him I see him lick his lips and look back at me with eyes filled with lust that are black as night. He smiles as he says.

"Bella, can I try something? You have to tell me if I hurt you ok?" I nod my head, not trusting my voice. He smiles again as he ducks his head down in between my legs and takes a long lick from my rear entrance to my clit, my head falls back onto the bed and I take a sharp breath in as I feel his cool tongue brush against my clit. I grasp at his hair firmly with one hand and the sheets with the other as a load moan escapes my lips.

He also moans at my reaction and the vibrations make me even wetter. After a few minutes of licking, softly sucking, careful nibbling and fingering me he pulls back to look at me, I whimper at the loss of contact and he chuckles while slowly and gently brushing his fingers over my now highly sensitive and very wet area.

In a husky, deeper lust filled tone in his velvety voice, he says sexily; while licking his lips, this weird and wild yet beautiful look in his eyes.

"Bella, you taste so wonderfully...Delicious" He starts to move up towards my face and I am lost and transfixed by his eyes and the emotions playing behind them. He kisses me; I taste myself on his lips and it turns me on even more; briefly before he says. "Breath, Bella."

I take a ragged and shaky breathe in; I note that he is panting un-needed breaths. He leans in to kiss me again, all the while his hand is still gently stroking me and I'm getting closer to my climax. I moan and my hips buck up trying to gain more friction again.

I manage to pant out in between breaths "Edward...ahh...so close...please...need..." Edward smiles a smug smile and then chuckles, while saying "With pleasure my love."

And with that, he kisses me before he goes back down on me. His movements become rougher and firmer yet still being gentle enough not to hurt me. I grasp at the sheets again as all my muscles tense up as I teeter on the very edge of an orgasm that feels like it is going to be way better than the first one he ever gave me.

Sensing and feeling my movements, Edward picks up his pace to make sure that I will be well satisfied and brings both his hands to cup my backside and lift me up carefully, while he darts his tongue in and out at what I swear is near, if not actually is, vampiric speed. I scream out his name as I feel my orgasm rip through me _**hard**_ and my body shakes with the aftermath of this mind blowing orgasm.

He licks his fingers and lips clean, before giving me a loving kiss. He stands and picks me up off the bed, both of us still very much naked. He looks at me as he turns down the covers.

"Bella, I have another surprise for you." He says to me, while laying me down on the bed; which feels very warm on my back. I must have a funny confused look on my face because the next thing Edward says is sweet, thoughtful and exciting all at the same time.

"Love, I didn't want you to freeze if I was to lay under the covers with you and I have wanted very much to lay next to you without having to be above the covers or wrapping you in a blanket. I love you, and I don't want anything to hinder my being close to you any more as much as possible."

"Thank you Edward, for everything." I reply sleepily as he climbs in beside me and pulls the covers over the both of us. I snuggle my face into his bare chest, letting the coldness of his skin cool my hot cheek down; I feel Edward's cold arms wrap around me and place a tender loving kiss on my forehead as I fall into a peaceful and almost pain free sleep without the use of medication for the first time in months and years.

_**Next morning**_

I wake up to Edward's bare chest. I nuzzle my cheek on his chest and I hear the most beautiful sound in the world to me say.

"Good morning my love, how did you sleep?" I sigh and look up at Edward's face to see that heart racing, blood pumping and breathtaking smile that I love so much. I feel so content that I don't want to break this moment, but he is waiting for an answer and I can tell that he is getting worried.

"That was the best night's sleep I have ever had. Good morning to you too by the way." I reply. Edward kisses my forehead and as he does my stomach decides to let us know that I'm still very much a human and need to eat.

We both chuckle at the sound and I go to get up, but Edward stops me. I look to him with a questioning look and he asks.

"Bella, do you wish to take a shower with me before breakfast? I just need to make a quick phone call before though." I smile and give him a nod. A nice warm shower will loosen up the muscles in my back because my back is starting to feel a little stiff and sore, like it does most mornings.

I turn to look back at Edward, but he has already gotten off the bed, grabbed a robe from off of the hooks behind the bedroom door and walked out of the room.

By the time I come out of my thoughts and make to get up again, Edward is back in the room and by my side holding a hand out to me. I take his hand and we walk over to the bathroom, stepping in together once the water is ready.

An hour later there is a knock on the door to the room. We had only just gotten out of the shower and are drying off and getting dressed at this time. We haven't spoken to each other since he asked me to have a shower with him. It's a very comfortable and contented silence.

Edward breaks this silence.

"Love, Breakfast is ready." I smile while I finish getting the long Denim 'A' line flare skirt on. Edward helps me do it up, he then helps me pull on an electric blue satin empire waisted top that has these sliver braided straps and it has a V neck line that shows off my bust coupled with a light blue cardigan. I place the ballet flats on and take Edward's hand as we walk down to the dining room.

When we walk in I see that the table is covered with all kinds of fruits and other Breakfast foods; not including cereal, my jaw drops at the sight. "Um...Edward, this stuff isn't ALL for me is it? I can't eat all this!" I say to him, not wanting to sound ungrateful, but at the same time wanting to tell him that it's too much for me.

Edward shrugs his shoulders as his answers while he leads me to a chair and helps me to sit down at the table. "Eat Bella, and when you're done make your way up towards our room, but don't actually go to the room. You'll see why when you are at the top of the stairs. I love you and see you soon, please take your time there is no rush."

Edward tells me in a loving tone, kisses me on the top of my head and walks away slowly till he reaches the doorway where he turns around to look at me, gives me the crooked grin, then he turns back and disappears from my sight in nothing but a blur because he takes off at vampire speed to do whatever he is planning.

I just know he is planning something big.

I eat in silence and to my surprise I do eat quite a lot of the food, but not all. I walk up the stairs towards our room like he said to, but when I get to the top of the stairs I see a trail of rose petals leading to left of where I am standing.

I turn left, instead of going to the right towards our room and follow the petal trail. It comes to a stop at another set of stairs, looking up I see there is a note on one of the steps about five up from the floor, I lean down to pick it up and I read it.

In Edward's beautiful calligraphy is written:

**Walk up these stairs my love,  
and there I shall be,  
awaiting for thee.**

I smile at the piece of paper and fold it back up, placing it in my pocket. As I start to walk up the stairs, I see there is a small bunch of flowers on each step after the one with the note. I pick them up and I see they are small mini roses with freesias and lavenders. The first bunch has a tag on it, which reads:

**These sweet and beautiful flowers  
remind me of your scent and natural beauty.**

I continue to make my way up to the top of the stairs and pick up every little bundle of flowers as I go. When I reach the top, what my sight is greeted with takes my breath away.

I now stand in a medium sized room has a wall of glass opposite me that consists of floor to ceiling folding doors, which actually open out to a small rooftop garden on top of the house. The rose petal trail starts again and leads me to an archway of roses that's overlooking the city of Chicago, standing there against the back drop is Edward; his back to me.

I walk over to stand next to him and look up to see his perfect face, I place my hand over his on the railing while still looking up at him. While looking out at the city, he speaks in a gentle voice.

"Bella, this is the garden my father made for my mother and gave to her the night he asked for her hand in marriage. My mother started to add to it, but never got to finish it. Where we stand right now is the part I have been working on finishing, I was thinking about giving it to Esme when it was done before I met you, but I have chosen to give it to you. It just feels right to give it to you." He turns to me then and continues.

"I love you Bella, I have since the first day that I saw you and I never want to let you go." Edward pauses again, but this time he gets down on one knee, pulls out a small blue velvet pouch and takes my left hand in both his own hands. Putting the pouch in between our hands.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I promise to love you and to hold you through thick and thin. I promise to be there when you need me and even when you don't and try to push me away. I promise to love you every single moment of every single day and night for the rest of forever. So will you do me the honour of giving me your hand in marriage and becoming my wife for eternity?" He finishes and I'm speechless.

All I can do is give a small shocked nod of my head, Edward gives a sad sounding chuckle at my lack of words and stands up still holding my hand.

"It's ok if you need time to think, Bella. Just please don't keep me waiting for too long." Edward says and starts to walk away. I have to say something, I can't let him walk away thinking that I need to think about my answer because I don't.

"Edward...please don't go anywhere. I'm just...shocked is all, I wasn't expecting...what you said was so beautiful it...oh god I don't know what to say back to you other than it would be so much more than an honour to marry you and I will gladly spend every day of eternity with you.

"So my answer is yes, without any hesitation because you have saved my life and I can't wait to live it with you." As I finish saying this he gently engulfs me in a hug and pulls away enough to capture my lips with his in a kiss that is unlike any we have shared so far.

It fills me with warmth and love, and I start to feel it everywhere. Edward picks me up and carries me at human pace back towards the room. Instead of going down the stairs to his room, he walks over to an alcove in the back of the room that is set up with a mosquito netting canopy, soft pillows and a bed big enough for just two with a glass ceiling over it so you could see the stars at night, but has thin curtain fabric covering it so that it offers some privacy.

He lies me down upon the bed and without breaking the kiss he comes to rest on top of me. He breaks the kiss when I need to breathe and starts to kiss down my jaw and neck, continuing down to my cleavage. Edward pauses for a moment, looks directly into my eyes silently asking for permission to go further and I nod my head.

Edward's cool hands start to take off my cardigan then lift my shirt off gently; he unclips my bra and takes one of my breasts into his mouth carefully. My eyes roll into the back of my head at the sensation and I gasp, Edward moans and grabs my other breast with his cool hand switching sides before going further.

I shiver with pleasure as Edward continues down my stomach. He stops just above the top of my skirt and starts to trace the scars over my stomach from when Carlisle had to do surgery on me. I smile at him as he tenderly caresses my body with his hands, but I start to become self-conscience of all my scars.

Edward sensing my discomfort, yet knowing that it's not from our current position; smiles my favourite crooked grin and says. "Bella, my love, you're so beautiful scars and all. I love you so much and I wish I could take away all the bad things that have ever happened to you, but to make up for the fact that I can't I will show you and express to you everyday just how much I love you, care for you and enjoy your company..."

He pauses for a moment while looking away from me and when he looks back his eyes are black and filled with lust and then goes on to say.

"Love, I don't know if I will be able to stop this time if we continue so I just want you to know that if you're not ready let me know now. Also if you are ready you have to promise to tell me if I hurt you the moment it happens, if it does, ok?" I nod my head and reach up to pull him back down to me and kiss him.

The kiss deepens, and he slowly and gently takes of my skirt and undies. He rolls over so that I am on top and he lets me take his clothes off, with a tiny bit of help that we both chuckle at.

Edward then rolls us back over and runs his hand down my body until he reaches my already wet core in between my legs, he rubs gently but firmly and my body starts to respond to his touch; I grip at the sheets on the bed as I let myself go with the feelings.

I feel his lips turn up at the sides against my skin as Edward starts to move lower down my body with his lips and tongue. When he starts to go down on me I grab fistfuls of his hair in my hands and he responds by inserting a finger inside me, my back arches slightly and it's a mixture of pleasure and pain and I love it.

Edward comes back up to my lips and kisses me; I taste myself on his lips and moan because it turns me on even more. We kiss until I need to breathe; when he pulls away he looks me in the eyes and asks. "Bella, are you ready? I will understand if you're not, I want this to be perfect for you!" I smile at him. He is so good to me; I can tell this is taking every bit of his control to take this slow for me.

I love him so much; I do really want to feel what it feels like to have someone make love to me so as I look up at him still smiling I say. "Edward, this is perfect and I'm ready for anything and everything so long as it's with you."

With that he kisses me again while positioning himself at my entrance and just before he enters me he whispers lovingly against my lips. "I'm going to gently slide inside you now, I'll hold still once I'm fully in so that you can get use to me, ok love?" I nod my head, knowing that he was holding true to his word of giving me a choice and then he gently thrusts inside of me.

As he does so, I make a noise that is somewhere in between a groan, a moan, a gasp and a growl, I grip onto Edward's back for dear life and Edward strokes my cheek and says to me calmly "Shh...my love, it's ok and I love you."After a moment I'm use to him being in me and I wiggle against him to let him know that I he can move because I really did miss the friction already and he had barely begun.

I never had allowed myself to think, let alone hope, that I could ever be this intimate with a guy ever again and yet here I am under a perfect god like creature, and the feelings and sensations he is making me feel are heaven.

He smiles down at me and slowly pulls almost fully out, only to gently thrust right back inside me deeper than before. I moan his name and move in time with him so that we are in sync with one another and he makes that purring sound again.

I feel the first waves of pleasure start within me as we move in an easy, gentle rhythm together.

_OH MY GOD! So this is how it is truly meant to feel like._ I think to myself and I feel tears of happiness and joy start to roll down my cheeks. Edward sees my tears and he misinterprets them, stoping suddenly. He doesn't pull out of me though. _Thank GOD! _

In a tone that is thick with worry and concern he asks, while placing his hands on either side of my face to wipe my tears away.

"Bella, Love, are you ok? I didn't hurt you, did I?" I chuckle and smile at him. He is so cute when he worries sometimes.

"Everything is ok, my over-sensitive fiancée. These tears are happy tears because you are showing me how this is suppose to feel like and it's making me feel _ohh soo good_ that I don't want you to ever stop. Thank you so much Edward, you can continue now." I buck my hips up to emphasize my point and moan.

He lets out a breath of relief at my words and he starts the same rhythm of slowly and gently thrusting in and out of me. Neither of us wants or needs to rush this experience and take our time to thoroughly and perfectly enjoy this new level of intimacy between us.

Our moans, groans, gasps and his strange purring; that just turns me on even more; fill the room as we both come closer to our climaxes.

I start to feel that familiar build up and tightening in my abdomen that is my body's way of telling me that I'm very close. "Um...Edward...I-I-I'm...close...Ahh..." I start to say with a small amount of apprehension and uncertainty in my voice, but Edward cuts me off with a kiss and whispers in my ear while picking up the pace of his movements.

"So am I, don't hold back love, Just go with your feelings and don't worry about anything, this is how it's suppose to happen and feel like."

After a handful more quick, gentle yet firm thrusts I reach my climax and let out a roaring scream out.

"OH...MY...GOD...EDWARD!"

Within a minute and a few more thrusts, Edward is moaning my name as he cums deep within me. He rolls onto his back and pulls me to him for a moment before slightly moving to get the blankets for us, well for me really. When I have my ability to talk again I say, still in an orgasmic haze.

"Wow...Edward that was...just...I don't know...just wow! Thank you." I'm still trying to gather my thoughts and breath. I reach up and kiss his neck just under his ear and he purrs again.

"Edward...are you...um...are you...purring?" I ask him finally and he chuckles which causes me to look up at him. "Yes love, I am. It sometimes happens when a male vampire is with his mate; it doesn't happen when he is with anyone else other than his mate. It's actually how we can tell our mates from anyone else. I didn't recognise it until you just mentioned it and I didn't know you could hear it." Edward answers me.

_Wow...I make that noise happen, oh wow!_ I think to myself, while falling more in love with the perfect specimen of a male lying next to me.

Edward chuckles and with a smirk, says. "Yes love, you make me make that noise and I love it. It means that we are truly meant to be together and that knowledge is a great comfort to me. It tells me we are on the right path. I love you." I blush realising that I said my thought out loud and Edward leans down to place a kiss on each of my cheeks.

I pull his lips to mine again and we continue to kiss and make love again until the light fades away and its night time again.

We just finish for the third time, which surprises even me that I could last that many times, when my stomach finally makes its self known. We laugh and he stands up, pulls his pants on and wraps a sheet around me, lifts me up and carries me to our room.

He places me on the bed and tells me.

"Have a shower love and I'll be back with something for you to eat." I remove the sheet from around me as I stand up and I hug him, which he returns. As I turn to walk to the bathroom Edward, looking unsure about something, speaks again.

"Bella, would you be too grossed out if I get a glass of blood to have while you ate?"

I laugh at his question because I totally thought he was going to say something bad and I smile at him, whatever did I do to deserve him. "Edward, if you're getting thirsty please don't worry about me being grossed out because I can't and won't hold it against you. It's what you need to survive just like I need to eat and drink. I love you and see you soon."

With that I walk into the bathroom and start my shower.

The warm water feels really good on my back and I make a note to ask Edward if he can give me a back massage. I shut off the water and step out to find that there is satin PJ's resting next to the basin.

I smile as I step into them, wrapping the bath robe around me as I walk out of the bathroom, I see Edward sitting on the bed next to a tray full of food and two glasses.

One looks to be orange juice and the other is red and looks to be rather think so I am guessing it is his blood.

I walk over and sit on the bed, careful not to jolt the bed too much. I lean into him as I pick up both glasses and hand him the red one, he smiles at that and says thank you. I start to eat the food, moaning at its great taste while Edward drinks his drink slowly and watches me eat.

'_Hmm I wonder what would happen if you mix human blood with animal blood_. _Maybe I can ask him...nah he would be angry at me for even thinking about it._' I think to myself.

I'm so deep in thought that Edward has to shake my shoulder slightly to snap me out.

He asks. "Are you ok? What are you thinking so hard about?" I shake my head while looking away from him and he places a hand under my chin to make me look back at him. I answer him shyly, while bitting my bottom lip; that he pulls away from my teeth.

"Not much really. I was just wondering...no don't worry, not anything of importance, just me being stupid and curious at the same time." He frowns, which turns into a pout that I just can't say no to, so I cave and tell him what I was just thinking about.

"Well, I was wondering what were to happen if you add human blood to animal blood, but then I thought that it is stupid and morbid of me to even be thinking about that kind of stuff, but I can't help it. It's...actually...sort of...interesting." I say in a nervous tone.

Edward starts to laugh and then surprises me by actually answering my silly question. "If you add human blood with animal blood, the animal blood ends up tasting like the human blood without actually being human blood and Love, if you want to know something all you have to ever do is ask. Even if you think it's silly or whatever, I know that you can't help being curious. What made you think about that in the first place?"

"Oh! Really? Wow! Nothing made me think of it really, it's just that I was interested in what would happen." I said to him. I must have a cheeky expression on my face because he shakes his head before he replies sternly to me.

"I hope you're not getting any ideas in that pretty little head of yours."

"Well actually now that you mention it Edward, I was thinking that maybe I could; as...maybe...a gift to you; place a small amount of my blood into animal blood for you. Only once because I know how much you want to taste my blood." I tell him.

Edward answers me while cupping my face in his hands. "Bella, you do not have to ever do anything or get me anything ever because you have given yourself to me. That is the most precious gift you could ever give me and nothing can be better than that!"

I nod my head and smile back at him, even though I feel like crap because I really want to give him something. Maybe I can talk to Alice and Carlisle and get them to help me out, because this could also help him with my scent, maybe.

I'm startled out of my thoughts by Edward's beautiful voice ask me. "Bella, do you want to see the ring and put it on? We...kind of...got caught up doing other things." I look at him and eagerly nod my head and he pulls the little pouch out, I tenderly take it from him and open it.

I tip up the pouch so that the ring falls out onto the palm of my hand. I hold the ring in my fingers to look at it.

It looks old, yet still looking brand new. It's white gold with sapphire and diamonds. A square Sapphire in the middle with two rows of smaller square Sapphires on both sides of it; one starting from the top left hand corner and the other starting from the bottom right hand corner; and a row of small diamonds set in to the band on a diagonal above on one side and below on the other side of the small sapphire rows.

It's the perfect ring for me.

I look up at Edward and before I could ask him too, he takes the ring from me and places it on the third finger on my left hand and it fits perfectly on me like it was made for me. "Edward, this didn't cost you too much, did it?" I ask him seriously because I don't want him to spend too much on me.

"No I didn't spend anything on it. This was my mother's ring; it goes with the jewellery set you wore to the Theatre the other night. It was my mother's favourite jewellery set and she gave it to me just before we all got sick saying that one day when the time was right, and I was ready, I was to give it to the young lady I want to spend the rest of my life with.

"It's not her actual wedding ring because that was just basically a band with diamonds on it that could be worn behind this ring and she's buried with that, but it is the ring she loved to wear so often either with or in place of her wedding ring, especially when she went out to somewhere fancy."

He pauses there to take a deep un-needed breath before continuing. "Bella, my mother would have loved you. I know deep down she would have been proud of me bringing you home, I can almost feel her presence here in this house again.

"With you in it, it's almost like you light this place up and bring it back to life again. When we leave here, well make a note to come back often ok. Sort of like our own little getaway." He kisses me and I know I'm home no matter where I am so long as I am with Edward!

We break apart and Edward picks up the tray, after putting the empty glasses on it, and we get into bed while he pulls the blankets over us and he then pulls me into his chest, just as I'm about to fall asleep Edward whispers in my ear.

"I love you." And he then starts to softly hum a melody I have never heard before, yet before I can ask anything about it I'm fast asleep in his arms.

_**A/N:- AS ALWAYS PLEASE REVIEW**_


	17. Going Home and Jacob

_**A/N:- HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS...HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**_

I wake up to Edward gently stroking my face and humming that same melody from last night.

"Morning my love, I brought breakfast up for you. Come on get up, Bella." He chuckles at me and I have a major reluctance to getting up from one of the best sleeps I have ever had. I slowly get up and he helps me so I don't put out my back, which, now that I am moving, is very sore and stiff, I eat in silence while I look at him watching me eat.

When I'm done he takes the tray away and I get off the bed and start to gently stretch when suddenly I feel a very sharp stabbing pain go up and down my back. I gasp at the pain, lean against the bed post and close my eyes; I don't even notice my fiancée has come back into the room til his strong cold arms wrap around me and the sound of his calming voice, that's laced with concern, in my ear.

Almost as if he knew I would be in panic mode so he is taking control of the situation and staying calm for me. It's amazing how in tune we are sometimes.

"Love, what's wrong? What happened?" I concentrate on my breathing and his voice for a moment before replying, trying to keep the panic from rising.

"I don't know anything Edward. One moment I'm just getting off the bed to gently stretch and then the next thing I know, this very sharp stabbing pain is going up and down my back and OH NO! Edward I can't feel much below my neck now, other than this pain every time I move, even talking hurts a bit.

"OH GOD...OH GOD! Edward...what's wrong with me...HELP...HELP ME PLEASE!" the panic I tried to keep at bay starts to become evident in my voice by the end, but after I stop talking I start to pant and my breathing just suddenly starts to be laboured and every breath that I take causes me more and more pain.

Edward answers me as calmly as he can, but I can still tell it's strained.

"Shh...My love, everything will be ok! Just stay calm for me, alright? Can you do that for me, Bella?" I try to nod my head, but end up screaming in pain at the movement. He brushes my tears away from my eyes before he tells me he is going to move me to the bed and lay me down, I tell him I'm ready and he places one arm around my shoulders and then dips slightly to catch my knees.

He then cradles me sort of like you would a new born baby; supporting my head and neck as best as he could while trying not to jolt me too much and lies me down on the bed, propping the pillows behind and around my shoulders to give me support. He kisses my forehead before saying he's going to go get a glass of water for me; he leaves at vampire speed and comes back not a minute later.

Seeing my breathing has gotten worse than before, he asks; after giving me a sip of water.

"Bella, you have to work on getting your breathing under control as best you can. Come on love, I know you can do it!" his voice is thick with worry.

I try to; as Edward watches me with saddened and worried eyes, but I just can't and Edward then picks up his cell and makes a call. I don't need to ask who he is calling.

"Carlisle, it's about Bella; something has happened to her back. She is in a great deal of pain and can't feel much below her neck...no she is not standing, I laid her back down on the bed...yes I did that, but she is having difficulty breathing...ok I will...thank you...bye" He hangs up and places the cell onto the bedside table.

He turns to me and places a hand on either side of my face brushing more tears from my cheeks before talking to me.

"Bella, Carlisle is on his way here however he is still going to be a few hours. I'm going to give you something he gave me just in case you suffered any pain while we were away; because I asked him what I needed to take so I was prepared for anything and I didn't want you to be in any pain during this trip; and I'm going to try and make you as comfortable as I can, alright? I love you Bella and I promise we'll get through this together ok, just try and stay calm!"

I try to nod my head again, but more pain shoots through my spine and tears come to my eyes as well as making my breathing go haywire again. Edward brushes my tears away and kisses my forehead.

"Shhh Bella, it's ok. Don't try to move an inch; you're going to have to talk to me if you need anything for the time being." Edward tells me.

In between pants, I reply.

"Thank you...Edward...I love you..."

Edward gets up to go get me something for the pain from his suitcase. He is gone less than a second and sits on the bed beside me again, tells me to open my mouth; I do as asked and he puts in one pill, puts the straw in the glass to my lips so I can take a sip and swallow the pill down.

We repeat this one more time and they work almost instantly. The pain is still there, but it's more manageable and also my breathing is easier to control, but not by much. My eyelids start to become heavy and looking at Edward's beautiful face, they finally close and I slip into empty blackness.

I can't really tell you how long it is before Carlisle arrives because I'm drifting in and out of awareness, but I guess a few hours later Carlisle is here and examining me. He is silent as he does so and I also can't read his face, which is scaring me.

I think they noticed this and both left the room to talk to each other; knowing talking about me in front of me would upset me.

_I hope they tell me when they get back_.

They come back a few minutes later and Edward sits on my right hand side on the bed while Carlisle kneels down on the floor to my left; since Edward laid me down a little closer to the edge on the left side of the bed and there is no room for a person to sit next to me on this side.

He has a sad, but serious expression on his face. This makes me start to worry a little bit again. In a grave tone that I really don't like, Carlisle says.

"Bella, I have two options for you and one is going to be more painful than the other, I'm afraid..."He pauses for a moment, don't know why but he take a deep breath; almost like calming himself and continuing.

"Option number one is; we call for an ambulance to take you to the hospital and they help you there, but they will want to do tests and all that so it could take hours, don't worry though I'll get them to let me help out somehow, though it will not do much.

"Option two is; we take you home and deal with this there. Now please know that option two will be very extremely painful for you and it may make the problem worse, however it will be more reassuring for you being home, also I can't sedate you and you have to try and stay awake through this because it may cause your breathing to get worse and even stop..."

He stops again to stand up, place a hand on either side of my face and look me dead in the eyes before continuing, more sternly than before.

"Bella, it's up to you. Please know I want to do this as quickly as possible and unfortunately it's option two that will be the quickest, but it's your body so you have to decide which option you can deal with more."

I think about it. And I don't want anyone else to work on me other than Carlisle; I don't trust other doctors so there really is no other option for me as far as I'm concerned.

"Carlisle, Edward I pick Option two. I don't...trust anyone else...other than you both to look after me, so do what you have to do...I'll be able to deal with it."

They look at each other, then back at me, nod and start to move about gathering things to take home with us. When they are done, they both come back to me. Carlisle tells me in a tone that doctor's use with their patents when they are explaining how things are going to go if they have been in a major accident and may have head injuries.

"Now Bella, this is going to really hurt ok. But there's no easier way to move you. We're going to carry you out to the car, then take you to the jet and lastly the short drive home once we get back to forks. I want you to try and stay calm and try keeping your breathing as even as possible alright? We'll move you when you tell us you're ready to start."

I reply to him that I'm ready to go and that I trust them.

With that they both lift me up at the same time and an extremely terrible pain travels throughout my body and I can't stop the scream that escapes my lips. They both say sorry and try to calm me as best as they can, but don't stop moving to the car.

For which I'm thankful because I just want this over with.

They shift me, so that Edward can get into the back of the car and then reach out to help Carlisle; who has leant down to meet Edward half way; slide me on to the back seat, we are in the Rolls Royce and there is enough space in it so that I can be laid on the back seat and him crouched down next to me.

For a human though this would be uncomfortable for him to do because, while there is a lot of space, it's no limo.

Once they have me situated in the car and Carlisle is in the driver's seat starting up the engine, Carlisle tells me. "Hold on Bella, this may hurt when we start to move. I'll try and be as quick as I can."

The car starts to move then and more pain does go through my body, I clench my jaw to stifle the scream that comes from this and all that escapes is a groan. Edward, hearing this, I assume he is holding and squeezing my hand because I feel a slight squeezing pressure on my hand and he tells me.

"Shhh...It's ok love. I'm here, so just stay calm." He rubs his thumb over my cheek with his other hand. I squeeze my eyes shut and I try so hard to stay calm and keep my breathing even.

Every bump and sway of the car I feel and I mean I really feel them! I can't stop the yell and cry, with tears falling from my tightly shut eyes, which escape my lips as a particularly hard bump jolts the car.

"OH SHIT...OW...HOW MUCH LONGER!" Edward's hand continues to stroke my cheek as he answers.

"Ssh...It's ok Bella; we are almost at the Airport now just a few more minutes til we have you lying down on the bed in the jet, where hopefully you'll be able to have a brief break from the pain, ok love. You're doing very well Bella and I'm so proud of you, just keep up the good work sweetheart. It will all be over soon."

I can see in his face that this is breaking his heart and if he could cry he would be. No sooner is Edward finished talking the car is stopping. Carlisle comes, opens the door and they were; as gently as they could; picking me up and moving me towards the jet, all the while I'm breathing through my teeth trying so hard not to scream.

I must have passed out for a short moment because the next thing I know after being moved out of the car is they are placing me down on the bed in the jet and buckling me in; the pain subsides a little bit. I sigh in relief and hear them chuckle in relief hearing this come from me.

In a scratchy voice, I ask.

"Can I get...something to drink...please?" A straw is placed to my lips, I smile and then take a sip.

"Rest as best you can Bella, you are going to need all the strength to can muster for when we land. It may not be as bad, but still. I am truly sorry there was no other way to do this." Carlisle says to me as he places a hand on my forehead.

The coolness feels good, but it is not his hand I really want on my forehead and so I try to look around for Edward, yet I can't move much and a little bit of the pain starts coming back so I just move my eyes, but I still can't see him and so I start to slightly panic.

Carlisle senses my panic and strokes my face.

"Shh my sweet little child, Edward is here. He is flying the plane; we couldn't get a pilot to come out at such short notice. I was going to be the one to fly, but Edward wanted me with you to make sure your condition stays stable throughout the flight. He is very worried about his future wife." He chuckles before continuing. "Congratulations by the way, I am really happy for you and proud Edward has finally found his soul mate.

"I was really starting to get worried that he wasn't ever going to find his other half and yet here you are. I promise Bella, I am going to do my best to fix this for you. You may be wondering what has happened? Your back seems to have locked into place effectively stopping you from moving. I will know more when we get home, but I do know that this shouldn't have happened so that's why I couldn't just simply fix it back at Edward's human home.

"Now no more talk, you rest and try to sleep if you can." He finishes and places a fatherly kiss on my forehead. I smile and say a little louder then I may have needed to so that I'm sure Edward can hear me even though I know that he is more than likely reading Carlisle's mind and will hear it through there anyway.

"Thank you and I love you Edward." I hear a very faint chuckle in the distance and Edward's voice a little louder telling me he loves me too. With that I close my eyes and I actually fall asleep.

"Bella, Love. Wake up we are going to move you now." Edward's voice breaks through the fog in my head and I groggily open my eyes to see my wonderful man looking at me, I smile at him and take a deep breath only to end up coughing which causes me to groan out in pain. Edward looks up to Carlisle; who has only just come into my line of sight on my left.

"Shh...Bella just take slow breaths in and slowly breathe out. I am going to put this oxygen mask on you to hopefully help you breathe a little better ok?" Carlisle tells me. I do as he says and he puts the mask over my mouth and nose.

It helps a little bit, but not by much.

Then they lift me up carefully and it really does hurt a whole hell of a lot more than before, but this time I manage to not scream out in pain. I think that they can tell I'm holding it and they move a lot faster.

_Well as fast as they can go while still looking human, which I can tell you _**SUCKS!**_ I just want this over with._

I start to breathe heavily and in a more pant like fashion as we move steadily towards the car that I assume is waiting for us. When we get to it and they are putting me in the back, I'm amazed to see that it's a pickup truck with its flat bed covered and a soft mattress like flooring on the floor there.

Edward kisses my forehead after helping Carlisle put me in the back, helps to secure me in and leaves to get in the driver's seat and speeds off towards home I guess. Carlisle sets to work looking over me again and trying to help me calm my breathing because this car is a lot better than the one in Chicago and I don't feel the bumps and swerves of the car as much.

At some point after we start to drive off, the blackness at the corners of my vision creeps in to engulf me and I don't remember anything after that.

The blackness I am floating in starts to leave and I can hear Edward's voice talking to someone and I move my head to the sound of his voice, I try to open my eyes but they won't open.

I feel the bed dip on my left and Edward's cool sweet smelling breath wash over my face and velvety smooth voice in my ears, encouraging me gently.

"Bella, honey, can you open your eyes? Come on, open your eyes for me love." I try to again and they slowly open to reveal Edward with a slightly worried look in his eyes, I smile a small smile and Edward's face is the very picture of relief as he leans in and kisses me.

When I try to lift my arms to hug him he gently holds them down and gives a gentle squeeze before straightening back up to look at me. With sadness, but relief and happiness at the same time in his voice as he says.

"Don't try to move anything other than your head yet and even that I wouldn't move too much. I have been so worried; I wished that damn car would've moved faster when I saw through Carlisle's mind that you had passed out.

"But we got you home in time and Carlisle worked his magic, you are still not to move until Carlisle comes and checks you out to see if you're healed enough to start physical therapy or not and then we will go from there."

Tears start to roll down my cheeks as I hear that I have to do _more_ therapy. I hate this shit and I just wish it would all be over and done with. I'm not worth all this hard work, why are they even bothering to keep me human I am such a burden like this.

"Bella, you are worth everything to us and you are not a burden at all." Jasper's voice comes from the door while he walks closer to us. "We will never give up on you, if you never give up on us. You're family Bella and we fight for our family no matter what"

I smile at him and he leans in and squeezes my hand while wiping away tears that have started to fall again.

"Thank you Jasper and Edward, I'm sorry for my feelings but I just can't help feeling that and thinking I'm not worth all this hard work, it's just pointless in my eyes sometimes. Yet moments like these makes all of those thoughts and feelings go away.

"I just don't know how much more I can take" I say to both of them. They look at me for a moment with sadness in their eyes before Edward answers me in a loving tone.

"Sweetheart, if you were not worth everything to me I would not have ask for your hand in marriage and I'll change you soon because I feel that you deserve many lifetimes to make up for your human one, that is a promise, but I will not do so till after we get married and we will not be getting married til you can walk down the aisle so you have to work on helping us get you better."

I squeeze his hand and I'm about to respond to him when Carlisle walks into the room while asking.

"Thank goodness you are awake Bella. Do you feel up to doing a few things with me to get you sitting up?" I say yes and with the help of Jasper and Edward, they help me move my arms and legs while supporting my back and neck til I am lose enough to be helped into a sitting position against the head board. I wince and groan slightly, but not because I'm in that much pain.

Hearing and seeing my reactions, Carlisle asks me worriedly, compassionately yet sternly. "Are you in any pain Bella? And don't down play anything." I reply back to him. "No there isn't really any pain just a dull ache and it's mostly just stiffness really...and...Um...oh! I feel kind of shaky too."

He nods his head and tells me that I'm healing nicely and that I should be able to get up and move around slowly by tomorrow. Jasper takes his leave at this point, kissing me on the forehead before leaving.

Turning back to Carlisle I say. "Thank you, Dad. Did you figure out why and how this happened so that I know what to avoid doing again?" I really like calling him that I think I may start doing that more often. I may start calling Esme 'Mum.'

Carlisle's eyes light up like they did the first time I called him 'Dad' and he answers. "Well my child, when you stretched in the morning the muscles in your back as well as your other joints and muscles all seized up somehow, can't really tell how they did though sorry.

"But this may have occurred because you have not done a lot of moving around lately; yet being laid on your back for those periods of time you were blacked out since the we have all been together certainly would not have helped any; and then all of a sudden you start to move around more often and be more active, this is not either of yours or Edward's faults because this could have happened at any time.

"With everything that has happened to you lately, I'm surprised that this didn't happen sooner. I am so proud that you were able to last as long as you did throughout the journey home though; you are a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for. We'll have you up and about in no time at all, so have a little faith within yourself, sweetness."

With that he asks if I want something to eat or drink and I tell him I wouldn't mind something small and he leaves to get me something, effectively giving Edward and I some alone time.

I look at Edward and see that he is looking away from me. I ask him in a worried and slightly annoyed tone. "Edward, what is wrong? Carlisle said it wasn't either of our faults and that this could have happened at any time. So why aren't you looking at me?"

"I am sorry love; I just can't help but think that I helped to cause this. Please don't think that I regret anything because I don't and I would do everything again if I could take away what happened at the end with you being hurt.

"I didn't hurt you though, making love to you, did I? Do _you_ regret anything?" He replies back to me, his voice breaking slightly at the end and I tell him I would also do everything again, but the difference being I wouldn't care if I get hurt again if it meant that we could be that close once more because I love the feeling of us being connected like that.

We kiss and are broken apart by Carlisle clearing his throat. "Well Bella, here is some food and a drink for you and Edward here is a glass of blood to tie you over till you can hunt again because I know that you will not leave Bella till she can get up on her own, despite my urges and reassurances about Bella's safe to leave now to go hunting.

"Also Bella you will be staying in this room for a little while; so that way when you can move from the bed, you can get to the living room and kitchen on your own without worrying about stairs. I will be going to the hospital now, so if you need me I'll be there. I love you both, good night."

With that and our good evenings, he turns and walks out of the room. I eat and drink in silence next to Edward as he drinks. I look up at him and say.

"You know Edward; you could go out for a hunt while I am sleeping and ask someone else to look out for if I wake and needed anything while you are gone. I understand and I don't mind because you have to do it to thrive and be strong like me with eating food, I know you all find it disgusting to be around yet you get me what I need anyway because it's a part of being a human.

"So, stay til I go to sleep, then go; _for me_." With a slight growl to my voice I sternly finish. "**If I find out you didn't go I'll be very upset with you**." He looks like he is going to object and I give him the filthiest look I can muster and Edward sighs, but he has what looks like amusement in his eyes.

I know then that I have won. He places the tray on a table by the bed and then comes back to help me into a better position to go to sleep in and lies next to me above the covers. I miss having that heating blanket we had in Chicago, but I put that aside and think about getting one for our bed so that I can be closer to him without the covers in between.

"Sleep my love, and I will see you later when you wake up. I am only doing as you ask because I cannot deny you of anything you ask for. I love you." And with that he kisses my forehead and starts to hum, I quickly fall asleep soon after.

_**Next Morning**_

When I wake, I feel lonely. I open my eyes and I look around, only to see that I am alone. I'm happy that Edward did as I asked him, but I'm sad because he didn't leave a note.

Just as I try to slowly sit up, with some difficulty mind you, Edward walks in the door, carrying a tray of food.

"Good morning love, Alice had a vision of when you would wake up and I went to get you something to eat for breakfast, I guess it took longer than I thought it would." He tells me in a very pleasant and happy tone. But then his expression turns hard and he actually starts to look like a very scary and dangerous Vampire.

In a hard, stern tone that has a low growl to it he warns me.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you better have not been thinking about getting up yet without anyone in here to help you."

"No...Ah...not really" I answer him in a sheepish manner. "I was just trying to get a better look to see if you left something telling me where you were. Thank you for getting me breakfast, babe." I say to him with a smile on my face.

He places the tray down and leans in to give me a kiss on my forehead before he helps me to sit up. I ask him in a curious tone.

"When will I be able to get up out of the bed? I really would like to get cleaned up and walk out to the living room to sit down for a little bit. You know so that I am not cooped up in the room all day away from everyone."

"After breakfast, I'll be running you a bath and then I had to promise Alice that she could help me out with getting you dressed for the day, but I'll still be here by your side. After all this is done Carlisle should be home and if he gives you the all clear, for which I am sure he will if you promise to do as your told, you can go and sit in the living room.

"Esme and I will be helping you with your school work we have gathered for you; again I'll be by your side all day today. I took the liberty of leaving Amy a text message telling her that you arrived back home alright and you had some news to tell her soon.

"But it's school tomorrow, and if Carlisle thinks you should stay home then you will and I will have to go unfortunately to that monotonous, repetitive thing that makes me feel like my brain is dripping out of my ears. It holds no interest to me without you there my beautiful." Edward tells me and I have to chuckle at his weird expression at the part about school.

It's a cross between sad, disgusted and amused all at the same time.

"Ok, I'll be good. Thanks for messaging Amy for me, I know how she worries. Now, where is this breakfast you made for me." I say while still chuckling to myself. Edward just shakes his head and places the tray on my lap. I eat and after I have finished Edward goes off into the bathroom to start the bath.

When he comes back, he helps me to undress in the bedroom because it is easier while I'm still on doctor's orders to not stand up right now; he discards his own clothes before heading back into the bathroom carrying me. Edward steps into the bathtub still holding me in his cool embrace, I can't keep the smile off my face and the feeling of being loved and contented spread throughout my body as Edward sits down in the huge tub while placing me in front of him and in between his legs.

"I love you Edward." I say to him, earning me a kiss on my neck just below my ear.

I suck in a sharp breath at the coolness of his lips, Edward runs both of his hands down my shoulders and massages my arms as he does. I shiver at the sensations and lean myself back into Edward's chest, where I melt into him as I relax and close my eyes. I don't know how long we are in there, but I must have fallen asleep from being so relaxed.

The next thing I know is that the water is cooling down and I feel Edward's cool lips at my ear as he whispers to me.

"Oh my beautiful, fragile little swan. How did I ever get so lucky as to have someone as great as you in my life? I will never hurt you in anyway and I know that you know I won't, but I feel like I have to say it and show you. I love you with everything I am and I'm grateful that you have not run away screaming yet." He sighs and then continues.

"We are getting out now. Let me know if I cause you any pain because it means that I have moved you too suddenly and we don't want that."

With this he stands up and rests me against the back of the tub, gets himself dried off first and places some dark jeans that fit him very well yet is still manly looking.

_Damn he looks hot._

Edward chuckles at me when he catches me checking him out.

"Like what you see, soon-to-be Mrs. Cullen?" he asks with a cheeky glint to his eyes and that beautiful crooked grin I love so much and I swear if I was wearing panties they would have dropped, but not before they became soaked.

All I can do is nod very quickly as my breathing picks up and I know that he can hear it, so I try to slow it down, but I don't have much luck because Edward leans down still with that cheeky glint to his eyes and crooked grin on his lips and kisses me passionately.

I can feel the tingle and heat start in my stomach and in between my legs. Edward sensing this pulls away from the kiss and tells me in a slightly husky, lust filled, deeper and seductive voice.

"Later my love, I want to make sure you don't get hurt afterwards again. I know it was not my fault, but I can't just ignore that it happened ok." he gives me a look that says 'please don't argue with me, it's only your health and welfare I'm looking out for.'

"Do you promise we'll be intimate again soon, though?" I ask and Edward places a hand on either side of my face and looks deep into my eyes before saying.

"Of cause my sweet Bella, being with you like that was absolutely magical and I never want to _NOT_ be intimate with you _EVER_. So never doubt that we _WILL_ be doing that again, when you're a bit better."

I smile up at him as he reaches down to pull the plug out. He stands, gets a towel and scoops me up, placing me on the counter that holds the basin. While supporting my neck and shoulders, he dries me off from head to waist and then leans me against the mirror to dry the rest of me.

I can't keep the smile off my face at his thoroughness and how gentle and caring he is being. I love the feelings this brings me because I can tell, by watching him that he is happy and content to look after me, I know right then and there that if I ever chose to stay human (to which I am not going to. I never want to be parted from him and I know that if I die he will follow soon after and I can't do that to the rest of the Cullen's, especially Esme.) He would look after me when I couldn't look after myself as I get older; that is comforting to realise and made me trust and love him more.

Once he is done, he ducks out of the bathroom door and comes back in two seconds holding a bra and panties for me. He helps me into them and picks me up again, walking us out the door and back into the bedroom.

Sitting on the bed is Alice. I smile at her and she smiles back while getting up off the bed and meeting Edward half way.

"Hi Bella, how are you feeling today?" Alice asks in her happy hyper pixie manner.

"A lot better thank you Alice. What have you got for me to wear today?" I answer her.

She smiles and turns back to the bed, Edward sits us down on the bed for a moment so I can see what Alice has for me.

_WOW! _

Is all I can say. It is a light aqua blue button up shirt that looks like it won't be too tight fitting, but will still show off my curves and be comfortable, it only has short sleeves. Then Alice holds up a pair of black sweat pants that is made to look like denim jeans along with shoes that look like a cross between slippers and sneakers at the same time.

Wow, she remembered that I like my clothes comfortable and seeing as I won't be going out anywhere she had not done the whole 'Bella Barbie' thing she likes. I want some more of these type of clothes.

"Wow! Thank you Alice, I love them. Where ever did you get them from because I would like to have some more." I say while Edward helps me stand. He supports my weight so Alice can help me into the pants and shoes.

"Well Bella, the top is one from a store, but the pants and shoes I made for you. I'm glad you like them." She tells me in proud satisfaction coming out of her tone of voice and written all over her face. I smile at her and tell her thanks again, she tells me it wasn't a problem at all and she is glad to help her little sister.

Once my top is on, Edward sits me down on the bed again and leaves the room for a moment, telling me that he is going to get me a drink and tell Carlisle that he can come in because he has just pulled up to the house and is parking the car.

I nod, all the while being amazed at the strength of their Vampire senses, and he leaves me in the room with Alice.

"Don't worry Bell Bells; you'll be out sitting with us in no time at all. Just remember that you can trust us to do anything for you." She tells me while she puts an arm around my shoulders and gives them a little squeeze.

I smile at her and am about to say something else when Edward walks back in followed closely by Carlisle.

"Well my job here is done, I'll talk to you later Bella. Love you." With that Alice blew a kiss at me and walks out of the room.

Edward comes over to me and sits down in the spot Alice just was sitting in, handing me a drink. Carlisle walks over as well and leans down to give me a small hug. Man I love his scent almost as much as I love Edward's; it's Cinnamon, Vanilla and something else I'm not sure of.

"Hello Bella, I hear that you are anxious to get out of bed and this room." He says with a chuckle. I blush and nod my head while I answer him.

"Yes dad, I am very anxious to get out of this room. I really want a change of scenery, but I know that I can't go too far yet. So please tell me I can move around, please!" Edward and Carlisle laugh at my desperate and pleading tone.

Carlisle stops before Edward does and leans down again to run his hand down my back; inspecting it and when he stands up again he seems happy about something. Edward stops laughing then and they both look at me.

"Bella, you should be able to walk out to the lounge room, BUT YOU _**HAVE**_ TO _**TAKE. IT. EASY**_. If you need something; call out, if you need to use the bathroom; I want you to ask someone to walk with you to at least the door. And I am sorry but I don't think you should go to school tomorrow, if all goes well though you should be able to go on Tuesday.

"Now are you ready to get up and go for the short walk to the living room?" Carlisle tells me. I nod my head excitedly and they both grin at me while helping me up to stand on my feet.

They let me stand there for a moment not holding on, I look up at Carlisle silently asking what to do next, at which he tells me to try and take a step. So I do, my legs feel very weak, wobbly and like lead weights.

I take the few steps to the door and I'm about to step over the threshold to go out into the hall way leading to the living room, when my weak knees give out on me, luckily though I am able to reach out and grab the door frame just as two strong cold hands hold my waist so I don't completely fall down and I'm able to stand up straight again.

Edward's smooth voice comes from behind me; close to my ear ask me. "Easy there love, do you want me to help you the rest of the way or do you want to continue to try and do it yourself?"

I give in with a sigh and respond. "Yes I would like a little help Edward, but I still want to be walking mostly on my own, because I know that the weak, wobbly and heavy feeling in my legs and knees is mostly because they haven't been used for a little bit, so I want to still use them."

"Of course, my love." With that he straightens up, steps past me out into the hall way and in a very old fashioned manner, with this old cadence that is thicker than ever in his voice; he holds out his arm, bent at the elbow and his upper arm is closer to me ready for me to take while saying.

"Will you do me the honour of walking with me, my Lady?" He gives me his beautiful crooked grin and his eyes burn into mine. I take a step towards him and wrap my hand around his elbow til it's resting perfectly in the nook of it. In a tone and manner that surprises me, I reply with a genuine smile on my face.

"Thank you my kind sir." We walk together into the living room where everyone is seated apart from Carlisle who is behind us and they all smile at both of us.

Edward leads us over to one of the lounges and helps me to sit down, than places my legs on his lap once he has sat down next to me. He takes off my shoes and starts to gently rub my feet.

"Bella, what would you like to do first; home work to get it out of the way now, so you can relax later on or watch a movie?" Esme asks me. I tell her homework first and she hands me my books and a pencil case that has my name on it. I thank her and start my homework.

Edward continues rubbing my feet as I do my homework and Esme comes and asks if I need help or something to eat or drink every now and then.

I am just finishing up my homework when my cell phone goes off.

Edward grabs it quickly and hands it to me to answer it. I say hello and almost drop the phone because I hear a reply from a person I never thought I would ever hear from again.

I hear Edward growl, but he doesn't try and take the phone from me just yet; he does, however, lean closer to me; making me feel safe.

"J-Ja-Jacob, why are you calling me and h-ho-how did you get my number?" I ask. I hear him chuckle darkly and the sound of leaves being disturbed somewhere in the background.

"Oh Bells, can't you figure out why I'm calling? And I got your number off a friend of a friend." Jacob answers back in a sickly sweet voice as if nothing ever happened between us. I'm starting to shake by this point and Edward is rubbing my legs and upper back to try and comfort me.

It doesn't really work though.

"No I can't figure out why you're calling me because I would have thought you got the hint that I wanted nothing to do with you after what you have done to me. So tell me why you are calling so I can hang up on you." I almost yell at him through the phone because I'm starting to get angry now.

"Now, now Isabella don't be like that. I just want to talk to you and your little bloodsucking friends alone and in private, somewhere of my choosing. And you can tell your lover boy that it's not going to be a trap, because I just want to talk and have a chance to explain myself and say sorry."Jacob tells me, he sounds so sincere but there is something that is off about how he is speaking.

I look up at Edward knowing that he can hear everything being said with his perfect vampire hearing and silently ask him what he wants me to say or do. Edward simply holds out his hand and just as silently asks for the phone. So I hand him the phone without telling Jacob any of this.

"Hello, Mongrel. I thought I made myself clear when I said to leave _MY_ Bella the hell alone! Yet here you are calling her." Edward sounds very scary at this moment and I slightly cringe away from him.

The next thing I know is that Edward is really growling now and my phone gets closed very quickly and I hear a crack as it breaks in his hand. But thankfully it's not un-fix-able..._I hope._

"What is the matter babe? " I ask him, even though I already know what part of the problem is.

"Love, he wants to talk to you and I don't want to let him, but at the same time I want to rip him to shreds for what he has done to you. We have to go and see him now, but I lost my temper before I could tell him you can't move too much at the moment. I'm so sorry Bella that I can't keep that worthless dog away from you." He says and then sighs.

I stroke his face and he looks up at me with saddened eyes and I pull him to me and kiss him with all the love I can, without getting too carried away.

"Edward; so long as you are all there with me, then I will go and talk with him. I need to have everything sorted out and dealt with anyway. Please Edward stop blaming yourself for something that is Jacob's fault. So let's go do this once and for all." I say to him with nothing but determination and confidence in my voice and they all look at me surprised, but relieved.

"Bella, I don't think it is a good idea. However I do agree that we should at least talk with him and see what he wants." Carlisle says to me. And with that we all get ready to go.

They all get into the clothes they go hunting in. Edward and Alice gets warmer clothes for me to put on, once I am dressed and ready Carlisle comes over to see if Edward can carry me or not in my current condition and to see if my body is up to it.

Whatever he finds convinces him that everything will be ok, physically at least.

With that we are off. I'm on Edward's back and it's the best feeling in the world. I kiss Edward on the side of the neck and tell him I love him and that no matter what happens that will never change.

He smiles at me in return and I place my head on Edward's shoulder. I actually started to fall asleep when we stop.

I feel Edward reach up to pull me off his back and I wake up. He holds me to his side while still being in front of me slightly. I hear a noise to my right and look that way only to see a very large russet wolf, I gasp and jump slightly as I see it and it starts to walk towards me and Edward stiffens while holding on to me tighter.

"Bella, Jacob wants you to touch him in his wolf form. If you want to, it's up to you my love because unlike him I will not force you into doing something you may not want to do. Just know that I don't _want_ to let you go and I will be right behind you the whole time." Edward tells me.

I look between him and the wolf and I know what I want to...no NEED to do. So I look at Edward once more and give him a genuine smile before I start to move towards the wolf.

For some strange reason I don't feel scared of Jacob when he is like this. When I'm right in front of him I reach out and place my hand on the side of his head like you do if you are about to pat a dog.

How Ironic I would choose that analogy to describe this moment, but that is just how it feels like. Like I am patting a pet puppy, albeit a really large and potentionally deadly puppy that has a human trapped inside, but a puppy none the less.

His fur is very soft, in fact I would be lying if I said that it isn't the single most, softest texture I have ever felt. I mean Edward's skin is smooth and soft; in a polished stone kind of way; yes, but this is different and not to mention it's really warm.

I hear this rumbling deep within his throat and at first I think it is a growl til I see his eyes are closed and his tongue is hanging out the side of his mouth. I laugh at the sight of this because it did really look very funny and puppy like.

I don't know what makes me say it, but it just feels right in this moment. "Jacob, everything you have done to me is unforgiveable; yet I will not hold a grudge against you for it and I know in my heart that deep down your better than that.

"I really hope you can find someone who is perfect for you because I'm not it." I pause and bring my other hand up to the other side of his head and then I continue.

"I like you like this by the way, it's easier to talk to you when you're in this form. If nothing bad had happened, I feel like we could have been great friends and I'm sorry that it can't be that way."

I drop my hands from his face, he whimpers and then he turns around and runs off, I turn to walk back to Edward and the others when I hear a popping noise coming from behind me.

I look back and I see Jacob is back, but in his human form. I start to walk backwards away from him; he then speaks in a pained and tired voice holding his hands up in surrender in front of him.

"Bella, PLEASE stop and listen to me. I won't come closer I promise." I nod my head and stand still. He takes a deep breath and when he starts to talk again it's like a different person that is standing there.

I don't know what to think or believe or even do, but I give him the benefit of the doubt knowing that Edward and the rest of my family are behind me and won't let anything happen to me.

"Bella, I wish I can go back and change everything I have done to you. I don't know what made me do it, really I don't. I'm not asking for forgiveness because I know I don't deserve it, but..." he looks down at his hands and holds them out to reveal a gun in them.

I look up at him in shock not really believing what my ears have heard _and_ what I am seeing. Jacob, seeing my reaction, continues. "I'm asking for you to take my life like I almost did to you and could have so easily, if you're boyfriend and his family didn't stop me."

"_**W-W-WHAT?**_ NO I WILL _**ABSOLUTLY NOT**_ SHOOT AND KILL YOU, NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WISH AND WANT TO HURT YOU, YOU DON'T DESERVE TO DIE. You didn't kill me because I have a very excellent doctor here to patch me up and my family got there in time._** I'M NOT A MURDERER JAKE.**_" With that I turn my back to him.

I take no more than two steps when I hear growling from all around me, I look back in time to see Jacob shaking, while stepping towards me. Edward, flanked by Jasper and Emmett; who seemingly come out of nowhere; tackles Jacob to the ground, they wrestle for a little bit and then I hear that popping noise again and the russet wolf is back, sending Edward, Jasper and Emmett flying backwards a few small feet.

Edward and the wolf/ Jacob are circling each other, Jacob lunges at Edward; who side steps out of the way. Jacob turns back to Edward, but fakes stepping in his direction and goes at Emmett instead; who just punches Jacob.

Jacob goes down like a piano being dropped from a three story building and the ground shakes really hard.

Jasper then reaches down and grabs his tail and swings around in a circle, still holding Jacob's tail, letting go just as he is facing the trees across the clearing away from us. Jacob sails threw the air and after a few long seconds finally collides with a tree, which cracks in half from the force of the impact.

Jacob gets up and sort of half runs and half limps back over to us. Edward, Jasper and Emmett are standing in a straight line in front of us while Jacob stands just feet away, looking determined that this will be his last ever fight.

I shudder as I realise this and a single tear runs down my cheeks because he was once my friend when we were little.

Jacob then scratches at the ground with his front paw and breathe a deep breath in; then he suddenly closes the distance between himself and the Vampires I care about in front of him. Edward, Jasper and Emmett don't budge as they expertly dodge; side step, punch, kick and tussle with Jacob in his wolf form.

There are a lot of growls, cranks, bangs, rumbles and other horrible noises as Edward, Jasper and Emmett go at Jacob from all sides. Jacob seemingly trying to defend himself, only it doesn't look like his heart is in it like it should be because his life is on the line here.

Carlisle and Rosalie are in front of me while Esme and Alice stand on either side of me and hold onto me, I watch on in horror as Edward, Jasper and Emmett fight with the wolf that is Jacob.

I try to scream out to stop them from hurting him, I know that what he did to me was horrible and I will never totally forgive him for it but I don't want him to die. I close my eyes because I just can't watch any more.

After a few minute a loud crack rings out around the clearing we are in making my eyes snap open and then I hear a very haunting howl followed by a whimper and the popping noise again.

I look over, with tears in my eyes, at where the boys were fighting and see that Jacob is on the ground, not moving, blood coming out of his nose, mouth and a few other places where his bones are poking out and his breathing looks really laboured.

I can tell he is not going to make it.

I run as best I can to his side, falling to my knees and placing my hand on his forehead because I don't know where else I can touch, he looks at me and smiles a smile I can remember from when I was very little before all of this drama happened to me, when we _**were**_ friends and he wasn't creepy.

He looks so young in this moment that I can't stop the tears that fall no matter what he has done to me and also in this moment I can't help but to forgive him to an extent, because he didn't need to die.

A sudden wave of anger washes over me, I can tell Jasper is trying to calm me down but it isn't working.

"OH! DAMN IT JACOB. Why did you have to force them to fight you? It didn't have to be like this." I cry out to him as Carlisle comes to see what he can do. Even I can tell there wasn't anything that can be done for him now.

Jacob gives me a weak smile and tries to speak, but it is very soft so I have to lean in to him and in a raspy voice, he says. "I'm so sorry Bel, I hope that one day you can find it in your heart to forgive me and can get better from what I did to you.

"And oh, over in the bushes there..." He points in the direction of where he emerged as a wolf the first time I saw him tonight and takes in a shaky breath; that looks very painful. "Is a bag, take it, I want you...no _**NEED **_you to have it. Plus you're going to need one or more of the items in there, when and if you're going to be turned into one of them. I wanted...to give...it to you...before I lost...my...temper..." he starts to cough and more blood comes out.

He manages to choke out my name before being unable to get the breath to say any more, but his lips still move and I can tell he is trying to apologies again. I lean further down to him and whisper in his ear.

"Jake, you're forgiven already, it never had to come to this and I wish you gave me a chance to show you that. Even though you don't deserve my full forgiveness, I don't hold grudges and I can tell you were trying to makes things right for me. And that means a lot to me, so thank you for that, Jacob Black."

And with that he starts to shake, but not in the way he does when he gets mad and turns into a wolf, he squeezes my hand and then suddenly he is still, limp and his eyes grow glassy with no life behind them at all and I knew that he has gone.

I lean over him slightly and place a soft kiss on his forehead, don't know why I did that but I felt like I had to do it. I run my hand over his eyes to close them and then say in a soft whisper that is caught up in this strange wind, which has arisen and has what sounds like a distant echo of a saddened and heartbroken howl in it.

"Be at peace now Jacob Black, I hope you find your way."

I feel the tears running down my cheeks and then I cry out loud. I'm laying over Jacob's cold and lifeless body, something I never thought I would do to a monster like him, but in the end he wasn't the same person that did those horrible things to me; where ever he went after the last time I saw him really changed him, well it seems and feels like that.

I feel an overwhelming sense of calm; along with someone wrap their arms around me gently. I knew when I felt that sense of calm it is Jasper, plus he has a very unique smell to him.

"Ssh Bella, It's over now." Is all he says to me and I nod. I lift my head up to look for Edward because I need him right now, but he is nowhere to be seen. Jasper sensing my panic tells me.

"Edward has gone to get the bag for you and then he is going to come and take you home to look at it if you wish, unless you are too tired." I nod my head again as I watch Emmett and Carlisle pick up Jacob's body.

"Wait!" I shout at them. They stop and look at me, I tell them that I want them to take him back to his home and that he should get a proper burial no matter what he did to me, he still deserves that at the very least. They nod their heads and take off as fast as they can while being respectful of the dead man in their arms.

Edward comes back shortly after they leave; he is carrying a back pack in his hand. Edward helps me put the back pack on, picks me up and runs with me towards home.

**_A/N:-THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK._**


	18. Peaceful Redemption

_**A/N:- HERE WE GO ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS AND GALS OUT THERE. HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**_

When we get home, Edward places me down on the couch I was on before and hands me Jacob's back pack. I look up at him and I see that he looks sad.

"What's wrong Edward? Please don't be sad at being one of the people that brought about Jacob's death, it was a fight and I see it as an accident. Plus it is better he be dealt with like that than me doing what he asked of me or trying to bring the police into it.

"I love you Edward, it is better him than you or Jasper or Emmett." I say to him while I have both of my hands on his face making him look at me.

He gives me his famous crooked grin and all traces of sadness leaves his face. He motions for me to open the back pack just as everyone walks into the room.

When I open the bag the first thing I see is a letter written in Jacob's messy script. I read it out load for all to hear because I have no secrets from them.

**Dear Bells,**

**If you are reading this then I'm no longer around because I'm dead, like; one way or another; I intend to be. I don't know how to ever say how sooo very sorry I am for the things I have done to you, but I promise you I didn't mean them. I wasn't in control of my other nature and I know my actions are inexcusable and I will not even try to excuse myself for what I did, but I hope that I can offer enough of an explanation to you to get your forgiveness. **

**I only found out what happens to those we don't imprint on and that I put you into a coma two weeks ago and you still haven't woken up yet, I'm really sorry for that. I didn't know that would happen, I swear to you that I didn't and I would like to think that I would never have done what I did if I had of known...hell who am I kidding I don't know if that would have been enough to stop me, I'm such a monstrous person for doing something like that to someone who trusted me and someone who I only just found out was abused by their father and that is why you hurt your back in the first place. **

**Now I do know that if I had of known about that I would have done something...I don't know how I know, but I just know I would have! I'm sure I would have.**

**I have decided to take myself from this world, because people like me shouldn't be wasting perfectly good oxygen. However before I do I have to find some things to try and get some redemption for myself and to help you be like the one you love. You deserve some peace in your life for once.**

**I know he is suppose to be my enemy and all, but I envy him ... tell him that for me by the way ... I wish I had someone to love and love me back, after my mother died dad was never the same and he raised me to take his place as leader of the tribe...as well as the pack because it was obvious that I had the gene – it's only the alpha you can tell from an early age if they will turn one day, but I never wanted any of that.**

**Dad hoped that the ****blood suckers****...I mean Vamps...would come back so that he could do something, I don't really even know what he had planned and please believe me when I say that I had nothing to do with it, but he planned to start a war and make it look like they started it I think. It would have wiped us out from what I have seen firsthand from your boyfriend and his family, we have always been lead to believe that they have no feelings and that they only stay in groups because it's easier for them, that the only reason why they would interact with humans is for food; however I learned that The Cullen's are not like the rest, they are truly a family not just a simple coven.**

**There is an old legend that I found out about running through the forests near to the rez, that the Cullen's are not the first Vamps we had a treaty with. It was before the great battle between the pack of old and the bad vamps, I don't know if there is any truth in this, but I **_have_** to see for myself if it is or not because other legends have come true so maybe this will too, if it is then this could help you without any interference from the pack, EVER! For not just you, but all the Cullen's as well.**

**Almost all knowledge from that time has been erased by my tribe because we felt like we were betrayed by this Vamp. I don't know if any of the Cullen's will know of him or even if this is his real name, but he has been referred to as 'Cay-Kodak'. According to legend he came from somewhere near the Arctic Circle down through what I'm guessing is Romania then to Italy and then here to La Push, he just wished to travel really but was sick of being a nomad and wanted to stay in one place for a while and this part of the world is perfect because he didn't drink human blood (or so he said) and there is plenty of animals here.**

**As far as I know he was given a few things that we could use to Identify him from others, that all he had to do was show us these Items and he would be allowed to pass through – NOT STAY in La Push, but walk through to the sea and back again. It is said that he had something amongst these items that if he ever was to bite a human under certain special circumstances that he would not break the treaty that was made, and Bells if this part, in particular, is true then it could help you and I have no doubt that they would let you be an exception to the Cullen's treaty because of what I did to you alone, but I don't want that to be the way a war is stopped and I'm remembered.**

**They may try to say that this is part of a treaty that was not with the Cullen's, but the thing is that this Vamp left it to others like him that are different to the rest of them who drink from Humans if anything should happen to him.**

**So I hope that I can find it and soon, even if I die trying at least it's something in my eyes; I hope it is in yours too.**

**Anyway Bells, I'm going to finish up here and continue on my journey/ Quest. I hope that I can find this for you and you can forgive me.**

**Yours sincerely **

**Jacob Black**

I finish reading the letter to everyone and I'm rendered speechless, I never knew that Jacob ever cared about me, but it seems he did ... well at least a part of him did. Emmett pulls me out of my thoughts by saying.

"Well Bella are you going to have a look in the bag and see what he found?"

I nod and look back into the bag, as I reach in I feel a box at the bottom. I pull it out and there is another letter on the top of it, but it is more of a long note than an actual letter.

I read it out load to everyone again.

**I found it Bells; everything in this box is what you and the Cullen's need to be safe from the wolf pack forever! **

**And you will still be able to visit La Push like I promised we would when we were younger before I screwed everything up. I want you to go to first beach in La Push when you're ready to forgive me, it doesn't matter whether or not you are a vamp by then, please place cross or some marker for me somewhere overlooking the sea there if that's not too much to ask of you after everything I have done and light a candle for me so that I have someone to remember me. **

**I would have asked someone from the pack, but I know that when they have imprinted they would stop phasing so with you becoming a Vamp someday you'll never leave this earth for a very long time, I hope, because you deserve to have happiness Bella after everything that has happened to you. I would prefer to be buried at First Beach, but I doubt that will happen ...if you can find it within your heart to forgive me could you find a way to bury me there? I'll leave that up to you though. PLEASE don't feel obligated to doing any of this, and if you never forgive me then that is ok I deserve never to have your forgiveness anyway so.**

**Any way I'm going to go and find you so that I can give you this box and also to ask you to take my life like I almost took yours from you and I never had a right to. Please tell your boyfriend and his family that they better treat you well and keep you safe – I know that they will, but I still feel like I should be saying it. **

**I know that you will not agree to kill me, it's not a part of who you are, but I will still give you the option of it and I may lose my temper when you say no, but I can't help that and I know your BF will step in to protect you at the first sign of aggression so I guess you could say my back up plan is fighting to the death, I know your BF wants to have a chance to sink his teeth into me and I will give him his chance if you will not take a chance to get vengeance on me. Please don't be too angry at him for killing me though Bella because I will ask him – or at least try and piss him off to 'go out fighting' as they say.**

**I am so sorry for what I have done and I always will be; I hope that everything in this box will help you be happy, you were my best friend at one point and I am very sorry I ruined that friendship. **

**Forever your friend**

**Jake**

I finish reading this and tears well up in my eyes at his written words, but I place the note down and pick up the box. Placing it on my lap, I open the lid with watery eyes.

What I find in there is these beautiful pieces of ancient Indian craftsmanship, that have the Quileute – for lack of a better term – 'Crest' on them, but also something else a joining it sort of like they are linked to make the two different 'Crests' into one as a sort of sign of unity.

The one on top is a necklace with words that look like old Latin on one side and what I can only guess is Quileute on the other. I look up at the others and they are all looking back at me, I don't know what to say so I just hand it over to Carlisle to look at and he smiles back at me when he finishes his quick inspection of the things inside the box. He then says in a fatherly tone.

"Bella, Jacob really did an honourable thing in getting these for you and for us. It means less of a headache for us all when you're changed. I'll go and look at these more closely now and I think you should go get ready for bed, you have had a very long day and you need to rest."

"I think I'll do just that, dad. Thank you." I reply and everyone, other than Carlisle, Edward and of cause Alice, gasps at me calling Carlisle dad. He walks over to me and leans down to give me a kiss to the forehead and smiles so brightly to which I return one of my own.

I turn to everyone and look at them, I decide to say good night to them one by one and not just a general one over all.

I look at Esme who is the very picture of happiness and say.

"Good night Mom, Thank you for your help earlier today and for all your wonderful food always." If she could still cry, she would be and she rushes over to me to give me a loving squeeze.

"Oh sweetie there is no need to thank me, that's what mother's are for right? And you are recovering your health so it's more than my pleasure to look after you. I love you Bella, my daughter." With that she goes off towards her garden in the backyard.

I look to Alice who comes straight over to me, gives me a hug and says.

"Good night Bella and what you wanted to say to me was beautiful thank you. I love you." With that she flies off upstairs without a glance back.

Before I can say anything to Jasper he walks over and kneels down in front of me, takes a hold of my hands in his large cool ones, looks me in the eyes and says to me.

"Sweet dreams my little sister; you never need to fear too much ever again. We all love you and you have given me so much more than you will ever truly understand...for the time being any way."

He looks down briefly, when he looks back up at me however; he has this cheeky lust filled glint in his now fully black eyes. I'm confused for a moment till I see a gorgeous smile play across his lips and then he speaks again in a tone to match. "Now if you will excuse me I am going to find my wife."

With that he stands and gives me a kiss on the forehead without any hesitation like he normally would have, I smile up at him and send him as much feelings of love, thanks and appreciation that I can, he gives a short chuckle at me in response before stepping away and heading upstairs to Alice.

"Good night my big bear of a brother you" I say to Emmett as he walks over to give me a hug. He surprises me with a hug that's not his normal bear hugs like I am expecting and when he pulls back I think he notices because he says sheepishly.

"Well ... ya see ... I kinda was warned that you're more breakable than normal at the prez and I don't want to hurt ya ... so when you're feeling better come find me and you'll get the Emmett signature hug that has all the ladies coming back for more ... OUCH! ROSIE WHAT WAS THAT FOR! I was only joking around." I laugh at him and say good night to both him and Rosalie and they head on upstairs to do their own thing.

I look to Edward who then picks me up and carries me to the room I'm in for now, places me on the bed, changes me into my pyjamas and tucks me into bed before getting on the bed next to me on top of the blankets.

I sigh at this and Edward places a long cool finger under my chin to make me look at him, while asking me.

"Bella what is the matter?"

As I look at him, I sigh again and suck in a large breath before replying.

"Nothing that you can really do anything about right now Edward, I'm just missing being able to lie next to you without the covers in between us and I feel like I'm not close enough to you. I wish my body didn't fail me." I finish and I can't look him in the eye, even if he still has my head to make me look at him, but I move my eyes away from his face.

"Bella, love look at me please." I turn my eyes slowly towards him again and see that he looks sad at something. I'm about to open my mouth when Edward's smooth cool lips crush to mine in a heated but loving kiss.

When he pulls away we are both panting, he rests his forehead on mine and then starts to speak it's in a voice full of love and tenderness, his sweet breath blowing over my face.

"My love, we will be able to lie without the covers soon enough. Possibly sooner than you think and I know what you mean about wanting to be closer together and that what we are doing now is not enough anymore."

He pauses to kiss me again before continuing in a tender but stern tone of voice.

"Bella sweetheart; you're body didn't fail you, it was just letting you know to slow things down because it needs to get used to not being abused everyday without the sufficient rest to heal properly; so, in other words, you were simply doing too much too soon and plus I should have been more mindful of this happening.

"I love you and we will be closer soon I promise you. Now go to sleep my beautiful Angel and I will be here when you wake up ok." he kisses my forehead before we snuggle down and he starts to hum my lullaby and I fall asleep soon after.

_**Next morning**_

I wake up to Edward gently shaking me.

"Good Morning, love, did you sleep well?" Edward asks as soon as he sees that I'm awake.

"Yes thank you, I always do when I'm with you. I wish I could go to school with you though." I reply to him and he gives me a brilliant smile.

"Well my love, it looks like you get your wish because it's sunny outside and we cannot go out in the sun light." His smile gets bigger if that's possible and I'm just about to give him a hug and kiss when the door flies open, Alice runs in and grabs me saying something about getting me dressed, doing wedding stuff and spending time with her little sister.

I hear Edward growl and I swear that it's _**hot**_! I try to complain, but Alice just cuts me off by placing me in hers and Jasper's bathroom, telling me to shower and come out in nothing but a towel.

I do as I'm told reluctantly and soon I'm being the subject in her game of 'Bella Barbie'. When she tells me that we are going out shopping for a Wedding dress; I growl, not just any try hard, wimpy growl but a Vampire worthy growl, at her and I swear you can hear a pin drop in the house even if you are deaf.

I look into Alice's shocked face and shrug my shoulders at her, then say in an annoyed, tired and angry tone, which surprises even me; I just don't feel like going out and shop today after all that happened.

"What Alice, I really DON'T want to go out to shop right now. I _**am**_ sort of tired, so can't we just look at some pictures or something? And you took me away from Edward before I got to kiss him today, so you pissed me right off already with that and I really can't deal with being your life sized Barbie right now."

She looks like she is about to cry, but I don't spare a moment's thought about it and without looking at her I step back into the bathroom to grab and change into my clothes. Once I am done with that I walk back out into the room, and then continue out into the hall and into the room I'm staying in with Edward.

When I open the door Edward is in there getting ready for the day.

He has his back to me and he is in nothing but a pair of slacks. As I drink in his appearance he turns and walks over to me, he picks me up and then without breaking the momentum he walks back over to the bed and places me down, coming to rest on top of me.

He brings his lips to mine in a loving but sensual kiss. I wrap my legs around him and we both move our hips into each other's on instinct, we both moan at the friction this action causes and then Edward pulls back – just like I knew he would, but then again we are in a house full of vampires so I guess that it's the smart choice.

"Love, you should go back and apologise to her. I know her barging in here like she did was a little rude, but she really means well and it will not take too long I am sure. Oh by the way, where did you learn to growl like that? Because that is seriously very sexy." He tells me.

I blush at his last comment as I reply back to him

"I have always been able to make that noise when I get REALLY angry. And again your right I should go back and apologise, but right now I'm still too angry at her and I think I need to calm down a bit more before I even think about apologising to her. Plus I really do feel very tired for some reason." Just as I finish talking, we hear a knock on the door.

We both shout out "Come in." At the same time and start to giggle after, until Carlisle makes us aware he is the one that knocked on the door.

"I couldn't help but hear you saying that you feel tired and I thought I'd come and see if I can help?" Carlisle says.

"Yes I do, but it's nothing too bad really. Just like I haven't slept in ages and then had a really good sleep, but it wasn't enough. I don't know..." I say, but mumble at the end.

Carlisle sits down next to me on the bed, while Edward's grip on my waist tightened a little bit, like he doesn't want anyone to take me away from him now that he has me back.

"Well you may be right in thinking that or there could be another reason, if you will come up to my office when you have gotten dressed then I'll draw some blood and make sure it's nothing that some more good bed rest can't fix ok?" I nod my head and he walks out of the room closing the door behind him.

Edward looks at me and smiles before going and getting the clothes Alice wanted to put me in, she must have said something in her thoughts to him. When he comes back he helps me re-dress, makes me promise that when we are done in Carlisle's office to go and talk to her; to which I agree with him, then he picks me up and carries me to Carlisle's office.

When we get there, the door is open waiting for us and Carlisle is sitting at his desk. He looks up at us and smiles, then stands and motions for us to follow him into the part of his office that looks like a hospital exam room that your local doctor has for his/hers office.

We walk in behind him and I sit in the chair that Carlisle indicates to me, he pulls over this trolley that has everything he needs to draw blood from me, Edward holds my other hand while I let Carlisle take a hold of my other arm.

Suddenly I feel a small prick in the crease of my elbow that's no more painful than a pin prick and it's gone as soon as I notice it, which I'm so thankful for and love Carlisle's _**mad**_ medical skills even more.

Carlisle then says with a chuckle in his voice.

"It's all done Bella, you can look now." I look over at my arm that he had been taking blood from and saw that he has put some cotton ball stuff and a band-aid over it. I smile and say thank you.

"I am going to head on over to the hospital to get these samples tested and I'll see you guys later." With that he stands up and began to clean everything up, Edward and I stand to leave, but when we get to the door of the office Carlisle comes out of the inner "doctor's" office and says in a voice that causes me to cringe slightly and look down at my feet.

"Isabella, I want you to go apologise to Alice and come to some sort of compromise with her. Then once you have done that I want you to take it easy for the rest of the day is that clear?" I nod my head while cringing even more as I feel even more guilty than I did before, the next second I feel cool fingers under my chin lifting my head up and I look up to see Carlisle is the one lifting my head up.

"I love you my little girl, please don't be scared or ashamed of me talking to you sternly. I needed to say that the way I said it because what you did was not nice and I had to reprimand you for it.

"You also need to learn that your full name can be use without you being hit or abused along with it ok. Have a good day my sweet Bella." He tells me while hugging me close to his chest, which is kind of awkward with Edward's arm still tightly around my waist.

"Thank you Dad, I know that I have to get used to it and I also know that I will one day. I already plan to apologise to her and I feel guilty about how I was to her, it's just that if she hadn't of come into the room so rudely then things wouldn't be like it is.

"Anyway I'll see you later if Alice lets me go." I reply back to him and we all have a chuckle at this, then Edward and I turn and walk away down the stairs; well Edward walks down the stairs and I'm carried.

We get to the living room where Alice is sitting down on one of the couches on Jasper's lap. When we walk in she gets up and comes over to Edward and myself, Edward puts me down on my feet and Alice wraps her little but strong arms around me, to engulf me into a tight but loving hug.

"Oh Bella, I am so sorry. I should have been more considerate and not been so rude; I am just so excited to get started on your wedding that I forgot you're still recovering." She said and then she pulls away to look me in the eyes.

I smile at her, take a deep breath and then reply.

"Alice, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have snap at you, I'm just feeling heaps tired; however I really am looking forward to getting started on mine and Edward's wedding too, only I don't want to go out right now.

"I just want to stay home and rest, so if you want to you can go out and get samples, magazines or whatever for me to look over and we can go from there, please Alice? Also can I spend _some_ time with Edward this morning before we start _**please**_?"

I see her eyes glaze over for a moment, Edward relaxes his hold on me while smiling broadly and then Alice is hugging me again, but with more excitement than before.

She steps away and then says in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Bella, I will give you and Edward 3 hours to do whatever you wish together; although you may want to go and see your meadow, you have not been there for awhile but if you do take a blanket.

"Then when you get back I'll have what I need for us to get started and after you have dinner Esme has something she wishes to show the both of you. Ok go off you two, you don't have any time to waste if you want to enjoy this time together."

With that she turns and goes over to Jasper, grabs his hand and pulls him towards the garage to go get what she needs I assume. Edward picks me up, runs to the room we have been staying in and grabs a blanket, then; while I am still in the room, he goes to the kitchen and comes back with a back pack.

He helps me put the back pack on and lifts me onto his back, then runs off to our Meadow. As he runs, I think about my life and I can't wait to become Edward's wife. I sigh, and then place a kiss on Edward's neck; right where it meets his shoulders.

"What are you thinking about love?" Edward asks as he runs, but slows down just a little bit.

"Nothing much really, just about my life so far and how I can't wait to be your wife."

"I can't wait for you to be my wife either, but is there anything you're not telling me?" He stops running as he asks this and I see that we are already at our Meadow. The sun is shining down and is reflecting off of Edward's skin as it sparkles in the sun, making our meadow even more beautiful than before.

"No baby, there is nothing that I'm not telling you." With that I stretch my neck and capture his ear lobe into my mouth, Edward gasps just for a moment before I hear that purring sound. Next thing I know I'm in Edward's arms and he is kissing me with so much passion and love that I feel like I'm going to melt away in his arms.

He pulls away when I need to take a breath and he tells me to turn around so he can get the blanket out. He spreads it out on the ground just under the shade of the trees so that I don't get sunburnt.

Then he lies me down gently onto the blanket, he stands back for a moment to look at me and then he comes and lies by my side while taking me into his arms. He says in a rather shy tone that makes me giggle a little bit.

"Bella my love, would it be alright if we make-out here in our meadow? I only ask because I don't know if once I start I'll be able to stop so if you don't want to go further than just kissing and hugging then tell me now. I will not be upset if you don't want to do more though, so no pressure."

I look into his beautiful eyes, smile up at him and say in a tone that surprises me with the amount of confidence and absolution in it.

"My wonderful husband to be, I would love to make-out with you here in our special place." And with that I reach up with my hands as well as leaning up to kiss him and bring him down to me in a very fiery kiss.

Edward runs his hands slowly up and down my sides and then moves down to my legs. I pull away when I need to breathe and pull his shirt up over his head. I run my hands firmly down his sculpted stone hard chest, I feel his hands tug on my shirt silently asking if he could take it off me, I am all too willing to let him and so I lift my arms up.

With our shirts off, we start to kiss again, he palms my breast over my bra and I moan into his mouth; which encourages him to reach behind my back and take my bra off. He leans down and captures my left breast in his mouth, making me groan in response.

By this point I'm humping his leg trying to get some friction in between my legs, I hear and feel Edward chuckle against my breast and it sends pleasurable shivers down my spine.

"Have a little patience my love." With that he continues to lavish my breast and then giving the same treatment to my other one, before moving down my stomach to the top of my pants. He parts my legs and kneels in between them; he slowly and teasingly undoes my pants, pulls them down, and then runs his cold smooth hands up my legs and ghosting over my core before gripping the top of my panties and pulling them slowly down too.

"You are a simply magnificent creature, Bella. I cannot express my overwhelming happiness at finding you and having you with me, I never thought that I would ever find my other half, _my mate_, and was despairing of the loneliness. I love you." He said with love and conviction in his tone.

I blush and reply.

"Edward, I love you too and I'm glad you love what you see. It makes me happy to know that I make you happy and it means a lot more than I know how to express." I then run my hands down his chest again, bring them to rest over the buttons on his slacks and say with lust and desire thick in my voice.

"Now are you going to just kneel there and stare or are you going to lose the rest of your clothes and come show me how much you love and care for me"

I see his eyes turn jet black as he gives a short lust filled chuckle with my favourite grin that has taken a rather sexy and sensual meaning and then he lets me undo his slacks; I pull them and his boxers down as far as I could reach and Edward takes them and his boxers off the rest of the way. We are now both naked, but still Edward just kneels there.

"What is wrong Edward?" I ask him feeling rather embarrassed with him staring at me like he is, even if it makes me feel appreciated also.

Instead of answering me, he leans down while placing his hands under my butt, lightly squeezing my cheeks and lifting me up slightly, I then feel his cool tongue slide over my dripping core.

My gasp quickly turn to moans as he continues licking, sucking and very carefully nibbling me down there, he slides a finger into me and then another soon after. He curls them inside of me, hitting my special spot and continues to pump in and out of me while his tongue and mouth work their magic; all of which are bringing me closer to the edge.

Soon I feel that familiar tightening in my stomach and know I am close, real close. "E-Ed-Edward..._oh god_...yes just like that...don't stop...oh my...I'm...about to..._OH MY GOD_! EDWARD!" I moan and scream out as the most intense orgasm I have ever had rips through me.

Once I come down from my high, I look at Edward; who looks very smug with himself. He gently places me back down on the blanket, and then; while placing light, open mouthed lingering kisses as he goes, he crawls up my body like a predator would its pray with eyes that are filled with lust and only has a hit of the golden colour in them because they were so dark.

Under other circumstances this action would have been a little unsettling, but in this situation it really turns me on and I can feel myself getting wet.

Edward's face is level with mine when his eye lids flutters suddenly and he takes in a deep breath, and then lets out a growl that turns me on even more. Sensing this he crashes his lips to mine with this new type of passion that I haven't felt before, but it is a really great feeling because it ignites something deep within me as well as having me tingling all over and I feel myself get even wetter, he then runs his agile fingers teasingly over my wet core.

"Oh God Bella, you're so wet. Please tell me you're wet for me?" All I can do is nod and he kisses me again. We kiss till I need to take a breath; he then strokes my cheek and says.

"Are you ready for me, my love?" I smile at his thoughtfulness at asking before he continues the rest of the way and stroke his cheek, then I reply while taking panting breaths.

"Please Edward; I need you inside me right _**now**_." And with that he positions himself at my entrance, teasing me slightly before he gently, slowly and lovingly enters me to the hilt. We both moan at the sensation of being connected as one again.

Edward pauses for a moment so that I can get use to him being in me. After a minute I buck my hips up to let him know that I'm ready for him to move. He pulls almost all the way out and then slides back in.

I meet him thrust for thrust as his pace grew faster and harder, our moans and groans fill our meadow around us. Soon I start to feel that tightening in my stomach again letting me know I am close and I knew from Edward's quickening pace, he is getting closer too.

"_**Ungh**_...don't stop...I'm so close." I say breathlessly to him and he kisses me deep and long, never breaking his movements. His pace gets even faster and soon an orgasm that is, somehow, even stronger and more intense, if that is possible, goes through my body and has me seeing stars.

A few thrusts later I feel Edward spill his cold seed in me as his own release goes through him.

He kisses me gently and then he rolls off me to the side, bringing me with him and I curl up into him. I don't know how long we are there for because I must have dozed off, but I feel a cool hand gently shaking me awake.

"Come on love, we have to get dressed and head back home." I groan at his words, he just chuckles at me and moves to gather my clothes for me, while I sit up and get my bearings.

"Do we really have to go? I love it here with you!" I whine at him and he just laughs at me, but comes and gathers my naked body in his arms to give me a loving hug.

"I would love nothing better than to stay here, but if we want to keep the pixie happy and out of our hair as soon as possible so that we can be left alone later than we have to get going." His loving tone and embrace are what made me move begrudgingly to get dressed.

He picks up the blanket and puts it in the back pack, I turn for him to put it on my back and then he picks me up and we are off through the forest heading towards home.

When we get there, Alice is waiting by the door to let us in. Once we are in Edward runs up to the door to Alice and Jasper's room, places me on my feet, gives me a sweet, loving and lingering kiss and a hug before stepping back, telling me he is going for a short hunt and that he will be in the living room when he gets back; waiting for me.

I wish him a good hunt and that I love him, I then turn to walk into Alice's room.

In there I see mountains of stuff all over the place; Rosalie and Esme are in the room looking at all the different stuff that Alice has acquired in the 3 hours that we were away. I look at Alice, Rosalie and Esme each and say with a small sigh.

"Let's get this show on the road ladies." They all laugh at this and we get to work on all the details of Edward and mines impending nuptials.

_**A/N:-THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT PLEASE!**_


	19. The Big Reveal

_**A/N:- HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER...SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, INTERNET WENT WEIRD FOR A LITTLE BIT AND I GOT MARRIED RECENTLY. HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**_

_**Chapter Nineteen: The Big Reveal**_

After what felt like hours, we have hammered out all the details from the cake to the colours and food; don't ask me why we will need food because I don't know who else will be eating other than me, but Alice insisted. I settle on a date two months from now, so that I have a whole month before my birthday which I have chosen to be changed on.

I manage to narrow my choice of my dress down to three. One is this beautiful lace-up form fitting Grecian style strapless dress that has crystal embellishments and a sash like bit of material that goes over one shoulder and is attached to the front of the dress on one side only. The bottom of the dress has a beaded lace trim and a train that can be folded up and attached to these buttons at the back of the dress just above my butt. I love this one but thought I'd wait to try the three on before I said 'this is it'.

The next one is a little looser, but still would show my figure, just not as much as the first one. It comes down to mid-calf at the back and comes to my knees in the front, with a 'V' neck line. It has these cute little blue flowers on it, going from the right shoulder down the front to the left.

The last looks like a two piece, but actually is one whole dress. The top half looks like it is a corset top, with crystal ribbing accentuating this fact in a wide pin-stripe pattern, with long sleeves made of very shear fabric; that I would more than likely remove; that is attached to this blouse like top attached to the corset that I really would to get rid of if I pick that dress.

The bottom half is a full ball gown skirt with this lace overlay that is full of crystals. This one I think I am talking myself out of it every moment I think about it.

Esme gets up when my tummy begins to growl, making me giggle. I follow her out, only to be greeted by Edward at the door to Alice's room. He asks me in an amused tone of voice.

"How has your afternoon been, my love?" I smile up at him and see his own form on his lips. I lean up, give him a sweet kiss and then wrap my arms around his waist and rest my head on his chest.

"It was better than I thought it was going to be; now you just have to talk to Alice about what you want and everything will be perfect. I know you don't eat, but I want you to have a say on what the cake is to look like. I got a few Ideas that Esme has sort of got drawn up. I really want you to have an input into things." I tell him and he just nods his head.

"Alright, love I will talk to Alice. For now though Bella, we are going to get you something to eat and see what surprise Esme has for us." And with that he whisks me off to the dining room.

We sit down and I eat Esme's lasagne that she has set out for me. "After you have something to eat, I have to show you both something." She says before she goes back into the kitchen. We nod and I continue to eat, while snuggling into Edward because I am sitting on his lap.

When I am done, Edward stands with me in his arms and just takes off. I am about to ask where we are going because we had to meet Esme, when I see that we are on the third floor that our rooms are on; Esme standing in front of one door. I take a glance around and notice that there are no other doors other than the one behind Esme.

"What are we doing up here? I thought you were still doing the room up?" I ask, looking back and forth between them. They look at each other and start to chuckle, I continue to look at them when I hear a very soft shuffling behind us. Turning to look I see the rest of the family coming up the stairs as Esme starts to talk and I look back at her.

"Well I got it done early, so here you go Edward and Bella" she pauses to open the door to reveal what was the wall in between mine and Edward's room and then continues. "This is your room. To the left Bella, is your art room and to the right is obviously Edward's music room.

"I didn't touch Edward's old room as you can see, and I basically left your old room the way it was too, but just brought the two together in the middle with this archway here like you suggested and made it the door way into the room. I hope you like it." She looks expectantly at me and Edward.

Edward puts me down on the ground and as soon as my feet hit the ground, I run the three steps over to Esme and throw my arms around her neck. She wraps her arms around me, surprised but not totally so.

"Thank you Mum, it's wonderful and I love it." With that I let her go, walk back to Edward, grab his hand and then with all my strength; and him allowing me to; I pull him in to the room. I hear someone clear their throat and we turn to look back at everyone.

Carlisle steps forward and says in an amused voice.

"We are all going out hunting to give you a few hours alone in your new room, use it wisely. Good night kids." And with that they all turn and run out of the hallway, leaving us alone. I look up into Edward's eyes and he looks into mine with a cheeky lust filled glint to his eyes.

Next thing I know I'm being placed on the huge four poster bed that Esme remembered to keep. Edward's cool lips are on my neck, leaving a trail of Goosebumps on my skin in their wake. I moan as his hands run up the sides of my body, one hand going to my breast and the other to cup my face.

He then moves his hands to the collar of my shirt and I gasp as he rips my top open and helps me to take the tattered remains off. He then sits up to rip his own shirt off, I run my hands up his chest and over his nipples. Being brave I sit up and take one in my mouth, I hear him take a very sharp intake of unneeded oxygen and I look up at him through my lashes.

"That feels so good my love, I love you." Edward moans out as he grabs a handful of hair at the back of my head. Taking this as encouragement I start to kiss my way down to the edge of his pants, when I get there I unbuckle his belt and unbutton his pants before I slide them down his legs to free his erection from its confines.

I hear him groan as I grasp it in a firm grip and start to pump it a few times. After about a minute I see a small amount of pre-cum form and I look back up through my lashes at Edward's beautiful face while I take him into my mouth.

"_**Oh god...**_Bella, your mouth is so wonderfully warm." He half moans and half growls at me as his grip on the back of my head gets a little tighter and he bucks his hips forward as I bring my head right down as far as I can.

I moan around him and feel him twitch within my mouth. Edward then pulls me off him, lies me back down on the bed and comes to rest on top of me; leaning on his elbows. He crushes his lips to mine as one hand moves to my pants and removes them.

He kisses down my neck to my still covered breasts and sucks my nipples through the material. I moan and grasp fistfuls of his hair as I buck my hips up.

"Please Edward...more...I need more." I groan, I hear him chuckle and the vibrations of this sends shivers down my spine. He sits up again and rips my bra off, I gasp in surprise.

_Man that is hot!_ I think to myself.

I feel Edwards mouth go back to my breast and I arch into his touch. He switches to my other one, while his other hand starts to travel down to my core. He cups me through my undies; I moan and buck my hips into his hand.

"Patience, my love." Edward chuckles. He starts to kiss down my body and he looks back up at me through his lashes, I feel myself get wetter and then Edward looks down at my covered core, closes his eyes and takes a deep breath in; releasing it in a load half groan, half growl.

When he opens his eyes, they are black and full of desire. I smile a small sweet smile as he leans down and places a sweet soft kiss over my undies. In a voice that is half a moan and a growl, he says.

"I love your scent when you're aroused for me." I blush and watch as he ducks his head, takes my undies between his teeth, loops his fingers into the band of my undies and rips them off me. I groan as I watch him do this.

Before I can say another word his lips are attached to my lower ones, just as I am about to go over the deep end he stops, looks up at me with a silent question in the depths of his eyes, I nod my head in response.

Next thing I know I feel Edward thrust into me hard but gently, I gasp at the feel of him filling me but that gasp soon turns into a moan as he starts to kiss me. We quickly settle into a pleasurable rhythm that has us climaxing together.

For the rest of the night we continue to take our time and pleasure each other, til my body can't stay awake any longer and I fall into a peaceful sleep.

_**Next day**_

I wake up feeling a little lightheaded, but otherwise really good and refreshed. I turn to snuggle into the cool arms next to me, who tightens his arms around me.

"Good morning Bella, how are you this morning?" he asks with a small chuckle in his voice.

I smile up at him and reply. "I am really good today." He smiles in return. He then sighs and looks down at the pillows. I put my hand on the side of his face and make him look back at me. He takes a deep breath and says.

"Bella, Carlisle says that you can go to school today but you must take it easy and he has contacted the school to tell them as such too. Alice wishes to come in and get you dressed, is that alright love?" I nod my head and Alice walks into the room with a bright and wide smile on her lovely face.

"Here you go Bella, take these clothes and Edward to the shower and put them on. I'll be waiting by the vanity table to do your hair and make-up." She hands me a pile of clothes and shoes. I look to Edward; who is already standing beside her, butt naked pulling a weird face and I giggle.

Alice turns around to see what he is doing and quickly covers her eyes saying she needs bleach to burn that image out of her brain as she makes her way to the vanity table Esme also remembered to keep for me.

Edward and I laugh as we make our way to the shower. Once done and Edward's dried us both off, he helps me into a white fitted button up suit top with a bright blue corset like 'vest 'I guess you can call it to go around my middle.

It is wonderful to have the support for my back again. Next he helps me into the light blue skinny jeans and black flat heeled shoes. He dresses himself while I sit on the edge of the bath just watching him move about getting his clothes on.

I think he knows I am watching because he doesn't rush getting dressed.

We make our way to Alice and I sit down in on the stool. "Thank you Alice for these corset like tops because they help give my back support and it feels wonderful." I see Alice smile in the mirror and she replies as she does my hair.

"Yea I thought it would, plus I saw that you wished to thank me for your outfit in Chicago and I got you some more." She pauses to reach out to my new jewellery box; it looks like a miniature wardrobe.

She gets my crest necklace and earrings, hands me the earrings to put on while she wraps the necklace around my neck. She then continues once that is done and moves onto my light make-up. "There you go Bella, all done! You and Edward are riding together because you are leaving now and the rest of us are going to leave after you. It is Amy's last day today so we all thought we would give you two a chance to catch up before school starts, you'll be picking her up on the way."

I must have had a shocked expression on my face because Edward tells me in a calm and soft tone.

"Its ok love, everything will be ok. I called her to organise this and we will also be dropping her off home so you and her can say your last goodbyes...well until the wedding that is. We even got an invite done early for you to give her!" he leans down, kisses my forehead and helps me to my feet.

We walk down the stairs and head to the garage after I have breakfast. We drive to Amy's house and I can't help the feeling of Déjà Vu. The last time we drove here was the day Jacob kidnapped me and then I was in a coma for a month.

_**A/N:- AS ALWAYS PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**_


	20. Goodbye My Only Friend

_**A/N:- HEY EVERYONE, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED MY LAST CHAPTER AND I THOUGHT THAT I WOULD GIVE YOU GUYS AND GALS ANOTHER CHAPTER TO MAKE UP FOR MY LONG ABSENCE.**_

_**Chapter Twenty: Goodbye, My Only Friend**_

I shudder at the thoughts and then I feel Edward's cool hand on my shoulder. I look at him and realise we are at Amy's house already.

"Are you ok Bella?" He asks in a concerned voice. I nod my head and he gets out of the vehicle to come and open my door. I step out, take his hand and we walk up the foot path to the front door. As we get closer I hear the door open and look up to see Amy looking at us and then she starts to run towards us.

In an emotional voice she says.

"Oh Bella, I have missed you so much! I am really glad when I heard that I would get to see you my last day of school. I hear that you have something to tell me? Well come in and spit it out!" she takes my hand and we hear Edward chuckle behind us as Amy almost drags me into the house.

There are boxes piled up in the living room and it looks so empty from the home I once knew. Amy sees me looking around and says.

"Yea I know it's a bit daughting seeing the house like this, but it's what my mum and I need right now, plus my Gran really is not coping well with everything." I nod and take a seat on the couch; Edward remains standing while Amy takes a seat next to me.

I look to Edward and he nods his head in encouragement and I respond to her. "Amy I am really going to miss you and I will never forget you. You have been my only friend and you are like a sister to me." I pause and look to Edward again, I move my left hand to brush a stray hair that has fallen in my face and I hear Amy gasp.

She reaches out and grabs my hand, turns it from left to right and holds it up. I giggle and tell her. "That's the news I have to tell you, Edward and I are going to get married in two months and I am hoping you will be one of my bridesmaids?" Amy squeals as I finish and throws her arms around my neck.

"Of course I will Bella, just tell me when and where and I'll organise something to get back here for it. Congrats guys." She says while wiping a tear off her cheek. I see Edward start to move out of the corner of my eye and look up to see he is handing her an envelope.

"Amy, here is your invitation. You are the first to receive one, and in there, from me as a gift to Bella because I know how much you being there will mean to her, is everything you will need to be able to get back for the wedding."

I look at Edward in shock and awe and then I turn to look at Amy and see she has a similar expression as me. I watch as she opens the envelope and pull out a white card with doves as a seal on the front.

She pops it open and looks up at Edward in shock yet again; I lean over and see why. Inside the invitation is a cheque for $10,000. I look angrily at Edward who just simply shrugs his shoulders.

"Oh...I-I-I can't take this! This is too much, I mean, I want to be at your wedding and all, but still..." Amy stammers through her shock. I am still looking at Edward and he says to me in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Sweetheart, I just want to make sure that your best friend is taken care of and can come to be with you on our special day without any hassles or trouble. Plus anything left over is for her to keep and do whatever she pleases with."

He turns to Amy and in the same tone tells her.

"Amy, please accept this. I have accumulated at lot of money through investments my father and mother put in my name when they adopted me and I have not really used it for much. Not that I would really care if this cleaned me out because my Bella is worth more than every penny and possession I have."

After he finishes speaking, I have tears in my eyes and Amy doesn't look too far off being the same. Edward then reminds us we need to go to school, Amy grabs her bag and we head out to his car. We get to the school shortly after with Edward's driving and all; even though he drives slower than normal for Amy's sake.

I see the rest of my family there waiting for us and we all walk in together. No one bothers us during the day, we hear about the rumours going around the school about me and Edward.

One is that I am pregnant and it's a shot gun wedding, another is that Edward is only marrying me because he feels sorry for me, but my all time favourite is that I am a gold digger and Edward is just blind because he gets to nail two chicks; meaning Amy, everyone has thought for a while now she is my lesbian lover or something like that because we used to do everything together.

The day soon ends and we are dropping Amy home. I tell Edward to stay in the car as I walk Amy to her door. Amy looks at me with tears in her eyes and says.

"Well I guess this is it til your wedding." I nod my head because I just don't trust my voice; tears are running down my cheeks. I hug her and manage to cry out.

"I'll miss you Amy, take care ok! If you need anything; anything at all, don't hesitate to call me alright?" she nods her head and opens her door just as a moving truck pulls into her driveway. I look at her and ask.

"Amy do you need us to keep you company while they are here because I don't trust the look of them, they look like total sleazes." Amy looks at them then back at me and nods frantically, telling me that her mum will be home in an hour, but she will be alone with them til then and she doesn't want that. I motion to Edward to come over and he does.

"Yes love?" he asks. I smile and reply.

"Edward, Amy wants us to stay till her mum gets home in an hour. Maybe you can keep your eyes and ears open and watch out for them..." I look around and notice that Amy has gone to the kitchen and the movers are still out of ear shot, so I step closer to Edward and reach up as if I am about to kiss him and whisper.

"And keep an open mind too! I don't trust them." I kiss him on the lips because I have wanted to do that all day and he gives his crooked grin and a chuckle while nodding his head. I go inside to see if there is anything I can do for Amy.

An hour later her mother comes home, thanks us, congratulates us on our engagement, wishes us all the best and to take care. We head home to our family and I give Esme and Carlisle a hug each, just because I want to.

Esme makes me dinner and we actually all sit at the dinner table just being a family while I eat and they have a glass of blood each. It feels very nice to be surrounded by loved ones finally in my life and I know right in this moment that I never want to look back.

**_A/N:- PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU ALL THINK AND ANYTHING THING ELSE, I'LL BE STARTED TO POST ANOTHER STORY SOON VERY DIFFERENT FROM MY OTHER TWO BUT STILL A FANFIC OF TWILIGHT. ALSO THIS STORY IS GETTING CLOSER TO FINISHING BUT DON'T WORRY IT IS NOT THAT CLOSE YET._**


	21. Charlie's Demise and a Fateful Shock

_**A/N:- OK HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR ALL OF YOU GUYS AND GALS OUT THERE. HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**_

_**Chapter Twenty One: Charlie's Demise and a Fateful Shock**_

I wake up wrapped in Edward's arms. After dinner I was so drained emotionally I just wanted to go straight to bed. I must have fallen asleep as Edward was carrying me to our room because I don't remember much after I said good night to everyone.

Today Edward is going to go over a few things with Alice about our Wedding, while I go with Carlisle and Esme to the Hospital for a full check up because he wants to check out why my energy levels are so low and I'm tired all the time.

As I stir in his arms, Edward turns me gently so I am facing him and with a beautiful smile on his face he says.

"Good Morning Love, how are you this morning?" I smile in return and just bury my face into his chest. I breathe in deep and let out a heavy sigh. I HATE hospitals and I didn't want to go without him, but at the same time I want him to have an input in our wedding day.

Sensing my melancholy mood, Edward gently lifts my face up off his chest and looks me in the eyes and says in a very comforting tone of voice.

"Bella, sweetheart, you know that I will not be all that long with Alice because we all know that you hate hospitals and you will not be completely calm without me there. So Carlisle is going to do the tests that I would have to be out of the room for anyway, and I will be back by your side before you have a chance to miss me, besides Esme will be with you till I get there ok and neither of them will let any harm come to you."

I kiss him on the lips, intending it to be soft and gentle but it soon turns into a heated one just as there is a pounding knock on the door. We both pull apart and before Edward can say anything; knowing all too well who it is myself without any gifts at all; I say.

"What do you want Alice?" I feel Edward shake with silent laughter as Alice walks into the room.

"Well Bella, you don't have time to be continuing what was about to get started between you two and I need Edward in 5 minutes. So I want you two up and in that shower in 1 minute while I go and pick an outfit for you." We both groan, but do as we are told.

Edward turns the water on as I undress. He helps me in, takes his clothes off quickly and steps in behind me. We wash each other, step out, get dried and walk out with towels wrapped around us to see Alice standing by the bed with our clothes laid out for us.

"Here you go guys, get dressed quickly and come down to the kitchen, Esme has your breakfast ready for you." With that she turns and walks out the door, closing it behind her.

We sigh, but quietly and quickly get dressed, walk down to the kitchen and sit at the Island table there. Esme puts the food in front of me and I eat in silence. After I am done, Edward and I share one last kiss before Alice drags him away.

_**YES SHE DRAGGED HIM ALRIGHT! **__Let me tell you that is a funny sight to see because she is so tiny and petite and he is tall and lean._

I sadly sigh and I then feel someone put their hand on my shoulder, with a wave of calm coming over me at the same time. I turn slightly to see Jasper standing behind me with a small smile on his face; he leans down so we are eye level and says in a soft voice that is thick with his southern accent.

"Don't worry darlin', you'll get him back soon enough. Just try to remember that ok sugar?" I smile at him and throw my arms around his neck, and he returns my hug after a shocked moment.

When we break apart, I see Carlisle standing there with his hand out for me to take; I do and follow him out to the garage with Esme closely following behind us. The trip to the hospital is short and quiet; when we enter the hospital a nurse runs up upon seeing Carlisle and says through her pants as she tries to regain her breath.

"Dr. Cullen, we have an emergency that needs your immediate attention. I know that you will be busy all day with your adopted daughter, but this couldn't wait and you'll see why when you get to trauma bay 1." Carlisle nods his head and turns to look at Esme and I.

He takes my hand, gives it a squeeze and looks at Esme before saying.

"Esme, you know where my office is so why don't you take Bella there and wait for me. I'll meet you there, if I am longer than I intend or need you for any reason I will just call my office phone or send someone to come and get you."

With that he turns and follows the nurse through the double doors on the other side of the room from us and Esme puts her arm around my waist as she guides me to Carlisle's office.

Two hours later Carlisle walks into the room looking...well rather...drained; that's the only way I can explain it. He walks right over to me and looks me dead in the eyes as he takes my hands in his and with an expression that is the same as if something bad happened and you had to tell someone about it, he says.

"Bella, I need you to stay calm ok?" he pauses for me to answer him so I nod and he then continues. "The patient I was just treating is Charlie." I gasp and place a hand over my mouth. Carlisle doesn't pause for long before he again continues

"He is stable, but upon seeing me he asked to see you. I don't want to bring you to see him because it is not pretty, but I will if it is something that you think you can handle. He doesn't have much time left and he is refusing all help until he sees you.

"Also Miss Wooden was admitted at the same time, she and the baby she is carrying are doing fine. It looks like Charlie lost his temper at her and she fought back sending him down the stairs and through a glass panel in the new front door and got him good. So what do you want to do Bella?"

I start to shake slightly; Carlisle warps me into his arms.

Charlie is here...he's not going to last long...wants to see me...He hurt someone else, but they fought back...the chick from the Adoption agency who is dating Charlie is pregnant...

Is all that is going through my mind as I look up at Carlisle and reply. "Take me to him, Dad. I need to see what he wants." Carlisle nods his head and keeps a tight hold on me as he leads me to Charlie's room.

I gasp as I see the man I was once terrorised by just laying there on a hospital bed looking so weak, battered, bruised, bloodied and broken. A small bitter sweet smile forms on my lips at this sight and knowledge that he can't hurt me anymore.

Upon hearing my gasp Charlie looks at me with sad eyes and for the first time in my life I see the man my mother fell in love with and the man that I am biologically related to that I have only seen in their wedding photo Charlie had in the living room. I look up at Carlisle and lift my hand up to cup his cheek, looking down at me he gives me one last squeeze before saying.

"Bella, Esme and I will be just outside. If you need anything just call out ok." I nod my head; he turns and then walks out of the door closing it behind him. When I look back at the man before me, he is reaching out for me so I take a step towards him and pick up his hand.

Again I can't tell you why I am being so companionate to someone who has been so cruel to me, but I can't help it. In a soft whisper I ask

"What happened Charlie? And why are you refusing medical aid?"

He looks away for a moment, groaning in pain as he does so and then looks back at me before saying

"Because Bells, I don't deserve to live. I died the day your mother did and in a way I had a hand in her death, but not from abuse I swear to you. We were told that your mother should never conceive a child because it would be the death of her, but we really wanted a child and we were so happy the day we found out that she was carrying you.

"When she was about 8 months along, her body started to give out on her and she was put on strict bed rest. The day you were born was both the happiest and saddest day of my life, after I found out you were ok and my mother in law was looking after you all I could focus on was Renee.

"When you both came home, Renee couldn't move much she had that little energy left. The doctor's just kept telling us to keep her comfortable, that she may recover but there is no guarantee and we should be prepared. She wrote a will and left everything to you, we would bring you to her and when she was holding you, being around you in general just made her so happy and it was the only time her health seemed to improve any.

"I guess it made me jealous that she loved you more than me and that I didn't make her happy enough to find the strength and energy to pull herself up like she did to feed you, change a few nappies a day and hell she even bathed you twice; your Grandmother and I brought in a baby bath and put it on the bed for Renee so she could.

"We took photos of every moment you and her were together and your mother made me put it in a safety deposit box in Forks National. The key for it is around my neck, so please take it before you leave. Everything you said about how we were just dealing with grief in our own ways made me realise I was not the father your mother made me promise to be, it was the last straw for me I guess.

"Alicia has been and was being so demanding and nagging that I just snapped, I was trying so hard to be..."He starts to cough and sputter making blood come out of his mouth a little bit, I was about to call out to Carlisle when Charlie stops me and takes a shaky gurgling breath in and continues.

"Different for her, she is pregnant you know and I wanted to be the man that I was when I married your mom but I guess that wasn't to be. Can you make sure she and the baby is ok for me? You don't have to do anything because I do understand that I have to rights when it comes to you and that I forfeited any chance to any rights the moment I laid a hand on you.

"I do love you and I always have and will, I don't know why the hell I was how I was but your theory is the only thing I can go off. I want what is best for you and that is why I agreed to the Cullen's adopting you, but I was being selfish in what I demanded in exchange but only because you are all I have left of your mother and every time I look at you all I see is her through you..."

He goes rigid all of a sudden, the heart monitor goes crazy and I call for Carlisle, who rushes in and goes about trying to help Charlie.

Charlie squeezes my hand to the point I hear it crack and a sharp severe pain shoots up my arm, I bite my lip to keep me from making a sound from the pain because I didn't want Carlisle to stop trying to help Charlie.

I watch as my only blood relative slips away from me, but before he takes his last breath he says in a gravelly voice something that shocks me and makes me forgive him instantly.

"I am so sorry Bella, my baby girl. I never meant to hurt you and I hope you live happily for the rest of your eternity." I reply back immediately.

"I forgive you and promise I will be very happy and I will never forget you Daddy." With tears running down my eyes I lean down and kiss his forehead and when I pull back I see that he is smiling. He has this peaceful look on his face and didn't at all look like the monster that he had become.

He starts to close his eyes as Miss. Wooden runs in; looking very pregnant; rushes to his side and tell him she loves him and that he is forgiven for hurting her and she is sorry. He smiles at her and I see the love in his eyes as his eyes close for the last time and he takes his last breath.

Then there was nothing but the long unbroken sound from the heart monitor letting us know that there is no heart beat for it to pick up. Carlisle leans over, turns it off and gives the time of death to the nurses that came running in, but he stopped them from doing anything because Charlie didn't want to be revived apparently.

Miss. Wooden let out a whining wail kind of sob and collapses over Charlie's body. Carlisle tries to help her to a chair next to the bed so that the nurses could clean the body and get it ready to move down to the morgue, but she just shakes him off. I walk over to her, place my hand on her shoulder and as she looks up at me I tell her.

"He wanted me to make sure you and the baby are ok and are going to be well looked after, so if you need anything just call Carlisle and we will all make sure that your both taken care of ok? I know that it may seem I didn't love him, but he was the only blood relative I had, so I couldn't ever not love him to some extent and this baby..."I place my injured hand; ignoring the pain that goes up my arm; on her baby bump to emphasise my point.

"Is now my only blood relative and I want to make sure it has the best possible chance at a full and happy life." She nods and gives me a sad smile, one that I return and with that I turn and walk into Esme's waiting arms; who wraps them around me, turns us both and walks back to Carlisle's office.

When she opens the door I am surprised to see Edward standing there, but only because I didn't know how long it truly had been since we had parted from each other.

As soon as we are in the room Esme lets me go and I run into Edward's waiting arms and sob for no other reason than a life was lost, granted I am not upset that he will never be able to haunt my nightmares anymore because I now know he will never be able to change his mind and take me away from my Family, I am however upset over everything he told me before he departed from this world and my hand.

Edward sits us down in one of the chairs in front of Carlisle's desk and places me on his lap, holding me closely and tightly to him as I cry and sob. I cradle my hand in a manner that I hope is not suspicious.

When I have quieted down, I hear the door open and looking up I see Carlisle walking in with a chain dangling from his hand. He reaches out for my good hand and I let him take it as I watch him place a key on a necklace into my palm.

I look back up at him and he says with a sheepish smile.

"Remember our hearing is a lot better than humans so we heard everything he said to you Bella and I took this off his body just as Miss. Wooden burst into the room and everyone was distracted by her entrance to notice my quick hand movement." I nod my head with an amused smile on my face and look at it, not really knowing what to do with it.

Sensing my mood, Carlisle decides that right then is a good enough time to start with why we had originally come to the hospital for. Going over to his desk he picks up the phone and asks for my file to be ready for him to pick up and that he would need the sign in book for my mother's file to be released to us as well.

A soon as he is off the phone, he leaves the room and is gone only 5 minutes when he returns with two folders in hand; one thinker than the other. Returning to his desk, he opens the thicker of the two folders and reads over it. I feel Edward stiffen under me because I am sitting on his lap.

I think maybe Edward was silently ask to keep me close through Carlisle's thoughts, but I wasn't about to complain because I just felt that something is going to be discovered here that is not so good and I didn't think I could handle it without him.

I watch as Carlisle looks up at me and I brace myself for what he is about to say.

'_I'll tell him about my hand later'_. I thought to myself just as Carlisle starts to speak.

"Bella, it appears that your mother had an extremely rare form of Cystic Fibrosis that is more viral than the more common strain that causes mucus within the lungs and affected her whole body not just her lungs, on top of that she had a Genetic Heart Condition that was left untreated, but both were treatable with the right combination of medicines and curtain other therapies that would have been available then.

"I am going to have to test you for both, but I already know that you do not suffer from anything close to the former condition. However I cannot clear you of the heart condition because it does explain the low energy levels. This condition can kill you depending on the stage it is at. The good news is that I don't have to do as many tests as I was going to do today, so we don't have to be here much longer.

"If you will follow me we will find out together and before you ask yes Edward can stay by your side. In fact I may actually require his help." With that he gets up and Edward picks me up with him and doesn't let me down.

I take this time to speak up about my hand.

"Um...Dad...um I don't know how to say this but...um...when Charlie was holding my hand he kind of squeezed really hard at the end there and I heard it crack and it hurts just a bit to move it too much." I look at both of them as Edward sits back down and Carlisle comes to look over my bad hand.

Carlisle says as he is still looking at my hand.

"I think it is broken, but I am going to have to X-Ray it. So let's go there first and get this out of the way. You should have told me before now, but at least you told me." With that we all start to head out again. Edward still does not let me down.

I think he is freaking out and I understand because so am I, I kiss his cheek and whisper in his ear.

"Edward my love, I'll be like you soon anyway so all I have to do is live long enough for and be well enough to walk down that isle to the alter to meet you there and that is all that matters to me." He turns his face to look at me and smiles before we enter the X-ray room.

Carlisle has me place my hand on a black board and steps behind a screen a see a small flash and then Edward turns my hand obviously following Carlisle's silent instructions. After this is done and Carlisle goes off to get them developed quickly and has come back with the conformation of my broken right hand we leave to go to our next destination.

We walk into an examination room that has a big machine that looks like a huge round tunnel with a flat bed coming out of it.

Taking a deep breath, Edward sit me down on the bed, Carlisle walks over to me with a hospital gown in hand with a cheeky smile playing on his lips. He turns away as Edward helps me into the gown, then back up onto the bed again.

Once I am as comfortable as I can be Carlisle steps up to me with a brace to place on my hand and a table with a long needle on it over to me. I look at the needle as see it has a weird orange looking liquid in it and the brace is black. I can feel myself pale at the very sight of the needle, but I take a few breaths knowing that I am in good hands with Carlisle.

Edward rubs comforting circles on my back; I watch Carlisle's face as he gives me a small smile before he takes my right hand and says in a stern but comforting voice.

"This has to stay on for a few weeks and may hurt as I put it on." He starts to bandage and brace up my hand. After a few minutes he looks back up at me and in that same voice as before says.

"This will sting a little, but it will help me see what I need of your heart to find out if you have your mother's heart condition. This Condition gets worse with the changes a female goes through during pregnancy and while Men can get this condition to, it is more common in women for this reason.

"This may have been triggered with you falling pregnant by Jacob and then made worse because of how long it was within you, factor in your father's abuse and it all could have contributed to activating it if this test shows that you have it and then we will go from there ok."

I nod my head and he then looks at Edward; who walks around to the other side of the bed to help lay me down flat on my back. Edward places his forehead on mine, brings his left hand up to my right cheek effectively stopping me from being able to see Carlisle inserting the needle into my chest and whispers loving words to me as I feel a small bee sting on my chest.

I assume Carlisle has inserted the needle with this sting, but I am so focused on Edward and what he is saying that I am not really aware of what Carlisle is doing except that the table starts to move into the big machine and then it stopping until Edward suddenly stops speaking and looks at Carlisle.

I look to see a very sad expression on Carlisle face that almost breaks my heart.

"Bella, it appears that you do have your mother's condition and that it is in an advanced stage." He pauses and places both his hands on my shoulders, while giving me a fierce but loving stare before continuing. "We can still treat it and keep it from advancing anymore for a few more months longer than you have which I guess to be about 2 months without treatment."

I start to panic when he says this and I can feel my heart pound in my chest, he squeezes my shoulders to calm me as Edward kisses my forehead.

"Don't worry my daughter; we will get you to that alter standing on your own two feet before we let anything happen to you ok? We may have to bring the date of your change forward a little bit, but we can discuss that at a later time alright?"

Still in a little bit of shock I only nod my head before I start to feel breathless and really tired all of a sudden. Hearing the change in my breathing pattern Carlisle goes and gets an oxygen mask for me and then he turns again as Edward helps me put my clothes back on and gives me a glass of water that Carlisle handed him once he turned back around from me getting changed out of the gown.

Edward picks me up after I have downed the whole glass because I started to dose off and I hear Carlisle say to him to take me home, put me straight to bed and that he should make sure I am comfortable and well rested, I also heard him mention that Alice was not allowed to stress me out too much before I couldn't fight off sleep anymore.

Sometime later I wake for a moment enough to feel Edward kiss me on the forehead as he places me in a seat, so I assume it's the car so we can go home. I hear the engine start as I succumb to the blackness of sleep again.

I once again sightly come too when I am lifted again, but the last thing I hear and feel is Edward's velvet voice and his cool, smooth and hard lips pressing gently to mine before they press upon my forehead.

"I love you and we will get through this together, sleep sweet." Then it's all dark as I feel Edward wrap me in his arms in the comfort of our bed.

**_A/N:- AS ALWAYS PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THIS STORY ALREADY WRITTEN UP AN ANOTHER BEING EDITED BEFORE WE GET TO ANOTHER STAND STILL FOR A LITTLE BIT. I WOULD REALLY LIKE TO HEAR IF YOU HAVE ANY THOUGHTS OR SUGGESTIONS OF THINGS YOU WOULD LIKE ANSWERED OR SEE OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT BEFORE THIS STORY IS FINISHED._**


	22. Handing Things Over

_**Chapter Twenty Two: Handing Things Over**_

I wake to see Edward's beautiful face looking down at me. I feel so weak and worn out and all I can manage to give him is a small tired and weak smile as he strokes my face.

"Good morning love, how do you feel?" Edward asks me in a soft and loving tone with a worried expression on his face. I snuggle into him and reply.

"I feel weak and sort of worn out, but other than that I am ok. I love you Edward." I place my hand on his cheek and run my hand up and down it a few time slowly. He leans down and gives me a soft, gentle kiss that holds all his love for me while being careful as to not steal my limited air supply, which I only just noticed it is becoming hard to breath.

Before I can even say anything to Edward he has the Oxygen mask on me and I am able to breathe a little better with it on. I give him another small smile but this one is a sad one and I feel tears start to fall down my cheeks. Wiping them away he says.

"Shh love, it's ok...you don't need to be sad about having to have the Oxygen ok! Do you feel up to having something to eat and coming to sit down in the living room today? Alice wants to talk to you and _**only**_ you about a few things, but don't worry Esme and Jasper will be there to make sure she keeps herself in check."

I just nod my head slightly and he gets up off the bed and moves over to the bathroom. I hear the water in the bath tub being turned on and Edward returns to collect me in his arms and takes me to the bathroom, leaving the Oxygen mask on the bed.

He strips me off and then himself before he picks me up again and steps into the bath and sits down with me in front of him. He picks up the loafer and begins to wash me, I drift off to sleep when he massages my head while shampooing and conditioning my hair, but I am gently woken when he gets out of the tub and starts to dry me.

He dresses me before drying and dressing himself and then he walks back into our room and sits me down at the vanity table. He picks up my brush and begins to brush my hair and then gently pulls it into a neat pony tail low on the back of my head for comfort and so it is easy for me to take it out if I need and want to.

With another soft kiss on the lips, he replaces the mask on my face and kisses me on the forehead. He picks me up again and takes me down the stairs to the living room where I see Esme, Jasper and Alice all sitting around the coffee table with stacks of stuff on it.

Esme moves to get up and stands to the side as Edward places me down on the big couch, she turns and gets a blanket to cover my legs with and asks.

"What do you feel like for breakfast my dear?" I smile and pull the mask off slightly to reply.

_I know it is so stupid to do so because they all can hear me loud and clear regardless._

"Just two pieces of plain toast Mother." She nods her head as she pats my legs and then gets up to go get my breakfast. I sigh and look over at Alice and Jasper, they smile at me and Jasper gets up and comes to lean in and give me a hug and kiss on the forehead too. He goes and sits down on the floor by my feet, effectively making the waves of calm that naturally come off him stronger and constant.

Esme returns and Edward speaks up.

"Love, I have to go out now so Alice can do what she needs with you..."He pauses to look at Alice with a hard, stern look and then continues. "Without stressing you out." He turns and looks back at me as he continues again. "I will be going out for a short hunt and then I will be going and getting you a few things from the store that Esme was going to get, but I am going to since I am going out."

He looks away for a moment only to turn back to me once again with my phone in his hand. "If you need to talk to me or anything else, don't hesitate to use this." Leaning in real close to me he adds in a very quiet stage whisper. "If the pixie gets overzealous with you and you need a break send out an S.O.S to me and I will be right home to put her in her place for you."

With a smirk on his lips he kisses me on the forehead; lingering there for a moment before he gets up with a sigh and goes into the garage, I hear a car start and drive away. I Look up and notice Esme as she brings in my breakfast and a juice, I thank her and then look over at Alice.

"Well what is on the agenda for today?" I say and then take a bite of my toast before she starts to talk.

"Well Bella, we need to pick out your wedding dress because you didn't last time. Then we need to finalise the other details that need your approval and then that is it." I nod my head as she picks up the folder with all our wedding details and other information in it.

"Ok Bella, which one of these three do you want? I swear I haven't looked into the future to see which one you will pick." I look at the pictures and sigh. Taking a deep breath in; I pull the mask down again and answer.

"I like the lace-up form fitting Grecian style strapless dress that has crystal embellishments and a sash like bit of material that goes over one shoulder and is attached to the front of the dress on one side only. So I pick this one and plus with the lace-up back it would be good for my back."

Alice nods her head and reaches back to the table for another folder. Placing it on my lap I see that it is a folder of sample fabrics. I sigh and Jasper places a hand on my leg just as a more concentrated wave of calm flows over me.

I look at him and give him a half smile, Alice seeing this asks.

"What is the matter Bella? I thought that I would get your input into the colour of both the bridesmaid dresses and the colours you want to be your theme colours."

I look at her and reply.

"It's not that I don't want to help and all that, but I thought that with your gift you would be able to see what would be best and then get it with maybe one other option and then get either or both Edward and myself to pick one.

"Because I am just too tired and weak now to do much else than that so please Alice, can you do most of it now. I know before I got sick I wanted to be a part of every decision, but now I am just not up to it."

I finish with tears running down my cheeks and I watch as Alice's face changes to one of worry and concern for a moment before she puts her arms around me in a hug.

"Oh Bella, I understand and I didn't want to look into the future and control everything because you have had someone control things for you for so long that I didn't want you to feel like I was doing that. If you really don't mind I'll go and get this wedding organised."

I nod my head at her and with a squeal she bolts up the stairs and I hear a door close quickly. I look back at Jasper and he is shaking his head with an amused expression on his face. I ask him.

"What is so amusing Jazz?"

He looks up at me and moves closer to me so that he is sitting at my waist now rather than my feet, but still on the floor.

"Nothing, but you really just made her day you know. She has been working herself up ever since you agreed to let her organise the wedding before, but now she is almost like a kid in a candy store with no rules or limits stopping them."

_Oh that is what he meant. _I thought as I reply to him.

"Oh, well at least one of us can enjoy things and so she can do it for me too." I look down at my hands until I feel a cool hand gently lifting my face up. Looking up at him I see that he is right in front of me now and is sitting on the edge of the couch next to me.

"Bella, I know you are not feeling well and that you're not very happy because of it but that is no reason why you have to completely feel the way you do or talk down about yourself anymore! You are a beautiful, intelligent, strong woman who has survived through so much already so please I don't want to ever hear you talk like that again.

"We don't care about anything other than you making it long enough to last through the change and I know that Alice can get things ready well and truly before when you agreed to get married if she had to. So you lean on us for now Bella, we are all here for you and Edward is really worried but he still loves you no matter what and he would and will do anything for you if you ask it of him...hell we all are like that when it comes to you Darlin'."

Jasper finishes by giving me a tight but gentle hug. He tells me he is going to check in on Alice for a moment and that maybe I should message Edward to call me because I could be feeling worse because he is not here with me.

Deciding to do just that, I pick up my phone and message him because I do miss him and as much as I want to call I don't know if he is still hunting or not.

_**Hey baby, **_

_**I don't know if you are hunting still or not but I just wanted to send this message to say I love you and I miss you and that Alice is behaving herself.**_

_**Love B**_

It wasn't even a minute later when I got a reply.

_**Hello Sweetheart,**_

_**I was just about to start hunting, I am glad Alice is behaving herself I would hate to have to rip her pretty little head off ;).**_

_**I miss you tremendously and I wish I didn't have to hunt and go to the store right now, but I have to do both so you take it easy, ask for help when you need it and if you get tired before I get back ask for help up to our room and go to bed.**_

_**I love you with everything I am and can't wait till you are safely in my arms again. I will be with you soon enough, my love.**_

_**Love always **_

_**E**_

I couldn't stop the smile from spreading across my face and I suddenly felt very tired and couldn't keep my eyes open any longer, before I could even call out Jasper was standing in front of me and bending down so he can pick me up.

I smile at him and he returns one of his own before walking at a fast human pace with me in his arms up to mine and Edward's room. Walking in he places me down on Edward's side of the bed and I am confused for a moment before I see Jasper turn down my side and pick me up again.

I start to laugh before I start to cough and Jasper suddenly turns my Oxygen up more and races out of the room and down the stairs. I just keep watching the door knowing that he would be back really soon and I am not disappointed when he re-enters with a glass of water for me.

"Awe thank you Jaz, you didn't have to go to the trouble of getting that for me." I smile at him as I take the glass from his hands and remove the mask long enough to take a sip. I hand it back to him to place on the bedside table for me.

"It is my pleasure to whatever I can for you and plus Edward would have my head if I hadn't at least asked, but Carlisle taught us all in how to help you around and everything we can do to make things easier for you. I had some medical training when I was human, but that was in the 1860's and things have changed a lot since then.

"Why did you call me Jaz? I don't mind it is what everyone calls me for short anyway, but I haven't heard you use it yet." I blush and he just chuckles while running a hand down my cheek and replaces my mask that I forgot to do when I had my sip.

I smile sadly at him and I feel a wave of calm over me and I feel even more tired and worn out, looking at Jasper I see a soft smile and he leans down to whisper in my ear as I drift off to sleep.

"Do not be saddened or worried at your forgetfulness, we understand and also the water had your medication in it. Sleep now my dear little sister and when you awaken your prince charming will be with you." I smile at him, but I didn't want to go to sleep without saying one thing to him.

"Jaz, can you maybe stay with me for a little bit. I don't want to be alone." I see him nod his head and feel him lay down next to me as I succumb to sleep.

_**A/N:- PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK...**_


	23. Edward's Point Of View

_**A/N:- HERE IS THE LATEST CHAPTER TO THIS STORY, i HOPE YOU LIKE IT AS IT WAS SOMETHING THAT NEEDED TO BE WRITTEN AND MY WRITER'S BLOCK JUST DIDN'T WANT TO GO AWAY FOR ME TO WRITE IN THE NORMAL POV OF BELLA'S SO YOU ALL GET TO SEE INTO EDWARD'S MIND FOR A CHAPTER.**_

_**Edward's Point Of View**_

_As I drive away from the house to go hunting and pick the stuff up from the grocery store, I reflect and remember everything about my time with Bella ever since I first saw her._

_**~-oOo-~**_

I never ever let myself even imagine falling in love, let alone actually doing just that. So when I saw her walking into that High School in the small rainy town of Forks, Washington I was nearly knocked off my feet.

Not only was her scent overwhelming and mouth watering, but she was beautiful and I just wanted to get to know her because I felt this strange and massive pull towards her like she had her own gravity and I was orbiting towards her without ever realising it till the last moment and by then I didn't want to even try to stop and I just couldn't simply ignore it; Alice was over the moon of cause that I had finally found 'the one', but I was just a bit hesitant at first.

_**~-oOo-~**_

'_Ok well a lot hesitant really, but hey I have never had a girlfriend and I have never ever done this kind of thing so it is all new to me and even though I can read minds, I still don't know everything that it entails in the way of actually going through the feelings and all the rest...OH HELL NOW I'M RAMBBALING IN MY OWN HEAD, what's next turning into an actual girl? _

_Ok enough of this, I have spent way too much time with Alice and I need to focus on what's going on...so back to my remembering while I hunt.' I think to myself as I hope out of the car and just as I am about to take off running to start hunting when I get a text message from Bella and I couldn't stop myself from the worry starting to build until I read that everything is fine and that she is ok, just missing me._

_I smile at that and text message her back a long message to try and keep her from working herself up too much._

_**~-oOo-~**_

She was shy and she didn't really have friends, if anything everyone didn't even give her a second thought or glance even and that made me really angry. I didn't like how the Denali girl along with her group of flakes treated her and every time I heard their thoughts about what they wanted to do or have done to her Jasper really had to calm me down.

_**~-oOo-~**_

_It only ever took the edge off of things enough for me to be able to stay in my place and not going over and do something to them._

_**~-oOo-~**_

I started to realise that my feelings towards her were similar to how my family member's were towards each other. At first I tried to shake it off because a vampire could mate with a human, but the more time went on the more i couldn't deny that Bella was indeed my mate. The instincts to protect my mate were and still are so very strong.

I am very protective of her and maybe that it just because she is human, however something tells me that it's just how I will always be with her. I know that I will have to change her one day, if she didn't run away screaming from me that is, I just wanted to take her into my arms and take her somewhere where we can be safe and away from everyone else.

I noticed that she sometimes walked with a limp and that the limp got worse some days. She was heaps clumsy so I often wondered if it was from an accident, then she didn't come to school and I got worried because she never ever missed a day of school and this day I really wanted to talk to her outside of the Biology room.

We had only been at the school for a few months by this stage and I was ready to try and start out being her friend when Carlisle came home one evening after performing major back surgery on a young girl and he couldn't stop thinking about her because apparently her father hoverd over her and wouldn't let her speak to him on her own about what happened and she seemed to fear him.

When I saw his thoughts I had to be physically restrained by Emmett and Jasper because I just lost it. Once I had calmed down enough to tell Carlisle and explain that the young girl he treaded was the one I am drawn to and could very well be my mate.

After I confessed that he walks over to me and gathered me into a tight embrace and as soon as his arms are around me great sobs raked my body, I realised then that I had already fallen in love with her.

I egearly read every thought that Carlisle was willing to give me without breaching Patent/doctor confidenciality and I started to pay more attention to her. For I was so worried about her and wanted to look out for as much as I could till I was able to man up and talk to her.

She was my Biology partner and I found out she was not only beautiful, but smart and funny when she wanted to be. She only had one friend who I could tell is more of a sister to her than just a friend and I knew through her thoughts that her name is Isabella Swan; prefers to be called Bella.

Bella's home life with the chief of Police in this small town was not good from what I could tell and read, but I didn't find it all out as I wanted to get the full story from Bella. I couldn't read her mind though so I would have to get her to talk to me, normally I would find this frustrating but with her I found myself being relieved that I couldn't hear her thoughts because it means that I truly have the opportunity to get to know her from her not her thoughts.

The day that stupid Newton kid tried to grab her, I almost killed a human, but Bella's condition was not good at that moment and snapped me out of it long enough to focus on her and get her to what had become our table in Biology.

It soon became apparent that she wasn't going to be fine and needed to see a doctor as soon as possible, I excused us from the class, took her to the office and excused us from school and took her to my car, having her all the while freaking out about seeing the nurse and not wanting to go to the hospital. I assured her that I would be taking her to my Father at my house not the hospital and she calmed a little bit.

In the car ride back to my house I was so scared for her, her breathing was really bad and I didn't know why but from my little medical training i have i would guess that she had sustained an injury to her ribs somehow. I tried to keep her calm while I tried to calm myself, I pushed my foot on the pedal even more to try to get us there quicker.

_**~-oOo-~**_

'_I still find it slightly funny that even though she must have been in great pain, she still found time to notice my driving and comment on it.' I smile from the memory as I catch the scent of some deer not that far ahead of me._

_**~-oOo-~**_

I got so frustrated that Bella didn't know what we are at that point because I had to move at a fast human pace when I wanted to go at full speed to get her to Carlisle quicker. His and Esme's thoughts when I walked in with her in my arms was shocked to say the least.

Carlisle switched into Doctor mode quickly as he heard her breathing and listened to my explaination, Bella tried to play it down but as soon as she tried to wave her arm it made her cry out and I took her to my couch in my room.

When She fainted on my couch in my room I had to be forcefully removed from my room til I calmed down to not hover and hinder Carlisle's work to help her, I lost it that badly and freted that much.

_**~-oOo-~**_

_Another thing that showed she was my mate and as unlikely as it was that I had fallen for a human, it was and still is real so I don't care anymore about her being human and the fact that I have to turn her in order to keep her._

_**~-oOo-~**_

When she finally woke up a week later and told us her full story, we were all shocked. I held her and damn it I never wanted to let her go, I just wanted to make her happy because she deserved to be happy with everything that happened to her. Her warmth felt so right in my arms like she was made for me and we were puzzle pieces.

The electric current that flows between us every time we touch is startling, but beautiful at the same time. I hope that it never goes away. One her first day back, everyone was shock to see that she was with me. Her friend Amy was a bit stand of-ish with me, but it was understandable and so I don't hold it against her.

She is only concerned for Bella and anyone that her safety and wellbeing in mind I can't hate.

Then she punched out Newton and Denali in her friends' honour, my god if that wasn't sexy and nerve racking at the same time. Jasper laughed at me and Emmett couldn't help but think of all the ways he could have fun when she becomes a vampire.

I was so conflicted with my pride over her standing up for what she believes in, my lust and desire for her that I just couldn't hold her back, but I let Jasper do so to try and calm her down at the same time as protecting her from me and my lust for her.

_**~-oOo-~**_

_Seeing her hit Jasper in the chest had me fretting even more over her and Jasper simply said through his thoughts that it should barely leave a bruise if even that. I shot him and annoyed look and he replied that it wasn't that hard but we would have Carlisle look at it anyway. It was better for her to get out her anger somehow and hitting him was safer than hitting something else that would hurt her more._

_I did calm and settle down a little after that, but not much._

_**~-oOo-~**_

When she still wasn't calming down by the time we got home we had to bring in Carlisle and he had to sedate her. She fought us at first only slightly and then the medication started to kick in and Jasper turned her back into my arms.

I took her to my Meadow and we kissed, it was magical just like every kiss I share with her is but this was my first ever kiss and I am over 1 hundred years old, sad I know but true. We got back and had to deal with her father and I could have killed another human right then and there if it wasn't for my fierce little kitten coming out and standing up to her father for the first time and I was so proud of her and knew then that I wanted to marry her.

Then there was the dogs and what one in peticular did to her, I almost lost it seeing her laying there naked under a dirty sheet with blood coming out of her and her stomach moving with the thing that was growing within her. Luckly Carlisle could save her life, but he had to take her ability to have children to do so and it was the hardest decision I have ever had to make in my whole existence.

Not to mention Rosalie tried to fight me on making that choice for her, but in the end she agreed that keeping Bella alive was more important than the ability to have children. Carlisle tried extremely hard to not take that ability away from her, but in the end it just wasn't possible. I actually shed a tear over this, Esme held me while Bella was in surgery and we watched in the over head viewing room. Even Jasper was there, at the very back of the room near the exit, but it was so nice to know that he cared for her too.

The following month with her out cold was so nerve racking and I didn't go out to hunt at all, I just couldn't pull myself away from her for a moment. Carlisle brought me a bag of blood we keep in the cold storage chest in the basement; it didn't do anything however, but I couldn't really feel the burn in my throat. I was confused so I told Carlisle.

He said it was because I was more focused on the welfare of my Mate to focus on my thirst and the more time that passed after Carlisle stopped keeping her sedated that she didn't wake up I worried more and I could tell that my family were worried about my health along with hers; I was getting weaker and weaker the more time that passed, but I couldn't find the energy and focus needed to care about myself till I knew Bella was safe.

When she woke up she knew that I hadn't hunted and made me make a deal with her and once Carlisle gave her the all clear I agreed to take her IV out, Bella tried to stop me worried about my thirst and in a playful manner I took her IV out and I could tell she found me acting as a doctor arousing because I could smell this new aroma come off of her and I read Jasper's thoughts at that moment and he was picking up on that as well.

I wanted to make that smell come from her again because I love it as well and wanted to smell it again. It made her normal scent that much more enticing in a totally different way. I made good on my end of the deal and Carlisle managed to make another deal with her father to adopt her and i was so happy learning that, so was Bella when I told her.

I didn't need Jasper's gift to feel that.

But when she cut herself with that old fashioned shaver, I truly thought I was going to lose her, Carlisle frantically tried to stop the bleeding while trying to get her to wake up and I pleaded with her oh so desperately trying to get her to wake up and come back to me. She opened her gorgeous brown eyes and started to say something and I shushed her.

We got her stitched up and cleaned, I place her back into her bed and lay down next to her; holding onto her while she rested. When she woke I gave her a custom made cell phone and a jewellery set all with our family crest on them, in an effort to show her that she was a part of this family no matter what.

I know that her confidence and self-esteam were low, but to see how low was heart breaking. I knew she needed a holiday and I was going to take her on one, I wanted to show her I love her and let her into my life more by showing her where it all started for me.

Taking her to my Human home was out of this world and making love to her for the first time was even better, I know that my parents would more than likely be turning in their graves if they knew I had pre-marital sex but it is a different time now and I couldn't put it off any longer.

To be joined as one with her was just the best feeling ever, I can't even describe it. The electric current that I feel when I touch her magnified and I felt as if my heart would start to beat again, at first I tried to keep in mind that I could hurt her so easily but I found that when it came time to actually doing the act I couldn't hurt her even if I tried, my mind and heart wouldn't let me.

_**~-oOo-~**_

_I am still amazed that being connected with Bella in such a way feels __**ohh soo good**__ every time. She truly was made just for me._

_**~-oOo-~**_

When her back locked I went into a panic, but i managed to keep calm enough to call Carlisle and he made his way to us. When he got there to us and told Bella there was only two options I wanted to overrule her choice and run her to the hospital myself, but the determination on her face and the trust she was showing she has for us settled my resolve.

Flying that plane was the only thing I could do to keep my mind occupied while Carlisle saw to her medical needs, but hearing her call out to me and tell me she loves me I couldn't help but chuckle a little bit and then reply to her.

In that car once we got back home the only thing keeping me from stopping right then and there was Carlisle's encouraging thought's telling me that Bella's vitals while a little slower than he would have liked were at least strong and stable so getting us back to the house as quickly as possible was the best thing I could do right at that moment.

Bella woke up only a handful of hours after we got home, I was really relieved. Our meeting with the mongrel that hurt her was maddening. The nerve he had for asking her to kill him, while it would have been good for her to have some kind of revenge I knew that this was not something she would choose.

I couldn't help but thank him for his efforts in finding the items he did and even though I still hated him for what he did to my Bella, this would keep us all safe and that he did deserve some forgiveness. Bella's reaction though was a little unsettling, but that was just her nature a life was lost after all.

While I am happy that Alice is being our Wedding planner, she is starting to go overboard a little bit. Who knew that there was this amount of things that have to go into a wedding, all Bella and I want is a small thing; Nothing big and over the top, like she is going.

Everything was going ok, we saw Amy off and I made sure my fiancee's best friend was well looked after and was able to come to the wedding. Yes Bella was a little bit angry with me, but thankfully didn't fuss too much or stay angry for too long once Amy agreed. I can't wait to see her in her wedding dress; I just hope and pray that she makes it there

_**~-oOo-~**_

Coming back to the present with the draining of my last deer; a medium size male deer; I know that i have over feed a little bit but I wanted to try and prolong my need to hunt again for as long as I can. My worry for Bella increases again and I start to make my way back to the car to get the shopping out of the way so I can see her.

Even though I do have faith in Carlisle's medical ability to treat her, but she has become so weak and tired that I am scared to even leave her side to hunt. If I didn't have to leave so Alice could do some wedding things with her then I wouldn't have ever left her side today.

Finding out that she has a heart condition that will kill her like her mother before her makes me so mad that all the pent up anger and rage I have felt over the injustus done to my Bella and how when we start to become happy, something comes in and takes that away from us.

I end up taking out a medium spruce when I punch it to let out the rage I am feeling because there is no way I can be around Bella feeling like this so i pause for a moment to collect my thoughts before continuing on to the car. Everything that has happened to her never should have happened and she may not be in this position, while i am glad that Charlie is gone; I still am saddened because he was after all Bella's biological father and she did care for him in a way.

At least in the end he showed her that he wasn't all bad and that, I think, is a good thing for Bella to see before her change.

I hope Alice is behaving herself, my love needs to stay calm and to keep her heart rate down in order to keep her alive long enough to walk down the aisle and survive the change.

I have to talk to Carlisle about that because I want to know how the best way to go about doing that without risking her life before the venom can work it's way through her system. I don't want to change her, but I know it is what she wants and also I can't help but feel and see the point that so much of her life was already taken from her that becoming a Vampire would actually open doors for her to learn new things and see many more than she would have been able too.

Plus with her life slowly ending anyway now, it's not so bad because she would not be living long anyway that this would again be the best thing for her. I love her enough to trust that she would not hate me and become like Rosalie about being a Vampire somewhere in the future.

Bella isn't the type of person that would change her mind when it comes to this type of decision. I just have to trust her choice that this is what she wants and is the best thing for her.

I did leave Esme and Jasper in charge, But I still couldn't help but panic a little bit at leaving her in the fragile state she is in. As I start taking off for the car again to get what Esme needs for Bella when I get a call from Jasper.

"Hello Jasper, is everything alright?" I answer and I couldn't keep the slight panic from my voice as I do so, he replies just as I reach my car.

"Yes Edward everything is alright, Bella told Alice that because she didn't feel up to helping with the decision making for your wedding, Alice could do it all and come to you both for the final go ahead instead of looking at everything and going from there type thing.

"It took a lot out of Bella to choose a few things and have breakfast today and she soon wasn't able to stay awake so I took her to bed and gave her some of her medication in a glass of water like Carlisle advised us to do and she is sleeping peacefully in your bed waiting for your return.

"I just thought that you would like to know this and also that Bella didn't want to be alone and she asked me to stay with her, since every time I go to leave her heart rate picks up a little bit too much for my liking I have had to get Esme to be with her while I make this phone call to you and I suggest that if you aren't already at the store getting the items Esme has requested then you are to come home and she will go out to get said Items herself as per her original plan."

I hear Bella's pained and panicked voice through the phone in the background and I take a deep breath before replying to try to keep the panic out of my voice.

"Ok Jasper I will be there in a few minutes as I had just finished hunting when you called. Please let Esme, and Bella if she is awake, know this."

"I will Edward, I am going to return to Bella's side now as she is starting to cry out in her sleep for you and her heart rate is going up again."

I hang up the phone and get into my car, starting it up I race home to be by my love's side.

Once I am home I run up to our room to see Bella sleeping restlessly in Jasper's arms, he is wiping a wash cloth over her face while gently rocking her. Jasper looks up at me and tells me through his thoughts.

'_Come Edward; take your rightful spot by your mate's side as she needs you.'_ I nod my head as he lays her back down gently against her pillows and moves off the bed. Bella starts to fuss a bit more and her heart rate picks up considerably and I move at Vampire speed to fill the spot Jasper just left.

Bella settles almost instantly in my arms and whispers ever so softly my name. I lean down with a smile on my face and whisper into her ear.

"I am here now my love, you can rest better now." Kissing her forehead, I hug her closer to me and her heart beat goes down and she snuggles into my arms as I feel someone taking off my shoes. Looking down I see that it is Alice.

"What are you doing Alice?" I ask her and she looks up after she takes off my other shoe.

"I knew you didn't think to remove your shoes when you got into the bed with Bella, nor did you have the time to but I saw that Esme was going to be a little upset with you because your shoes are a little dirty.

"Plus I have to get your final say on the colours you want for your wedding, with Bella not able to and knowing she wants your input too so I got it narrowed down to four colours but only two are needed."

I nod my head a little bit and she reaches down to the floor and picks up her folder. She opens it to the page she has the colour samples on and points to the ones she wants me to look at.

One is this soft baby blue, that seems a bit to wishy washy to me and I think that Bella would think the same thing so I say no to it straight away, it was the type of Baby blue that you would put on a nursery wall for a little boy not have as part of a wedding.

The second is a stronger Baby blue, but still soft and light. I actually really like that colour because it is almost like the colour in my old half of our room that Bella kept because she said she likes it that way.

The third is a light grey colour which looks a lot like a very light silver more than grey that I really like and thought that if Bella doesn't like it we can change it then, but I think she will like it and it will go well with the blue.

_Oh gosh I think i am turning into a girl, I will never here the end of it from Emmett if he ever heard these thoughts in my head._

The fourth isn't even mentionable it is that bad, I guess Alice really wanted us to pick the second and third colours. After telling Alice my choices she nods her head and looks at Bella with a sad smile. Even without my gift I know what her thoughts are just from her expression.

I say the only thing I can, which is more for me than her.

"I know Alice; it's hard to see her this way after seeing how strong she can be. We just have to be strong for her now, can you get Carlisle to come in here when he gets in please." She nods her head again and squeezes my arm before she leaves.

I know what I said to her was suppose to comfort her but it was also to try and comfort myself. I sigh as Bella mumbles my name in her sleep, I start to rock her and rest my head on her's as I close my eyes.

I am not sure how long I stayed in that position, but I was soon brought out of my own thoughts by Carlisle's hand and kind thoughts breaking through my minds quite time. Looking up at him he gives me a soft smile that i return as he asks.

"You wished to see me?" I nod my head and reply

"I wanted to talk to you about how we are going to go about Changing Bella with her heart the way it is? And also I want you to check her over as Jasper said her heart rate picked up every time he left her side while I was out hunting.

"I don't think I can leave her side for too long a time now because I am the only one that keeps her fully calm." Carlisle nods his head as he looks Bella over as best as he can and once he is done doing so without waking her up he tells me she is doing just fine and that the medication Jasper gave her has taken full effect and that it causes droziness which is why she is sleeping so much right now.

"You should wake her soon to have something to eat and then get her to take some more Medicine. We will be giving it to her mixed in the water so her body gets used to it without it rejecting the medicine that she needs right now. Hopefully soon I will upgrade the dosage and the application of it.

"As for her Change, we will just have to play that as we see it really. I was thinking maybe giving her some of her medicine laced with your Venom, but I don't know what that would do though and I am very wary of trying that for that reason."

I nod my head just as a thought comes to me and I say.

"What if I was to inject my Venom straight into her heart and then bitting into her other pulse points to inject more venom into her system? Would that work?" Carlisle brings his hand up to his chin and looks off to the ceiling for a moment in thought and then nods his head while he runs through the scenario in his head; I see that he feels that this would be the best way to go about Changing Bella.

Relief floods through me and I hug Bella close, Carlisle tells me that he will be in his study if he is needed and I thank him for everything. Carlisle pats me on the shoulder before he walks out of the room. Esme's thoughts drift up to me as she says.

'_I am going to start making something for Bella now so if you want to try and wake her up and maybe give her a bath now you will have plenty of time to take it easy.' _I whisper my thank you to her as I stroke Bella's cheek.

She starts to stir in my arms and as her eyes flutter open to reveal her beautiful Brown eyes I can't help but smile at her.

"Hey my love, how are you feeling now?" I ask her as she smiles back at me. She snuggles into my side, then all of a sudden wraps her arms around my neck and squeezes with all her might. She pulls away when she starts to cough and I sit her up right and rub her back till she is finished.

I wince slightly as a flash of memory comes to my mind about when I was sick before Carlisle changed me. Putting it to the back of my mind and focusing all my attention back onto Bella.

"I am better now that you are home, please don't leave me unless you have to hunt because I don't think I can handle it again. I know that may sound selfish, but I need you near me Edward and I can't explain why." Bella replies to me.

I place both of my hands on either side of her face and with all the emotions pouring out of my voice I say.

"I don't want to leave your side and had I known that you were going to react to my leaving like you did, I wouldn't have left and as it was I had just finished hunting when Jasper called to ask me to come back. Don't feel bad about that though, you are important to all of us and we all understand that your needs have changed because of your heart not being as good as it was.

"I am your mate and you are mine, we are connected in a way that is profound. I need to make sure your ok and I don't feel ok when you aren't. So I am happy to stay by your side 24/7 if i have to. Now I am going to go run you a bath and we are going to go down so you can try to eat something and then Carlisle is going to explain your medicine as Jasper has informed him you were feeling a bit confused with it being in liquid so.

"After that I'll get you your medicine and we will come back to bed. Oh and Alice asked me to choose the colours for our wedding and had four for me to choose from, Jasper told me you handed over most of the rains to Alice and I am proud you did that Bella. No need for bravery and continuing something when you can't and hurting yourself more, plus she loves you and I trust that our day will be perfect baby."

I lean in and kiss her deeply, but not as long as I want too. As I pull away from her I can't help but chuckle at her groan and whimper for more, I smell her physical response to me and it takes me everything to pull away because unless i get the ok from Carlisle I don't want to do that till our wedding night at least.

I feel Bella's hand travel down to my belt buckle and i capture her hand before it could explore any further.

"What is the matter Edward? Why did you stop me?" Bella asks in a hurt tone and her heart starts to beat faster. In an effort to try to slow her heart down and get her into a bath as soon as possible so we don't have to rush; I reply to her.

"I don't want to do anything with you till Carlisle give the all clear because I don't want to cause you to have a heart attack or anything like that just to get sexual gratification. I love you and I would really love to be joined with you in that way, but I want to wait til you're more stable at least and you have only just started your medication so give it time alright?"

She nods her head while looking away from me with the starting of tears in her eyes and I bring her face back towards me and I say.

"Hey think of it this way, our wedding night will be magical because we have waited this time and from Carlisle's thoughts your already responding to the medicine so we may be able to do a little something sooner to sort of test your heart ok, just not till Carlisle clears it and we will ask after you have something to eat ok?"

"Ok Edward, Now where is my bath?" I laugh at her cute little pout and kiss her nose before moving to the bathroom to run the bath. Once it is filled, I pick her up and undress her before doing the same to myself. Stepping into the bath with Bella in my arms I place her in front of me, picking up the spounge I begin to wash her.

She moans as I move it down to her thighs and I couldn't stop the reaction my body has to the noises she is making so I whisper in her ear to calm down and to wait till we talk to Carlisle. She groans a little bit but doesn't complain.

After I have both of us dried and dressed I take her down to the kitchen for her dinner. Carlisle and Esme greets up both.

"Hello Sweetheart, How are you feeling?" Esme says to Bella while giving her a hug and leading her over to a chair to sit in. I sit next to her as she replies.

"I am doing ok Mom, I still feel weak and tired but I also feel like it's not so bad as it was before I had the drink Jasper gave me." We all nod our head at her and Esme excusses herself to finish up Bella's dinner.

Carlisle moves to take Esme's spot next to Bella and taking her head he asks. "Is there any questions you wish to ask me?"

"Actually yes there is Dad. I trust your judgement with my medicine and all that so unless you think i need to know something then you don't need to tell me. But I do want to know when Edward and I can be intimate again and is it possible to have a proper wedding night? Also how will my heart being like this effect my change?"

Carlisle's thoughts come to me before he answers and I can't hold in the very small and soft chuckle at them.

'_Man she doesn't beat around the bush does she? Shows what's more important to her.'_

"Well Bella, there isn't really anything stopping you and Edward from being intimate right now, however I would like for you both to wait for a week to just let your medicine take more of an effect and then you would have to slowly build up to it. Nothing too aggressive and take your time.

"As for how this will effect your change, well Edward will be directly injecting his venom into your heart and then biting your pulse points to make sure you have as much venom being thrown at your body that it will not be able to fight back."

Bella nods her head and we all turn to look at Esme as she brings in Bella's food. While she eats we all make light conversation about nothing of any importance. Alice comes in sometime later and shows Bella the colours that I have chosen and she leans up and kisses me telling me that my choices were perfect.

But then again Alice didn't show her the other colours I had to chose from so.

After about another hour Bella starts to lean more into my side and her heart rate slows just slightly, Carlisle gets up to go get her medicine ready and I lift her head up so she looks at me.

"Bella, Love, stay awake a little longer Carlisle has just gone to get your medicine. Then we will go to bed." I kiss her forehead as Carlisle comes back, holds out the glass for Bella to take but she looks up to me and asks.

"Edward can you help please, I feel too tired to lift the glass on my own." I take the glass from a concerned Carlisle who kisses her forehead before excusing himself to his office. Bella tells Alice and Esme goodnight and then she tells me she is ready to drink it now.

I lift the glass up to her lips and she slowly drinks it all. I set the glass down as Bella lays her head on my shoulder, I gather her into my arms and take us up to our room and get her dressed for bed. I say my thanks to Alice for turning on our electric blanket so I don't have to wrap Bella up to stay beside her and just as I put her oxygen mask on she pulls it to the side to say.

"Edward can you kiss and touch me please?" I see tears start to form in her eyes and I can't say no to her. So ignoring my better judgement I give in.

I lean down and capture her lips with mine in a slow, loving and sensual kiss. I smell her arousal and break away from the kiss to rest my forehead to hers, I trail my hand very slowly down her body passing and gently caressing her soft mounds as I go.

She moans as my hand gets closer to the junction between her thighs. Once I have my hand between her slick folds, I slowly move to tease her clit and entrance as I move my hand up and down; putting slightly more pressure on her little bundle of nerves.

She moan out my name and tells me she wants more and I gently slide two fingers into her and curl them up towards her sweet spot and she slightly bucks her hips and grabs hold of my upper arm. I begin to pull out and she tells me she is out and that she is just holding on to me because she needed something to hold onto from the pleasure she is feeling.

I smile at her and soon I feel her walls constrict around my fingers letting me know she is close so I curl my fingers again and she softly moans out as she climaxes.

"Ohhh Edward" I lean down and kiss her lips, pull me fingers out as we kiss and then I lick them clean. I return her mask on her face and she closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep.

Holding her close to me and bringing the blankets over us after getting myself ready for bed. Sighing to myself I allow my mind to become blank and close my eyes just listening to Bella's breathing and Heart beat.

**_A/N:- PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT HAVING THIS CHAPTER IN EDWARD'S POV! I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO HAVE ONE MORE CHAPTER FROM HIS POV IN THE FUTURE?_**


	24. Eve Of The Big Day

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: - PLEASE REVIEWSORRY FOR LONG DELAY!**_

The weeks flew by in a flurry of activity. We are now on the eve of my Wedding day to Edward and I couldn't be happier, I only wish I could be healthier for it but Carlisle has assured me that I am doing better than others with my advanced condition and that I am responding to the medication beautifully.

I still feel like hell cooled over. Jasper gives me a funny look as he passes the room, I smile at him to let him know I am ok and he nods his head and returns to the task at hand.

The boys are going to be going hunting tonight for a bachelor party 'vampire style' as Emmett put it. The girls were already hunting now and when they get back they will be picking Amy up from the train/ bus terminal and we would have a girl's night.

Carlisle was to return at midnight so he could get some 'sleep' for the next day, having a human who didn't know about what they were was a little amusing to watch actually. Because they have to do things that us humans take for granted and we don't normally notice, but I can see why they are important to how a human acts now.

Like how they would move slightly every 5 minutes or so just to not be still as statues. I am used to seeing them sit for hours on end without moving, I had no idea that they went so far out of their way to look 'normal' to us humans before now and I wouldn't have ever really notice before I knew the big secret.

Amy is doing well and is very excited for me, but worried at the same time. She knows that I am not going to live much longer, but I know that she is hoping for the best. She won't tell me but I know that she knows this is the last time she will see me 'alive'.

I know that I may one day be able to watch her from the shadows and I wish there was a way that I could keep in contact with her after my change even if it is just through emails, phone calls and snail mail but it is just not going to happen, this illness is the perfect way to cover my change cleanly. Edward can play the part of a grieving widow (even though I know he doesn't want to even think about that).

My change is going to take place on my honeymoon, but not straight away unless it has to be. We will be going to an Island they own that was a gift from Carlisle to Esme and it is called Isle Esme. The story will be that I passed away in my sleep while on my honeymoon. We will return in the Cullen plane after I am finished my change and I will actually be on a stretcher til we get to the house and then I will be in the basement til after the funeral except to hunt.

Plus my 'body' will be place down there as it is the coolest place in the house. I didn't want to be changed on my honeymoon but it has to be this way as I just don't have that long to live as it is. I can't wait to see Amy, I have something for her that I know she will cherish for the rest of her life and I know she will need it to feel closer after I am 'gone'. One part is a letter that took me four days to write so she had some closure and know that I love her like a sister and to not hold any blame or guilt over what if's as I am in a better place.

I can't believe this is all happening. It seems like just yesterday I was living with my father and his daily beatings, but my handsome prince came in and picked me off my feet. I wish I could be with him tonight, but Alice wants there to be some traditions and one of those traditions is that the bride and groom can't be together the evening before the wedding until we meet again at the Altar.

Edward and his family have been so good to me, they didn't have to take me in but they did and I love them all even more everyday and I can't wait to start my eternity with them. Plus I really want to hit Emmett up the head for his comment about what our wedding night was going to be like. I even have Rose reminding me about it when I wake up into my new life.

I really wonder how old he is mentally sometimes; really, because what Edward and I do on our honeymoon is up to us. He went off on his own little tangent ranting and laughing about how we would be in the middle of our throws of passion when bam Edward's going to bite me; despite Edward and Carlisle telling him that I can't be turned like that.

And he will not stop with the innuendos either and it really is starting to piss me off, I just bite my tongue thought because I know he will get his once I am unbreakable like them. I am brought out of my thoughts by the boys coming into the room. Edward comes and sits down with his arms wrapped around me on my right and Carlisle on my left.

Jaz and Em are sitting on the floor in front of me, at first I wonder what the hell is going on but Edward kisses my forehead and says.

"Love, we are going out to hunt now before the girls get back with Amy. We all didn't want to leave you alone but this is best so that we can get to where we are hunting and back on time." Just as he finished Jasper started.

"We couldn't leave though without giving you a few things first. One from each of us, here this is from me." He hands me a square box and kisses my forehead before resuming his seat on the floor. I look at the box and slowly open the lid to reveal a pair of intricate combs; they are silver in colour with blue, green and white stones in varying sizes.

Looking up to him I ask.

"Jasper they are beautiful, where ever did you get them? I hope you didn't pay too much for them."

I watch as Jaz's face goes through an array of emotions before he speaks.

"They were my Grandmother's and have been in my family for generations. I gave these to Alice before our wedding day every time we have gotten married and I wanted you to borrow them too. Don't worry Alice knows already about these gifts we are all giving you and they will more than likely have their own gifts to give you as well.

"I love you my little sister and I can't wait til I don't have to worry about wanting to kill you every day." With that he gives me a kiss on the cheek, gets up and moves to the garage. Em moves so he is in front of me and I look to him.

"Well here you go Bellie Bells; it is just something small that I have had with me since I was a human kid. Don't know where I got it from or who for that matter, but I want you to have it." He hands me a little bag and I open it and tip the contents out onto my hand, I laugh when I see the small stones that are better known as marbles.

They were so beautiful though, all the different colours so clear and pure. I look to him and see that if he could cry he would be. I hold out my arms to him for a hug and he doesn't disappoint me, being very gentle. When we pull apart he kisses me on my other cheek and goes to the garage with Jasper.

Edward gets up and tells me that he is going to give Carlisle and me a moment, and he will be back with a drink for me. Carlisle then takes my hands in his and lifts them up to his lips and kisses each hand before he places a medium/large square box on my lap. I look at it, then look at him and say.

"Dad, you don't have to give me anything. You already have given me more than I can ever repay you for, if anything I own you something..." I am silenced by one of his long cold fingers over my lips. Looking into his eyes I see nothing but the love a father would have for his daughter who is about to get married and something else that seems to be older than me and when he speaks it's with an old English cadence and accent to his voice that I haven't heard come from him before.

"Bella, my beautiful youngest daughter, you mean the world to me and I never want to stop giving to you. You owe me nothing because you gave me the best gift when you agreed to stay with us as well as giving me the honour of calling me your Father.

"This box contains something that I never thought I would find a use for yet kept anyway, I would have given it to Esme on our wedding day and I even asked her however she declined saying that the style and design while beautiful wouldn't fit her dress design.

"I understood and put it away, the moment Edward asked you and Alice ran around this house jumping for joy and screaming out that you two were finally tying the knot, I knew you would like this." He pauses to help me open the air tight seal on the box and as he opens it to reveal intricate patterned lace he continues as I just run my fingers over the lace gently.

"This is the vale that my Mother wore on the day she married my Father, it's almost 400 years old but it is still in great condition as my parents preserved it well to be part of a dowry to give to a daughter or daughter – in – law depending on the gender of their first child.

"So I guess you could say I am giving this to you as a Dowry from your Grandparents. From what I remember my Father telling me about my Mother, you are a lot like her and it would make me so happy to see you wear this as I give you away to your soon to be husband on your wedding day." He gave me a loving smile and I look down at the opened box in my lap, lift the material up very carefully to look at it better.

Looking at the beautiful lace I see that it is a floor length Vale that is more like a cape with a hood than anything that gets stuck in my hair with a comb and I instantly love it. I look to Carlisle and smile at him. I tell him thank you and that I would gladly wear it with pride and I watch as his face lights up with so many happy emotions so quick I can't name them fast enough.

He leaves a fatherly kiss to my forehead before he gently folds the lace back into the box and sealing it again until tomorrow. With one last look he leaves to go to the garage after taking the box to another room for tomorrow.

I look to Edward, who has just returned with a tray that holds two glasses and a jug of juice on the table. He sits back down next to me and takes my face in between his hands softly before leaning in and kissing me with all the passion and love he holds for me.

"I love you Bella and I will see you tomorrow. I will be waiting for you at the altar."

"I'll be the one in white walking towards you my love. I can't wait!"

With one last kiss on my lips he leaves to meet up with the boys.


	25. A Wedding and A Good - Bye

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:- PLEASE REVIEW**_

No sooner have the boys left then the girls walked in the front door. I look up in time to see Amy running towards me with her arms out stretched, I hold my arms out like hers and she wraps her arms around me a lot gentler than you would have thought with the fact that she had been running towards me.

"Amy, it is sooo good to see you again." I say to her when we finally pull back from one another.

"Oh Bella, I have missed you so much. How are you feeling? Are you excited about tomorrow?" she responds to me in the same breath. I chuckle at her excitement and I nod my head a little at her.

"Yes I am excited about tomorrow and even more so now that your here! I am doing ok, Carlisle tells me that I am doing well on my medication so at the moment that is all we really can hope for right now...at lease I'll be able to walk down the aisle on my own two legs, ay?"

I reply with a wink at the end and a slight southern drawl that I am starting to get from spending time with Jasper too much.

She starts to laugh and I join in until I start to lose my breath and cough. Esme comes back in then and hands me a glass of clear fluid. I know by now that it is my medicine, I see out of the corner of my eye that Amy looks worried and I tell her that I am alright.

Alice and Rose comes in with pillows, blankets and beauty products to do finger and toe nails and we all sit around the living room and do our nails while talking with each other, I am surprised to see that Rose is actually talking with Amy and not giving her the cold shoulder.

I can tell though she is only doing it for me though and for that I am very grateful. Amy tells us about her new school and how everyone there has been so good to her and are being very understanding of the fact that her dad just past away while not walking on egg-shells around her.

She tells us that her grandma is doing better now that she has family there again, but her health is still ailing quickly.

Her mum is doing better as well and has even found a non-stressful job that pays enough for the bills and also gives them breathing room if they need it, so they are not worrying about money anymore as they are putting the extra money into a bank and saving it for a rainy day.

"It's part of our new moto that we are living by; 'You never know what is going to happen to you in the future so why waste the present and live life as full as you can with a little cash saved away just in case.'"

Amy says with a laugh and we all look at each other and laugh right along with Amy, but our laughter is more along the lines of 'we know something you don't know' as we know someone who can see the future and she is sitting right next to Amy.

After awhile I see Amy yawn and I say.

"Well it looks like it is bedtime for us."

Amy opens her mouth to say something just as the front door opens and in walks Carlisle, signalling it is midnight. I smile knowing that it is even closer to me tying myself to Edward in the last human way I can before I am changed. I look at Amy and she has a sad look on her face. Before I can ask Alice beats me to it.

"Amy, why do you look so down for? Did we do or say something to upset you in anyway?"

Amy looks up like she was startled and replies.

"Oh it's nothing really, I just can't seem to shake the feeling like this will be the last time I see any of you, especially you Bella and so far tonight i have had the most fun i have had since before my dad died and we moved. I just don't want it to end."

We look at each other and then Carlisle speaks up for the first time while walking over to Amy and placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, that i know would seem like a feather to her.

"Amy, Bella will never ever truly be gone for she will always be in your heart just like your father is always with you. Yes Bella's life is shorter than it should be as a result of her heart condition, but we can only hope that the medicine will do its job long enough for me to find a way for me to help her live longer.

"This is not the end, but a beginning of sorts and it is a happy time for one and all. So don't dwell on sad things ok?"

Amy looks up at him with sad eyes until she looks over at me and then nods her head and her brilliant smile returns and she says.

"Your right as always Dr. Cullen."

Carlisle gives her a stern look then and gently brings her face to look back at him and replies.

"Amy, you are like a sister to Bella so you are like family to us and i am not at the hospital at the moment so please call me Carlisle."

Amy nods her head again; rather shakily; and then Esme speaks.

"Amy we have put you in with Bella for the night so if you would like to go and get changed in the bathroom down here while Carlisle and I help Bella up to her room to change and get ready for bed then you can make your way up there in about 5 minutes that would be wonderful."

Amy nods her head and goes to gather her things to get ready for bed but Alice has beaten her to it and says.  
"Amy i hope you don't mind but i took your stuff into the bathroom already for you and i have set out a new pair of PJ's for you to wear as we all have a similar set for tomorrow morning with some of the candid 'getting ready photo's' that get's taken at weddings."

At this last sentence I groan out loud and Alice turns to me and in a rather scarily stern voice, with a look on her face that could kill you too look at it says to me.  
"It's tradition Bella, and it will be happening. So suck it up and take it because there is nothing you can do or say to stop it from taking place."

I just simply nod my head as I have learnt that you just don't fight against Alice. After Alice's statement, Amy turns and walks to the Bathroom. As soon as the door is closed Carlisle picks me up and at Vampire speed takes me to my room and places me down on the bed.

Esme comes in shortly behind him, they help me into my PJ set; thankfully it is a blue satin short sleaved button up top with matching satin bottoms. After that is done, Carlisle hooks up my oxygen mask and my IV drip for fluids that I have to have every second night as the medicine dehydrates me something shocking.

As I am drinking my last medicine for the night Amy walks in and she gasps. I look at her with an apologetic look and say.

"It's not so bad once you get used it. It's what's helping to try and make me better and I only need the drip every second night for fluids to keep me from getting too dehydrated. Plus I didn't want to be hooked up to it on my wedding night, Edward tried to tell me it was ok the he didn't mind but i did too much so..."

I look down at my arm for a moment before looking back up at Amy and continuing.

"I hope you don't mind sharing the bed with me, it is awful lonely at night without Edward to fill the space up.?" She looks at me and shakes her head as she says.

"No I don't mind sharing the bed with you, i just don't want to bump anything or hurt you in anyway."

Carlisle chooses then to speak up.

"Amy you will not hurt her in anyway, plus you'd have more chance at bumping her and hurting her in a hospital bad than in this bed" he then turns to check over everything once more before leaning in and kissing my forehead and then walking out the bedroom door.

Esme follows his lead and then leaves us in the bedroom. I look at Amy and she is looking back at me, i am not sure who started first but we both burst into tears and she gently lent over and hugged me. Once the tears had calmed down we pulled apart and she says in a slightly sad tone.

"Bella, not matter what happens in the future you will always be my sister and no one will ever replace you. You are a one of a kind and i am so glad to have known you and that you are finally getting your happy ending.

"I hope that you make it through this and we can grow up and be like the little old ladies meeting up and chatting on Sunday mornings once a week in the dinner here that we used to see all the time, but if you don't I will make sure that I remember every time we spent together and I promise to use your name somewhere in my first born daughter's name."

She pauses for a moment and places both her hands on either side of my face and then continues in a stern voice while looking directly into my face.

"I WILL NEVER FORGET YOU ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, NO MATTER WHAT!" as i lay looking back at her I feel my tears run down my cheeks and i reply to her.

"Even my heart ceasing to beat will never make me forget you Amy, no matter the distance between us you will always be my sister and my greatest friend; without you i wouldn't have survived as long as i did and also wouldn't have lasted long enough to meet Edward and have this wonderful family to adopt me and to start to heal me from what Charlie did to me.

"So I owe you a lot of gratitude for everything you have done for me and for just being there for me in every way you could be. Also thank you for coming and being in my wedding, i couldn't imagine it without you; and thanks for accepting Edward's money gift, i know it was way too much but he just wanted to make sure that you would be well looked after and also could make it for me.

"He knew that I would be really heartbroken if you couldn't come or if something happened to you and you didn't have the money to cover it. Plus he and the rest of his family have way too much money just sitting around and not doing much so it's not too much of a dent in his bank account and maybe it was his way of saying thanks as well."

Amy gives me another hug and we dry our tears yet again before she starts to yawn again and she says through her yawns.

"I think it is time we go to bed as it is a big day for you tomorrow and you need all the rest and sleep you can get tonight. Love ya heaps Bells."

With that she lays down next to me and rolls over on to her other side and soon her soft snores are filling the air and I slowly drift off...

Sometime in the middle of the night I am gently awoken by my lovely soon-to-be husband and he leans in a gives me a kiss and hums my melody into my ear and tells me he loves me and that he will see me at the altar in a few hours.

It was bright when Carlisle comes in to wake me up and unhook me from the machines and give me my morning medicine. I look around and see that Amy isn't in the bed and before I can ask Carlisle answers me.

"Alice woke her up really early and we all decided; after much convicing of Alice; that we would wake you up only when it was necessary. There is still 4 hours to go though, so we can take our time. Esme has made you something to eat in the kitchen, after you have something in your stomach then it is up to Alice's room until you are ready to walk down the isle."

He then picks me up and walks at a human pace out the door and down the stairs to the kitchen where Amy and Esme are waiting for me.

I wave to Amy and Esme walks over to give me a small kiss and a hug just after Carlisle puts me down on a stool. Amy push a plate over in front of me and I started to eat.

Just after I have finished Alice comes dancing into the room and comes to a stop right in front of me.

"Well now that you have finished we can start to make you into the perfect bride, i would have said to make you look beautiful on your wedding day but you are already beautiful. Now come one time is wasting here and we only have so much time to work with seeing as nobody would let me wake you earlier..."

she continues to mumbles to herself as she walks away, when we don't make an instant move to follow she stops and looks over her shoulder at us with one eyebrow raised and says.

"Well what are you waiting for? Come on we don't have all day to be sitting and lazing about, we have a wedding to get ready for."

With that she turns and continues on her way to her room and with Esme and Amy's help we follow behind her this time.

When we walk into her's and Jasper's room it looks completely different almost. The bed has been pushed against one wall away from the floor to ceiling mirror that Alice has in there, but now there is two other mirrors that are just as big on either side of the original one and there is a long table in front of it with two chairs sitting in front of that.

The table is lined with every kind of beauty and make-up products you and think of and name, with hair curlers and straightners and blow dryers. I am directed to the bathroom where I see that a bath has been drawn for me.

Amy and Esme strip me off and help me into the bath, where they both start to wash my hair. Then once that is done Esme hands me the sponge with some of my favourite body wash on it and then they leave the room for me to wash the rest of myself.

I call out to them after I am finished and they help me out of the tub and dry me off, wrapping me up into a bathrobe once that is done. I get sat in one of the seats and Amy sits next to me and Alice, Rosalie and Esme all set about putting our make-up on and doing our hair while we talk and chat about nothing really important.

About 2 and a half hours later we are finished and it is time to put our dresses on. Rosalie excuses herself to get ready and see what the boys are doing and all that, while Alice and Esme help Amy and I into our dresses.

They get Amy in hers and then she goes off and gets me a drink of water and something to eat that Esme has all ready for me. Once I have had the food and drink in is time to get me into my dress.

I step into the dress and Alice pulls it up so i can hold it in place as she ties up the back of the dress. I can relax a little once it is tight enough as it helps to support my back. I love this dress and as Alice turns me to look into the mirror I gasp as I look at the brown haired and eyed beauty looking back at me.

I almost didn't recognised myself. As Amy walks in she gasps as well and says.

"Oh Bella you look without a doubt the most gorgeous bride i have ever seen and you know how much i like to look at the bridal mags. Your stunning and i think Edward is going to be frozen solid when he sees you in this."

I blush and giggle at her comment as it would be really hard for Edward to be even more frozen then he already is.

I thank her and continue to stare at my reflection until the other girls approach with the boxes the boys handed me last night.

The combs get placed in my hair by Alice, Rosalie hands me the bag of marbles and puts them around my wrist, Amy hands me over a square box. I look at her and she gives a rather sheepish look before answering me.

"Well I found this the other day when i was looking for a box to put your wedding gift in and when i opened it up I remembered the day we went to that fair and had a horseshoe made up each. Open it and see what i have done to it."

I open the box and see the horseshoe that we had made with 'forever and always' written on it, I smile at the memory of us as little girls, it had been the only time that i had gone and Amy's Father had to bargin with Charlie to let me go.

As i look at it I see that she has wrapped white ribbon on the ends with a braided white robe joining the two together. Amy leans in and picks it up and puts it on the same wrist as the marbles bag is on.

Lastly but not least Esme steps forward and hands me the box with the veil that i am borrowing in it to hold so she can pin it into place.

My tiara goes on just before Esme opens the box up to reveal the veil. Amy gasps as she sees it and asks.  
"oh that this beautiful! Where did you get it, it must have cost a fortune."

Esme answers her in a loving dreaming voice.

"This has been in Carlisle's family for almost 400 years. He asked and showed me, but it wouldn't have gone with my dress even though I love the lace."

Amy looks at the lace and then at each of us as Carlisle walks into the room. I knew that Esme had to ask him for the box and that he could come in after a few minutes.

"Ah i have not missed it." Esme lifts the lace out of the box and starts to place it carefully over my head so it is sitting just behind my tiara. After it is in place I look at Carlisle and smile just as a photo is taken. I blink a few times and then look over at Alice and she just simply shrugs her shoulders and walks away.

Looking over at Amy i see she is still a little shocked and Carlisle follows my gaze and asks.

"Amy are you ok?"

Amy sort of shakes her head and little and answers.  
"Has that lace veil really been in your family for almost 400 years? Because it has been beautifully well preserved and it is gorgeous."

Carlisle chuckles and then replies.

"Yes Amy it has been in my family that long, it stayed in a locked wooden chest that was wonderfully crafted and must have been air tight. It didn't see the light of day til i was looking through some of my families stuff after they past away and I found it, I then proceeded to place it in the box you see hear."

Amy's eyes widen in wonder and she exclaims

"Wow!"

We all let out a laugh as Alice, Rosalie and Esme come back in with our photo's and the photographer; who just happens to be one of the Cullen's family friends from England and yes he is a Vampire.

Once the photo's were done it was time for the wedding to begin. Esme leaves us to take her seat after making sure everything else is going alright and to make sure the music starts at the right time.

Alice is going to walk down first then Rosalie and lastly Amy before I walk down with Carlisle. I take a deep breath as I hear the music start up, I feel a cool hand on my elbow and i look up to see that Carlisle is looking at me with his beautiful and loving smile.

"It will be ok, Edward is down there waiting for you. I will not let you fall my beautiful daughter." He holds out his arm with his elbow pointed at me for me to place my hand in the crook of his bent arm. I take it and he brings his hand of his free arm up to clasp onto my hand while I hold the flowers in my other hand. He then continues once i have looked up at him just as the music for us to start walking begins.

"Let's get this show on the road."

I smile and nod my head and when I looked back ahead of me I realise that we were already walking. We start walking down the stairs and the music gets louder as I start to smell this beautiful scent drift towards my nose.

The closer we get to the back yard where the wedding is being held the stronger I start to smell roses, freesas and a few other smells that I can't make out. Once we hit the bottom of the stairs I see the back doors are closed.

Just before we reach them they open to reveal a beautifully decorated with bouques of roses and freesas and baby's breath with bright green leaves and vines going up every pillar holding up the marquee.

As i continue looking up the isle I see the small amount of guest, I told Alice I didn't want the whole town here and it's good to see that she kept her word. The further I looked up towards the altar where i knew Edward is going to be my heart started to beat faster.

I knew that every vampire within a certain distance would be able to hear it, but today I didn't care as I knew that i am with those that can protect me and keep me from harm that are welcoming me into their family and making me like them.

When I finally look up at Edward all my focus and attention went to him. His eyes are beautifully golden, there is so much joy held in his gaze that for this moment I forget my whole past and every scar that I know still litters my body in their angry journey across my flesh.

I feel my lips curve up into a smile as our feet stop at the altar and Carlisle places my hand in Edward's, I feel that familiar electrical current run up my arm and my smile grows even more as I know I am finally home.

The ceremony is a blur as my only focus is on Edward and not much else, I say my 'I Do's' and my vows and he says his. Then we turn to everyone and they come up to congratulate us both and I am introduced to other Vampires that are good; although these one do not share the same diet as the Cullen's do they are not bad people.

We move inside and Carlisle hands me my medicine and as I take it I feel Edward give me a gentle kiss on the neck at the same time Emmett wolf whisles and then says.

"Gosh almighty you haven't been married for an hour yet and your already going at it. Get a room."

And this is followed by a loud WHACK as Rosalie slaps him up the back of the head for his comment and Emmett walks off sulking like a little baby. Everybody laughs with a few 'we know who wears the pants in that relationship's'.  
As the night wears on I know that it is almost time for me and Edward to leave and also my fated goodbye to Amy.

This is going to be one of the hardest things i have ever done in my whole life. I walk over to her and lean down and whisper into her ear.

"I need to talk to you."

As I stand up I look to Edward and see that he is worried and I give him a smile and a very slight nod that I know only the vampires in the room will see and turn towards the stairs and walk forward with only one look over my shoulder to make sure Amy is following me.

I walk all the way up to my room and sit on the bed, I see that Alice has left the gift and letter to Amy on the bed for me and I pick it up and place it on my lap. Once Amy walks into the room only a few minutes later she is looking as worried as Edward was but from a different perspective.

"Is everything ok Bells?" she asks as she sits down. I nod my head and turn towards her as I take a deep breath.  
"Amy, there is no easy way to say this so I am just going to say it out right and hope that you can understand and respect my decition on this. This was very hard for me to choose, but it is the best one for me as I don't want to suffer anymore than i already have in my life.

"When Edward and I leave on our honeymoon we are never coming back here, the rest of the family will linger for a few months but no longer. I will be living out the rest of my days with my husband on an island that has been in Esme's family for a few generations in South America somewhere.

"I know i should fight, but Carlisle found out that it's too advanced and the only thing the medicine will be doing is prolonging the same end result, I would suffer more if I continue any longer and I don't want to be around to many people because I want them to remember me how I used to be not how sick i became.

"I want you to have this and remember me every time you look at it, but don't ever think of the bad times unless you wish to when explaining about me to your children that you may have down the track. Don't read the letter till I leave here, if you don't understand my reasons then please ask Carlisle or Esme and they may help you come to terms with it.

"I want you to know that I love you so much and I never want you to forget that. Is that understood Amy?" I brush her tears away as she nods her head. I heard a soft knock on the door and call for the person; I know will be Edward; to come in.

In walks my love and I give him a sad smile as he says for Amy's benefit. "Come on love we must go because we don't want to miss our flight."

Then turning to Amy; who has looked up at him; says.

"Thank you Amy for being a great friend to my lovely Bella. I will be forever indoubted to you for giving her the strength to have kept fighting for as long as she had til i came around for her.

"it has truly been a pleasure to have known such a wonderful person. If you will excuse us now we need to go." He steps aside and Amy turns to me and says.

"Well if this is your choice than i can not stop you even though i want to. But at the same time i don't want to make you suffer just so i don't lose my friend and sister. You will never leave my heart and i will always remember everything about you both the good and the bad.

"I wish you every peace and happiness for as long as you live and Edward you better get word to me of her welfare no matter how dire as I want to know and be kept up to date with everything. And that goes for you too missy!"

We all chuckle at that and she throws her arms gently around my neck and hugs me tightly, I hug her just as tight to me as I cry just as much as she does. A throat clears and we break apart and dry our tears and I say.

"Well that is my cue to leave now, have a good life Amy. You're going to have to live it for the both of us now. I love you my friend, my sister."

I then turn and take Edward's hand and he helps me to stand up and just as we are walking out the door Amy says.  
"I love you too my friend, my sister. You live as full as you can until you can't anymore." I reply.

"I will Amy, I will. Goodbye."

And with that we turn and leave her sitting on our bed looking at the box with the letter sitting on top. Once down the stairs we walk over to the door and give all those left a hug goodbye and then we get into the back of Emmett's jeep that has been decked out non-streched 4 wheel drive limo style.

Emmett then turns to face us and in a commanding tone he says.

"Please fasten your seat belts and enjoy your ride as I take you to the international Airport for you to further your journey. Thank you for travelling with Emmett's hire cars service."

We giggle and he takes off. I look back up at the house and see Amy at the window to the hallway and I wave at the same time she does. Once I have turned back around Edward asks.

"Are you ok Love? Are you sure this is want you want to do?" I simply take his hand in mine and intertwine my fingers with his cold hard ones and reply.

"I have never been more sure in my life then I am right now about this." With that we ride off to the Airport and make it in record time to take our first class seats to the airport closest to our final destination and from there a boat ride to Isle Esme.


	26. Good-Bye Old, Hello New

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:- HERE IS THE FINAL CHAPTER IN THIS STORY! I MAY DO A SEQUEL OR OUT-TAKES BUT GIVE ME A REVIEW & TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**_

Once we are at Isle, Esme, after a long and uneventful plane flight, Edward runs our luggage up to the house and comes back for me. He scoops me up in one fluid motion and without pausing he turns and heads to the house, while I try my hardest to look around at my surroundings. Believe me when I say that it is a hard task to do while travelling at Vampire speed and it night time, but as we approach the house we are bathed in light from the floor to ceiling windows that open out to a decking of sorts that looks to be of dark wood with a white rug on top right at the doors.

Edward carries me over the thresh hold and says with a face-splitting smile "Welcome to your home for the next year at least!" and with that he kisses me and I feel all his love and longing yet restraint in this kiss. As I have become sicker with my heart condition I have also become more and more fragile and bruise more than I did before!

He places me down on one of the white upholstered wicker lounges that make up the simple furnishings in the…what can I call it…out door lounge room/ beach hut that we walk into. The walls seem to meet the floors by having the lower half covered in the same wood as the floors and the upper half was some kind of off white but not like ivory or cream but it's sort of a really light shade of another colour I just cant put my finger on, I make a mental note to ask about that later.

There is a wicker table in front of me with a glass top. Upon looking around from my seat I can see that the floor plan to this house was open and spacious because the Cullen's while here didn't have to hide, so I guess this reflects that. Also from where I sit I have an almost unbroken view of the ocean on the other side of the island, on the other side of identical floor to ceiling windows to the ones we walk through. The ceiling above me is a very pale colour also and I wonder briefly if it is the same mystery colour as half the walls.

I am pulled from my musings by Edwards return, as I look at him I am struck with how gorgeous he looks and the fact that this magnificent god-like creature is my Husband for the rest of forever. I smile up at him as he leans down a hand to me and asks "Would you like to go to bed with me Mrs. Cullen?" and I take his hand and reply with a huge smile that I just cant hide

"Yes Mr. Cullen I really would."

With that we walk at human pace to the left hand side of the house to the door there that I didn't notice, Edward opens it once we get to it and I gasp as I see the most beautiful looking room I have ever seen in what feels like an age (even though it wasn't that long).

The room was Blue with a really deep and dark red wood floor; the walls had a railing of matching wood around the middle at about waist hight with the skirting boards at the ceiling the same wood as well to break the blue walls and ceiling up. The blue is a deep yet bright and vibrant blue similar to a royal or electric blue.  
The main feature to this room was the massive four poster bed that was in the centre of the room opposite the door, against the floor to ceiling window that opens out to not only a view of a beach and the ocean but also a little enclosed deck. The window wall (as I have dubbed it) has curtains on either side of it in white that match the bed coverings.

Edward after a moment to allow me to take in this wonderful room leads me over to a door to the right of the bed and into the over sized bathroom complete with a massive spar bath that has got to be big enough to fit 8 people in it and a shower that is huge as well! He starts the shower, I guess so I can have a human moment and freshen up as I used to do before getting really bad.

Once showered and ready for bed we head back into the bedroom and he helps me into bed, as soon as I am tucked in he is beside me under the covers on the other side of the bed. I notice that my side of the bed is heated a little bit so he can sleep next to me; I smile as I remember when he first did that. As I gaze up into this wonderful and beautiful man's eyes I am glad of everything that has happened and I reach up to touch his face and bring him down to kiss me.

I pour everything I feel into this kiss as I know it most likely is the last of my human life and even after everything that has happened he still takes my breath away from me and I briefly wonder if he still will after I am like him, but I don't dwell on it for too long as I know I will find out soon enough and focus on the here and now.  
As we kiss and embrace we start to move as one, still naked from the shower, His hand slowly traces down my body from the side of my face, down my shoulder and pass the side of my breast all the way down to the apex of my thighs. I groan with anticipation and Edward kisses me again as he slowly circles that little bundle of nerves, I buck my hips up with my impatience and he says.

"Be still my beautiful Wife, I wish to savour this moment"

And with that I stop all movement as much as I can with the electro current that always makes me feel like my body is humming all over every time we touch running through me making this more intense than ever. I close my eyes to just feel his touch when he tells me to open my eyes as he wants to see me come undone one last time as a human for he can't wait to see how I will look when I am not a breakable.

I open my eyes and look into his golden ones and see that they are alight with happiness, as I gaze into his eyes I feel his hand move from its torture of my clit and he slips two finger into me making my gasp from the pleasure I feel from this simple move. He smiles from the knowledge that he can bring me pleasure like this and not hurt me. From here he slowly moves on top of me, very careful as to not put all of his weight on me and he gently enters me with a soft and happy sigh as we connect for the first time as husband and wife and consummate our marriage, he picks up speed as his hips meet with my hips and we settle into a rhythm that is unhurried and gentle.

I start to feel tears fall down my cheeks past my face splitting smile as we continue to make love and find our climaxes together. We are left panting afterwards with the intensity of our love making and the with how much we feel for each other, as we are looking into each other's eyes I feel a sharp pain in my chest and I bring my hand up to clutch it as Edward moves off me and as I gasp for breath he brings my oxygen mask to my face.

I take it with my other hand while still clutching my chest and finding it even harder to breathe. I think this is it and panic for a moment before I remember that Edward will be making me like him and that this is not really an end but the beginning of a new and beautiful life. I start to think of Amy and wonder what she is doing right this moment and hope that she is ok and not too upset and enjoying my gift.

I think of what I can remember of my mother and even though he wasn't the best person in the world for what he did to me he was still my father and helped bring me into this world and I silently thank him because if he hadn't of been like how he was I don't know if I would have been with Edward or the rest of the Cullen's.

Edward is back in front of me with the phone in his hand and he looks tense and worried as he talks really fast to the other person on the phone, whom I suspect is Carlisle, he lays me down on the bed. He takes the mask from me and places it on the bedside table next to us and nodding once with his head he presses a button on the phone and places it down next to my mask and looks into my eyes for a moment before saying in a soft and calm voice

"Bella, I am going to bite you now and it is going to hurt really badly. Don't panic as I will be here when you wake up and all through your change. I was hoping for a few days before hand but I guess it wasn't meant to be. I love you and I'll see you when you wake" with that he kisses me pouring all his love and feelings for me into it and as I slip into unconsciousness I feel his cool lips at my neck and with a soft kiss he bites hard into my flesh, my eyes spring open and I scream out from the sudden pain.

Edward's hands are holding my arms tightly as he holds me in place on the bed, after what feels like ages he breaks away and licks where his teeth just were on my neck sealing the wound he just made. He then lifts me and sits behind me with me in his lap, I start to feel this tingly feeling creep up from my toes that at first almost feels like someone is tickling my feet and I am about to call out to tell them to stop when the burning starts. I try to wiggle away from it and I start to scream for someone to put out the fire in my veins.

_**~-~oOo~-~**_

**_Edward's Point of View_**

I feel like a monster most at this very point in time. I know that she wished to be my wife and be with me forever, but it still kills me to watch her wreathe in agony from my venom.

As I sit holding her in my arms I call Carlisle to inform him that she has started the change just as she lets out an agonising scream and her back arches as she does and it almost undoes me to my core, Carlisle tries over the phone to calm me and it is at this point I realise I am sobbing.

We discuss what I should do when she wakes and that is to try and have a hunt as soon as possible after she wakes so as to quench her thirst. We talk about how after a week as we had planned to I'll make a call to Amy and tell her the news that Bella past away peacefully in her sleep, but it is really at this point that I start to tune out and hold my Bella closer to me and start to rock her slowly.

After I don't know how long Carlisle ends the call and I put the phone back on the bedside table, as day turns into night and then day again I am still holding my love in my arms and so I start to hum her melody in the hopes that she can hear me and gain some comfort knowing that I am still there and I feel helpless that I can't some how take away this pain she is feeling.

Her body is starting to change visibly now, her skin is starting to harden and grow smooth like mine and she is becoming more the same temperature as me as well as she is growing paler. As I watch her change into a vampire a new song emerges in my head.

I am still humming her melody as it starts to evolve with her it would seem, and as I look down at her I see a small feint smile play at the corners of her lips and I know in the back of my head that she is alright and that she is more than likely worried about me watching her change hating myself for what I have done to her.  
I smile down at her; even through all this she is worried about me! I shake my head at the confounding thought still so unbelieving that a human so beautiful could still want and worried about a blood thirsty monster like me.

As time goes by her heart starts to fly like a helicopter's propeller blades and I know that it is almost over, I look at the clock on my phone and see that it is almost three days since I bit her and started her change, I know it was unnecessary but I bite her a few more time on all her pulse points to try and lessen the amount of time the change took for her so she wasn't in pain for too much longer than it was needed. It was all I felt I could do to help at the time and sure enough in less than three days her heart finally gave out and there was silence as I waited for my love to open her eyes for the first time as a new born vampire.

She is no longer wreathing, and slowly I watch as her eyes flutter open and red eyes meet my golden ones and without warning she is kissing me and all I can do is hold her from shock….

_**~-~oOo~-~**_

Somewhere through all the burning and charring of my veins and internal organs I feel Edward's touch behind me still and I focus on it and I hold onto this feeling, but it isn't long before I am consumed by the fire again and for another bout of undetermined amount of time I burn until I hear this time someone's voice.

It's just a hum in the distance at first but then it gets louder until I recognize it, it's Edward humming my melody in my ear still holding me to him like he promised and I mental smile at this and I hope that he can see it and know that I am ok. I know that this would be hurting him to see me in pain knowing that he did this to me, I must remember to tell him that I chose to be with him forever and so he didn't do anything to me that I didn't ask for and it was the only way to make me like him as well as the fact that I am glad it was he who changed me and no one else!

Now I am his forever.

I notice that towards the end of my melody it starts to change, like me I thought to my self and smile again knowing just how much my man loves me and what he is willing to do for me. I start to feel my heart beat faster so fast I think it may take of in flight. I have also notice that the burning that started in my feet has gone away and that a cool relief is washing throughout my body from my feet up as the pain subsides.

As my heart comes to a stop and I am no longer burning after what feels like forever, even though it was only three days. I can't wait to kiss him knowing I am like him and that he can't hurt me anymore and he can really let loose.

I slowly open my eyes to the afternoon sun behind my man and truly see him for the first time and our eyes meet for a moment and all I want to do is hug him to show him I am alright and as soon as I think about it I am doing it. He is shocked I can tell but after a moment he is kissing me back with relief and love along with something else that I don't have time to dwell on as he is pulling me away just slightly and he exclaims

"Ow Bella, remember your stronger than me now at the moment" and with that I rush back towards the end of the bed and hang my head in shame at hurting him when all I wanted to do was so him I was ok and that I still loved him and was myself.

"No, no, no Bella it is alright you didn't actually hurt me, it was a bit of a shock more than anything else. Come her it is ok you just have to remember you're a new born now and so vampires are at their strongest and fastest as a new born. I love that you remember me and are not as blood thirsty as most new burns are, Jasper will not be pleased that you are as controlled as you are. Him and Alice will be joining us here first, after about two weeks. Gosh Isabella Marie Cullen you are full of surprises"

With that he leans in towards me and kisses me whilst enveloping me into a loving embrace. I smile into this kiss as it is one I remember well. Somewhere in the middle of the kiss I pull away from him and my hand fly up to my throat and I look at him in dismay.

He chuckles at me for a moment before he sees my filthy stare and he sobers up and stands up in front of me. I take note that I can actually see him when he moves at vampire speed now. Edward holds out his hand for me to take and then we both move effortlessly out bedroom door naked still and out the doors opposite the window walls that we walked in from the boat and I look around as we do.

Out this door we step onto a small deck again that has a few beach hammock chairs and tables before we step out onto the sandy beach and as we step out into the still bright sun we send out own rays of refracted light everywhere as we sparkle together. I smile knowing I am like him and wonder amazingly at how everything looks to me now, it is almost like I am seeing everything for the first time and I internally laugh at myself knowing that in a way I am.

There is so many more colours that I never thought or even knew existed before now with my sharp eye sight. Edward and I are still moving and as we turn to the right and start heading into the jungle I realise that we are going to go on our first hunt and I am thrilled at this prospect as I will finally get to join in on his hunts instead of having to stay at home without him.

My head whips to my right and I stop in my tracks as soon as I hear a heart beat and smell something that is sweet smelling and I go into a crouch like stance that reminds me of a cat about to pounce, Edward lets go of my hand and just steps back as a jungle cat comes into view. On instinct I pounce the cat skilfully catching it and as I hold it in my arms while it tries in vain to get away from me, it's claw useless against my new marble like skin I bite into it's soft flesh and groan at the feeling of it's warm essence flowing down my throat and quenching the burn and as soon as I have drain it dry I drop it's lifeless body to the ground with only the smallest thought for a life lost at my hands. I look up at Edward to whom I notice is staring in awe of me and I rush at him before he can think and knock him over and his face is even more shocked but he starts to laugh and I say

"What is so funny Mr. Cullen? Do I amuse you now? I thought after I was like you I wouldn't be amusing anymore."

He shakes his head while still smile and replies back with humour dripping in his voice.

"Oh Bella, my Bella you will never stop amazing me with how different you are, even more so now and plus I think you and I are going to have the same taste in animals. You are so controlled for a new born and that is not normal so even now you are still unique and I love it! I told you when you worried you'd be as different as a new born that I wouldn't want you that you would always be my Bella and indeed you are."

With that we kiss and I am lost in sensation as we are all lips and hands exploring our bodies in a way that we couldn't do before. With my new senses his skin and touch is so much more intense than before and I am pleased to feel that the same current that there was before is still there and I am not as fragile as I was before she his touch isn't measured and careful, and I love this.

As we feel each other my hands find his man hood and his find my sex and we continue to kiss without breaking for air as we don't need it. All of a sudden a carnal urge fills me with need and I flip him over onto his back and slowly sink myself onto him and start a steady rhythm while my hands are on his chest his runs up and down my arms as he pushes up into me and I down into him at the same time. His hand cup my breast and as he does so I close my eyes briefly before opening them and staring down at my beautiful Husband who still takes my breath away even when I don't need to breathe anymore and I am happy, so utterly happy in this moment if it still beat my heart would have burst it was so full with emotion right now.

I am vaguely aware that the sun has set, Edward was right it does hardly change our eyes sight, if anything it is better at night time, when we climax in a bursting brilliance and intensity that I don't think I have ever felt and I collapse on top of him utterly spent as he flips us over so I am under him while he is still in me he says with a cheeky tone and desire blazing in his bright eyes that ignites my desire for him once more at my very core.

"Good thing about us Vampires is that we don't get tried, I have waited so long to be able to just make love to you all night now without needed to stop or be careful and now we can give Em and Rose a run for their money."

I burst into giggles that the movement makes him move inside me in a most delicious way that makes my giggling stop and we continue our love making with a renewed passion that erupts between us.

And as the sun rises we lay on the jungle floor curled around each other still totally naked, I look into the sky and then back down at the man that has saved me yet again and given me an opportunity I wouldn't have ever had and I look forward to this brand new day and my brand new life with the man I love with the ironic thought going through my head "Out with the old and in with the new."

_**~-~ THE END ~-~**_


End file.
